


Survey Corps In Trouble (Aot Imagines/One Shots/Headcanons)

by Art_Chaik



Series: Fandoms In Trouble [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 87,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik
Summary: Okay, this started from a Levi x Reader Imagines book and now it is going to be Aot fandom x reader! Yeah, I decided to try and write about most characters in aot. I've never written about the others, so it's going to be interesting.Thank Tumblr for that, but I ain't complaining. You can request if you want! I have which characters I will be writing about in a masterlist and some rules, but if you want me to write something, let me know!Tumblr: artchaik
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Fandoms In Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880737
Comments: 59
Kudos: 415





	1. When He Tries To Cook (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Levi has no clue how to cook yet he tries so as not to seem useless at something. (Modern AU)

"Shit!"

Levi dropped the pan with a hiss, cursing loudly. His palm was turning redder by the second, probably preparing blisters to pop out any moment now. 

You twisted your body on the couch at his yell, your phone still keeping you busy. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" You called out from behind the counter, your eyes not even bothering to look up. "Fucking no." He muttered, wrapping his hand with a bandage he found inside one of the drawers.

Earlier that day you had joked that Levi did not know how to cook since you always were the one to prepare the meals. He, in contrast, argued with you, saying he was great at cooking. 

So, you made a bet. If Levi could make dinner, he could ask anything he wanted from you. And vice versa if he couldn't. 

And here you were, watching from the corner of your eye as Levi burnt himself by lifting the boiling hot pan without protection. With a groan, you plopped your phone on your lap and turned your head to look at him, boredom displayed on your face. "At least put some mittens on so you don't burn your hands off."

He just huffed, opening a cupboard in search for them. "Next to the coffee machine." Levi snapped his neck in your direction, his eyes glaring at you accusingly. "Did I tell you to help me?" In surrender, you lifted both your hands in the air. "I just want to eat tonight, that's all."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance before walking up to the oven mittens, furrowing his eyebrows in distress at the little hearts and stars decorating the material. Oh, he was not keen on wearing those. Taking a small glance at you to see if you were watching him, which you weren't, he quickly slipped them on before returning to his previous spot in front of the pan.

His eyes went through the recipe then picked up the oil, spraying some over the chicken he was frying. In all honesty, Levi had no idea what he was doing.

When you had woken up in the morning and giggled at how he had burnt the toast while claiming that he didn't know how to cook, he couldn't help but deny your accusation instantly. Even if it was true. His pride wouldn't let him show you any weak part of him. He was your boyfriend for fuck's sake!

He had to be skilled in every department, from the domestic chores to being your protector.

In other words, he was going to do his damn best and cook you this stupid chicken.

The smell of smoke reaching his nostrils brought him back to reality and he looked down at the meat, his eyes widening slightly as he frantically flipped the two breasts on their other side. He groaned lowly to himself as he saw the dark flesh, almost burnt to the crisp.

His shoulders slouched over the stove, his eyes shutting in defeat. Who was he kidding? He knew nothing about cooking. A sigh left his lips as the pan sizzled in protest.

The sound of your slippers patting the floor caught his attention and the next thing he knew, your arms were wrapped around his waist, your chin resting on his shoulder. "Need some help?" You whispered in his ear.

"Yes..." He admitted grumpily, a feeling of humiliation settling in his heart. So that was how defeat really felt like. He didn't like that sensation one bit.

You tilted your head so your lips could ghost over the apple of his cheek, your hands rubbing his abdomen muscles. "Levi...?" You murmured against his skin and he hummed, not daring to open his eyes. "You don't know how to cook, do you?"

He remained silent for a while, not wanting to confirm your suspicions. Eventually, your soothing touch made him speak, relaxing him. "I don't."

"Why did you lie to me about this? There's nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of men don't know how to cook." At your exclamation, he gritted his teeth, his hands balling into fists, the mittens still on. "But I'm not like other men." He hissed, your voice getting caught in your throat. "I'm your boyfriend."

You smiled at his remark. Letting go of his torso, you turned him around so he could face you, his eyes fluttering open. "Levi... you don't have to perfect at everything." You chuckled, but he only shook his head, his frown becoming deeper as he placed his covered hands on your hips.

"Not perfect... at least decent." You couldn't help the eye-roll following his statement and placed your hands over his. "Not even decent." You muttered, your eyes looking at his own. "Some activities you won't ever be able to do, and that's okay." You tapped his nose teasingly and he only scrunched it cutely. 

His lips didn't budge from their disappointing form. "But I'm Levi Ackerman. I'm meant to be able to do anything." He stated, rather seriously and you only scoffed, your finger tracing the outline of his jaw. "Yeah, and you're humanity's strongest." You rolled your eyes at Hange's title for him, shaking your head.

"Levi I don't expect anything else from you," you said, "all I want from you is your love and everything you already are. I don't care about any skill, as long as I have your true self I'm content." You promised and his expression softened, his mittened-hands travelling higher to rest against your ribs. "So, you don't mind if I'm not the perfect boyfriend?"

Your smile widened and you leaned in until the tips of your noses met. "You already are the perfect boyfriend in my eyes." His palms cupped the sides of your face and pulled you in, your hands resting against his broad chest as you kissed. You could tell that he was relieved at hearing your words.

Slowly you pulled away, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. "These oven-mittens really are comfy." You giggled and he scoffed, pulling his hands off you and quickly discarding the said gloves on the counter. A teasing pout settled on your lips. "Awe... and they suited you."

"Well, they suit you a lot better." He mumbled against your lips before filling the gap between you once more. A small moan left your throat at his ministrations and just as his now naked hands were lowering down to tug on your shirt your stomach growled, halting both your movements.

Abruptly you pulled away from each other, your cheeks heating up at the sudden interruption. "I said I was hungry, didn't I?" He only shook his head in amusement, a small smirk tugging his lips. "I have been trying to cook for a-" 

His eyes almost bulged out of his skull and he quickly turned around, his hand instinctively going to take the pan off the stove before it caught on fire. "Levi don't-"

"Shit!"


	2. When He Trips You... On Purpose (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: As you mind your own business Levi keeps tripping and embarrassing you all day, for no reason, whatsoever.

It was a nice sunny day outside. The birds were chirping, cadets were training and the whole atmosphere was calming and relaxing in nature.

However, you were stuck indoors, with a stack of papers in your grasp as you walked through the corridors to deliver them. You grumbled under your breath, not wanting to be in the building when there was such lovely weather.

While passing by a window, you couldn't help but turn your head to look out, longing to be on the other side. You found yourself daydreaming for a few seconds then the next thing you know, you're falling flat on your face, all the papers flying everywhere.

"What the fu-" You didn't manage to catch yourself and fell with your butt in the air, groaning at the impact the floor had on you.

"Watch where you're stepping soldier." Corporal Levi appeared from behind you, his tone monotonous. "I have been waiting for almost twenty minutes for these files to be delivered on my desk." You could hear his boot tapping the floor from impatience and you quickly began to pick up every paper.

"Yes, I'm sorry sir. Hange was taking a bit too long to sign all of them so I couldn't bring them on time." You mumbled while bringing all the files close to your chest, standing up to face him. A sudden sting in your calf halted your movement and you groaned, bending over.

You were confused as to why your leg hurt. Had you twisted it while not paying attention to your footing? Distracted again, you failed to witness Levi inching close to you, then out of nowhere feel the pile being taken away. "I'll take it from here. God knows how long it will take for them to reach me."

You blinked at his claim then slowly nodded, letting him leave the corridor. "Jeez, that was strange..." Instinctively your hand trailed down to your hurting limb and you leaned against the wall while trying to soothe the stinging.

...

"Hey, guys!" You waved at your friends with an empty tray in your hands. They all smiled at your greeting and motioned for you to come over. As you were passing the superiors' table, you felt something at the tip of your boot and all of a sudden you were falling to the ground with a loud thud and a yelp escaping your mouth.

The tray almost saved you but you dropped it the moment your elbows came into contact with the hard floor. Everyone went silent for a moment, some even gasping or letting out sympathetic sounds.

"Again soldier?" Levi's deep voice sounded from beside you and you peeked from under your palms to look up at him. "Tsk... watch it. You almost dropped that tray on me." He handed you said tray back and you hesitantly took it, your face catching on fire. "Y-yes sir... sorry."

He just huffed and looked away, raising his cup of tea to his lips to drink from it.

Feeling completely and utterly embarrassed, you quickly yet very carefully took your share of food before silently sitting down with your friends. Their attention instantly was captured by you and they all stared at you, agape. "What was that all about?" Eren was the first one to speak.

You only shrugged your shoulders, your heated cheeks beginning to cool off again. "I have no clue. For some reason, I am a total clutz today." Your fingers wrapped around your cup and you took a sip of water. Jean leaned closer to you, a baffled look on his face. "Um, I'm sorry... what?"

"What?" You were confused by everyone's shocked expressions and you lowered your drink to the table. "Didn't you see what happened?" Connie chimed in, pushing his weight on his arm, on the surface of the wood. You only shook your head, slowly. "I tripped?"

They nodded their heads. "And how did you trip?" Sasha raised both her arms in the air and you only stared at her weirdly. "I wasn't watching where I was going?"

"Yeah but how-" "Shorty tripped you." Mikasa cut in, most likely fed up with all this bullshit.

At her declaration, you almost chocked on your piece of bread, coughing violently as you processed what she had just said. "What?" But why?

"Was it intentionally?" You had to ask. Maybe you accidentally tripped because of him and he hadn't even realised it. "Well, if intentionally means he voluntarily stuck out his leg in front of you as he saw you walking towards him, then yes, it was."

Your jaw went slack, your eyes popping out of their sockets. "W-Why would he do that?" Your hands grasped the sides of your head as you shook it from side to side. "Does he hate me? Is that why he humiliated me in front of the whole legion?"

He must have tripped you that afternoon when you were carrying his paperwork as well.

"I don't think he hates anyone, but especially you, I don't think he dislikes." Armin tried reassuring from beside you, but his sentence only had you even more confused. "Especially me? What does that even mean?"

The blond looked at the others for some kind of help but Mikasa only turned to you, her arms crossing over her chest. "I think you should confront him about this. He shouldn't be tormenting scouts like that for no reason." She sounded serious, and you had to agree with her, as it was a good idea.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Maybe tomorrow before training."

"Mikasa you only suggested that because you want Corporal to get in trouble." Eren mused, accusing the raven with a small laugh.

From then on you blocked all noises as you thought of what you were going to say to the captain, your feelings going berzerk.

...

With an intake of a deep breath, you mustered up some confidence before knocking on the captain's door. You waited for a couple of seconds until you heard his voice from behind the door, demanding the name of his intruder.

In response, you stated your name with not even a stutter and you felt accomplished. Half a minute passed before the door swung open and in view came your captain, leaning against the frame. "What do you need?"

"I have something I would like to discuss with you, sir." You saluted swiftly, feeling lightheaded as he stared at you with his expressionless face. Shrugging his shoulder he turned around, motioning with his hand for you to come inside.

Stepping in and closing the door behind you, you were about to strive in more when suddenly you felt a small sting in your ankle and you were knocked right down, again, your palms crashing first with the surface of his floor.

Feeling a sudden sense of frustration coarse your veins, you pushed your hair away from your face and looked up at him. Your eyes narrowed to glare at him. "This is exactly what I came to discuss with you!"

You scurried on your feet before crossing your arms. "Why are you doing this to me, sir? All-day the only gesture that you have greeted me with is your foot!" Levi's eyes slightly widened at your words, seeming caught off guard, however, he just scoffed at you. "What are you even talking about? I have done nothing. Don't blame me for your clumsiness."

Your eyes rolled in annoyance, not believing what he was saying. "My friends saw you tripping me in the mess hall! They literally told me that you waited until I was coming your way to stick out your leg for me to fall on." The tone of your voice was getting deadlier as you stared darkly at your superior. "Why? I don't understand."

It took you by surprise that the first reaction Levi had to your whole speech was a groan. "Fuck..." He ran his fingers through his hair before letting out a struggled sigh. "You want to know why?" His teeth bit his lower lip for a few seconds until his eyes settled on yours, locking them together.

"I felt as if I needed to make a fool out of yourself." He confessed, and that only had your eyebrows furrowing. "But why? Have I done something to upset you? Do you not like me?" He shook his head, growling loudly in distress. "It's the opposite! That's why."

You blinked slowly, trying to understand the meaning behind his words. "Huh?"

Levi walked up to you then stationed himself a good metre away, an unreadable look on his face. "I have been feeling something towards you these past couple weeks, soldier." His voice wavered slightly as if he was experiencing nervousness. A silent gasp escaped your lips at his words. He what?

"But I didn't want these feelings because... in the Scouts it is very dangerous to share such emotions." You took notice that his pale cheeks were turning a faded rosy colour. "That's why I had decided to try and show to myself that you're not worth it, by seeing first hand how much of an idiot you truly are."

A frown was creasing your features more and more at his words, but he only took a step closer, his hand hesitantly reaching out to take yours. "Doing such thing, especially as someone in my position, has made me realize how much of an idiot I am. You're perfectly fine."

His head tilted so he could stare at your hands, his thumb rubbing circles on your skin. "I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of everyone. You didn't deserve it." Levi muttered, and you could tell that everything he had just said was genuine.

You hummed in agreement at him and he looked up to meet gazes again. "You're right. I didn't deserve it." Your voice softly declared and you smiled slightly, "and yes, you are an idiot for thinking like that."

He scowled at you, his eyes narrowing like yours previously. "I'm not liking what I am hearing."

In response, you placed your hand on his shoulder, so you were both much closer. "However, I must say that your actions were only fueled for good intentions, so that's why I am going to let you off the hook." Your smile was small, but it was honest and sincere when it appeared. "I'm quite surprised that you never noticed my feelings, thought, corporal."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, a small crease forming between them in confusion. "Your feelings? You have feelings for me too?" You nodded, your smile widening. "Of course I do, and I would love to see if we could have a relationship."

You could tell that he was stunned, so to make him squirm in his place you leaned in and pecked his cheek, pulling away almost instantly. The rushing of your blood was totally worth it the moment you witnessed Levi's befuddled stare, as you had never seen him at such a vulnerable state.

Amusement flashed in your eyes and you took a few steps back before nearly colliding with the door. "I hope no more obstacles come our way, sir. But even if they do, I'm sure we can pass through them."

You paused for a moment then lifted your hand in a mock salute, "have a good rest of your morning captain!" You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from laughing at the stupid joke you made as you left Levi to his own devices.

Your heart was skipping beats as you left his office, pretty sure that Levi's was not any different as you made your way to the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	3. When He Is 'Pregnant' (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Levi believes that pregnancy difficulty is exaggerated, and so, to prove him wrong, you decide to test him in a rather, basic, situation.

"You can't be serious." Levi worded the moment he saw you enter the living room, eyes immediately on the item that was dangling from your hand. "Oh yes, I am."

A groan escaped his parted lips and his palm slid up his face to pull on his bangs, his eyes shutting from exasperation. "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying."

You only shook your head, walking closer to the couch. "You can't get drunk, stop coming up with excuses." His fingers tightened around his strands, cursing mentally. And to think he thought you weren't that gullible.

Next time he would think before he fed you nonsense.

With that noted he peeked at your face, which for the first time he did not want to look at. "Admit it, you actually believe that pregnancy isn't as hard as it looks."

Levi rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, huffing. "I didn't mean the labour part. That shit truly does sound intolerable," he murmured and you walked around the couch to face him, your fists planted on your hips. "The whole pregnancy though? I'm pretty sure you did mention something about that."

The raven wanted nothing more than to just have the choice to walk into your shared bedroom and lock the door behind him. He was not in the mood to deal with this.

Levi shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "I'll admit it, I believe it's not that bad." Your lips puckered as a glare settled on your face, which only meant he had to 'try' and support his argument.

"I've seen pregnant women and all they do is sit, eat and wait for someone else to do their job for them." He saw the menacing look you were giving him so he quickly added, "of course it's not their fault since it's not their choice their bodies aren't allowing them to do what they have to."

Flopping down beside him, you crossed your legs before pointing your index finger at him, "they have it a lot worse, you know. There's the morning sickness, the multiple trips to the bathroom, the fact that you can hardly move, the cramps..." You listed on your fingers.

"Isn't it like your monthly blee-" "Oh and let's not forget all the doctor's appointments where pregnant women get a hand up their vaginas. Literally." He only sighed, almost pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "How do you know so much about this stuff anyway? You've never been pregnant."

You only shook your head, crossing your arms over your chest. "That doesn't mean that I shouldn't support my fellow gals!"

Levi clicked his tongue out of annoyance then looked down at what you were holding again. "So in order for you to let it go, you want me to wear that?" He honestly did not want to submit to your request, but he knew for a fact that if he didn't you wouldn't stop.

He had the experience. He needn't any more of your stubbornness.

"I will, yes." You grinned in satisfaction and he groaned, snatching the item away from you before taking his shirt off. "Help me put it on, at least that way it'll be over sooner."

...

"Why the fuck did you bring Hange along?" 

Levi was not happy the moment you parked your car and saw the said female frantically waving from the entrance of the building. Turning the engine off, you twisted your body to face him, grinning smugly. "Who's idea did you think it was?"

The raven couldn't help but widen his eyes at your words and was just about to open his mouth to express his colourful vocabulary when his door was swung open and an excited Hange appeared beside him. "Oh my god, I cannot believe you actually convinced him to do it!"

Levi had to slap his palm over her mouth to shut her up and you giggled softly to yourself. "Don't make me regret this more than I already do, Shitty-Glasses." He grumbled, pushing her away from him.

Seeing as Levi was not going to move out from his seat you got out from your exit before rounding the car to stand next to Hange. "Common Hange, let's help this preggy Levi do his shopping."

Levi could feel his cheeks flushing a tinge shade of pink as he pushed the shopping-cart through the halls. People were staring at him rather evidently, whether it was out of curiosity, disgust or wonder he did not know.

All he knew was that everyone in the store was looking at his fake, pregnant looking stomach, which was almost pushing the cart for him. Usually, he wasn't that insecure and would simply let the other know that 'they should fuck off before he gauges their eyeballs and stuffs them into their gaping mouths'. But now, he couldn't do such thing.

You and Hange were walking behind him, Hange holding up a camcorder to document the whole experience. 

"Alright, what do we need so we can get this done with?" He muttered as he turned around to face you two. Pulling a list from your back pocket, you had to bite the inside of your cheek to contain your little smirk as your eyes roamed over what he had to buy. "Not much."

You had made sure to make it difficult for him. And how, may you ask? Easy...

"First, we need some more toilet paper. And while we're there we have to get some extra tissue boxes." Levi looked around for a second before furrowing his eyebrows as he squinted his eyes. "That's at the other end of the shop."

You shrugged your shoulders, crumbling the paper (much to Levi's dismay) and shoving it back into your pocket. "Then I guess you have to get started."

As Levi was grumbling and making his way towards your destination, you could hear Hange stifling her laughter at your little plan. "Oh, I see what you're up to. You going to make him suffer."

You shook your head, pausing it your footsteps to let Levi get a little ahead so he was out of earshot. Leaning close to Hange you placed your hand on her shoulder, a glint shining in your eyes. "Not just suffer, but embarrass."

And with that you jogged up to Levi, leaving behind a cackling Hange. Levi, hearing her from almost halfway through the shop, snarled. "What the hell did you tell her?" You just smiled, blinking innocently. "Nothing, just good old Hange being Hange."

He let it go, pushing the cart and walking next to you, but you could tell that he was having trouble moving with the giant belly he was sporting. "You okay there?" Your voice hinted amusement and he just rolled his eyes, huffing, "I'm fine."

It took almost ten minutes to reach the aisle you were after and it was all because of Levi's slow and immaculate steps in his strive. You had to admit, you were admiring him for being a man enough to actually take you up for this challenge. You knew it was damaging his pride bit by bit to be seen like this in public, so you felt some sort of respect for him.

Thus, it was time to shatter and utterly destroy his dignity.

"Alright, now that we have these, we also need to get some sauce for tonight's dinner," you announced as from the corner of your eye you watched Levi place the pack of toilet paper rolls in the trolly. "Ooh! What sauce? Can I crash at yours for some dinner?" 

"No." Was Levi's curt reply. As Hange was forming her little pout of disappointment, he took off for the said sauce, rounding the corner. You elbowed Hange with a small wink, giggling silently. "Watch how my meticulous plan is going to unravel."

Hange's expression completely transformed into one of pure excitement and she nodded, following you as you made your way to Levi, who was now standing in front of rows of different spices and sauces. "Which one do we need?" He sounded exhausted, probably sick and tired of having to do this.

Nevertheless, you didn't let yourself feel guilty as you hid your snickering self behind your small list, trying to level your voice as nonchalant as possible. "Just the usual green one. I'm going to make your favourite tonight."

Hearing that Levi was set into motion, letting his eyes wander in search of finding it. "Is that all that's left on your little list?" You nodded, humming as you bit your lip. 

You watched as Levi cursed under his breath, his neck turning to look for it everywhere but to no avail. "I can't find it, maybe it's out of stock?" Hange took a hold of your arm and grasped it tightly as if trying to control herself. "No, can't you see it? I-It's right there."

You pointed with your finger to where the sauce was and as Levi's eyes followed your direction, you couldn't contain your laughter as his face immediately deadpanned, darkening in the process.

"What the fuck woman..." The container he was after was on the top shelf, where he could not reach, especially in the state he was in. You and Hange burst into laughter, attracting even more stares, causing Levi to growl and cross his arms in embarrassment. "Shitty-Glasses, get it for me."

Hange shook her head, taking her glasses off to wipe a tear from under her eye. "Sorry, no can't do." He glared at her but then directed his cold eyes at you the moment you pointed at someone a few shelves away. "You have to ask for help another way, Levi. Pregnant women have to deal with these kinds of situations on a daily basis."

He exhaled sharply. "Or we can just get another sauce." You wiggled your index finger from side to side in denial. "But that would be cheating. You have to do it the right way."

Levi couldn't believe what he was about to do, but the only thought fueling his footsteps as he strode over towards the employee was the fact that the faster he did this the faster this nightmare would end.

"Hey," Levi startled the young boy from his occupation, quickly turning to meet the eyes of death itself. "W-What can I do for you, sir..." His words slurred at the end as his gaze travelled down to Levi's 'stomach', quite stunned by what he was seeing. What was he seeing?

Levi taking notice of this flushed in discomfort and snapped his fingers with irritation, causing the boy to blink rapidly. "My eyes are up here, you dumbass."

The employee scratched the back of his neck from awkwardness before evidently sweating. "Help me get something off the top shelf, will you?" Levi's tone was its usual blandness, however this time it seemed a strenuous task to accomplish. "Y-yes! Right away."

And so you watched in amusement the whole scene escalate before your eyes, trying to maintain your composure but failing miserably alongside Hange, who had almost doubled up with laughter when the employee tried asking Levi 'how many months to go?'.

You could tell Levi was completely agitated the moment he grasped your wrist and pulled you along with the trolly, the red of his pale cheeks making it obvious to anyone in the store. Finally reaching the cashier, Levi opted for the automatic one without hesitation, quickly scanning every item and slamming his credit card in the machine.

Once the payment was dealt with, he shoved the bag in your hands and stormed out of the super-market, snatching your purse along with him so he can fish out the car keys.

You and Hange took your sweet time to reach the furious, grumpy man, not attempting to hide your stupid grins. 

"Well, I guess it's time to part." Hange chuckled at seeing Levi unlocking the car and swiftly making his way inside, shutting the door with him. "Yeah... hey, send me the footage the moment you get home." You said and she nodded with a thumbs up as she backed away to her own car. "On it!"

Shaking your head, you made your way to the driver's seat and plopped down. "Keys please." Levi handed them to you without a word as you buckled your seatbelt. When you turned the key and was about to back out from your spot, you noticed Levi struggling to put his seatbelt on.

"Need some help?" He couldn't reach to buckle the belt over his stomach and he sighed, turning his head in defeat, so he wouldn't look at you. "Just do it already." You easily helped him then turned to face the front, keeping silent.

You tormented him enough for one day.

...

"Take this fucking thing off me." Levi was already tugging his shirt off the moment you stepped foot into your apartment, the door shutting behind you two. You crossed your arms as you leaned against the wall. "So do you admit it's difficult to be pregnant?"

He growled, attempting to rip off the straps keeping the fake pregnant belly on him. "Difficult? It was embarrassing as shit! It's different for you women, men are not meant to be pregnant, so of course, everyone is going to fucking stare!"

You pushed yourself away so you stood right in front of him, "all women are stared at, whether they are pregnant or not. That, my friend, is what feels to be female." He blinked at you, quite stunned at your words as your fingers began to loosen the knots of the equipment.

"I now have a whole new admiration for you." His shoulders sagged and the moment the big belly was off he emitted a loud sigh, groaning in satisfaction. "Jesus Christ, I'm never saying anything about women to you again."

You laughed whole-heartily and you felt arms wrapping around your waist. "So you're not mad anymore?" You shook your head, tangling your fingers in his soft undercut. "I stopped being angry with you the moment you walked out that door. I must say, I admire your bravery."

He just scoffed, pulling you in for a kiss. When he pulled away to rest his forehead against yours he stared deeply into your eyes. "From now on, we're only having sex with protection. I'm not taking the chances of getting you pregnant just for immense pleasure."

You only cackled at his words and pulled him in again, capturing his lips once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I must admit something. This was the most fun I've had in writing, like ever! I couldn't stop imagining poor Levi in this situation and I was laughing throughout the whole thing. Totally worth the three hours I spent on this.
> 
> Btw I made this because one of my closest friends just announced today that she's gonna have a sibling! Honestly, it gave me inspiration and I want to dedicate this chapter to her. Congrats Argie! I know you are going to be an amazing sister, I mean, you already are but anyway...
> 
> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	4. When He Is Annoyed By You (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being dared by Hange to annoy the hell out of Levi and accepting without hesitation.

Hange just knew the moment Levi found a lover she was going to benefit out of it. It was bound to happen (she kept telling herself), and now that you and Levi announced to everyone that you had been secretly dating for two whole years, she was going to use it to her full advantage.

So, she requested the most desired experiment she wanted to do for the entirety of her time she had known Levi.

"I dare you to annoy him to death." 

You chocked on your piece of bread at hearing Hange's insane request, trying to grasp the meaning of her words as you coughed. "You what?" You managed to question, clearing your throat with water and just then noticing that Levi had yet to return from his bathroom break.

"I want you to annoy him. A lot." She repeated herself, scootching closer to you and lacing her fingers together. "Oh, please! I will do any-" "I will."

Hange blinked once, twice, thrice before comprehending what you had just said. "You will? Oh great!" She jumped out of her seat, throwing her hands in the air. "Sure. I mean, why not get the chance when I can simply blame it on you if he gets furious with me." You chuckled.

"But why did you ask me?" You were rather curious and it was a bit unsettling to see Hange's eyes glinting from behind her glasses. "It's just that I want to see whether Levi will become livid with you or if you're an exception since you're his partner."

That was reasonable enough, you supposed. 

"Alright, but I'll start tomorrow. I see him coming our way so we better not talk about it now." You whispered, taking another bite from your food before smiling up at Levi's retreating form. "Yes! Just let me know what you'll do so I document it.

"You got it."

So here are 6 attempts on how to annoy Levi Ackerman:

**Complaining:**

"Uh..." You slumped in your chair right in front of Levi's desk, your grunt causing him to take a glance at you before concentrating back on whatever he was reading. Seeing as what you were doing was not working you sighed again, hanging your head from the back of your chair.

Again, no response.

You knew he wasn't going to comment on your spontaneous behaviour, as he never did unless you were seriously upset, so you thought of wording your troubles. "No one understands me... I feel as if no one wants to know if I'm okay or if I'm upset... No one cares about my wellbeing."

The bait was on display, now it was time to see whether Levi would go for it or not. 

You heard the sound of his pen scribbling something, then dipping in ink. He was not paying any attention to you. A small pout settled on your lips as you tried coming up with something else to say when Levi finally spoke: "I'm not your damn psychologist. Go to Hange for your problems."

Your lips parted at his words, leaving you completely stunned. That was not what you had expected him to say, yet at the same time in the back of your head, knew he wasn't going to fall for your trap.

With a stubborn cross of your arms, you silenced yourself, huffing. What an asshole.

**Fangirling:**

Hange had let you borrow a book of hers and roughly explained the context so you could rumble about it while you and Levi were in the same room. 

Right now, you and Levi were sitting across from each other on the small couch in his office, your legs tangled together as you both focused on your own occupations. Silently clearing your throat, you turned the page in your book and sighed dreamily.

You felt Levi slightly shifting at the sound and you couldn't help the grin on your face. "Wow... this protagonist is amazing," you muttered softly, loudly enough for Levi to hear though. "He does so much for everyone and his description is so beautiful. I think I'm in love."

You lowered the book from your face so you could look at Levi's face, which was not amused whatsoever. "Is he that good?" He questioned lowly, his voice deep and steady yet he didn't look up from his own book.

A small spark of hope flickered in your chest, thinking that he actually might get jealous by this. "He really is! If only he was real..." You thought that might have done it for him, but he only changed the page, his eyes bouncing over each word.

"Mind if I read it after you then?" You felt your expectations shatter at his words, all hope completely vanishing at his response. "Sounds like a nice read if there's a good protagonist."

Defeat came crashing onto you like a wave and you nodded silently, sinking back into the cushions. "Sure..." You mumbled dejectedly, sighing as you shut the book and let it fall on the floor.

**Withholding:**

Stepping inside his office with a tray in hand, Levi looked up at you and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Hey, how you coping so far?" You placed the kettle and cup on the table, looking at him with a sympathetic smile. "Not too good," he grumbled, turning the page of his paperwork over.

Because of such a loss at the previous expedition, he had a lot to report on and he had not taken a break since early in the morning. You nodded, pouring tea in the pristine teacup right in front of him. "You should take a break. With a rested mind you get a whole lot better results."

Levi nodded, thinking over your words, then seeing as you had placed the cup down. "I guess," he sighed, extending his arm out to take a hold of the cup. "Thanks for the tea brat-"

The cup was away from him faster than he could say 'titans' and he looked at you with a startled gaze. You were resting in the chair in front of him, the rim of the teacup already against your lips as you drank silently. 

You blinked innocently, lowering it to be at chest height then tilting your head to the side. "I'm sorry, did you want some?" 

Levi was not expecting for you to pull such a move at him but he only gritted his teeth, looking back down at his paperwork. "No." It wasn't bad enough that he had been stuck to do work that he could honestly not see the end of it, but he also had to deal with his partner's bullshit.

You knew that whenever you made tea he would always want some as well, whatever the occasion, place or time. He did not like your little act one bit.

A small grin appeared on your lips and you had to hide it behind the teacup. At last, something to report back to Hange! 

** Repeating: **

You and Levi were preparing for bed, mostly you since he didn't sleep as much. Seeing as he was changing and occupying himself, you thought that now was your best chance to resume your evil plan.

"Hey, Levi?" You called out but you received no response, as usual. Whenever you referred to him he waited for you to continue before speaking, so you were going to use it to your advantage.

"Levi?" You called again, sitting down on the edge of your bed and watching him fold his clothes. Again, no answer. "Levi?" 

This time you heard a small hum from him as if motioning for you to continue what you wanted to say but you paid no mind to it. "Levi?" 

A small grumble emerged from him and he hummed louder, this time with a little irritation. You knew your idea was working. "Levi?" You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from laughing the moment you saw him shoving the clothes on the little desk.

"What is it?" He muttered softly, trying to keep his emotions at bay but you knew he was getting annoyed by you. "Levi?" It was the final straw for him and you knew it because the moment he turned around and stomped right into your face showed to you how irked he looked.

"What?! What is it you want to tell me?!"

"Hi." You looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, trying to hold in the laughter that wanted to escape. Hearing your words you watched as his shoulders slumped and he groaned loudly, walking back to his previous task. "What the fuck woman..."

You fell backwards on the bed and sighed, a wide smile on your face as you did a mental victory dance.

**Organizing:**

Levi was finally free from all his work and all he wanted to do was go back to his room and maybe get the chance to talk with you and spend some quality time with you. 

Even if you had been acting like a little shit for the past few days.

Shutting the door to your shared room Levi leaned against it for a few seconds with closed eyes, feeling exhaustion clawing on him. Maybe he could take a little nap?

"Hey, you here?" Levi called your name and opened his eyes, but what he saw almost caused him to have a heart attack.

Both his and your clothes were scattered everywhere. On every surface of every single piece of furniture inside that very room. Nothing was left uncovered. It wasn't like you had many clothes, to begin with, but combine both your wardrobes' contents was enough to layer the whole room.

"What in the fucking hell..." Levi placed his palm over his rapidly beating heart, attempting to calm himself down from the trauma but failing as he slowly strode through the ultimate mess that was his room. That's right his.

"Levi you're here!" You emerged from the bathroom with a small pout, seeming downcast. "I need your help!" 

Levi's arms extended to his sides, nodding furiously. "I can tell!" His eyes were preparing to fly out at any moment. "What the hell happened in here? Did a fucking tornado invade the room while I was gone?" He was completely lost.

You in return ruffled up your hair and resumed your search in the bathroom. "My bracelet. The one my mother got me, I can't find it anywhere!"

From the corner of his eye, he could see you throwing something to the floor, which had him clenching his fists. "Don't do that! We'll find it in a more orderly fashion-"

His voice got stuck in his throat as he spotted something silver on the table and, as if in a trance, he picked it up for only to scowl, his eyes dead. "Is this it?" His voice was baritone, no emotion evident whatsoever.

You quickly rushed to him and had to act surprised at the chain dangling from his fingers. "Yes!" Quickly you snatched it from him before he crushed it in his hand, "I've been looking for it everywhere! Where was it?"

He glared at you with a dangerous stare, his next words coming out of gritted teeth, "where you always leave it."

**Ignoring:**

After a good night of sleep, Levi woke up and was very surprised not to find you by his side. It concerned him since he always woke up before you did, as he never slept more than four hours. 

Looking out the window, he could just barely tell that it was the crack of dawn and he mumbled quietly to himself. "I didn't sleep in... where the hell is that brat?"

Getting out of bed, he noticed that your clothes for the day were not hanging on the back of the chair. He frowned, making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up before getting dressed. "Did she seriously get up without me?"

Levi set off for the mess hall to have his breakfast and on his way, he spotted you walking in the same direction, a little further from him. "Hey," he called out to you yet you continued to walk as if you hadn't heard him. "Hey, brat!"

This time he caught your attention and you halted, turning around to face him. "Oh good morning sir, is there anything I could help you with?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly at the way you spoke to him, his steps faltering, "why the fuck are you talking like that?" He witnessed your eyebrows furrowing together as you looked at him. "I'm sorry but I don't know you. I always talk like this when in conversation with a stranger."

Let's just say that Levi being caught by surprise would have been the understatement of the year. "What? The hell are you on about?" 

You blinked at him. "I don't understand what you are talking about," you softly replied, your thumb pointing towards the direction you were previously both heading towards, "now if you'll excuse me I have to go eat my breakfast. I am feeling quite peckish."

And with that said you were gone, leaving behind a befuddled Levi that soon enough was feeling warmth travel up his face out of frustration. "What the fuck is actually going on here!?" 

...

You and Hange were laughing your butts off in the mess hall when you told her what you had done. "Holy shit, shorty must be pissed right now!"Hange had to take her glasses off to wipe a stray tear under her eye.

"Yeah, I bet he'll want me out of our room..." You sighed, the final chuckles leaving your lips. "Alright Hange, I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore." 

She nodded at you, writing something down in her notebook. "It's only fair. Honestly annoying shorty for so long and actually getting out of this alive is amazing. I've come up with the conclusion that he really does have a soft spot for you."

You only shook your head. "He better. I'm his partner for fuck's sake."

The silence you two shared lasted only for a couple of seconds before two palms slammed themselves on the surface of your table, startling both you and Hange. 

"This whole week was an experiment to see how I'll react to annoying situations?"

Levi's dark voice sounded from above and you slowly looked up to find his dead, filled with fire and rage, stare. You could tell that he was livid and you had to gulp so your throat could work again. "W-Well...-"

"I expected such thing from Shitty-Glasses but not you," he glared and his steel eyes had you freezing in your seat. It was as if a hundred thunder spears lodged themselves in your chest and had exploded in you, causing you do disintegrate into tiny little pieces. 

"A-Are you going to break up with me?" You managed to mutter under your breath but he did not react at all. "I have a better idea to serve as your punishment..." His eyes looked at Hange too. "Especially you."

...

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You're not the one hanging _upside down_ , you know!"

You peeked from your spot on top of the roof to look at Hange's hanging body in front of the windows, attempting to clean it but failing as all the blood rushed to her head and she could not concentrate. "You're lucky he didn't make you do it like me!"

Swiping the cloth from your spot, you lowered the wire of your gear to reach the level you wanted. "At least he didn't feed us to any titans, we're lucky we're still alive, you know."

A window opened right beside you and Levi appeared, looking at the both of you. "I hope you're making some progress Four-Eyes." He yelled under him since Hange was a floor lower. "I'm almost done, don't know about Hange though." You said, your eyes seeming apologetic.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you Levi... I didn't mean for it to go that far," you softly muttered, looking him in the eyes. Levi only sighed, leaning against the frame. "I knew something didn't add up in your behaviour. Hell even when it's that time of the month you don't act like such a child."

You chuckled a little and leaned in to kiss his cheek lovingly, "so you're not as mad as you were before?" 

He shook his head, his bangs following the movement, "no. At least, not after I do this..." Levi picked up something from out of your view and all of a sudden a bucket full of water was being dumped onto Hange, soaking her to the bone.

"AH! WHAT THE-"

"Next time you better use your fucking brain before tangling my partner in your shitty experiments Hange." 

And next thing you know the bucket falls along with the water, hitting Hange upside her head. "Ouch! Alright fine, I guess I deserved that. But no more!"

Levi growled but then turned to look at you, pointing his index finger to the window you had previously been cleaning. "Finish up here and then I'll consider dinner for tonight." 

With that said Levi pecked your lips, shut the glass pane and disappeared from behind it, leaving you alone to your devices. "Hange are you okay?" You yelled out and she gave you a thumbs up, although you could only see the back of it. 

"I may have some brain damage, but that also might have been there from before." You laughed at her words and then proceeded in doing as you were told, wondering what would be in store for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	5. When He Is Tired (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Levi's been working very hard for the past few weeks so you take care of him and help him relax.

Your eyes bounced over every word on the page for five seconds then glanced out the window at the sun's position. Repeating this a few more times you frowned, lowering the book to your lap.

Levi had been working until late for the past few weeks because not only did he have to train his new squad but he also had to plan out the next expedition with his superiors. Almost every time he came back into your shared bedroom you were either asleep or up waiting for him. Although he said he didn't like for you to be awake because of him you knew he secretly appreciated it.

You could tell that he was in need of someone's presence and you were more than happy to be the one to provide it for him.

The sound of the doorknob turning had you straightening your back against the headboard. Levi walked in, all sluggish, with his head low and shoulders slumped.

Quickly discarding the book you pushed yourself to the post of the bed, to look at him. "Hey," you spoke softly and he turned to face you, his tired eyes roaming over your face before hanging again. "Hey..." He responded with a huff as he sat down on the bed to take off his boots.

"You're here earlier than usual," you muttered while scooting close to him, helping him out of his jacket. "Yeah... Erwin said I deserve some rest since I've had so much to do this past month."

You nodded, laying the article of clothing on the railing and quickly placing your hands on his shoulders. "He's right, you know," you kissed his cheek and you caught him fluttering his eyes for a brief moment, "you need to take a break."

As you were talking your fingers had already begun to knead and stretch his soar muscles, moving around to comfort his stiffness. Levi groaned at the motion, shutting his eyes to relish in the feel of your touch. "If only he didn't make us do so much in the little amount of time we have we would all be performing a lot better."

His words were a mere mutter, his lips not even bothering to close completely as he sighed in content. "Still, everyone needs a day off. We all got to replenish our fuel."

"That's what food's for."

You dug your fingers a little rougher than before to show your disapproval at his words, which had him hissing slightly, cursing under his breath. "That's not what I meant, you idiot."

You almost didn't hear the click of his tongue and you rolled your eyes, your hands wrapping around his neck to untie his cravat. "So are you working tomorrow? Or do you only have the afternoon off?"

He hummed as he felt his throat being exposed from the cloth, "I'll be meeting with the other leaders somewhere around noon just so we discuss the formation a little more. Apart from that, I am free until then."

Placing his signature clothing on top of his jacket, you got off from the bed to crouch in front of him. A small scowl was plastered on his face and you smiled at him, "I'll continue in a bit. Let's take off the straps first, it'll be more comfortable then."

Reluctantly he agreed with you, and as he was fiddling with the hooks on his chest you swatted his hands away, which rewarded you with a look full of confusion. "You relax, I'm going to take care of you."

He scoffed at your words, crossing his arms over his chest. "Undressing me isn't exactly a difficult task, you know. I don't need to be babied."

Placing the heels of your palms on his knees, you rose from your position in the floor and up to his face, so your noses were almost touching. "I am aware of this, yes. But tonight, I want you to completely surrender yourself and let me do everything." His eyes grew wide.

"Let me do everything for a change. Just relax and give the responsibility to someone else. What's wrong with that?" He blinked a couple of times before slowly nodding, as if in a trance. In return, you kissed the corner of his lips before busying yourself with his straps.

Levi was obedient the whole time it took for you to take them off, not saying a single word as you helped him out his garments.

Once you were finally done, you took his shirt off as well as his pants and folded them neatly, much to his satisfaction.

"I'll bring you your nightwear and I'll brew you a cup of tea. You make yourself comfortable on the bed, okay?"

His eyes, even half-lidded from exhaustion, mirrored his emotions and you could tell he was very grateful for your treatment towards him. Listening as the sheets rustled from behind you while you picked out the most comfortable clothes for bed, your heart fluttered as you thought of how much he trusted you

To think he would actually listen to you and obey your little commands with no complaint. It only had you smiling to yourself.

A few minutes later, (after Levi had changed into his clean clothes) you set a cup of chamomile tea on his nightstand then crawled on the bed, next to him.

He was laying against the pillows, his neck supported by the headboard as he took a sip with closed eyes. You knew for a fact that whenever Levi shut his eyes while drinking, it only meant he enjoyed his tea and wanted to focus on the taste. That brought another smile to your face.

A satisfied sigh escaped his lips and he placed the cup beside him, his eyes looking at you as if waiting to hear what was to come next. "Do you want me to massage your back again?"

You were surprised when he shook his head in denial, getting more comfortable on the mattress. "Could you... come closer?"

Your eyes blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he had just said before a wide grin appeared on your lips. "Levi... Do you want to cuddle?"

He only let out his famous 'tsk', turning his head to hide his eyes from you. "Whatever, I don't care what you do."

In response to his stubborn nature, you laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him down to your chest to rest his head. "Of course we can. You don't have to ask, I'll gladly cuddle with you."

A small hum was heard from the back of his throat. You laid on your back as he situated himself half on top of you-half on the mattress. Your legs tangled together and your fingers started playing with his hair (you knew Levi liked it when you did that).

"Thank you..." He spoke in a hushed tone, making it obvious that he was falling asleep. "I really needed that."

In return, you craned your neck to place a chaste kiss on the centre of his temple, which received a happy sigh from him. "Of course... I'll do anything for you."

And with that said Levi was sent into oblivion, not before his lips formed the one phrase you couldn't get in enough of, against your skin.

'I love you'

"I love you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	6. When You Have A Day-Off (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You wake up to find out you have a day off but then realize that Levi still has work to do.

With slouched shoulders and no motivation to get out of bed, Levi had to kick you out of it or else you wouldn't get moving. 

Groaning you made your way to the bathroom, steps heavy as you passed the calendar nailed on the wall (Hange had gifted it to you some time ago as you never remembered what day of the week it was). You halted your footing and quickly went back, to see the date.

A gasp escaped you and you gripped the edges of the delicate paper, squirming in delight. "Oh hell yeah!"

"Can you keep it down? I'm not trying to cut myself because of your startling!" Levi scolded from the bathroom and you quickly ran to the doorway, a smile on your face. You were suddenly feeling very energetic. "It's my day-off! Ha!"

Levi turned to look at you, lowering the blade from his half-shaved face. "Today?"

You nodded eagerly, throwing your arms in the air. "I completely forgot about it! Oh, finally I can go out to town and do some shopping." 

He nodded at you then went back to looking at his reflection as he shaved his non-existent beard. You noticed that his lips were more pouted than before and you lowered your arms, letting them fall to your sides limply. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

Levi tilted his chin to look underneath it, "I just thought we'd have a day-off on the same date. You know... to spend some time together." 

Your heart felt as if it had just been squeezed from his words, warmth flowing all through your body. "Awe, Levi... but we do spend time together! You don't have to worry about that."

He scoffed, hovering the blade under the faucet to rinse it, "you idiot, it's not the same. I... I want us to go out for dinner or something, I don't know what couples do. Working all-day next to each other is not the same." 

You couldn't help it when you threw yourself on him, wrapping your arms around his torso and hugging him tightly. Levi stumbled slightly by the sudden weight, frowning. "Oi, careful! I'm holding something sharp. I could have cut myself!"

"Levi you're so sweet!" You mumbled against his neck and he sighed, lowering his hand and placing the blade on the counter before patting your head. "Is it that bad to want to spend some quality time with my brat?"

You shook your head before pulling away to look at his affectionate gaze. "When is your day-off?" He shrugged and you untangled yourself from him, quickly going through the calendar to check. 

You pouted, sighing in exasperation, "in a week. Then mine is in two weeks," you scoffed. "Jeez, it's as if they don't want us to have a day-off together." 

Levi walked out of the bathroom while patting his face with a towel, "there's nothing we can do about it. Maybe I can talk to Eyebrows about setting our days together." A sad smile appeared on your face, nodding at him. "That would be nice."

Seeing your dejected expression, Levi walked up to you and tilted your chin, pressing his lips on your forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take you on a date someday. We'll walk in town and eat something. I bet you'll like that."

You imagined the said date, sighing dreamily. "I would."

...

You aggressively tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear as you walked through town, your basket in hand. 

Your talk with Levi had completely ruined your mood. Knowing his sweet intentions of wanting to spend some couple time together had you feeling down in the dumps. If only you two could have had the day together. Now you could only wonder how it would be like.

Faltering your footsteps only then did you really realize that you and Levi had actually never been outside of base for any romantic purposes. That had you gripping the handle of your basket tighter, furrowing your eyebrows.

Military life was rough. You did not expect to find love there, but now that you did, was it too much to ask to just be with your significant other for just a little? 

Your mind was telling you that it was, but your heart supported you, putting love first. 

Shaking your head, you softened your grip then continued walking. Passing by a little flower shop, a sudden idea sparked in your brain and you grinned.

If you and Levi couldn't go to the date, you'd bring the date to you!

...

Levi exhaled from his nostrils, blowing the candle out before stepping out of his office and locking it.

Not having you with him to help him out with work and actually keep him some company had been pretty bothersome. He didn't quite like the thought that you had been to town alone, without him. He wanted to be with you today, talk about non-duty topics and actually focus on your relationship.

It didn't help that the silence in the room had made him go slightly crazy. Since the start of your partnership, he got too used to you making whatever annoying sound you would make while working. 

Wanting nothing more than to see you, he left for your shared bedroom. He wondered whether you had returned from your outing, but thought against it, thinking that you would have taken advantage of the full day and stay out until late.

But what he saw once turning the doorknob and stepped in the little room surprised him.

"Hey, Levi..." You smiled nervously, quickly placing the lit candle on the floor beside you.

You had laid a thin blanket on the floor, four candles on each corner that seemed to be scented with some kind of flowery smell. In the centre, there was a plate with two pastries, a teacup on each side and a kettle near. The final touch being the rose in the little vase beside it.

A part of you was afraid that Levi would yell at you for placing everything on the floor, as the blanket would get dirty from the food and the non-existent dust particles. So you looked at him with a little anxiety, trying to take in his startled expression.

"Since we couldn't go out to town together I thought... maybe we could have our date night here?" You cautiously muttered, biting your lip. 

Levi unfroze from his previous shock and softened his features, all thoughts from before getting wiped away from your sweet gesture. "How thoughtful of you."

He walked up to you and tilted your head (as you were sat down on the blanket) before leaning in and kissing your lips gently, affectionately. Eagerly, you responded, all nerves vanishing while enjoying his touch. Pulling away, Levi looked at you with a tiny smirk on his lips. "Thank you brat. Everything looks great."

Levi sat down opposite you, crossing his legs and looking closer at everything laid in front of him. "Wasn't this all expensive? I mean, you bought food from a patisserie right?"

You only smiled, pouring some tea into his cup. "Sure it was a little pricy, but let's not mind that! We're here to enjoy ourselves. We both deserve this." 

He said nothing more, simply raising his cup and clinking it with yours before taking a sip. His eyes slightly widened at the taste, "you really went all out, didn't you?" This was some damn good tea, and he would know of all people.

"Only the best, for the best. Now, eat your apple pie and tell me what you think! I don't know, I've never tried one so I wanted to see if it's good. I mean, I've heard from so many that's it's pretty darn good so-" Levi watched you as you rambled on, smiling to himself at seeing you so happy and talkative.

He felt at bliss, knowing that his partner was so caring and loving, doing such tasks to please him.

He wondered how he'd actually been this lucky to get you to accept to court him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	7. When He Is Your Teacher (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You are nervous to receive your test back from Mr Ackerman but you're surprised the moment you see it. (High-School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by M3ggie041 :
> 
> "Levi is a teacher and everyone in the AOT universe are students and he scolds da crap outta them and tells everyone to clean up after class for a detention idk XD"
> 
> A/N: I changed it up a little, hope you don't mind! Btw this is our first request so thank you very much for requesting! Honestly, though, I always wondered what type of teacher Levi would be so this is how I imagine him being. This is like a realistic version, pretty family-friendly lol.

The school bell rang loudly throughout the halls, causing everyone to hurriedly pull their materials out of their lockers.

You were no exception as you quickly snatched your textbook before putting in the combination and scurrying towards your final class of the day.

Math.

While attempting to calm the bundle of nerves in the pit of your stomach (which always seemed to awaken when said class was next on your agenda) you almost crashed into your friend, but luckily you both were smart enough to halt your legs.

"Armin, you're nervous too?" You inquired the blond as you both turned to speed-walk towards your destination. From the corner of your eye, you caught him scratching the back of his ear. "Of course I am! Who wouldn't be? Mr Ackerman's tests are the hardest."

Ah, yes. Mr Ackerman. Only the strictest, most vulgar person in the entire school, if not in the whole city. He was very keen on orderliness and punctuality and certainly did not accept any kind of excuse (unless of course, it was of critical importance).

And about those tests? You were going to be given back corrected and graded. 

It was no rumour that Mr Ackerman's exams were the worst if not the most intolerable. Oh, honey, it was all true.

Nonetheless, he was a great teacher. He did his job right, taught in a way that had the receivers actually understand the material (unlike others who just didn't give a fuck about students' education) and did in fact accept questions.

It was his motto after all; ask for help when needed or else fucking sulk from regret at your final-grade.

"I'm sure you've done great! I mean, we studied together and we put so much effort," you beamed, clutching your book and winking at him with a cheeky smile, "besides, we are his best students after all. You shouldn't worry too much."

Armin's tensed shoulders relaxed at your words, huffing lightly with a little chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Class 2-3 appeared in your view and so you picked up the pace, Armin following suit. You peaked through the little window on the door to see, thankfully, that you two were the first to arrive.

Slowly you slid the door open and greeted your teacher with a little bow of your head, Armin mimicking your movement. "Good afternoon Mr Ackerman!"

Said man lifted his head from whatever he was reading before acknowledging you both, returning to his papers to flip the page. "I see you're the only brats to be on time," Levi sighed, taking a hold of his mug on the desk before raising it to his lips. "What a fucking surprise."

And that's the reason why he only teaches High School students.

Sipping from his drink, he eyed you two with his storm coloured irises before frowning evidently. "Are you waiting for some kind of invitation? Sit down." Nodding furiously, you and Armin sat in your designated spots, making sure to place everything on the desk in an orderly fashion.

Not three seconds passed before loud bickering was heard and students began to file in.

"I beat you fair and square Horse Face! Your big snout just isn't letting you see it, I guess."

"Who you calling a Horse Face, Suicidal Bastard?! At least I didn't attempt to bust my skull open to catch the ball!"

"Eren you're not hurt, right? Can I check just to make sure?"

"Man I can't wait to eat the lasagna mum made..."

"Ohh, my mum made spaghetti! With lots of sauce and meatballs and-"

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR TRAPS BEFORE I LOWER YOUR GRADES SO LOW YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE THIS CLASS AGAIN!"

Silence evaded the room as all students froze, most horrified by the outburst. Seats were filled in an instant, no sound escaping to even scrape the surface of such a tense atmosphere.

Once everyone was settled down Levi stood from his desk chair and leaned against the front of the chalkboard. He crossed his arms, looking at the students as if exhausted by their behaviour (which he most likely was).

"What have I told you about when it's time for my class?" Levi's tone was tired, probably from all the times he had had to repeat himself. "To be punctual at all times..." The choir of students spoke simultaneously, knowing by now what he wanted to hear. 

"Exactly. I'm sick of this treatment as if you're all babies when you're almost full-grown adults." Levi reached next to him to a stack of papers, settling them in his hands. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Reiner raised his arm to gain his teacher's attention. "Yes, Braun?" Levi didn't look up from his task at hand. "How are we supposed to act like adults when we are considered brats?"

You face palmed on the spot at his words, not believing what he had just muttered. You weren't even certain if he was asking out of literal curiosity or if he was pranking everyone. A few brave giggles were heard throughout the class and you saw Levi lifting his gaze to look at Reiner pointedly.

Mr Ackerman hardly ever displayed any emotion and he did not convey in his anger, almost ever. Only if he was royally pissed off would he cause hell to all students. 

"That's a very good question, Braun," Levi silenced the classroom with his response, your eyes widening at his words. He rounded this desk to stand in front of the rows of seats. "Let's just say that others see you as full-fleshed grown-ups, but in my eyes, you will always be stupid brats. Why not try to prove me wrong?"

Your mouth was left agape, like most students in the class. That was one heck of a response.

A small smile curled up your lips. You expected nothing less, however. Mr Ackerman was always full of wit, so he knew exactly how to come back with the best combat.

"Now that I have your full attention I'll be handing back your test results. You didn't do... bad." Levi scoffed, which only received gleefully hopeful grins. That was the best compliment you could get out from your teacher and that put everyone at ease.

Shaking his head he walked up to the first desk, placing down the first paper. "Make sure you have your parents sign it. Check it thoroughly and let me know what difficulties you had."

Levi always put the tests in the order the students were sat, so he could hand it to them in an orderly manner. Yes, he was that organized. Rumour has it, he had OCD.

You laced your fingers together in a praying manner, biting your lip as you awaited for your grade. Finally, when it was your turn and the paper was placed on your desk you peaked at it and you gasped, rubbing your eyes as you did not believe what you were looking at.

"Perfect mark, good job." Your neck snapped up at the voice of your teacher, not realizing that he had not proceeded to the next student. "T-Thank you, sir..." 

He nodded, his stare on you almost intimidating but you could just catch the glimpse of pride in it. "I expected nothing less of you, so don't seem so surprised." And with that said and done he moved on, leaving you like a fish out of the water.

And you thought the score had left you flabbergasted.

...

"You may leave." 

Everyone hurriedly packed their bags as they fled towards the exit and as you excitedly high-fived with Eren at hearing your awesome grade your name was called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

You turned around to see your teacher leaning against the edge of his desk, motioning for you to take a seat in front of him. "I'll see you tomorrow!" You bid your friend goodbye before the door shut and you quickly obeyed Levi's instructions.

You watched as he crossed his arms, not in a threatening manner. "Your grades in my class are immaculate. Your behaviour in every lesson is far beyond what most students would dream of achieving and you are always very obedient."

Heat rushed to your face because of his compliments. Never in a million years would you have thought that Mr Ackerman would be talking to you in this way. "T-Thank you..." You couldn't really stutter out anything else.

He nodded, but he wasn't done. "Because of your performance, you were brought up in a conversation with the teacher of class 2-5. I suggested you transfer there since it's advanced Math and the environment would suit you a whole lot more. I talked with Arlert about it too."

Your eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Advanced Math? Oh, wow... I-I don't know what to say. Thank you for having such faith in me, sir!"

He tilted his head to the side, looking at you expectedly. "I suppose you want to be transferred there?"

Levi was completely caught off guard when you shook your head, smiling shyly. "Um, I am very flattered for such an opportunity but I will have to decline." He had not expected for his best student not to want to go.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't pressure you, it's not up to him after all. "Alright. Out of curiosity, though, may I ask why? It sounds quite strange to me."

Your grin widened, becoming more bashful as you looked him in the eyes and once again, surprising him. "Well, I was never really good at math. In all honesty, it's because of you, sir, that I was able to improve my grades so dramatically. Your lessons are so easy to understand and your teaching methods are why I was so capable of solving everything."

His breath hitched in his throat. Never had he heard from a student such words. It warmed his heart that at least one felt that way and that he was actually helping the children.

"I don't want to change when I have become so comfortable with understanding the material. It was a real struggle before I came to this class..."

Levi shook his head, chuckling softly to himself but you heard it loud and clear. It had you staring at him in total amazement. What shocked you the most, however, was the small smile on his lips as he looked at you, contentment written all over his face.

"Well then, I am very glad I am able to help out a brat like you. You have serious potential and if you keep on like this, you will do great things in the future." He patted your head two times in affection before standing up and walking to his desk to pack his own bag.

"You are dismissed."

With a huge smile on your lips, you nodded, looking at your teacher with gratitude. "Thank you so much Mr Ackerman! I will not let you down!"

And with that said you were off, skipping towards the exit of the school where your mum was waiting to pick you up.

Levi only smirked to himself, zipping his bag shut before slinging it over his shoulder. "Damn brat, I know you won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	8. When You Are Cold (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: It's winter and you're freezing, but lucky for you Levi is your personal furnace.

Your palms rubbed your forearms up and down while trying to create heat from the friction. You swore, you could see your breath if only you squinted your eyes.

It was the middle of winter and it was freezing both inside and out of the Headquarters. Thankfully you didn't have to train outside today meaning that at least your ass wasn't going to be served at you with icing on top.

Sure it hadn't snowed just yet but you just knew it was going to tonight.

A dejected and rather shaky sigh escaped your trembling lips as you sped up towards Levi's office. One advantage for you when being the corporal's lover is that you can use the facilities in his quarters and he had his own fireplace.

You where planning on camping right in front of it (maybe if he let you you'd even sleep on the floor beside it, you doubt it though).

Finally reaching his door you knocked sharply on it and his monotonous voice was picked up by your ear, granting you entry.

Wasting no precious time you let yourself in, already feeling better once entering the warmer room. Quickly, you shut the door and pressed yourself against it, so no heat could escape.

Levi looked up from a piece of paper on his desk, quirking an eyebrow at you. "What's wrong with you?" Even if his voice kept that blunt tone, you could tell that he was more curious than offending with his question.

In return you flickered your eyes towards the golden flames before running to sit down in front of them, instantly extending your arms out to warm up your shivering form.

A small puff of air left his lips and you just knew he was rolling his eyes (you couldn't see, your back was facing him).

"You that cold?" You hummed in response, teeth chattering as you scoot closer, much to his dismay. "Hey, it's dirty down there. The charcoal is going to turn your clothes black."

"Does it look like I-I care?" You grumbled, taking your boots off to warm up your feet as well.

Levi clicked his tongue rather loudly, his chair suddenly scraping the wooden planks as he most likely got up from his seat. He disappeared in his room for a few moments and the next thing you know you're enveloped by a thick blanket.

You blinked, trying to register what had just happened, however you didn't have much time as arms scooped you up from off the ground and carried you into his sleeping quarters.

At a loss for words, you tried emitting a sound of acknowledgement when your body was dropped onto his mattress. Still encased with the heavy cover, it took you a few seconds to realize that Levi had gone to bring his paperwork into the bedroom.

You stared at him with complete surprise and curiosity as he situated himself beside you, knees bent as he balanced a book in his lap.

Feeling your gaze on him, he turned his head to look at you before shaking his head. "Did you seriously believe I'd let you sit in front of the fireplace, on the damn floor?"

You made no sound, you body slowly calming from the violent shivers from before. Instead, your eyes remained their owlish size, looking at him in wonder.

"Don't look at me like that, you brat," Levi sputtered, turning to face the other way but you could just notice the flush on his pale cheeks. You were about to comment (more like tease) on it when a forceful push from the back of your nape had you stumbling towards him, burying your head in the crook of his neck.

"You're cold. Being close to another body helps you warm up faster," he tried to reason as he looked down at the page in front of him. A smile grew on your face at his sweet gestures and you wrapped your arms around his torso, snuggling more into his side.

With a content sigh you placed a kiss on the side of his neck, his body slightly tensing up at your touch. "Thank you Levi..."

He planted a kiss on the top of your head. "Anytime."  
...

A little longer than ten minutes passed by before you shifted lightly to look up at Levi's face. "Hey Levi?"

"Hm?"

"You're very hot."

Taken aback by your remark, he pulled away just a little to be able to look at you fully. "That's... quite random."

You snorted, shaking your head in denial. "That's not what I meant, although your first assumption is not wrong." You caught sight of his face lighting up in colour at your words again, which had you smiling to yourself.

"I meant as in body heat. How the hell are you emitting so much warmth? Do you perhaps have a fever?"

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not sick, you dumbass. I'd never have you this close to me if I was." He scoffed, as if he was talking to a child.

"Then how are you so warm?" You mumbled, your palm running up and down his stomach, which was quite a pleasant sensation for Levi. "I don't know," he admitted, his left arm encircling your waist to pull you even closer to him.

"Why? Are you complaining?" He questioned with a suggestive stare and you smiled cheekily, plopping your head against his chest with a nuzzle. "No. In contrast, I think I'll be using you as my personal furnace from now on."

The vibrations of a silent chuckle against your cheek had you closing your eyes peacefully. "Hope you haven't got any plans, because I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while."

Your hair on the top of your head was ruffled affectionately, the arm around you squeezing your side. "There's no place I'd rather be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	9. When He Has Entomophobia (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Levi has an irrational fear of insects and has a nightmare about them. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entomophobia: A fear of insects

"Leviiii!"

Said man was sipping tea from his mug as he leaned on his forearms against the kitchen counter. Completely ignoring your call, he just stared straight out the window of you little apartment just as you whizzed from the doorway of you bedroom.

"Levi!" He didn't budge when your body collided with his, your arms wrapping around his ribcage in a failed attempt to snap him out of his drinking. Knowing he wouldn't be left at peace unless he gave you his undivided attention he sighed, lowering the mug to place it down.

Levi turned his head to stare at you, eyes half lidded. "What is it?"

In return you took hold of his sweater's sleeve and dragged him towards your room, biting your lip the moment you entered. To say he was confused by your actions would be an understatement. You'd never acted this desperate around him before.

Finally inside, you both halted in the centre and Levi looked at you expectedly. "Don't tell me," he crossed his arms over his chest, thinking he already knew what the problem was, "you need me to open something for you again?"

Your finger scratched the underside of your chin, but to his surprise you shook your head. "Uh-uh," you pointed your index finger towards the corner of your dresser, almost cowering behind him. "There's a scorpion!"

Levi blinked, taking in the information. "A what? How the hell did a scorpion get in he-"

Just as he stomped over to take a look, he recoiled by the sudden creature on top of your drawers. There, on top, sat a black scorpion, tail erect and pointed towards him, its claws open wide and waiting. But what had caused Levi to flinch so dramatically was the fact that he had never seen a scorpion this _massive_.

"That's a huge ass scorpion," he breathed in astonishment, trying to take a closer look without triggering any reaction. Pulling away, he extended an arm towards you, motioning for you to go into the kitchen. "Quick, bring me a plastic bag."

You didn't have to be told twice. Not half a minute later were you back in the room, handing him a supermarket bag then running to remain under the doorway, a safe distance away.

Levi despised the mere existence of insects (even though a scorpion is not an insect, he still put it in the same category just cause). Just the thought of how gross and filthy they were made him mentally shiver. Nonetheless he had to be the one to capture it. He was the man in the relationship after all.

Opening up the bag, he approached the scorpion with slow movements and when it didn't react, he lunged for it. The scorpion crawled off the wood and under the bed, causing Levi to curse and you to squeal in fright.

"Goddamn it! I'm going to have to disinfect the whole room after this," Levi mumbled, falling to his knees to look under the bed. But the moment he did, a swarm of cockroaches crawled out, speeding up towards him as an endless flow emerged from the darkness.

Levi gasped in shock and surprise, falling backwards as the insects began to climb over him and under his clothes. "What the fucking hell!?"

He could feel them walking on his skin, their legs and antennas scraping it and causing him to feel vomit rise in the back of his throat. "Ah! Get off me! The fuck!? Stop!"

His hands desperately tried to peel them off but to no avail, they just kept coming. Trying to call out for you, his head snapped your way in a fruitless attempt to shake the insects off his face when he saw the horrifying sight of your body being dominated by ants.

Not a single surface was left free, your mouth hanging open to grant entrance for the insects to wriggle inside. "No!" Levi yelled in horror, trying to push himself to stand and near you.

"No!"

Levi jolted up in bed in cold sweat, his breathing irregular as he looked down at himself. His hands ruffled up his night shirt, trying to locate a single insect on him but found nothing.

Noticing how dark it was in the room his movements slowed, realizing that what he had just experienced was only a nightmare. A nightmare.

To make sure he looked beside him and saw you snuggled up to your pillow. No ants coming out from any hole of your body. Levi sighed out in relief, his palm moving up to push his sweaty bangs from out of his face before pushing the covers off him.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he murmured, "what the fucking hell was that?"

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he switched on the flashlight then peaked under the bed (making sure that he was still fully on it of course). At the creaking sound the furniture was emitting you were roused from your sleep, a small groan leaving your mouth. "Levi?"

He paid you no mind, frantically searching for any insect that could be hiding in the darkness underneath you. Hearing no response you pushed yourself against your headboard to look at your boyfriend in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Feeling satisfied than nothing was crawling on the floor, Levi stood up then looked at you completely emotionless. "Good, you're awake."

Your eyebrows furrowed at his response, "what?"

In reply to your question he switched the lights in the room on, causing you to squint your eyes at the sudden brightness. "What is going on? Why did you turn the lights-"

When you reopened your eyes Levi was gone. You sighed, hugging your pillow close to your chest and waiting for Levi to return. You weren't expecting for him to step into the room with his full cleaning gear on (you had long stopped teasing him about it, as it had become a regularity to your daily routine).

However, it was the first time that he had got up in the middle of the **night** to clean.

You watched in bewilderment as he inspected, sprayed and wiped every nook and cranny inside your room, leaving no surface untouched. Knowing that trying to gain his attention at the state he was in would get you nowhere, you chose to wait for him to be done before asking him why the hell he was doing what he was doing.

Half an hour must have passed before Levi deemed the shining room worth his satisfaction. He left to place all the cleaning products to their rightful place. Flicking the switch when he came back, the room was engulfed in darkness once more and Levi plopped back on the bed, taking you into his arms for a side hug.

You happily obliged to his silent request for a cuddle, wrapping an arm around his waist to get comfy. "Are you going to tell me why you got up at 3 am to clean what already was sparkling?"

Levi sighed, his hand rubbing up and down your arm in a lulling motion. "I had a stupid dream filled with a lot of insects." He explained and you nodded against him, so he knew you heard. "Dream or nightmare?" You whispered, your fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

His palm paused for a brief second then continued its movements, "nightmare."

You turned your body so you could look up at him, your lips planting on the side of his jaw. "You okay baby? Do you want to talk about it?" He sighed at your touch, completely at ease in contrast to the sensation from his subconscious.

"No it's okay... I just know that I'll be sleeping with one eye open for a few nights."

A few seconds passed as you contemplated something then you untangled yourself from his warm embrace to run out of the room. "Where are you going?" Levi asked, rolling his eyes as he heard you hiss from hitting something in the darkness then seeing a faint light from probably the living room.

Almost a minute later you were back, placing some sort of can on his bedside table then jumping back on the bed to wrap yourself up with the duvet. Curious as to what you had brought him, Levi turned on the side lamp to read the content of the bottle.

"It's a bug killer. Thought it might bring you some peace."

His heart fluttered at your sweet gesture and a small, although tired, smile tugged on his lips. Turning off the lamp, he sought out for you in the dark then pulled you to his chest, placing a loving kiss on the top of your head. "Thank you babe," you hummed in reply, "of course."

So from that night on, Levi would sleep with you in his arms, as well as a bug-killer spray beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	10. When He Is Left Alone With The Kids (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: You leave for an interview and have to leave Levi to babysit your three children while you're away, alone. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HikarinoYamingan13: 
> 
> "Hey there! I am REALLY LOVING your Levi series so far! Would you be willing to add my request to this? Here it is: Levi/Reader, 2nd POV, the one shot is based off the song "Mr. Mom" by Lonestar. Just listen to the song, which I guarantee you'll like, and just start writing! Keep up the great work! ^_^"
> 
> A/N: That song was goooooddd! Definitely inspired this fic. Not exactly like it though, hope you don't mind I put my own twist to it, hehe. Thank you so much for the love and hope you enjoy!

"I think this might just be the first time you are leaving me alone with the brats," Levi sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall while watching you slip your heels on. 

You chuckled at his comment, standing tall to tower over him, something he rather deemed attractive. "You'll be fine. I promise when I get back, we'll find a babysitter. This is just a very-"

"-very great opportunity for you, I know." You couldn't help the smile stretching on your face as Levi repeated your words, stepping closer. "Of course you should go for that interview. Hell, I'm sure you don't even need to do it. They should just hire you already."

"If only it worked that way," you hummed, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, lipstick staining his pale skin. "I'll be back around 3. The interview is held downtown so it's going to take me a while to come and go."

He nodded, taking your hand in his and giving it a little squeeze. "You got this. Show them your potential."

"What a supportive husband I have," you teased, which only made him huff. "Yeah, a husband that has to take care of his three children, who, by the way, are all favouring mummy over daddy." 

You shook your head, slinging your bag over your shoulder, "no they're not."

"Oh yes, they are."

Scoffing loudly enough for him to hear you as you stepped out the door, you turned around to flash him that awarding smile he fell in love with. "You'll do great, supportive husband. Anyway, see you later."

"Good luck."

And with that the front door shut and Levi turned around to come face to face with his three children at the end of the staircase, all straight out of bed.

"Where did mummy go?" The oldest one, Matthew, asked, holding up a small blanket close to his chest.

"Mummy went to get a job. She's going to be gone for a while."

Levi watched with slight anticipation as all three children widened their eyes, to look their father at surprised. "Mummy not here?" Isabell mumbled, almost falling off the step as she attempted to climb down.

Thankfully Levi was there to catch her and hoist her up. "Yes Issy, daddy is here though."

At that he watched as tears began to well up in her eyes, causing him to flinch and pull his face away from his three year old daughter. "Shit, don't cry baby..."

A gasp was heard under him and not a second later did Levi receive a sharp kick to his shin, which had him bending over and almost dropping his child at the pain.

"What the he-"

"You said a bad word!" Caeleb, only a year older than his sister, exclaimed, his fists balled up. "Mummy always tells us to be good. Daddy you are not good if you say bad words."

Levi blinked at hearing his son's words, exhaling in frustration as he attempted to rock Isabell in his arms to shush her. "Caeleb, when daddy says a bad word it does not mean that he is ba-"

As he was rising to stand straight again, he noticed that Matthew was nowhere in sight, his eyebrows furrowing in distress. "Where is your brother?"

Just in time a clutter of metal sounded from the kitchen, causing Levi to widen his eyes in horror and run to the said room with a slight limp, all the while trying to calm down a now screaming Isabell.

Entering, he found Matthew on the floor, one pan in hand as trays, bowls and other kitchenware lay around him. Levi scowled, a part of him feeling relieved that Matthew was not hurt.

"What do you think you are doing, you brat?!" Levi didn't mean to sound so impressively harsh, his son finding his tone very disturbing as he shook in fright. "I-I'm sorry daddy... I-I just wanted to... to-"

Another set of tears began to leak out, this time from Matthew as he cried because of Levi's monotonous voice. Said man internally felt his heartstrings being tugged at from the panic inside.

Quickly looking around, he set Isabell down in her high chair, opened the fridge door to grab some milk, poured it into her sippy cup then stuffed it in her mouth. She calmed down instantly, her mouth becoming distracted by her favourite drink.

Good, one kid down.

Crouching down in front of Matthew, he placed both palms on either small shoulder, causing him to flinch under his touch. Levi prepared his throat, wanting to sound as soft and sincere as he possibly could. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I just wanted to know why you made a mess."

Matthew sniffed two times to clear his nose, then rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his pyjama shirt before pouting cutely. Levi swore he inherited that trait from you.

"M-Mummy always makes us pancakes on tuesdays, but-but she's not here so... I was going to m-make them for us."

Warmth spread throughout Levi's body and he slumped his shoulders at how adorable his son was acting. "Why didn't you say so? I'll make you pancakes."

He stood up, helping his son to his feet before flashing him a tiny Levi smile. "Get the ingredients out of the fridge and I'll-"

Levi counted heads the moment he turned around, realising that one kid was missing from the room. Anxiety began to rear its ugly head again. "You set what we need on the counter and I'll be back with your brother."

He sprinted out of the room and looked in the living room, then ran up the stairs to look for Caeleb. Levi's heart almost stopped when he heard the sound of water filling the tub and he hurried for the bathroom.

Slamming the door open, he found his other son bent over the tub, a mountain of bubbles already threatening to spill over the edge. "Mother of-"

Levi instantly extended his arm out through the soap, with difficulty finding the tap, nonetheless succeeded and turned the knob until the water stop flowing. The bubbles also halted their rising, causing the man to sigh in relief.

Turning around to face his four year old, he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting expectedly at the innocent looking monster. "What have mummy and I told you about taking baths alone?"

Caeleb swung his leg from left to right, huffing softly, "not to do it..."

"And why is that?" Levi loomed over him, his eyes inspecting the guilty expression on his face. "Because it's dangerous."

Feeling satisfied he nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's right. We don't want you hurting yourself. Either me or mummy have to fill it up. Next time ask, alright?"

Caeleb nodded, his gaze remaining on the floor as Levi grasped his little hand in his own and guided him towards the staircase, "common, let's eat some breakfast first and then you can have a bath." It was hard for him to ignore the mess, yet he forced himself to clean it up later.

Levi could not believe how much trouble those three could be, in just the ten minutes you were gone.

He did not want to imagine how the rest of the day would go.

Not that he could, to be honest.

...

You hummed a little tune to yourself as you fumbled with the keys, trying to figure out which one was the correct one to unlock your door.

It was around midday, a little later than that, and you were beaming with positivity. At last, you were feeling very confident and just knew you were going to be chosen for the job.

Finally unlocking the door and stepping inside your house, you were met with an uncharacteristic silence. It was odd, as the house always buzzed with life.

"Levi?" You called out, placing your keys in the little bowl as you shrugged your jacket off. No reply.

Your lips frowned as you let your bag slip from your arm to the floor. With careful steps you walked inside the living room, for only to gasp at what you saw.

Levi, sat upright in his recliner, was tied up with duck tape. Arms, wrists, ankles... you name it. His trusty handkerchief was stuffed into his mouth and his whole face was painted with what you could only think was your makeup.

He was wide-eyed, looking at you with a desperation you had never seen before as you quickly ran up to him to help him out of his restraints. The first thing you did was free his mouth. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Thank fuck you're back," Levi moved his jaw around, trying to regain the feel of it. "They just don't fucking listen to me!"

Shutting your eyes for a hot second, you spotted your three _precious_ angels at the far back of the room, trying hide from you.

Your aura completely changed, even Levi noticed the sudden shift. From cheery and airy, it became so... domineering.

Your arm extended towards the stairs, you eyes glaring at your kids, "to your rooms. Now."

They didn't have to be told twice.

Levi watched in amazement as all three siblings scurried to their bedrooms, no objection made whatsoever.

You turned to work on freeing Levi, your deft fingers untying skilfully.

"I admit, that right there... was kind of hot."

You paused you movements to look up at his gaze, startled by his statement. "Oh yeah?" You mumbled, your fingers curling the collar of his shirt to bring him close to your face. "Am I turning you on right now?"

Your low voice sent shivers down his spine, and as he was about to lean in for a kiss you pulled away, your eyes glaring daggers he had never in his life received from you before.

"You better brace yourself, because you're the freaking parent here and you were supposed to be the one in charge!" Your sudden scolding had him recoiling in his seat, never before having seen you so mad.

"I swear to God Levi, I leave you for just a few hours alone and you can't even take care of our own flesh and blood?" Pulling away, your arms planted themselves on your hips. "What's going to happen if I leave for a business trip or something, huh? Did you think about that?"

His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and he looked up at you in some kind of admiration, "you got the job?" You huffed, ripping some of the tape off his wrists, causing him to hiss lightly. "No, but I am fairly confident that I will."

Finally freeing his arms, Levi was left to his own devices to untie himself, all the while you watched him with crossed arms. "Jesus Christ, you were in the military for almost your whole life, a freaking captain! Hell you even received the title 'humanity's strongest soldier', yet you can't look after three children?"

Levi paused his releasing to look up at you, one finger up, "to be fair these are our children. The two of us combined is a little more than what I bargained for."

At his words he received a blow on the shin, Levi hunching over his leg as he groaned in pain. "Fucking hell, what's up with everyone kicking me in the leg all day?"

"I didn't bargain for it either, Levi. It's kind of your fault we have so many kids." His face slightly heated up at your words and he scoffed, the last piece of tape pealing off. "Well if you weren't so irresistible, we wouldn't have ever had the little family we have now."

Your eyes narrowed at him, "don't try flirting your way out of this Mr. You have to learn how to look after your children."

Levi shook his head, standing up to come face to face with you. "Yeah, I know. And I will, its just that you've always been around, so it's so much easier for me. Before Matthew, I had never been around a child before."

A sigh left your lips, your arms snaking around his waist. "I get it. Maybe it was too early to leave you alone with them. You're not ready for such a big step in our relationship."

He scoffed at that and you giggled in return. "Nevermind that. We'll deal with this again when the time comes. I want to know exactly what they used on you."

It took Levi a few seconds to understand what you were implying until he touched his face and a fat layer of fresh foundation appeared on his fingertips. "Shit, I'm sorry. I'm going to buy you new make-up, don't worry."

You chuckled, pecking his red coloured lips lightly, "oh you will. I'm going to need it for when I go to the office."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	11. She Takes Care Of You Even If You're Independent (Mikasa Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAD CANON: Mikasa taking care of her s/o, who is used to being independent and relies on no one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lost-and-found-jc:
> 
> "Your work is absolutely wonderful and I wanted to ask if I may request something as well. Would you write Mikasa taking care of her s/o who is used to always doing everything themselves and whose first thought never is to rely on other people? Thank you so much if you do end up writing it! ♡"
> 
> A/N: Okay so this is my first mikasa x reader. Let me know what you think! Hope you don’t mind that I did this as a head canon, it’s just that you didn’t specify how you wanted it written and also I kinda wanted to try it out hehe. Thanks for requesting! It was fun to write! <3

  * When you and Mikasa confess your feelings to each other and decide to make it official, nothing is really going to change.
  * At first, at least.
  * Day by day, you will notice Mikasa trying to do something for you, _anything_ that can lessen a burden from your everyday life. It can be by simply taking heavy objects from your hands and carrying them herself, taking care of minor injuries created by training, even going out of her way to straighten your clothes that have been wrinkled from the freaking _breeze_.
  * To say you are confused is an understatement. 
  * You have always taken care of your own self. Your mum has taught you to look out for yourself and your father has specially ordered you not to trust anyone. No exceptions, no nothing. You shouldn't rely on **anyone**.
  * Nevertheless here you are, your relationship with Mikasa completely opposing what your parents have taught you from a very young age. So you confront her about it.
  * "Why? I can take perfect care of myself! I mean, I always have and always will."
  * She only shakes her head and sighs, as if exhausted by hearing you talk. "Of course I know that. You aren't Eren."
  * Your permanent gaze is causing her to softly smile at you and place her palms on your arms, grasping them gently, "I'm just doing it out of love." You blink at her, your mouth agape as you stare at her. "Y-You don't have to, you know. I already know you love me, you don't have to show it to me." 
  * Mikasa comes closer and cups your face, bringing it close to her so she can peck your lips. "I want to. Lovers are meant to help each other out. That's what they do." A sigh escapes you.
  * You still don't understand why she is trying to make life easier for you, but she makes sure to tell you that in order for a relationship to work, the two of you have to trust each other and let one another help out, even when it comes to the smallest of things.
  * It is going to take you some time to come to terms with this, as you never let anyone come too close. Mikasa however, has made herself the exception, breaking down the walls that you built around yourself (with her man-strength), in order to protect your heart.
  * She is the only one you will let help you out, as you have come to love and trust in the decisions she makes.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	12. "A Struggling Inflammation" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Being sick with pneumonia can be scary when no one's there, but thankfully that is not the case. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HikarinoYamingan13:
> 
> "Hey! Got another one for ya! Now, this actually happened to me, and it was scary as all crap. I was really bad sick with pneumonia one time in middle school. My fever was so bad in the beginning, that when my mom came in to check on me, I barely managed to open my eyes, and croaked out, "who are you?", then passed out immediately after that. My mom was so panicked, she had my dad call the paramedics to come check me, because she was afraid to move me. She kept an eye on me the whole time. When I got a bit better after being asleep for a whole day, my mom told me what happened because I didn't remember it. When she told me, I remember being so creeped out. Could you somehow incorporate this into a Levi/Reader?"
> 
> A/N: Oof, what an experience. Hope no one has to go through such a scare. Tbh I believe Levi would do something, even if he didn't know how to deal with the situation. He, of course, would be panicked out of his mind.

"I feel so hot..." You muttered with heavy eyes, trying to keep them open as Levi placed a wet rag over your forehead. "Another time I would tell you so myself, but now you don't mean the same thing." 

You chuckled lightly, your lungs squeezing at the action, causing you to cough harshly. "Hey, take it easy you brat. You should be resting." He scolded lightly, your eyes finally falling shut as he folded the rag so it remained on your head while you slept.

"I'll be in the other room, I have some paperwork to send to Erwin, but I'll be back in a little bit." His fingers raked through your hair a few times before he leaned down to kiss your cheek affectionately. "I'm leaving the door open, so call out for me if you need me, okay?"

You hummed softly before sleep took over you, Levi sighing in worry as he gazed at you from the doorway. "Please get better soon..."

...

Levi shut his laptop after sending Erwin his work with a little side note explaining your situation. Like hell was he going back to work with you at such a state.

Stretching his arms over his head he headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and to also fetch you a cool water bottle to drink from. Once the teabag was dipped in the cup he manoeuvred himself from behind the counter, stepping inside your shared bedroom.

His shadow blocking the light from the living room must have woken you up because he watched as your eyes struggled to open to look up at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Levi whispered softly as he placed the drinks on the nightstand and crouching beside you.

You seemed to be finding it difficult to understand what was going on and when you finally looked at Levi you croaked something that took him aback, "who are you?"

Levi blinked at your words, and as he was contemplating what to say he witnessed your eyes rolling at the back of your head as you fell back into the pillows, unconscious. He stood abruptly, bumping into the nightstand and almost knocking over the tea. He stared at you with widened eyes while trying to understand what the hell had just happened.

"Shit!" He shoved his hand inside the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone, quickly dialling an ambulance. When he was notified that they would be there in about ten minutes Levi bit his lip harshly.

He was trying to think of what he could possibly do to help you but he was freaking the fuck out! "Fucking hell..." He took the pillows from his side of the bed and placed your legs on them. Feeling your forehead and realizing how boiling hot you were, he stripped you from your blanket while trying to fan your sweaty face with a book he found.

"God, please be okay..." He wasn't coping with the situation too well and he felt even worse for not knowing what to do to help you.

A few minutes passed before there was knocking on the front door and he ran to let the paramedics inside. Rushing in with a stretcher for you, Levi felt his throat tightening at the sight of you being carried away.

He followed them inside the ambulance, sitting beside you to take hold your hand as they did some examinations. "What are the symptoms, sir? What does she have?" A woman with a mask questioned, a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other.

"She has pneumonia. Yesterday night her fever started, but it wasn't too bad. Today though it was a lot higher, she was struggling to stay conscious." She nodded at every word as she wrote down the information.

By now, an oxygen mask had been placed over your nose and mouth, the sight breaking Levi's heart. Instinctively he squeezed your hand, shutting his eyes tightly and praying that you would be alright.

...

Sunshine landed on your eyelids, causing you to groan in complaint and attempt to shield yourself from the light. Not being able to do such task you reluctantly blinked your eyes open, for only to realize that you were in a hospital bed.

You furrowed your eyebrows, your brain trying to understand why you were where you were. Something warm was wrapped around your palm and you looked to your side to find Levi in a chair, snoozing lightly. He seemed exhausted, more so than usual, if that was possible.

"Levi?" You whispered softly and said man almost flew from out of his seat, his body jerking up at the call of his name. If you weren't so tired and full of questions you would have burst into laughter at the dishevelled yet amusing way he had just reacted.

"Oh God... you're awake! You got me feeling worried sick, brat." You watched as Levi pressed the button beside your bed to call for a nurse. He situated himself beside you once again, pushing your hair away from your view and looking at you with a soft frown. "How are you feeling?"

You shook your head lightly, the mask on your mouth annoying you so you reached out for it but Levi stopped you. "Don't. Wait until a nurse comes in then we'll see if you should."

"Why am I here? What happened?"

Levi looked at you with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't you remember?" You shook your head.

"Babe, you have-... well, I hope you _had_ pneumonia... with a very high fever. You fainted and almost gave me a heart attack. I called an ambulance cause I had no clue what I was supposed to do." 

Your eyes grew twice their size at his words, trying to comprehend his words. "What...? Why don't I remember that? That's so creepy..." Shivers went up your spine.

A nurse came inside with a clipboard, her lips forming a small smile. "How is our girl doing?"

Levi chuckled tiredly as he combed his hair back. "She's confused. And so am I. Is it possible for her not to remember what happened?" The nurse wrote down what Levi said, nodding along the way. "Oh yes, don't worry. It happens to many."

"Uh, can I take this off?" You pointed at the oxygen mask on your face, not liking the feel of it. "Well, if you aren't having any difficulty breathing, sure."

Taking a deep breath once it was off, the woman began examining you. "You aren't feeling any squeezing in your lungs? Your breath isn't short, right?"

You nodded, feeling completely normal albeit somewhat tired.

After some time the nurse left the room, leaving you alone with Levi once again. "How long was I out for?" Levi played with your fingers, keeping his gaze on them. "About a day, a little less."

You nodded, smiling lightly. "At least I wasn't in a coma for twenty years."

Levi rolled his eyes, linking your hands together. "You have no idea how much I shit myself after seeing your eyes rolling at the back of your head and the paramedics taking you away. I thought you had had enough of me."

At this you couldn't help but giggle, your thumb stroking his hand. "Oh Levi, I think it would be the other way around. I'm still waiting for the day you leave because of my 'brattiness'."

He came closer, his hand cupping your cheek as he stared into your eyes. "That day is never going to come. Wait as much as you want, I'm far too used to having you around me. Can't go back to the old days." A kiss was planted on the centre of your temple and you sighed in content.

"I'm glad." 


	13. Romantic Head Canons (Armin Arlert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canons: Romantic Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by rheawolf:
> 
> "Can I request some romantic headcanons with Armin x reader please?"
> 
> A/N: I gotcha! First time writing about Armin, hope I did a good job <3

  * You're in luck because Armin is probably one of the most romantic cadets out there.
  * Why? Because he has knowledge! He doesn't only read books about the outside world, he is actually very interested in all the genres and now that he is in a relationship, he has taken it upon himself to be the best boyfriend for you.
  * Of course, at first, he is going to hesitate, he is a little introverted when it comes at displays of affection, however, if you seem comfortable to hold his hand, he will happily lace your fingers together.
  * He isn't opposed to PDA, but he does not initiate it as much as you. The most you will receive in front of everyone is hand-holding and maybe a kiss on the cheek when you have to part ways.
  * He tends to explain what he has read in his newly picked book and honestly, it is one of his favourite activities to do. He loves it when you two can sit down, talk about something new you learned and share your opinions. He is an intellectual, after all.
  * When on a break from your duties, you two will either sit in the library and read or go to the mess hall and drink a cup of tea. Sometimes, when no one is around, you will lean your head against his shoulder and hold his hand in between you. Armin is always blushing when you do this, but it subsides as he rests his own head against yours, enjoying your closeness.
  * Armin loves spoiling you. Like, he always wants to give you something.
  * "This is for you," he hands you a few daisies he picked up from the forest while returning from training. "I know we've only been dating for a few days, but I read somewhere that daisies symbolize new beginnings, so I thought it was an appropriate gift." You can't contain the squeal you emit as you lunge on him to hug him. He is so adorable!
  * If you are out in the rain, he is going to attempt to give you his jacket (if you don't have your rain gear with you). You don't accept it, not wanting to get him sick. He will press on, trying to come up with lame excuses at to why you need it more than him but in the end, he will sigh and softly smile at you. You know he is only looking out for you, but you have to care for him as much too.
  * Kissing him always leaves him bright red. He may stutter if you take him by surprise, which is a very cute sight indeed.
  * "Ah eh... t-that was nice. I-I mean not just nice! It was good, I really liked it! I-eh..." You just giggle and peck his cheek.
  * If you ever seem upset or are dealing with a problem, he will try to talk it out with you. He may be shy at times, but he will become serious and find solutions to your troubles. You can't think of a time Armin let you down, he always succeeds in either making you feel better or actually helping you out.
  * You can't really go out on dates since your programs are very time-consuming and the money you have would never be enough. Nevertheless, he is going to create a romantic atmosphere by lighting up candles and bringing your food out on the steps outside your quarters to eat just the two of you. It's so lovely when you just sit next to each other and look at the stars, trying to spot each constellation.
  * Overall Armin is a very sweet and caring partner. He is always considerate about your feelings and opinions, loving how nice it is to have someone to talk to about his aspirations.




	14. "Picture Perfect" (Krista Lenz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: You're a photographer and usually, the park alone is inspiration enough, until you see the definition of perfection before your eyes. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by aspergerhero (tumblr):
> 
> "For your Survey Corps Requests collection in AO3 : Christa Lenz x Photographer! Reader"
> 
> A/N: This is going to be a cute one! I like this very much!

Taking your trusty-almost-worn-out rag from off your belt, you wiped the lens of your camera before standing up from your seat on the bench.

It was a beautiful evening in the local park, the grass swaying lightly by the spring breeze as the sun set in the background. The scenery was promising a good picture and you were certain you were going to pull if off for your next post.

You perched yourself over logs, picnic tables, fountains. Rolled on the ground, twisted your body to find the perfect angle, but to no avail.

Wrapping your fingers around your chin in thought, your eyes spotted a high tree and you grinned in satisfaction while approaching it. It was quite tall, but you could manage.

After making sure the strap was well wrapped around your neck you began to climb, pulling branches towards you to reach the top. A few minutes later you were kneeling on the centre top of the tree. Lucky for you, the wood curved up and made a big enough space to fit in.

Activating your camera, your eye looked through the viewfinder, just at the right moment when the sun outstretched the horizon to light up the sky with its final rays of sunshine. "Heck yeah..." You muttered, clicking away as you shifted to capture the moment from multiple angles.

"Hey! Be careful, you're close to the-"

At the sudden intrusion of silence, you jolted, slipping your footing and losing your balance, falling off the tree but luckily colliding your back softly against the grass.

You heard someone approaching hurriedly as you groaned, your hand instinctively shooting down to rub your tailbone. "Are you alright?" A soft voice asked you and you squinted your eyes to look up, for only your breath to be stolen.

Aphrodite herself seemed to have appeared, standing before you. A beauty with yet the innocence of Artemis. The combination of the two goddesses offered you her palm, her crystal blue eyes looking at you with such sincerity and worry, golden locks framing her masterfully carved face to present her as:

_Majestic._

"I am so sorry for distracting you and causing you to fall off! I was just worried you were going to slip and well-"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

Your question took her by complete surprise, her crystal eyes blinking owlishly at you as she tried to process what you had just blurted out. "Huh?"

Shaking your head from the daze you had been in, you shuffled to sit on your knees, looking up at her with a shine in your eyes. "It's just that... you have such a beautiful face! You're like, the prettiest, most gorgeous female I have ever looked at."

The girl seemed to blush at your compliments, scratching the back of her head as she averted her gaze. "I eh... thank you." You waited for her answer, your hands clutching your camera. "I mean, I guess you could. I do have to make up for almost injuring you."

You jumped to your feet, taking her hands in yours and shaking them furiously. "Thank you! You-"

You hadn't expected for her to be this small. When you were looking up at her, it was as if she loomed over you like a blessing from the Gods above. She was so cute and girly, you simply loved her appearance!

"Is something wrong?" She frowned her little lips and you shook your head, laughing softly to yourself. "No no... I just didn't realise you were this cute and petite!"

The blonde giggled lightly, shaking your hands from hers as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks... but you don't have to compliment me anymore." So adorable!

_Focus! You have to behave around your muses!_

"So, can you sit down in front of the trunk? Yes, just like that!" You smiled brightly then adjusted her arms so they were in front of her and not behind her. "Give me your best smile!"

Her lips parted and her teeth showed, a rosy colour staining her cheeks as she looked directly at the camera. You swore, you almost drooled at the sight of her alluring yet very modest way she was staring at you.

It didn't help that the sun's final shine illuminated her perfectly, making the photo all the more aesthetically pleasing. You took a couple of them then motioned for her to take a look at them with you.

She gasped along-side you, your heart leaping in your chest at the way you made her smile. "You are so good at taking pictures! This one turned out so great!"

You only huffed, wagging your finger at her with a sly smirk. "Not just great, this is perfect! And it's all because of my muse!" There was a halt in your movements and you looked at her with curiosity. "I forgot to ask for your name."

A laugh escaped her lips, nodding. "Yeah, and I forgot to give it. My name is Krista Lenz."

Your eyes glinted mischievously and you looked down at your camera before staring down at her again. "Well, then Krista. Would you perhaps consider being the _lens_ to my camera?"

There was a moment of silence before she scoffed, a shy smile forming on her face. "That was so lame."

You only shrugged, crossing your arms over your chest nonchalantly. "I work with what I got." Krista just rolled her eyes playfully before shaking with silent laughter.

"I'd like that. Although this lens would like to grab a drink first." You offered her your hand to hold and she gladly took it, as you guided her towards the exit of the park, just as the moon was making its appearance in the now starry night.

"I know just the place!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	15. "Crystal Clear Waters" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: During an expedition both you and Levi stumble upon a safe place to hide from the titans after your separation from your squads. You did not expect to find what you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HikarinoYamingan13:
> 
> "Great work, AGAIN! 'Nother one! LOL Ok, this one will take place in the Titan Age. Levi and Reader-chan are together, and are captains of their own elite units. Where Levi's unit is about precision and power, Reader-chan's unit is about speed and efficiency, assists and get-in-get-out. In the middle of a bunch of chaos in the latest mission, Levi and RC get separated from everyone else, and get chased into a part of the forest that looks like it's 100% free of Titans. They find a cave, and decide to explore, and it's like they are walking around inside a giant geode! The entire cave is made up of crystals of all sizes, and all of the glittering is just GEORGOUS! Further inside is a pure spring lake, with 2 waterfalls bringing in fresh water, and the water filters out through a hole at the bottom. It's too dangerous to go wandering around with Titans outside, so they decide to lay low. Eventually, they decide to make the best of this time together, before Erwin and the others come looking for them. They run around, swim, make out sesh, you know, couple's stuff. It isn't until about 2 days later, while laying under a willow tree in some very plush grass and moss, in each other's arms, about to doze off in the early afternoon, that they hear someone calling them: It's Eren! Levi and RC look up on the small cliff above them, and see not only Eren, but also Mikasa, Admin, Hange, and Erwin! Happy reunion, blah blah, explaining the cave adventure, blah blah. RC is actually kind of sad about having to leave, but Levi cheers her up by saying that he will put in a request to Erwin for him to make their time off at the same time, that way, they can spend some precious time together. RC actually starts to cry at that, and Levi brushes away her tears, and pulls her along to join the others. What do you think? Can you do it? ^_^"
> 
> A/N: Well damn, that's long, haha. Very cool idea! I am in love <3

"Of fucking course. It just had to start raining..." You heard Levi scoff from beside you, tightening the reins of his horse. "Should we reunite with the rest of the Scouts? It may be too dangerous for our squads to be separated from the rest." You suggested and you caught his nod in the now misty air.

"It's the best course of action." He turned his head to shout at the others. "Hey, we're heading ba-"

His sudden halt caused you to look at Levi, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong? Why did you-oh, my God!"

No one was behind you. Both your squads had completely vanished, no trace of them ever being with you, whatsoever. "Shit, they must have gotten separated from us a while ago. How didn't we hear them though?"

"Like hell I know! We can't stay here, especially with this rain it's very dangerous to be in the open." Levi motioned for you to ride beside him and you followed suit, the rain drenching your cloak. "It's awfully quiet. Where is everybody?"

Your hands fisted as you picked up the pace. "I don't know, but don't let your guard down." Levi craned his neck to look forward, his eyes squinting as he spotted something. "There's a mountain ahead of us, maybe there's an opening we can hide in until the rain stops and someone finds us."

At the small valley in front of the mountain, you both tied your horses under a tree, where there was a pond for them to drink from. Checking your manoeuvring gear, thankfully it wasn't malfunctioned from the weather conditions, so you used it to climb on the rocks.

It took a few minutes, but Levi spotted a little cave and called out for you to come his way. "I'm a little concerned though," he said while peeking through, pointing his finger towards the far back. "I can see some sort of light emitting from inside."

Indeed, something seemed to be glowing, it was white and light blue, almost like the morning sky when it's clear. "I guess we don't have a choice." You shrugged your shoulders and was about to step in when he stopped you, pushing you to the side lightly. "Let me."

You smiled softly. Good old Levi was trying to be protective over you and to be honest, you didn't mind. Taking his hand in yours, you laced your fingers together to keep close as you stepped inside.

It was cool in the interior, the feeling of not being beaten down by rain anymore was nice so you took your hood off your almost damp hair. Levi mimicked your movements and slowly descended deeper. "Something's round this corner..."

You prepared yourselves, in case someone also had had the intention to hide there. Maybe they had lit up a fire? But, why would the fire be blue?

Levi was the first one to look, suddenly his body freezing and a gasp escaped his lips. "Holy shit."

Feeling like you were missing out you escaped from Levi's tight grip and rounded the corner, completely overpowered by curiosity. "What is i- wow..."

You had to blink a few times to realize that what you were seeing was real.

The cave was massive, the ceiling probably being as tall as a twenty class titan. But that wasn't the impressive part. All the walls were made out of crystals, shining and glistening as if they were twinkling stars. They produced their own source of light, which was what you and Levi had seen from outside the cave.

The ground was not out of stone but soft, green grass that ended at a clear lake being filled by not one but _two_ waterfalls. You couldn't tell from where the water came from, but you deduced it was from the tip of the mountain.

"Did we die?" You sputtered out, your eyes not leaving the scenery before you. "Are we in heaven?"

You heard boots clicking against the floor before grass stopped the sound. "I don't think so. We're not too desirable for that." At his words you snapped out of your daze, watching as Levi crouched down to touch the greenery. 

"This is actual turf. How the hell is this growing inside of here?" Standing up straight again he looked around the opening, taking hesitant steps as he moved. 

"It's as if we're in one of those fairytale stories." You mused in awe, your movements a lot freer than Levi's. "Hey, watch your step! You don't know what'll happen if we aren't cautious enough."

Your eyes sparkled in wonder as you began to approach the water, noticing that trees were also rooted around it. "Wow..." Looking down at your reflection, you could see the little pebbles underneath and decided to dip your hand in the water.

Levi saw you and scurried to your side, ready to bark at you. "What did I just tell you?"

You ignored him, filling both your palms with water and bringing it up to your mouth to taste it. "It's drinkable!" You beamed, licking your lips in delight. Levi stared at you in disbelief, crouching down beside you. "You can't be serious..."

With hesitancy, he took a sip himself, surprised that this was, indeed, drinkable.

"Damn... how the hell is this so clean?" Levi murmured to himself as you began to shed your clothes off, hanging them from one of the branches to dry. "Who cares? All I know is that we found a way to drink and bathe without having to face the titans while still outside the walls." At your words, he looked at you, his lips a thin line as you revealed your body to him. "I'm still a little ambivalent about this."

You swayed towards him, taking hold of his arms and looking at him with such a convincing stare. "Oh common, don't you want to get out of these filthy clothes and get the grime off you?" He did, actually. Your invitation was also quite tempting when you stood before him so exposed.

Shaking his head, Levi silently walked passed you, just to take off his own garments. 

A huge grin split your face when he turned around, his expression giving nothing away compared to his body. "Let's get this over with.

...

"It wasn't that bad, now was it?" You mumbled against Levi's chest, the cloak underneath you both keeping you from touching the dirt. In return he tightened his hold around you, pulling you closer. "It wasn't that bad."

A chuckle escaped your lips as you tried tucking a wet strand of his hair behind his ear. "I did not expect for this expedition to turn out as a vacation." Levi tut, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against your hip. "We weren't supposed to split from our squads. Eventually, they will find us, I'm sure."

You looked up, pressing the tip of your finger against his chin, poking lightly. "But it's so lovely here. Our own little paradise." His hand wrapped around your wrist, halting your movements. "We can't stay here forever, you know. Besides, you'll get bored of this place if you stay for too long." He planted his lips on the back of your palm, his eyes looking at you over it. "Who knows, you may even get bored of me too."

At that you turned around completely, his arms snaking around your waist as you straddled his lap. "I could never get enough of you! Even with your blunt and somewhat vulgar character, I would never want to spend my time with anyone else!" Hearing you say that made him smirk lightly, pressing his forehead against yours. "You sure about that?"

"I haven't been surer about anything else in my life."

He leaned in and captured your lips with his, your whole body heating up at his touch. Instinctively you trailed your hands over his muscular chest, your arms circling his neck to pull him closer. A small hum of appreciation vibrated in his throat as his fingers followed the line of your spine up to your upper back to push you more into him. You shivered at his actions and pulled back, huffing lightly to catch your breath. "Also the sex is pretty great. Helps to induce me."

You must have triggered his lustrous side, because the moment you uttered those words against his lips he had your positions flipped, him trapping you in between his arms as he hovered his body over yours. "Oh yeah? Just great you say? Why don't I change your mind?"

A heartfelt giggle escaped you as he began to pepper featherlike kisses against your throat, your eyes eventually fluttering shut.

...

You swung your legs mockingly as Levi stared up at you with folded arms, face unamused. "No!" You stuck your tongue out at him like a little kid, your hold on his cravat tightening as you saw a vein almost popping on his forehead.

"Will you stop acting so childish and give me my cravat?" He grumbled, his foot almost tapping from impatience. "Nope!"

"For fucks sake, come down the tree or I swear I'm going to get you down!" His eyes almost darkened, "and trust me, you don't want me to."

You rolled your eyes with a playful smile, seeing as he contemplated reaching out for you. "You can't exactly grab my legs. You're a little too short for that." Levi stepped closer to the bark, ready to start climbing, "I'll show you 'short' once I get to you-"

"Captain!"

Both of you froze in your spots at the sudden voice, looking up to find Eren peering down from the top of the waterfall. "Eren!" You beamed before your eyes landing back on Levi. "Catch!" Out of nowhere, you jumped off the branch you had sat on and Levi hurriedly opened up his arms to stop your fall. He stumbled once you collided against him, but he regained his balance and scowled at you. "You want to fucking break your legs?"

You only laughed in his face, quickly pecking his cheek while wrapping his signature cravat around his neck then proceeding to land on the soft grass. Looking back up, you spotted more soldiers approaching, now descending carefully with the help of their manoeuvre gear. 

Hange was one of the first leaders to reach the ground first, her eyes marvelling the beautiful cave. "My God... this is so... wow." She came running up to you, hugging you lightly then pulling away to talk. "We've been searching for you guys for two whole days! I got so worried when your squads came up to us all scared." Your shoulders fell from sudden relief, feeling happy to know your scouts were safe.

"Good thing your kids were trained in speed and efficiency. They wouldn't have found the others without your skills." Levi's palm on your shoulder had you nodding, a small smile on your face. "Yeah..."

"You two must be starving! Let's get back to Head Quarters before the weather changes again, I'm sure they've prepared dinner already!"

While you and Levi wore your gear again, a small frown began to form your lips which did not go unnoticed by Levi. "Hey," you looked up at his call of your name, "why are you constipated?"

A huff escaped your lips as you looped the belt securely across your hips. "It's just that... well, I'm going to miss this place. I mean, we hardly ever spend quality time together and these two days were just spent on our relationship." Your hands paused for a brief moment. "Do you think we'll be able to do more couple stuff together when we still have work to do?"

Levi approached you, fastening the belt across your chest before gazing at you affectionately. "Of course we will you idiot. I will make it happen, I'll find time for us to just lounge around and be together." Tightening the leather, he flashed you one of his little smiles and ruffled up your hair. "Heck, I'll even tell Erwin to let us come here again."

Your eyes watered at his sentiment, feeling overwhelmed by his promise. "Levi... thank you." 

He kissed your cheek and took hold of your hand, guiding you towards the exit, "for you, there's nothing I wouldn't do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on Tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	16. Neglected Childhood (Historia Reiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Being famous can take a lot of your time, even to the point where you neglect your little Historia by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MsKira1313 (from AO3):
> 
> "Hi! I would like to request a child!Historia x Mommy!reader one-shot , please? Reader is a successful actress who has been very busy with her career. Historia confronts her about never spending time with her mom, and reader feels bad about it. She comforts her daughter and decides to spend time with her, cancelling any work for the week. Reader lets Historia dictate what activities she wants to do for the week. Each day has been a blessing and reader feels closer than ever to her child. One of those days turns into a scary encounter when they run into an obssesed fan who has been following them whilst they are at the park. He declares his love for reader and wishes to marry her, but she rejects him flatout. He doesn't like her answer as he pulls out a knife and threatens a very scared Historia. This scares yet pisses reader off as she defends Historia and herself from the crazed man. As the man is incapacitated, reader hurries to Historia's side to see her safe and sound as Historia asks for ice cream to which reader agrees."
> 
> A/N: Aweee Reader! How can you not spend time with this adorable little bundle of joy?

Historia peeked from the kitchen door, her eyes following your form as you talked on the phone. "I'm telling you, I had Marie do it! How the hell did Madison get involved? Did you contact Edward? What about Carl?"

Ah, yes. This was a familiar scene as if it was played on repeat every time Historia wanted to spend some time with her mother. 

You paced the floor, one hand ruffling up your hair while the other gripped the phone next to your ear. "Listen, I've already received a hectic schedule for this month. I can't possibly find any free space to include any commercial shoots."

At your words, Historia pouted, her little hand on the door tightening lightly. No, not again. You wouldn't ignore her anymore. She was your daughter for God's sake! The least you could do was spend an hour or so with her.

When you finally placed the telephone on the counter, you leaned against it, sighing defeated. Now that _that_ was done and dealt with you could finally make yourself some coffee and learn more of your lines for your practice scene the very next morning. 

Hearing shuffling from the doorway caused a tired smile to appear on your face as you knew exactly who it was. "Hi darling," you hummed cheerfully, pouring yourself the dark liquid in a mug. "What have you been up to today?"

Turning around to see her you halted your movements, almost dropping your coffee on the floor. 

Historia was on the verge of tears, her little fists clenched around the hem of her flowy shirt as she stared directly at you. You were at a loss for words, never having witnessed her at such a state before. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Her lip quivered and she shook her head, stomping one foot forward as she neared you. "Why don't you spend time with me?"

Your eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, completely flabbergasted by her exclamation. Trying to find your voice to reassure her that it had nothing to do with her, she spoke the worst thing she could have ever said; "Is it because you don't love me anymore?"

Your heart sank at her question, breaking in two. Had she really formed such an assumption? Were you that bad of a mother to pay attention to your own child?

Regaining control of your body you bent your knees until they touched the ground, crouching before her. "Historia..." You opened up your arms, beckoning her for an embrace and she gladly accepted it, wrapping herself around you. "Sweety, of course I love you! You are the single most important person in my whole life." You tried reassuring, bringing her close to your chest while trying to remain calm.

"Then why don't I see you anymore mummy?" 

Her query was so innocent, it almost made you cry. Thank God for your great acting skills though.

"I am so sorry my baby..." You murmured against the small crook of her neck, your hand tangling in her hair. A pang of guilt struck you. "I did not realize I was neglecting you. You are so precious to me, you're my treasure, my everything." 

Pulling away to look at her, you gave her a heartened smile as your thumbs brushed against her cheeks soothingly. "I promise you that from now on, I will make time for us," you swore it to yourself as well, feeling so terrible that you had failed in being a good mother. "In fact, I am going to spend the whole week with you! We are going to do whatever your little heart desires!"

You watched as a huge grin split her face, her eyes brightening to the point where you thought you could see stars in them. You couldn't help but envelop her in another hug, this time both of you giggling happily as even your acting skills couldn't contain the tears any longer, letting them streak down the sides of your face.

...

"Is the cotton candy good?" You asked Historia as she munched on the sugary treat, licking her lips in delight as she swallowed. "Yes! Here, try some!" She raised her short arm to reached your lips and you bent down, smiling to yourself at how cute she was.

You were both returning from the local carnival, having spent yet another day in the presence of each other. It was currently your fifth day off, and despite your manager not being particularly happy with your absence he understood, having his own family to take care of.

It was agreed that on the weekends you would always get out of work, so you could spend time with your little princess.

"Oh, wow. It is really good!" You commented, squeezing her palm which was entangled with yours. "Hey, mummy?" You hummed, looking into her beautiful blue eyes which she had definitely not inherited from you. Rhey were just too big and blue and innocent and- "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure! It's not dark yet so we can go to the swings for a little." There was a small jump in her steps as you both headed towards the park, a content sigh leaving your lips while looking at your bundle of joy so happy by your side. You had never felt closer to your daughter than this moment and it made you almost want to cry.

Reaching the gate Historia broke free from you and ran up the little hill to the playground after having thrown away the finished candy. You shook your head with mirth at her obvious immaturity and followed suit, slower of course. 

"Push me?" Historia requested once settled on the swing and you chuckled, situating behind her to gently nudge her seat forward. It was heartwarming to see her giggle in genuine enjoyment and you couldn't help but join her, fluttering your eyes shut in pure bliss.

"Excuse me?" You heard your name suddenly be called out and your blinked, finding a man in what looked like his mid-thirties in front of Historia. Feeling a little uneased you slowed the swing so Historia could manage on her own then stepped in front of her, so she was behind your back. "Yes, this is her. Are you a fan?"

His eyes brightened up so you figured that was the case. You weren't particularly happy that someone had recognised you, nonetheless, you loved all your followers. It was because of them you had your job and stability after all.

"I am! I am like, your biggest fan! You are so amazing and talented and beautiful and gorgeous... ah, my heart." He placed his hand over his chest as if finding it hard to breathe. You were a little alarmed by his reaction. "Oh, wow... thank you. Well, it's a great honour to meet my number one fan." You expressed awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Can I have an autograph?" He grinned widely, a pen in one hand and, very unexpectedly, a photo of you in the other. Did he carry that around wherever he went? "Um sure."

You took the pen and you noticed the way he lingered, seeming to try and touch your skin as much as he possibly could. "Coincidence you had that photo on you...?" You joked while waiting for him to tell you his name, trying to lighten the atmosphere as you quickly scribbled your signature. "It's Evan! And actually, I had to run to the bookstore across the street to print the picture from my phone! I saw you enter the park and I just had to get your autograph! I-I just love you so much!"

Sweat formed at the back of your nape at his words, finding it quite disturbing that he went out of his way to do this. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Evan! If you don't mind, I am going to spend some more time with my daughter now so... Take care!" You prepared to turn around when you felt your wrist being tugged, causing you to freeze. "W-Wait! I-I have something I want to ask you!"

Peeking at Historia, to see that she had stopped swinging and sat watching the scene had you sighing, turning around reluctantly. "Yes? What is it?"

He went down on one knee in quite an elegant manner which sent goosebumps up your arms. No... he wasn't going to do what you thought he would. Oh dear God, please no.

"Please, marry me! I am your biggest fan! I know everything about you and I will treat you like a queen! Your late husband will be completely forgotten by how amazingly great I'll make you feel! He was garbage and completely disgusting compared to what I-" "Don't you dare talk about my man that way!" 

Your tone was aggressive as he tried to find his voice to speak. Your chest heaved distressfully and your narrowed eyes began to soften as you realized the way you had reacted. You just couldn't help it, when someone talked about your family that way. Especially when your husband was dead, he didn't deserve such talk about himself when he had been so good to you and Historia.

Taking a breather to calm yourself, you looked at him with as much self-control as you could muster. "I'm sorry, but I am not looking for a partner right now. Actually, I don't think I'll ever want someone when I have my precious child to love."

His face twisted to one of desperation as he fell on both knees, his hands reaching out to wrap around your ankles pleadingly. "Oh please! I can't live without you! You are my everything! My light, my oxygen, my goddess!"

You pulled your feet away, backing up so you could spread your arms before Historia in a protective manner. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your proposal. I will have to ask you to leave me alone please."

He remained still for a few seconds, as if processing what you had just delivered him. Then his hands balled into fists on the dirt as he dragged his arms towards his body, lifting himself sluggishly. "I see... you will choose this _child_ over me, huh?"

You didn't like the monotonous way he was talking, as you could not recognize what his next intentions would be. Out of nowhere, he pulled a pocket knife from out of his jacket, pointing it towards you, or more precisely, towards Historia. "This kid doesn't deserve you. I do! If it takes for you to love me to have it out of the picture then so be it! I'll gladly do it!"

Your initial shock and fright turned into complete motherly anger, switching on protective mode as you took one daring step.

"What did you just say about my daughter?" Your threatening voice snapped the man out of his crazy intentions. "I-"

You rolled the sleeves of your shirt up your biceps, your eyes glaring burning holes into his eyes. Not giving him any time to react your fingers had wrapped around his collar while your other hand had squeezed the weapon from his grip so it dropped to the ground.

Twisting his arm backwards, you turned him around and pushed him into the grass face first, pining his captured limb to his back as you straddled his legs with yours, effectively locking him in place. Evan struggled under you as your free hand took hold of one of his legs, pulling it towards you and causing him to groan in pain.

"I'm going to give you one warning and I want you to follow it," you leaned against the side of his face so you could whisper in his ear and not let Historia hear you. "If you ever fucking near me or my little Historia **ever**. **Again**. I will make sure you rot in the shittiest cell I can find. You got that?"

He whimpered but agreed with no hesitation as you slowly stood up, quickly taking hold of the knife before he got the chance.

"Oh and by the way," your foot collided with his balls at lighting speed, making him double over and clutch his privates in pain. While he was suffering from the blow you had served him you hurried to Historia, crouching down in front of her as she was still sat on the swing.

"You okay baby?" You brushed her fringe out of her eyes concerned she nodded at you, blinking her eyes as she stared up at you. "Can we get some ice-cream?"

A relieved laugh escaped your lips at her question and you helped her out from her seat. Thank God she wasn't going to say anything about the whole fiasco.

"Yeah, let's go get some right now! What flavour do you want?" And so you took her little hand and walked away from the groaning man still laying on the dirt, making sure she didn't look back.

Good thing you had taken self-defence classes for that one movie you had starred in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


	17. "Loved Not By Blood" (Armin Arlert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Armin may not be connected to you by blood, but he will always be your son. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by aspergerhero (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Since you give me nicely your approval about this request, my next request will be Armin x Foster Mother! Reader"
> 
> A/N: This is such a cute idea! Thank you for requesting this!

Armin knew for a fact that he was not related to you. 

He may have been a baby when you had adopted him but he figured it out quite easily, thanks to his powerful brain. Connecting the dots was all it took. Your similarities when it came to appearance were non-existent. Of course, he had taken into consideration that perhaps he had inherited everything from his 'father', however the moment he asked you about him and you showed him a picture, he knew he was right.

When he asked you, you simply answered him truthfully. "Yes, you're adopted."

It didn't surprise him and it definitely did not change his view of you. He loved you with his whole heart and nothing was going to change that.

That was until that faithful day...

Armin was always surrounded by his two best friends; Eren and Mikasa. It wasn't a secret to anyone in their class that he was adopted and he was not bothered for it. But one day an older kid found out and seemed to find interest in the piece of information.

"Hey, are you Armin?" An unfamiliar teen spoke to him as the trio was eating its lunch. Blinking at the sudden intrusion Armin nodded his head, waiting to hear what the kid had to say. "You're adopted?" Eren and Mikasa tensed evidently at the question, not liking where this conversation was going. "Yes, I am," Armin answered, finding nothing wrong with his answer, not that there was anything wrong about it, to begin with.

All of a sudden the boy started laughing, pointing his finger accusingly at Armin. "Wow... how does it feel like not to be with your real family? To actually be an outsider?" The poor blond couldn't understand the problem in his living conditions. "Um, it feels normal?" 

The boy didn't seem satisfied with his response so he pressed further, knowing that this was going to push his buttons. "Oh yeah? How about thinking that you are your 'mother's' second choice? That if she could have had her own children, she would have had them and you would probably still be at the orphanage?" Armin's eyes widened at his words, finding some kind of truth in them.

The bully caught on to his reaction and egged him on more, stepping closer to their table. "There's no way she loves you as much as she would have loved her own children. It's common sense! You're just a substitute for something she could never have!" Armin's bottom lip suddenly quivered and his hands flew to his hair to pull on the strands from the overwhelming feelings that had began to build up. 

Eren growled at seeing his friend in sorrow and slammed his fist on the table, standing up from his seat. "Shut up! You know nothing about Armin! How can you make such assumptions without knowing?"

In lieu of the guy scurrying off, he was fueled by Eren's anger, wanting to comment on him too. "What about you, huh? I heard that your dad has yet to come back from bringing milk from the-"

Mikasa's glare cut the boy's talk off, causing him to shiver at the intense stare. He gulped before huffing, turning his back at them. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. The damage has already been done."

Armin was left clutching his head as he stared down at his lunch, both Mikasa and Eren having a palm grasp each of his shoulders.

...

You heard the door unlocking and you smiled to yourself as you stirred the rice in the pot. "Hi sweety! How was school today?"

The sound of shoes being placed on the rack with the other pairs was your only response and you furrowed your eyebrows. Maybe he hadn't heard you? "Darling?"

Armin came inside the kitchen with no words and you turned around for only to find his nose scrunched up in a struggling manner to contain himself. Quickly taking your mittens off you went up to him, noticing his tight grasp on his backpack straps. "Armin, what's wrong?"

He looked up at you with wavering eyes and you gasped silently to yourself. He seemed in pain. "Mum..." Your heart broke at seeing your baby so hurt, his lips quivering and his voice coming out shaky as he asked: "Were you able to conceive children?"

His question caught you off guard, not understanding the meaning behind it. "Yes, I can bear children. But what has that got to do with you being upset darling?" His big blue eyes widened at your words, completely taken aback by your answer. "You can?" You nodded your head, your expression softening to one of concern. "Why are you asking sweetheart?"

Armin didn't want to explain why, so he shot another question, one he deemed rather important. "Why did you adopt me then? Didn't you want to have your own children?"

Something seemed to have clicked in your brain, his series of questions beginning to make sense to you. Nevertheless, you were going to answer honestly to him, because you had taught him to always tell you the truth. It was the least you could do to return the favour.

"I adopted you because I wanted to help out a child. There are multiple children out there that don't have a family, why not take one in and give it a home?" You smiled softly at him, brushing his hair behind his ear. "Besides," you sighed softly, dejectedly, "the man that I loved was not able to provide me with a family as he passed away. So, I took it upon myself to help out a child and raise it as my own."

Armin blinked, a single tear rolling down his cheek but you caught before it passed his chin, kissing it away. "Armin whatever you are thinking, it's not true." You reassured, brushing your thumb over his cheekbone. "I love you so, so much. You are my world, my everything."

He stared deeply into your eyes, wary. "Wouldn't you have loved your own child more?"

You only smiled soothingly, placing a chaste kiss on top of his forehead. "You _are_ my own child. It doesn't matter if you're my own flesh and blood, as long as you are family, you are the one I love the most in this world."

Armin smiled with teary eyes and you enveloped each other in an embrace, cuddling lovingly. "Thank you, mum. You are the one I love the most in this world too." You giggled at his words and pulled away to boop his nose. "I better be! Don't want you running after girls this early on, young man."

At your little joke, the mood lifted as you both laughed it out, unwrapping from one another. "So, what are we having for lunch?"

And so the rest of the day went by normally, Armin vowing he'd never doubt his mother's unconditional love for him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on Tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!


	18. "Painful Ignorance" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Hange at times can become too observed into her work to realize you need emotional support and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by weepingsunflower (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hello! could i request a one shot story of hange x reader where hange has been too focused on her work to notice something's wrong with the reader and when she does it's kinda of a bad moment in the reader's life. ik this is too specific i just been going through a lot rn and that would honestly help. thank you in advance and also i created this account just to praise ur work and catch up w ur posts ❤️ have a nice day"
> 
> A/N: Oh my God, thank you so much! I really hope you power through whatever it is you are burdened with. I know the feeling. I actually blended some of my own torments in there and made it look like a self-reflecting kind of fanfic. But always remember that it might be stormy now but it won't rain forever!

Yet again you failed your test on the manoeuvring gear, causing you to ball your hands into tight fists as you tried disentangling from your equipment.

Levi (who so happened to be your instructor for the exercise) watched as you struggled to take off the gear, your arms shaking while you did so. Looking down at the clipboard in his hands, he found it hard to believe that you, one of the best soldiers the Survey Corps provided, had scored this terribly, despite your late recovery. The past two weeks seemed to have been the worst in your career and Levi had noticed.

He wondered what the problem was, he was your friend after all and even though he did not show it, he was concerned. Walking up to you, he helped you unstrap the gear off and place it on the table, his experienced fingers having had enough practice to do this with his eyes closed.

Levi said your name with a little worry in his voice and you looked at him with a small frown. "Is something going on? Troubling you perhaps?" You sighed, shrugging your shoulders lightly. "Honestly, I've just been very bad at everything lately. I don't know why, but it's having me feeling down in the dumps."

He nodded, crossing his arms as he saw you fumbling with the belts to put them back on properly again. "It's probably just a phase. I'm not that mentally great right now," you chuckled humorlessly, lifting your gaze to meet his own. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

When you were set to leave you awaited for his approval and he exhaled loudly, "you're free to go."

He watched you walk away. His mind clouded with thoughts as his lips scrunched together in a small pout. Why hadn't Hange informed him of your state? He was confused because she should have so he could have put it into consideration when grading you. 

Shaking his head, he took off towards his office, having work to do and get over with.

...

There was a knock on Hange's door as she was screwing one of her newest weapons to perfection, her safety goggles strapped securely to keep her eyes from any danger.

She was too focused on her work to hear the now banging and only when Levi's voice cut through the air did she notice his presence. "Hey, Shitty Glasses, don't you know how to answer to someone?"

She almost jumped when she acknowledged him, laughing lightly. "Sorry shorty, I'm a little busy with something. Got more reports for me?"

"Yeah, just something to sign for Eyebrows," Levi paused for a second, looking at the scientist with slight wonder. "What's up with your girl lately?"

Hange blinked behind her goggles, halting for a moment before going back to making sure the screw was deep enough. Your name escaped her lips with a puzzled tone and Levi nodded, his eyes narrowing a bit at her. "What about her? Is something wrong."

Levi's eyes widened a fraction, his intentions to lean against her desk with his arms crossed frozen on the spot. "You haven't noticed?"

You and Hange have been together for over a year now, sharing quarters and being very close to each other. Levi knew for a fact that almost the whole regiment had realized that something wrong was going on with you. Heck, even Erwin knew despite having been stuck in his office the majority of the time you had been upset.

So how the fuck hadn't Hange known about your current state?

"Noticed what?"

Levi's fists clenched all of a sudden, Hange's oblivious responses beginning to get on his nerves. He splayed his palms on her desk's surface, causing her to stop what she was doing and look him square in the face. "You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed anything different about your partner as in recent?"

She frowned at his words, searching her brain in a fruitless attempt to remember her lover's behaviour the past few weeks she had been awfully observed into her work. "I'm sorry, but I seriously don't know what you are talking about..."

If Levi didn't sport such an impassive facade he would have been screaming in her face in that exact moment. Instead, he grasped her collar and brought her real close to him, his eyes piercing right through her. "Are you that fucking dense? To not be paying attention to your other half?"

She blinked, her eyebrows furrowing together in concern. "Why? What's going on? Did something happen to-" "Maybe if you actually gave a shit about your relationship you would know."

He let go of her, Hange almost losing her balance from his manhandling. She felt lost, her mouth falling open to speak but he beat her to it. "I am aware that you've been working hard inventing more and more useful tools for the Scouts these few weeks but for fuck's sake Hange make some time for your lover!"

Levi's voice was deep, scolding as he didn't try to hide his disapproval. Hange was baffled, tilting her head to the side earnestly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Hange," Levi cut her off abruptly, causing her to shut up. She watched as he turned his back at her, facing the door. "When you have someone this close to you, you can't fuck up like this." He voiced out, flat and bluntly.

"She's dealing with inner demons right now and you didn't even realize it until someone _else_ pointed it out for you," his fingers curled up in a fist. "That's your job! You understand?" He raised his voice, Hange's heart speeding up as she processed his words.

"She is not in a good place, she needs you. You love her a lot, don't you?" His question was asked in a calmer manner and he expected an answer. Hange didn't hesitate to say: "With all my heart."

Levi's hand rested on the doorknob and he didn't look back. "People like these don't last. I know when I say that you should do whatever it takes to protect them. Make sure she is protected Hange."

With that said Levi left, Hange staring down at her palms blankly. It dawned on her that Levi had no one else left. Every loved one he held dear to him were roughly taken from him. He wasn't telling her all this out of disgust or indifference.

He was telling her because he didn't want her to go through the same fate he did.

Hange pulled her goggles off and wore her prescription glasses as she thought about what she had to do next.

...

The door to your room creaked open and you peeked from underneath your barriers of blankets to see Hange entering the room.

"Hey," she muttered softly, nearing the post of the bed. "Hey," you responded, giving her a small tired smile as you pushed the comforters off from over your head. "Is there room for one more?" Hange pointed at the empty space beside you and you nodded.

"Of course."

Hange slid at the spot next to you, wrapping an arm around you and letting you envelop her with the thick blankets. After settling in she pulled you closer and you rested on her shoulder, making eye contact with her.

"I heard you were not feeling too great these past couple of weeks," she spoke carefully, inspecting your features as your eyes lightly wrinkled. "Want to tell me what is going on?"

Your eyes watered and you shut your lids. "I-I don't know why I'm feeling like this," you breathed out, your throat contracting automatically. "It's just that... I happen to be messing up a whole lot more than usual, to the point where my progress just goes down the drain and my hard work is all in vain."

The first hiccup was heard.

"I'm sure it probably has something to do with my injury from the last expedition, but it's supposed to be all healed up now. I'm meant to be training to become even better and it seems as if I'm only getting worse and worse."

Tears rolled down your face.

"All my training from before was for nothing! Because of my stupid wound, it's as if I've started from zero!"

You were full-on sobbing on her shirt, clutching it for dear life as you expressed your problems. 

Hange felt so guilty. Had she been that blind? Had she seriously been such a foolish workaholic to see that her partner was this tormented?

She wrapped her arms around you and let you cry it all out, rubbing soothing circles on your back as you poured everything you had bottled up for the past two weeks. One thing Hange didn't understand; why hadn't you come to her and tell her?

When you began to calm down she tilted your head so you could look at her. Bloodshot eyes met with brown. 

"Listen..." She brushed some strands of hair that had stuck to your face from your crying. "When recovering from an injury you can't expect to be back and ready for action the moment you are told that you are fine." She snapped her fingers in an 'S' motion, causing you to lightly chuckle. That encouraged Hange to go on.

"It's going to take some time, you have to ease back into it. By pushing yourself from the start and having high expectations will take you nowhere. Actually, it's only going to lower your self-esteem." She rubbed your arm, smiling down at you. 

"But..." You pouted at her, "everyone is expecting something from me. And I don't want to let them down."

Hange smiled sympathetically, caressing the side of your face. "They are not expecting big results. They are only waiting for you to gradually climb back to the top again. If you attempt on reaching it by pushing too hard on yourself, you'll never get there."

She leaned in to peck your cheek, "they are waiting to see the first step."

Your eyes widened at her words and she chuckled at your cute expression. "Everyone knows what happened. They are not going to be disappointed by your slow progression. Trust me, they are going to help you. We all will."

You smiled back at her, sighing softly. "Yeah?"

"Of course!" Hange planted her lips on yours and your smile widened as you kissed her back. "Thank you... I love you so much." You breathed against her lips and she found your hand under the covers, lacing her fingers with yours. "I love you too." They shared another kiss before Hange pulled away to look at you with remorse. "And I'm sorry for not noticing how miserable you were feeling."

You raised your intertwined hands up and placed a chaste kiss on her palm. "It's okay, I knew you had a lot of work to do and were very distracted. That's partly why I didn't come to say anything."

Hange shook her head, sighing unhappily. "No, it's not okay. And you should have come and told me." She stared at you solemnly. "We are partners. We are meant to help each other out. Communication is key, you know."

You nodded, your finger trailing up and down the mattress. "I guess we both acted poorly, didn't we?" 

Hange giggled. "We are poor partners huh?" 

You laughed along, scooting closer and pecking her forehead. "Yeah, we are. But at least we are poor partners with each other."

And so they snuggled up and called it a day.

Hange sat thinking to herself that she really had to thank Levi for his observations as well as his inner concern towards his friends, even if he denies it harshly.

But for now, she was going to organize her program for once and be the right partner for her lover.


	19. "Endearing Reaction" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Being best friends with your crush takes a toll on you, so you muster the courage and tell Hange how you feel, not expecting her reaction whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by totoroshirts (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hello! could I request a fem!hange x fem!reader one shot where they've been best friends for the longest time and always had a crush on each other and reader decided to tell hange how she felt and she just had the most precious reaction and got really excited and happy? Thank you in advance ❤️"
> 
> A/N: Yes! This is so cuutttee!!

"Hey Hange!" You called out with a wave as you ran up to her. The said scientist looked up from her clipboard, pulling her goggles off her eyes and when she realized it was you she grinned massively. "Hi!"

She was currently on the training grounds with Eren, testing yet again for how long he could remain transformed. "Hi, Eren!" You waved up at the titan and he waved back, causing you to giggle then turn to look at Hange.

Ah, she was so perfect. With her beautiful brown locks, even messy looking amazing. Her chocolaty coloured orbs behind her glasses always sparkling. Her wild smile when she does something she is passionately crazy about never failing to flutter butterflies in your stomach.

You've been crushing on Hange for the past three years now. 

Of course, you two have been the best of friends for over a decade, but only the last 1095+ days have caused you to see her in a different kind of light. One you did not understand why was shown to you then and not in the very beginning!

You want her, but does she want you? That was the question that held you back from confessing. You were unsure whether your relationship with her would be completely ruined if you shared your feelings with her or if she would actually accept to be your partner.

Shaking your head you returned to the present, looking at Hange expectedly. "So what time are you two wrapping it up? I was hoping we could go to town for a cup of tea."

Hange hummed, wrapping her fingers around her chin as she thought about it. God, she was so cute.

"I suppose we are done for today. I have the data I wanted so..." She turned to face Eren, throwing her arms in the air and making frantic movements to gain his attention. You had to tighten your fists to keep yourself from hugging her.

"Eren you can come out now! We're finished." You both watched as Eren pulled out from the nape of the titan, struggling to cut off the flesh caging him in. "I'll go help out." You told Hange before shooting your hooks on the titan and zipping up to stand on its shoulder. 

Eren saw you and grit his teeth, feigning a pout. "Thanks..." He wasn't too keen on you helping him, but he needed you so he let you unsheath your swords and set him free. Hange underneath clapped her hands with a big smile, just as steam began to project from the body.

Heat rose to your cheeks when you glimpsed at Hange and saw her so excited about whatever it was she was excited about. Bringing Eren to the ground, he wobbled a little but you managed to steady him, receiving an embarrassed 'thank you' in return.

"Oh My Eren!" Hange yelled in enthusiasm, startling the poor boy. You were too used to her sudden combusts not to expect them 24/7. "This was the fastest ever your titan body has begun to evaporate! Usually, it takes a little longer to start but now it just-" 

You had to turn your back to them to hide your now red face. She.Is.Fucking.Adorable!

A deep intake of air and you could already feel your body cooling down. Slowly you brought your attention back at the two and Hange was just smiling from ear to ear as she wrote the new information down on her board.

Fuck doubt. You're confessing.

...

"Hange?" You peeked your head in her office with a knock on the open door, seeing her bent over some paperwork. "Huh? Oh hey! What's up?"

You bit your lip, shuffling inside and shutting the door behind you. "Are you busy?" She shook her head, signing something at the bottom of a page before giving you her undivided attention. "I'm all yours!"

You almost chuckled at her words. That's your goal.

"Um, I want to tell you something..." Nervousness was taking over you and it took all your willpower not to begin to shift on your feet as you always did when anxious. "What is it? Did something happen?" She frowned cutely and you just wanted to squish her cheeks together!

"Well... I eh," you cleared your throat, trying to loosen it as it tried tightening on instinct. "I really like you Hange, for quite some time actually. And I was hoping we could be more than best friends?"

You shut your eyes immediately after confessing, afraid of witnessing her response. You did it. After so long you finally did it.

Silence invaded the room. You weren't sure if this was better than her outwardly rejecting you but you were curious as to what was taking her so long.

Courageously you opened one eye, then both as you couldn't fully comprehend what you were seeing.

Hange was redder than a freaking tomato you find in the noble's markets, you know, the big and juicy ones? Yeah, even redder! Her palms were slapped on her cheeks and her mouth was hanging wide open as she stared at you. You stared back, trying to understand whether her reaction was good or not. "Uh... Hange?" You chuckled uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

All of a sudden she squealed, her lips widening so a grin could appear on her face. Oh, thank fucking God! She was smiling!

A breath of relief escaped you but you didn't manage to enjoy it because arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace and you were lifted in the air. She laughed all excitedly as she pulled you close to her body and you blushed (almost as red as her but not as much, maybe like the tomato's colour).

She put you down to your feet and her forehead came resting against yours, her giggly self looking straight at you, your name falling from her lips softly. "I really like you too! You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment to happen!"

You chuckled in return, wrapping your arms around her waist. "Then why didn't you initiate anything?" She shook her head, "I didn't know how'd you react! If I'd known you liked me we would have been together so much time ago!"

A defeated sigh left you and you squeezed her as she wrapped her own arms around you. "I guess we both are dense, oblivious women." 

She flashed you a big smile and kissed your forehead, before pulling you in for a warm hug. "But from now on we'll be dense and oblivious together!"


	20. "Welcomed In The Family" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Levi may not show it but he is pretty nervous to go to your family reunion and meet everyone for the first time. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HikarinoYamingan13:
> 
> "Awesome!!!! Wow, ANOTHER ONE?!?!?  
> Joseph Joestar: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!  
> Me: You said it, buddy! ^_^ 'Nother song fic! This time, the songs are "I'm From the Country, and I Like It That Way" by Tracy Byrd, and "When I See You Smile" by Bad English.  
> Premise: Modern Era, Reader-chan and Levi are going to her family reunion. Her family has never met Levi, but they've heard a lot of good things about him from RC. This will be the first time that they will meet each other. And, Levi is NERVOUS AS ALL GET OUT. The only "family" he's been in contact with, is his uncle, who was either absent, drunk, or both half the time. So, he doesn't have a very good idea of what family is. RC is out to change that! At the end of the car ride, Levi sees that they are in the middle of the mountains, in the woods, a river flowing in front of RC's Paw Paw's house. Levi looks out the window, and sees everyone laughing, happy, having a good time. One thing that surprises Levi is, RC's family are HUGGERS! They greet him so openly, and the men drag him off to playfully give him the Third Degree about dating RC, while the women drag RC off, and start giggling and complimenting her on her find. The entire time, her Paw Paw watches everything, a smile on his face as he stirs the big honking pot of his famous Brunswick Stew, that he got up at the crack of dawn to start making. He knows he'll get his shot with the new boyfriend. To no one's surprise, the family actually likes Levi. The men like him so much, that they ACTUALLY INVITED HIM TO GO HUNTING WITH THEM! *GASP* During the festivities, one of RC's little cousins decides to play a prank on her brother. She took her dad's little bottle of Doe in Heat urine, secretly sprayed some on her brother's pant leg, and her Uncle's Great Dane just FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM, and proceed to, well, you can probably invision it. ^_^U (this ACTUALLY HAPPENED at one of the reunions I went to) Levi ended up laughing so hard, he was crying! That, was the first time RC has EVER seen Levi laugh like that. It brought stars to her eyes at the sight. In the late afternoon, Paw Paw comes and asks Levi to take a walk with him. They go on the trails behind the house, the entire time Paw Paw explains the horrible relationship that RC was in before Levi. The guy's name was Zeke Yeager. Guy was horrible. He isolated her, manipulated her, cheated on her, was a drunk. It didn't help that RC was in a low place at that time. Her boyfriend previously, was named Marco. He was a good guy. Got killed though, mugging gone bad. She never got the chance to grieve before Zeke walked into the picture. The family got word from RC's cousins about Zeke, and they took her away, to here. Not that Zeke cared, he was borderline psychopath. After RC got better and met Levi, no one had ever heard or seen her so happy since Marco. Coming up to the other end of the trail, Paw Paw tells Levi to take care of her. Levi confesses his life, or lack there of, before he met RC. He confesses that he really hasn't ever been happy before her. Levi swears on his life to love and cherish RC to his last breath, and even beyond that. Satisfied, they walk back to the reunion. The week goes by quickly, surprisingly to Levi's disappointment. After heartfelt goodbyes, and lots of hugs and kisses, Levi and RC are on their way home. They get home, and Levi just stands in the middle of the living room, just staring at the floor. All of a sudden, Levi grabs RC, stares deeply into her eyes, and says, "I Love You". RC starts crying, says it back, and it ends with a kiss straight from a storybook. What do you think? I know, longer than the last one. ^_^U Once I get the right mood and inspiration, I can come up with stuff like this for a WHILE. So, if you are needing a story idea for a multi, give me holla! ^_^U  
> Jotaro Kujo: *tips hat* Good grief...  
> Polnareff: *crying* THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!  
> Kakyoin: It is rather poetic.  
> Avdol: This Fortune Teller says a bright future is in store for this couple.  
> Joseph Joestar: *sobbing uncontrollably*  
> Me: ^_^U"
> 
> A/N: Well... *blinks* this is long (understatement of the year). I really like this idea! It's very creative and unique and holy crap I am not gonna lie this took a long ass time to make. I kind of changed it up a bit, hope you don't mind! Nevertheless thank you for requesting, your requests keep getting better and better! ^-^

"You sure you got everything? Didn't forget your brush or something?"

You laughed at Levi and reached out from your seat to him, cupping his face in your hands. "For the last time yes! I'm good!" He just sighed in return, one arm draped over the steering wheel as you twisted his body to face yours. "You don't have to be so nervous Levi. They are going to love you, no doubt!"

He attempted to glare at you but it was weak. He just couldn't give you the death stare when he cared about you this much. Plus his nerves were meddling with the control over his facade. "How can you be so sure though? Not many tend to like an asshole like me."

You leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips, his anxiety washing away as he eagerly responded to your touch. When you pulled away, he felt a tinge disappointed, nonetheless he didn't show it.

"You want to know why?" A small grin appeared on your lips and you winked at him as you settled back to your side of the car. "It's because they're exactly like me!"

...

Levi was a little surprised when you told him to make a turn and enter the woods. He knew for a fact that your family was all about the countryside but he hadn't expected for them to actually _live_ in the wild.

Mountains came into his view as trees parted and a river guided them towards the grand house built exactly at the centre of a beautiful valley. He had to blink to make sure what he was seeing was actually reality cause goddamn this was straight out of a fairytale.

He spotted people around what looked like a picnic table, laughing their asses off and having a good time. Levi guessed it was your family.

His chest tightened as he gulped dryly. Oh no, the nerves were coming right back.

You must have noticed because you placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm telling you, they are going to love you!" You reassured but he only shook his head, his grip on the wheel becoming restricted. "I've never had a family. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He expressed truthfully, sighing as you drove over a small bump, causing you to lightly jump in your seats.

"The only 'family' I ever had was my uncle, and you know how he is." You grimaced, remembering that one time when you were on a date and you had bumped into him in a bar, rather _literally_. He had spilt his drink on your dress and Levi had punched him square in the face in return. "I understand... but you'll see that my family is nothing like that. They are going to-"

The sound of yelling and screaming cut you off and you looked out of the window, Levi right behind you when he had managed to park the car, for only to see people running towards the vehicle. "What the hell?" Levi could feel sweat forming at the back of his neck from anxiety at your approaching family.

"Common! They seriously have been dying to meet you." You quickly pecked his lips in an attempt to boost his confidence before opening and pushing your door open so you could hop out. "Hi everybody!" You shouted and a choir of your name reached his ears, causing Levi to bite his lip.

He _never_ bit his lip.

He shook his head. _Get it together you little whimp, this is your girlfriend's family and_ ** _possibly_** _, in the future, lawfully yours too (hopefully)._ With that said he got out of the car as well, just in time to see you being tackled by everyone.

You fell on the grass giggling, mostly a kid was hugging you and keeping you down. His heart fluttered at the warm welcoming you received, almost letting a smile stretch his lips.

When he rounded the car to stand by the other side all eyes were set on him and all of a sudden he felt very exposed. He glimpsed down at you for some kind of help but you only stared at him from your position on the floor, waiting for something to happen.

Clearing his throat he lifted his hand and made a small waving motion. "Hello, it's nice to meet everybody."

Internally he grimaced at his tone. As emotionless as ever.

He expected for them to scowl at him, maybe even start questioning why the hell you brought this _scum_ to their property, their home. No, their reaction was far beyond what Levi could have ever imagined.

A middle aged woman (he guessed was your mother) went up to him and hugged him, taking him by complete surprise. "Oh my boy! You're Levi right?! Our little princess has told us so much about you!"

He wasn't too sure if he was glad, because he isn't the person parents would usually like for their daughter to date.

Still being embraced, he was debating whether he was supposed to hug back when another set of arms wrapped around him and no sooner did your whole family come tumbling on top of him.

His whole face paled at the overwhelming amount of affection he received from people who had never met him before. He was left speechless.

He could hear your giggling and you must have realised how he was feeling because you came to his rescue (thank God, bless your soul). "Okay, can you let my boyfriend breathe? He's not used to our bear hugs quite yet."

A sigh of relief left his lips as everyone slowly pulled away, leaving him some space. He didn't have enough time however because he felt fingers circling his wrist and dragging him towards a huddle of men, which unsettled him to say the least.

"Have fun!" He heard you voice out and he snapped his attention at you just to see you also in the same fate as him, but being stirred away by the women.

"So, it's Levi right?" His wrist was released and he looked up at the three men almost towering over him, and the little boy beside him trying to seem intimidating. God damn his ridiculous height.

"Yes sir," he wanted to leave a good impression, so he was going to be formal for once in his life.

The bearded man nodded, his lips a thin line as he stared Levi down. "Well I'm George, the father. This is my brother Theodore and my son Ethan."

Levi made a mental note not to forget the names and nodded at them. "Nice to meet all of you." He turned to look down at the kid beside him, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried glaring at Levi. "And who is this little guy?"

"This is my son, Billy," Theodore responded, a small chuckle following as he saw Billy's state.

Levi nodded, feeling as if this kid is not going to like him.

"So Levi," George stepped close and Levi almost had to crane his neck to look up at him. "Are you the right man for my daughter? Are you treating her right?"

Oh boy. Levi deduced that this was the conversation every father had with the boyfriend when they are first introduced to each other. He had learned this from the movies you had forced Levi to watch with you, snuggled up on the sofa late at night when you both can't sleep and all you two want to do is rip the clothes off one another-

"I am," Levi replied curtly but he didn't want to just say that so he added the cliche: "Your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am lucky to have her."

It was true. Before you, his life was a living nightmare. He reminded himself of when you first met in university, him in his final year while you still had two more to go. At first, he didn't really give you any more attention than necessary, however the moment you two stumbled upon each other at a friend's gathering, you hit it off straight away.

He hates to admit it but he hadn't been the one to initiate the dating. You had been the bold one to ask him out and to this day (three years later) he is still feeling embarrassed for letting you do the hard work.

"So you're saying your life before her was trash? Are you from a poor background?" Your brother questioned, him as well towering over Levi. Stupid tall people. "I did start out quite unprivileged, yes, but I have come a long way and now have a stable job." He could tell that Ethan was only trying to intimidate him but Levi had experienced far worse than this. He actually felt relieved by the outcome.

"And what makes you good enough to be with my princess, young man?" George asked and Levi actually had to think for a second. He wasn't perfect for you, he knew that. You had had your ups and downs together but in the end, you two always made up. Nothing too serious has ever happened and Levi just couldn't imagine a life without you. He would give you whatever he has to make life with him worthwhile.

"Well, I love her more than anyone else and will never hesitate to come to her aid if she needs me," he spoke honestly, thinking at the same time what the best answer would be. "We have been together for three years now so I believe it is pretty serious. Especially since we do live under the same roof. I know that she has yet to find a permanent position in the company she is working for and whatever road she takes for her carrier, I will support her the whole way."

Levi was awaiting approval from the older man. He wanted your father to like him because if he didn't, he knew he would be screwed.

There was a tug on Levi's pant leg and he looked down to find Billy staring right back at him. "Do you really love my cousin? Are you going to be there for her forever?"

Silence. Levi had not expected for this little kid to ask such a question. Nonetheless, Levi did not hesitate to respond, having to contain his urge to scoff at the obvious response he was going to give. "Of course I love her. And if she wants me by her side, I will always be with her."

With his words Levi felt the tension of the atmosphere suddenly dissipate and a big arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Ah you're a great man Levi!" The other men's 'scary' frowns transformed into smiles as they all laughed together. Even Billy had stopped glaring at Levi and was now giggling along.

"Don't worry, we are not assholes like that. This was all a test! And you passed!"

Levi nodded, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched your relatives howl with laughter. "You're okay in my book." Your brother came and slapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't budge, only looked up at him to find a cheeky smile on his face. "Although the height may be an inconvenience, you're alright."

He shook his head with a slight smirk, remembering all the times you had teased him about his height and then him showing you parts of him that weren't short at all-

"Let's see what the girls are up to!"

...

"He is so handsome! How'd you find such a face?" Your aunt patted your shoulder and you giggled, shrugging your shoulders as you watched your mother push the pie in the oven. "Well..."

"Levi is quite the muscular man, huh?" Your mum joined in, pulling her mittens off and placing her palms on her hips. "Even with a shirt on you can tell he's ripped! He doesn't neglect you to spend time at the gym right?"

You rolled your eyes. "Of course not! He was actually in the army by sixteen. Then a few years later he went to university to get a degree and get a normal job. That's where we met."

"Oh my, the army? So you have a guard dog to protect you? How great is that!" You all continued talking and giggling until your father stepped inside the kitchen, followed by everyone.

Spotting him you smiled before going up to him and wrapping an arm around his torso, kissing his cheek. "I see you survived the questionary. You okay so far?" Your teasing tone had him look at you in amusement, almost snorting at your cute face. "It wasn't that bad."

The men were surrounding the kitchen island to peek over the food your mum was making, getting their hands slapped if they tried reaching out to get a taste.

"They seem very interesting. Entertaining," you both watched as Ethan successfully ate a potato, then almost spit it out because it was too hot, your mother scolding him with a spatula in her hand. "Can't wait to find out more about them."

Your heart melted at hearing Levi's words. Just the fact that he and your family were getting along was making you feel all bunch of emotions. A sudden idea sparked in your mind and you smiled to yourself. "I know what you can all do. I'm sure you'll have fun doing it."

Levi quirked an eyebrow, waiting for you to explain but you just turned your head to call out at your father, "hey dad! Why don't you take Levi out for hunting?"

The raven blinked. Hunting?

George stirred away from the commotion to walk up to you two, a big grin on his face. "Oh yes! I was actually thinking about it. Levi, do you know how to use a gun?"

Levi felt a surge of confidence and he smirked lightly, his hold on you tightening. "Do I? Guns are what I used to do for a living."  
...

"You ever been hunting before son?" George asked as he, Levi, Ethan, Theodore and Billy followed the path through the woods, the shade keeping them cool under the scorching summer heat. "I suppose it's not that different than shooting people."

Everyone laughed at Levi but he just rose an eyebrow. What was so funny about that?

"Well animals tend to be smarter when it comes to escaping. It's trickier this way." Theodore tapped the tip of his finger against his forehead, a small smile on his face. "Especially here, they know we are coming."

The men stopped in what seemed to be the heart of the woods and Theodore bent over to the great dane he brought along with them, letting it loose from its leash. "Here you go buddy, go crazy-"

The dog shot straight ahead, its eyes set on Ethan, for some reason, until it collided its snout on his leg. "Ow, what are you doing Rocky-" Ethan's mouth fell open as he yelped, almost falling over as the dog _started humping his pant leg!_

Everyone stared horrified and somewhat confusingly at the scene in front of them. Heck even Levi was wondering what the fuck was that dog doing. "Is that dog trained?" Levi was the first one to find his voice, his eyes not moving as his body turned to face George's.

Ethan was jumping around on one leg, trying to shrug off the horny dog without hurting it in the process. "You stupid dane! As you can clearly tell I'm not a dog to fuck with!"

"Theo," George looked at your uncle, completely lost. "What is going on?"

"I don't know! Rocky has never done this befo-" Theodore halted his explanation the moment he locked eyes with his son, all men realizing that he had not uttered a word during the entire occurrence. "Billy..."

A small oh-no-I-got-caught kind of giggle forced itself from his lips and he grinned sheepishly up at his elders. "I may have sprayed some Doe's urine in heat on his pants to see what would happen," he confessed reluctantly, all eyes widening in surprise. "I didn't know this was going to happen! My classmate said something cool would happen so I wanted to-"

Levi felt a tense sensation in his abdomen and he couldn't help the wild laughter escaping his lips at what he had just heard. The men around him stared taken aback, having the knowledge from you that he hardly ever chuckled, let alone show the way he felt.

Yet here he was, roaring with laughter as he bent over in an attempt to stop it. Ethan was still being humped but he sneakily took out his phone to record your boyfriend, so he could show you what you were missing while baking with the others.

Levi became breathless as he let the final chuckles leave his mouth before he straightened up and opened his eyes, tears- actually _tears_ having welled up his eyes. Realizing that he was the center of attention, Levi attempted to clear his throat while his stomach was settling down from his overreaction. "Pardon me, I just have never witnessed something this hilarious before. I've never laughed like this in my entire life."

George couldn't help the amused grin he was displaying in that moment. Levi's reaction clicked with what you had told your family; Levi enjoyed bathroom jokes. So the moment urine was involved, he found it funny.

Chuckling wholeheartedly he patted Levi's back reassuringly. "Laughter is the best medicine. Without it you can't enjoy life." Levi nodded, his face now relaxed and back to its normal self, although a little flushed. He really did like your family, they were all so good with him and didn't judge him for his weird persona.

"Common, let's go get dinner for our girls. They'll need something to cook for the evening!"

...

The sky was darkening when George decided it was high time they returned. Levi had to admit that the scenery was pleasant on the way back as they followed the little trail to the house.

As they walked, each carrying a game bag with them, Evan appeared by Levi's side. He didn't question it, they just continued on in silence until he spoke a few moments later. "You know, I've never seen my sister this content before," he said, "you make her really happy and I want to thank you for that."

Levi nodded. It was expected of him to make her happy, it was his duty as her boyfriend after all. "You don't have to," he responded back, "I am meant to."

George caught on to their little conversation and shook his head, a sad frown creasing his features. "He is not saying it in a way of commandment. It's just that her previous relationship wasn't..." He trailed off as he tried to think of the right word to say, "ideal."

Evan scoffed, "The douchebag treated her like garbage!"

Levi felt his heart pick up its pace. You had never mentioned anything about your past relationships. He hadn't asked about them but he never thought they had been bad.

"Zeke fucking Jaeger was a _manipulative_ , _abusive,_ _alcohol-obsessive_ **_cheat_** that had no right to be meddling with my sister's life!" Evan boiled with anger, his fists tightening at his sides, his teeth gritting at each word.

Levi had to take a step back at hearing the description of this man. "Excuse me, did you say he was abusive? And he cheated on her?" From the corner of his eye Theodore shook his head sadly. "He didn't do anything drastic but he did mistreat her. My poor niece."

Billy jumped at the chance to show how livid he was. "He freaking found another girl and my cousin caught them in the act when _they_ where were meant to have their date! He was eating dinner with another!"

Levi guessed they had not told him the dirty truth as he was still a kid, nonetheless he caught on. "How did she end up with such a bastard then? She knows how to judge people when it's appropriate and she would never end in a relationship with such scum."

He composed his seething irritation at hearing his lover having been through a dysfunctional relationship, however he wanted to understand what was going through your head at the time.

"She had... she had had a sweetheart of a boyfriend before that but he was murdered during a mugging," George murmured with grief lacing his voice. "Poor Marco, he treated her right. He was a great kid, he didn't deserve his demise."

Levi now understood what had led you to your previous 'relationship'. "She was in a bad place, that's why she went with him."

"Her judgement was clouded, she only wanted to be comforted and cared for but... she chose blindly and ended up completely broken," George explained, thinking about his daughter. "That's why the moment we found out what was going on we moved out here, away from him and into the wild, where she could find herself once again."

Levi was stunned, never having expected this tragic background from you.

"A year later she met you and well, like she describes it, you 'flipped her world upside down'." Evan's grin was right back on his face and Levi snorted lightly to himself. That sounded just like you.

"Seriously though, she has never been happier. Not even with Marco," Evan gripped Levi's shoulder, as if emphasising how important his sister was to him.

"I may be her younger brother, but that doesn't mean I'll hesitate if you attempt to do anything to her," he squeezed a little. "To be honest though, I don't see you as that kind of dude. As I said earlier you're alright in my book."

Levi sucked in a breath, "I would never. She is the one I will always protect, keep close to my heart," or how'd you say 'keep close to his very deeply buried heart'. "I will love her to death. I can't really imagine a life without her, it would just be bleak or plain hell."

He was sputtering nonsense, nonetheless these were his feelings. He was so utterly and madly in love with you. Had he not grown up to hide his emotions, he would have been screaming at the top of his lungs for you. He'd literally do anything for you.

George was smiling fondly at Levi and his black hair was ruffled affectionately, which usually would have earned a scolding from him. But not in this case.

"You're the right man for her Levi. I understand fully what she sees in you. Thank you for taking care of her."

Levi only shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "Someone has to take care of that brat."

...

"Is everything in the trunk? You didn't forget anything? Your brush maybe?" You teased Levi, causing him to grumble as you pinched his cheek.

You knew how upset Levi was that you had to go back home, but you both had lives to resume. And as much as you loved your family, you had had your dose for a few months.

Shutting the trunk you both turned around to face your family, all of them huddled up in half a circle to look at you. Your mother was the first one to step forward, a plastic tupper in her hands as she handed it over to Levi. "Take some of your father's famous Brunswick Stew," she winked and leaned in to whisper to the both of you, "he won't admit it but he got up at the crack of dawn to make it for you. Just so you have a taste of home when you miss it."

You chuckled at her and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek and Levi was also pulled into the embrace, much to his delight (he wouldn't admit it of course, much like your father he was stubborn too).

Next was your brother, giving you a light hug but you crushed his bones causing him to whine out. "Watch it sis, you may be older but I'm stronger," he teased when you let go but you only scoffed, pointing at Levi, "and I've got Levi. What's your point?"

You both laughed then Evan came up to Levi, patting his shoulder, "make sure she stays out of trouble." Levi nodded, "what do you think I've been doing all this time?" You rolled your eyes.

Theodore, his wife and Billy embraced you affectionately, with Billy lingering a little too long as he did not want to let you go. "I'll miss you... please come back soon!" He looked up at you with puppy eyes, "as if I can stay away from you. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

You kissed his chubby cheek with a ruffle of his locks so he finally untagled himself from you to stare at Levi with a salute. "Keep her safe captain!"

Levi saluted back, not as seriously as Billy (as he was trying not to chuckle) but saluted nonetheless. "I will cadet."

Ever since Billy found out about Levi's experience in the army (and his position), all he wanted was to play soldier, so the nicknames came out to play. Billy ran back to his parents and Theodore lifted him up in his arms to hold close. Then your father came to wish farewell.

"Have a safe trip back princess," he whispered in your hair when you pounced on him for a bear hug, something he was rather used to. "I'll miss you, dad..." You mumbled and he pecked your cheek before letting you slide down and touch the ground again.

Levi looked up at the man before him, extending his arm out but George came in for a hug, almost crushing Levi against him (much like you did with your brother). "Remember this Levi, you are part of the family now. Consider us all the ones you can lean on and trust."

His eyes grew moist at the words your father told him. Levi had a family now, not only you anymore. A real family, with a mother, a father, a brother. Heck even an uncle, aunt and a cute little brat for a cousin.

He couldn't wish for anything better.

"Thank you George..." Levi exhaled in gratitude and George patted his back before pulling away to rest his palms on his shoulders. "And we thank you for joining our family Levi."

...

Levi parked the car in your driveway and turned the engine off. It was dark, around nine-thirty, and the only light on your street was the lamppost shining above you.

You took off your seatbelt and stretched your back in the seat, letting out a small relieved moan at feeling your bones pop. "Now that was a long trip. Glad to make it home before midnight."

Twisting your body to face Levi, you saw he had not moved his hands from the steering wheel, his stare still fixated in front of him. He seemed spaced out, somewhere deep in thought.

"Babe?" You called out and he snapped out of his trance, turning to look at you almost startled. You frowned at him, "what were you thinking about? Is something wrong?"

Levi sighed, his hands slipping off the wheel to his sides. "I'm just... I'm upset we had to leave."

You were taken aback by his response. Sure you had realized he was saddened at the thought of having to go back home, but you never considered the fact that he would be _this_ upset.

You didn't say anything, only let your hands move to their own accord as they clicked his seatbelt off and all of a sudden you were sitting on his lap. His eyes looked at you with a little confusion, his hands instinctively gripping your hips to keep you still.

"Levi..." You cooed, cupping his face in your hands and leaned in to capture his lips with yours in a passionate kiss. He returned it with a sigh, shutting his eyes pleasurably at feeling you.

God, he loved you so damn much. And now that he had met your family? He loved you even more, if that was even possible.

His arms desperately wrapped around your waist to pull you flush against his chest, your leg squeezing between the door and his seat. A small hum at the back of his throat caused you to moan against his mouth, backing up lightly to breathe in.

He leaned forward to plant his lips under your jaw, trailing down you the dip of your shoulder to leave kisses on your skin. "Levi... I love you so much." You whispered with your head tilted and your eyes staring at the ceiling.

Levi's lips pasued for a second before moving up and creating a path towards your own, where he pecked them softly before tugging your chin towards him so you looked him in the eye. A lump formed in your throat.

"I love you too... so damn much, you have no idea," he muttered sincerely.

Tears formed in your eyes and your bottom lip trembled lightly from how emotional you were feeling.

Levi hardly ever dropped the l-bomb. It was always you who said it and he would either ruffle your hair affectionately or kiss you to show how much he adored you. Only on very rare occasions would he return it verbally. Like when you were there at his most vulnerable times or the first time you ever told him.

This trip had meant so much to him, your family, your home. He loved all of you.

His thumbs rested under your eyes and he wiped your tears away, "hey, don't you cry. You know how I hate it when you do." You giggled at him and hugged him softly, resting your head on his shoulder. "Thank you Levi... you don't know how much this means to me."

He petted your head softly, his palm stroking your hair as you snuggled into him. You remained like that for a few minutes and your eyes fluttered from exhaustion. "Don't fall asleep on me now. We have a bed we can use, it's a lot more comfier." You felt his lips peck your temple and you shrugged. "I don't mind staying here. Besides, I think you're way comfier."

His arms snaked down to hold your back, so you remained close. "You calling me fat?"

At that you burst out laughing, not aware that Levi was smiling himself. These had been the best two weeks of his entire life. 

He couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays.


	21. "Bored Out Of Mind" (Erwin Smith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: It gets boring for Erwin to live all alone in his grand house, until he meets you. (Yandere AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by edgelord122 (from Wattpad):
> 
> "Cool I was thinking for plot a yandere au where the yandere owns a mansion and they are bored until they find a new obsession which is a girl they are in for a twisted surprise. I was thinking the ending could be she escapes while the yandere is trapped within the mansion. Weirdly enough I was thinking Levi or Erwin you choose but I feel like Levi has been done to death."
> 
> A/N: Lmao it's true Levi has been overdone so yeah I chose Erwin. Wow, can't believe my first Erwin fic is yandere. I'm not too practised with yandere AUs so I will try my best! Btw first fic I ever see the Reader having a good ending! <3

"Being a commander is far more interesting than living all alone in this house." Erwin sighed as he stared down at his cup of tea, seeing his own reflection in the coloured water. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, stop whining like a little bitch." The ever kind-worded Levi huffed over the brim of his cup, blowing the steam so he wouldn't burn himself. "It was about time you retired. Let someone younger take over."

"I'm only in my thirties Levi," he tried making a point but the raven only sent a dead stare which should have sent chills down Erwin's spine, was he not used to it. The blond stared back, not as stoically but stared nonetheless.

Levi let out a defeated sigh before lowering his beverage to the table, to lean back in his chair and swing an arm over it. "Haven't you sent enough people to their deaths already?"

Erwin only chuckled lowly, shaking his head in disbelief. "There was a reason."

"Yeah, and that's why you're not commander anymore."

It's true, Erwin always found a way to use the most _ruthless tactic_ in each battle, always sacrificing more soldiers than necessary. Or how Levi liked to call it, his psychotic gambles.

The blond intertwined his fingers and rested his weight against the table's surface, tea forgotten. "I might have caused more death, but it was the only way to make the changes that led to this future."

Levi was not convinced, lifting his cup one last time to throw it back (as if drinking a shot) before placing it back on the table. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Erwin pushed his seat back and stood, pulling some coins from his pocket and placing them next to his unfinished drink. Levi eyed his movements and scoffed while shrugging his coat on. "I can't believe I'm friends with someone who doesn't finish their tea. Disgusting."

Erwin had to restrain himself from smirking in amusement as he followed suit the other man, exiting the little tea shop.

"Are you sure you are not free to join me for some _homemade_ tea at the mansion?" Erwin asked as he pushed the glass door open, the chilly air coming in contact with his face rather pleasantly.

Levi rolled his eyes not so subtly as he put his leather gloves on, so his fingers remained warm and wouldn't fall off. "As if I'd want your monstrosity after such fine tea. Maybe with all that time on your hands, you can come here and ask them to teach you a thing or two."

Always the gentleman. "I suppose I could..."

Sighing loudly, Erwin felt Levi's hand squeeze his bicep in what he could assume a comforting manner before he pulled away to bury his nose in his scarf. "Make sure you find something to occupy yourself. Having nothing to do can seriously get to you, especially with all you've been through."

With all that experience he had because of the military, Erwin could easily fall into a pit of misery if he didn't distract himself. Erwin knew that himself, but he also felt confident that he wouldn't stir towards that direction anytime soon, if not ever.

So with a soft smile, Erwin nodded his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stared down the shorter man. "Thann you Levi. I'll take your words to heart."

Shaking his head one last time Levi turned away from the blond, waved at him with the back of his palm then silently headed back towards Headquarters. Erwin envied how Levi was free to return while he had to go back to his lonely house.

It was so spacious, so _empty_ that he got bored of just sitting around all day.

He had to find something to do. Anything would have been more preferable than what he was going through.

Shrugging his shoulders Erwin turned the opposite way from where Levi went for only to bump into someone, causing them to stumble and fall over.

He blinked in surprise, quick to assess the situation and extend his hand as he looked down. "Pardon me, I didn't see you the-" Erwin's breath caught.

What was he looking at? An angel? This girl on the ground, with her beautiful hair tucked under a warm headscarf, gorgeous features on display and luscious body bundled up tightly with layers of skirts had him flushing. And the cold wasn't even a fraction of the cause.

Opening your eyes (as you had shut them tightly when falling) you saw his palm and took it, helping yourself up as it seemed that Erwin was being preoccupied with something.

"I am so very sorry for running into you sir! I wasn't looking where I was going," you chuckled with a light sense of awkwardness, "my eyes caught sight of the tea on the sign and just daydreamed about how nice it would be too... um," you didn't continue, figuring he would have caught on without your need to explain.

And he did.

"Ah yes, I agree completely!" Erwin's smile was back on, a glimmer shining in his eye as he admired your beauty. "How about we get a cup of tea together? I would love to get to know the girl fantasizing about hot drinks while walking into strangers."

You giggled at his words, nonetheless, you reciprocated, "I'd like that."

Erwin swore his heart had never beat faster.

...

"Wow... what a nice place," you couldn't help but be left speechless when you stepped inside Erwin's mansion. It was _gigantic_!

He walked up to you and helped you out of your coat, hanging it on the coat hanger beside the entrance. "I'm glad you like it."

Three weeks had passed since your first meeting and ever since you both chose to drink a cup of tea once a day together. Usually, it was after work for you, around early afternoon.

"Isn't it quite big though? I mean, you are alone, right? Don't you feel isolated?" Your question was out of you lips before you could stop it, something you had a knack for and that Erwin rather found appealing. He loved how you didn't keep to yourself, always saying what was on your mind.

"I mostly feel bored as I tend to have nothing to do but loneliness does play a part some days," Erwin sighed, looking at you with a longing look. Oh, he wanted you. So damn much for _himself_.

Your name slipped his lips and you hummed cutely. How had his heart not combust yet? "I want to be honest with you... I really like you. I brought you here because I was hoping you might feel the same way?"

You did. These past few weeks had been lovely for you and all you did was fall for this blond. He was kind, sweet, a gentleman. Everything a girl like you would want in a man. 

"I do," you smiled sweetly, looking up at his beautiful eyes, "and I was also hoping if we could pursue a relationship together?"

He smiled widely. It was the first time you had ever seen his lips stretch so much. Kind of alarming, to say the least, as it did not retain the same warmth as his previous, smaller smirks. More like emitting a creepy vibe.

You shrugged it off. It could easily be that he just wasn't used to conveying his happiness.

But no, Erwin had other plans. And his wicked grin was mirroring them just right.

...

"I'm sorry Erwin, could I go freshen up?" You asked him from your seat beside him and he nodded his head, pointing his finger towards the farthest hallway. "Last door to your left. I'll go make some more tea."

You smiled at him before scurrying off to relieve your bladder. After exiting the restroom, you spotted an open door with a few lit candles behind it. It was just a crack open but you felt something pulling you closer.

A part of you wanted to dismiss your curiosity, as it was invading his privacy, but it won over you and you decided to just take a sneak peek. Making sure he didn't see you, you softly pushed it wide enough for you to fit in before you pushed it closed.

You looked around the little study for only to feel your heart drop.

Everywhere; plastered on the walls, scattered on the floor and stacked on the little desk, were sketches of _you_! Some rough, but others very, _very_ detailed. There were just too many, you couldn't understand how the hell Erwin could have made them in just the three weeks he had known you.

Was he an aspiring artist? No, he would have told you so. It made you shiver to think he had sat down all day, most likely every day, just to draw you over and over and over.

An unpleasant smell reached your nose and snapped you out of your shock, causing you to furrow your brow. What the hell was that? It smelt like rotten flesh or something...

At the thought, your eyes darted to the corner of the room, where the scent was most likely coming from. There was a dark cloth draped over something and your gut twisted in your stomach when you connected the dots. The red stains dirtying the floor were a dead giveaway.

Stepping back to try and get the hell out of there, you bumped into someone's hard chest and you instantly pivoted to meet blue eyes. He was staring down at you, like before. But this time, his grin was even wider. "Do you like them? I spent all my loneliness and boredom on these. Thanks to you I didn't feel alone anymore."

You nodded cautiously, your body giving away your fear as you trembled. His lips stopped smiling, frowning at seeing you act so scared. "What is it? Ah, did you see your previous lover? I'm sorry but he had to go, he was an inconvenience."

You froze. _**What?**_

 _"_ Carlisle? You _killed_ Carlisle?" You choked out, trying to back away from Erwin but he didn't let you, his arms keeping you I place. "Well, since he is no longer with you, he had to be eliminated," Erwin explained _casually_ , his deep voice almost ringing in your ears. "B-But he was my friend! We stopped seeing each other and ended it on good ter-"

"There's no such thing as good terms darling," he stroked your cheek and you felt like throwing up. These hands... these hands touching you in that exact moment were the same ones that had murdered your friend. Who was next? Your other friends? Your colleagues? You didn't want to think about what would happen to your family.

You shook your head, pupils blown away in fear. "Y-You're crazy!"

He chuckled softly, his grip on you tightening as he pressed up against you. "What can I say? I'd do anything for you."

Squirming in his hold, you attempted to get out but he only laughed at you. "There's no use. The military has given me enough training to be able to hold on to a woman like yo-" You didn't let him finish because you kicked the heel of your shoe as hard as you could into his balls and bit down on his hand rested on your face, causing him to double over from the pain as he clutched himself.

You didn't waste any time to look at him, bolting out of the door and locking it with the key that was already in the lock. You took it with you when you heard him yelling at you from behind the door, "I'll found you! You are mine! You don't belong to anyone else but me!"

A shiver went up your spine but the adrenaline coursing your veins was far too distracting to let you dwell on your fear. You ran, ran as fast as you could to the front door, stealing the key from his jacket to lock him inside his own house. Just as you were locking the door, you heard footsteps behind you and cried out at the possibility that he had found a way to get out somehow.

"Hey," it was another voice. You turned around to find grey eyes looking at you, hands stuffed in his pants' pocket as he neared you. "You must be-"

"He is crazy! Insane!" You screamed while feeling your body shaking tremendously. Levi halted his footing to stare at you, off guard. "He-He needs to be arrested! He can't be left to his own devices!" Tears leaked from the corners of your eyes as your voice squeaked. 

Levi blinked while processing what you had just told him and watched as you took off, probably to call the MPs or something. Turning to look at the grand house, Levi furrowed his eyebrows with a scoff, "what the fuck did you do this time Eyebrows?"

  
  



	22. When He Mans Up For You (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: You've been dying to get a nose piercing but at the last moment you chicken out so Levi shows you that it is nothing. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by aesteticthotiere (from Tumblr):
> 
> "It's fine😌 Can I request a Levi x reader where the reader wants to get their nose pierced and ends up going to get on and begins to chicken out before hand, Levi steps up and gets a nose piercing to prove there's nothing be scared of?🥺 (I did ask a few other writers if they could write this to see what ideas they came up with so don't be alarmed if you see a similar request 🤗)"
> 
> A/N: YESSS! Fun fact I actually read some and they were so good! Also it's quite the perfect timing cause I want to get my nose pierced!

Levi had lost count of the times you have told him you wanted to pierce your nose.

Like, seriously, you must mention it at least twice every day. It's been like this for about three months yet he has not seen you make a move to do it.

He's not against it, but tattoos and piercings are not something he'd rather like on his own body. Levi prefers to be as clean and with as fewer holes as possible (he has his fair share of scars from the past but those, according to you, are trophies and proof of his survival). But if you wanted to do something like that, as long as you were happy, he didn't give a shit what you did.

Right now you were both sitting in the living room, Levi watching the news while you were snuggled up against him scrolling on Instagram. That's how every Saturday evening was spent and he could not ask for anything else.

As he was playing with the ends of your hair while he was watching TV you let out a small sigh before tapping his arm. He hummed in response, turning to meet your gaze but you only showed him your phone. "Isn't this piercing cute? It even has a flower on it!"

Levi blinked, nodding lightly (without even paying attention to what you were showing him) and burrowing his nose in your hair. "Hey, babe?" He murmured and you shut your eyes when you felt him kiss the side of your head. "Yeah?"

"If you want a piercing that bad, why the fuck haven't you gotten one already?" He scrutinized your reaction, watching as you froze for a second before opening your eyes to stare at the girl in the picture. "I'm not sure..." You frowned in thought. "I guess I just didn't want to go alone."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, his hand running up your arm until it cupped your cheek, putting slight pressure so you could face him. "Silly brat, why didn't you tell me? We'll go together. How does Monday sound? After uni?"

You smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically before diving in for a kiss, Levi embracing you with both arms as you settled yourself on his lap. "Yes! Thank you, baby," you mumbled against his lips as Levi's fingers played with the hem of your shirt. "Anything for you."

...

You were biting your lip the moment you saw the tattoo and piercing shop. Nerves began to stir your stomach in an uncomfortable manner as you walked hand in hand with Levi towards the glass doors. 

Oh God, were you making a big mistake? Was it going to hurt? What if they pierced it wrong? Made a mistake that can never be reverted back and then you looked ugly, which would result in Levi not wanting you anymore? 

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

You were burst out of your anxiety bubble and it took you a few seconds for you to comprehend what he had just said. Indeed, your legs had halted their walking, rooting you on the sidewalk, just before the entrance. Levi had let go of your hand and was looking at you patiently, his arms crossed over his chest.

Shit! What were you supposed to tell him? You had been the one to drag him out here and now you were having doubts? How could you do him like that?

"I um..." You stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse that would be deemed believable but Levi's eyes widened a fraction, which had you mentally cursing yourself. He fucking figured it out.

"Are you scared?" His simple inquiry had you shrinking in your jacket, your eyes not finding his questioning ones. "M-Maybe..."

You heard him sigh out, most likely exasperated and tired of your behaviour. "Common, don't act like a baby. When you want something you always get it." You could tell that he was trying to encourage you, with his unique Levi-like way. 

A pout curled your lips. "Yeah but... I don't know, I'm just scared! W-What if it hurts a lot? You know I have a low tolerance for pain!" Yes, he did know that. He learned that the hard way.

It was the first and last time he had spanked your ass during one of your hot make-out sessions just as his hard-on was getting insufferable. You cried out in pain and said your safe word, shattering his chances of getting laid that night.

He almost shivered at the memory, remembering how many cold showers he had had to take.

"Well then, do you want to go back home?"

He witnessed your pout deepening at his words and he thought of something he couldn't believe he was going to suggest. But hey, as long as you get what you want...

"Why don't I get a nose piercing too?" Your eyes grew the size of saucers, lips parting in silent agape. "Come again?"

Levi rolled his eyes, scoffing to himself. "You heard me. If I do it first and show you that it's nothing, will you do it?" Your cheeks flushed a rosy colour and you nodded shyly, reaching out to take a hold of his hand. "If you could do that, you'd be the best boyfriend ever..."

He snorted at what you said but secretly he was smiling to himself. At least this way he was going to get extra brownie points.

...

Levi didn't even flinch when the piercing gun punctured the tiny hole in his nose, filling it with a small shiny stone. It was nothing honestly, it took a second to do and Levi had experienced far more excruciating pain than this. And it wasn't like he was going to keep it, he'd pull it out as soon as they left the store, hoping it wouldn't scar his skin at all.

When it was your turn you were still pretty amazed at Levi's impassive reaction. So amazed, in fact, that you didn't even realize the piercing had been done and you now sported a matching nose piercing with Levi.

He felt proud that you weren't like most brats when sat in the chair (he had passed by Claire's more times than he could count for his shift at the little cafe he worked part-time at), whining and crying over nothing while getting their ears pierced. Sure you had chickened out for a moment, but at least you didn't make a scene about it.

Walking outside, every step was a hop as your lips formed a wide smile on your face. "It looks so good! I love it so much!"

Levi nodded, admitting that she looked even hotter with the little stud. He reached up to unscrew the little jewel but you stopped his hand mid-air. "Wait-, don't you think you look good with that?" He furrowed his eyebrows at your words, your palms moving up to his face to cup it as you pulled him closer. "I mean, I find you rather ravishing with it on."

Warmth spread all over his body (mostly south) at your declaration and he couldn't help the tiny smirk forming on his face. "Oh yeah? Are piercings some kind of kink of yours?"

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around his neck as his settled on your hips. "No, but having my boyfriend get a nose piercing just for me kind of turns me on."

A low chuckled escaped his throat and he leaned in, your lips brushing against one another's. "I guess I could keep the piercing for just one day."


	23. "A Sense Of Insecurity" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Hange is afraid now that her vision is half as sharp as it used to, you won't want her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "i've always been too embarrassed to send an ask but now with anon i can i'm so happy! Could I request a fem!reader x fem!hange one shot? the scenario being after hange lost her eye and she just avoids the reader for days because she didn't want to worry her and also because she thinks reader won't love her anymore because of it, i don't know something very angst! Thank u so much i'm so excited"
> 
> A/N: Please don't be embarrassed to request! I love to write and all I want is to fulfil your guys requests! This is indeed quite angsty and thank you so much for this idea!

Hange was biting her lip very, _very_ hard. Sometimes to the point where Levi had to force her to let go of it or else she'd bleed to death.

The reclamation of Wall Maria, despite its irreplaceable casualties, was deemed a success. But Hange had so much stress weighed down on her shoulders. First and foremost she was going to be commander. Freaking commander of the whole damn Survey Corps. She didn't know if she was ready, but at least she had you and Levi by her side to help.

Oh, and speaking of you, she was terrified of facing you. Why? Because she had lost one eye during the battle and she thought the worst: What if you didn't want to be with her anymore? Her face was completely ruined and she'd have to wear a blindfold for the rest of her life! Would that turn you off from wanting to pursue your relationship furthermore?

What if you stopped loving her?

That last one hit home quite harshly. She didn't want to believe that you were that low of a person, but she was awfully insecure. Hange had always been self-conscious of her vision ever since she could remember. She didn't like wearing glasses and she didn't particularly enjoy people mentioning it apart from Levi because she had gotten used to him. Also, she knew that he meant no harm when calling her by the stupid glasses' nicknames so she was alright with that.

She sighed out her worries just as they were nearing Wall Rose. Well, here goes nothing.

...

_Sike!_

The moment your voice was heard in the hallway of the infirmary Hange jumped out of her bed for only to crawl under it. No, she couldn't face you. Just not yet.

"I still can't believe that it is only you guys le-" Pushing the door open, you halted your talking when your eyes landed on the bed, to find it empty. "Isn't this Hange's room?"

Levi followed you inside, furrowing his eyebrows. "This is where I last saw her, yes. She should have been resting." You went to check the bathroom, and Levi chose to lean against the rail of the bed but his eyes caught sight of Hange's fingers underneath.

He bent over to look at her, gaining her attention with a snap, "the hell are you doing down there?" Hange only smiled sheepishly, "is she gone?"

"No, she's just in the bathroom looking for you," Levi answered, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you hiding from her? You know she's worried about yo-"

"She's not in there either." You appeared back in the room the moment Hange made sure no limb was sticking out this time. Pausing your walking towards Levi, you looked confusedly at him, "why are you looking under there?"

He glanced at you before his eyes landed on Hange's pleading figure, her palms clasped together beggingly. Levi sighed before standing straight, "just checking if it's clean in here. It's not that bad."

Hange's whole body flushed in relief, mentally thanking Levi for granting her mercy for once in his lifetime.

"Oh, well... I'm going to ask the nurses whether they know Hange's whereabouts. You want to tag along?" You pointed towards the door, one foot already out the room. "Sure." He replied and you took off, Levi following suit.

However, a moment before leaving Levi locked eyes with Hange, glaring at her. "Payback for my head's safety from Mikasa. Now we're even." And with that he was gone, Hange chuckling to herself.

When left alone she rested her cheek on the floor, contemplating what the hell she should do next.

...

Hange was just sipping water from her cup when the door to her room almost flew off from its hinges, causing her to spit it out in surprise. There you stood, hand slammed against the wood in a panting state as you stared at her accusingly.

You strode towards her threateningly, slamming the door shut behind you with one arm while the other pointed at her. "I have been looking for you everywhere Hange!" Your voice cried out in despair, stopping to stand in front of the post of her bed.

Hange was covering her bandaged eye with the cup in her hands, hoping that you wouldn't see it. But honestly, Hange knew it was pointless.

Resting your hands on the railing, you gazed at her in concern. "I was so damn worried for you! The moment I heard you came back in one piece I was thanking God. You have no idea how much I prayed for your survival!"

She scrunched up her nose as she felt it tingle. "Thanks..."

You tilted your head to the side, noticing that she was intentionally hiding the left side of your face. "Why are you holding your cup up? Here, give it to me and I will-"

"NO!"

You both froze in your places at her outburst. A frown appeared on your lips and you crossed your arms. "Hange... what is going on? Why have you been avoiding me ever since your return?"

Seeing as she was still attempting to hide you tried getting a better look at her face, "and why are you behaving like this?"

You noticed her biting her lip in consideration before she exhaled and ever so slowly lowered the cup from her eye. A gasp escaped you once you saw her and you rushed to her side, clutching her arm and leaning in to take a better look. "Oh my God Hange..."

She said nothing as you took her hand in yous and with the other traced the outline of her eye. "Does it hurt?" You whispered softly, your heart breaking at finding out she had been so seriously injured.

Hange shook her head, not looking at you, "it's numb now. Has been for a few days..."

She finally turned to face you fully, her eye watering as she stared at you miserably. "It's not opening again," she rasped quietly, her shoulders beginning to shake, "I won't be able to see from that eye ever again."

Hearing her so broken and hurt had your own eyes welling up with tears. Tenderly you wrapped your arms around her, pulling her head to rest against your chest as she cried on your shirt. Hange held onto you for dear life, as you were the only one she considered her family (maybe Levi too but not in the same way).

You pet her hair as she sniffed and sobbed against you, letting her vent all her frustrations and worries. But after a few minutes, you decided you had to intervene, comfort her.

Your palms cupped her cheeks (her left very gently) and made her look at you. "Hange... I'm so sorry that this happened to you, but this just proves to everyone that you fought greatly for humanity. This right here is a token of your success!"

Her eye widened and she parted her trembling lips lightly, "so you still love me?"

At her question, you almost recoiled, "still love- Hange! Is this why you had been avoiding me all this time?"

She cowered at your raised voice, drawing her blankets close to her but you didn't let her, pulling her flush against you. "You can't be serious... Hange, I will **always** love you, no matter what happens! I can't believe you actually thought I would leave you because of your battle wound!"

You scoffed, "how stupid do you think I am?"

Hange smiled in relief and pulled you from your shirt's collar, locking your lips together in a powerful kiss. You melted into it, your scolding from before forgotten as you had missed the feel of her and wanted to indulge into it.

Tugging on your shirt to signify that she wanted you closer you climbed on the bed and joined her, encircling your arms around her abdomen to keep her near.

When you finally parted, you linked your foreheads together as she tried catching her breath.

"I mean it," you referred to your previous rebuke, "as long as you want me, I will forever be with you."

She rested her head on your shoulder and snuggled into you as you settled more into the bed. "Thank you... same goes for me too."


	24. "Without Thinking" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Hange tends to do some crazy shit when excited, but stealing your first kiss was not something you were prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by weepingsunflower (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hi, i hope u don't mind if make another request 🥺 i just really enjoyed the last one! Could I request a one shot hange x reader about their first kiss? the scenario: Hange got so excited when she found out she could experiment on Eren that when telling the reader about it she kissed her and then ran away, reader finds her sitting underneath a tree and they talk about it and then just kiss again and hold hands. once again, thank u so so much!"
> 
> A/N: For some reason I find it funny when someone thinks I'll be offended or something when they send another request. Of course not! I love to write for you guys! And this is so cute thank you for suggesting this!

Your name echoed throughout the halls as someone screamed it at the top of their lungs and you had an idea of who that might be.

Halting your footing in the opposite direction of your friend you turned around just as she crashed into you, causing you to grunt and fall on the floor. Good thing you had thought of leaving your papers in the office or else they would have flown everywhere.

Craning your neck you looked up to see an excited Hange hovering on top of you, her massive grin sending butterflies to your stomach. "What's up, Han?" You giggled lightly and she quickly got off you, extending her arm out for you to take and help you up. "Oh my God the best thing just happened!"

You blinked at her, waiting for her to explain. "Erwin finally gave me the okay to experiment on Eren!"

Your eyes widened and your lips parted. That was some big news. Hange had been wanting to work on Eren for the past month but she wouldn't receive the approval she was seeking. It was more because of Levi since he wasn't too keen on the idea of the brat being able to freely transform.

Erwin must have realized the benefits and chose to ultimately let her conduct her experiments.

"Hange that's great! You've been waiting so long for this!" You squealed in excitement, so happy for your best friend. "I know right?! I'm just so looking forward to this!!"

Both of you began jumping and giggling together, linking your arms so you wouldn't slam into each other. But as you conveyed your enthusiasm into your little actions Hange's lips slammed onto yours, almost causing you to halt mid-air.

You remained frozen in your spot, having no clue as to what the fuck was going on. Hange probably shared the same mindset with you, because she also went rigid, not moving away from you.

It took a few seconds before you pulled away, wide eyes staring right back at hers, trying to make sense of what the hell had just transpired. Hange didn't let you word your concerns because she freed herself from your grip and bolted off, running away from you as fast as she could possibly go.

You blinked once, twice, thrice before your whole face felt ready to explode.

Hange kissed you. Your best friend of over a decade had kissed you. Your _crush_ of almost three years had kissed you.

Instinctively your index and middle fingers rose to press against your pulse point just to make sure your heart was still beating. No, it was, you were not dead, not in heaven.

Slowly bringing it back down to your side, you digested the situation. Hange liked you back. She freaking wanted to kiss you and she did it!

Taking a deep breath you slid your one leg back to get an advanced start before dashing towards the way Hange ran off to. You had to talk to her and confess, or else she might take it the wrong way and like hell did you want that!

...

It took you an hour or so to figure out where the heck she had fled to. She was fast, you had to give her that.

But when your eyes finally landed on her form underneath a tree all you could think about was the feel of her lips against yours.

You approached silently, her head buried in between her knees as she was curled up like a ball. She must have felt embarrassed and _that_ you did not ever expect from Hange.

Ever so quietly you sat down beside her, leaning your head against the tree's log and staring up at the sky. You took a deep breath. "Wasn't expecting to find you here," she jolted at your voice, turning to face you, "but I guess I understand why. You have a nice view."

She nodded her head, cheeks flushing a rosy colour as she stared at your profile.

Biting the inside of your cheek you twisted your body to face hers, your knees digging the ground as you looked at her. "I don't know what got into you to kiss me like that but... I liked it." You confessed, feeling the blood rush up to your neck and all the way to your ears.

"And I also really like you Hange, have liked you for a while now."

She blinked at you a few times, comprehending what you had just said. "You do?" Hange was flabbergasted. You nodded, leaning closer.

Hange pounced on you, wrapping her arms around your waist and crushing you into a hug. You swore some of your bones cracked at the gesture. "I really like you too! You have no idea for how long I have had a crush on you!"

You giggled and hugged her back (to the best of your abilities), snuggling into her neck. "I have too."

Pulling away at arm's length, Hange stared deep into your eyes and you could see the affection overflowing. You pushed your body close and lip-locked with her, indulging in the warmth the action brought.

Finally, you and Hange would be a couple!


	25. When He Has A Cold (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Levi catches a cold and you take care of him, even if he doesn't want to be taken cared of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anonymous (from Tumblr): 
> 
> "hey! could you do a levi x reader where reader takes care of him when he is sick with a cold? if you decide to do it, thank you so much! I love your writing!"
> 
> AN: Aweee thank you so much! Oof okay this is going to be a challenge cause I've seen far too many write with this. I gotta make this original haha! Thanks for requesting love!

At first you didn't notice cause, let's be real, Levi never changes the way he looks however he feels.

Nonetheless while you two were in his office, you organizing his paperwork as he signed papers, he accidentally let a sneeze slip, which caused both of you to freeze on the spot.

With a slow turn of your head, you looked at him with blown away pupils, his visage quickly going back to its usual unresponsiveness. You blinked a few times, pointing a finger at him from your seat opposite him but he did not address it.

"Levi are you sick?" You went straight to the point, no way were you beating around the bush. "No," he said a little defensively, something you didn't let fly over your head. "But you sneezed." You said in a matter-of-fact voice and he scoffed, dipping his pen in the ink.

"So? It was just a sneeze." 

"But you never sneeze!"

And that's how you ended up with a reluctant Levi in bed (not like that you little nasty), his arms crossed and his back against the headboard while you covered him in blankets to keep him warm.

"I'm going to bring you some tea- don't you dare step off this bed mister!" You threatened at the best of your abilities but it was Levi you were trying to intimidate, something you couldn't possibly ever manage.

He only stared back. Even without trying he always succeeded in causing goosebumps to trail over your arms.

With a huff you hurriedly left the quarters, running to the kitchen to make some chamomile so he could relax a little. He may not look any different to the naked eye, but Levi was in fact sick. You just had to take very close notice and know how he normally acted to realize it.

Sighing to yourself, you poured the boiling water in a teacup before walking back. When you opened the door to his office again you almost shrieked at seeing Levi once again in his chair, scribbling away.

You practically slammed the cup on his desk but he didn't look up, knowing already what was to transpire.

"What did I tell you? Go back to bed!"

"I'm alright here too, you know," he mumbled nonchalantly.

"You're _sick_ Levi," you crossed your arms. "You need to take it easy!"

"This is nothing," Levi grumbled, not wanting to stay behind in his work. He did feel a little soreness in his throat (the reason why he kept his voice low) and there was a mild headache in the depths of his brain but he wasn't going to let you know.

He heard you exhale in defeat and then felt your palms gently rubbing his shoulder-blades in a soothing manner he rather enjoyed. "At least take it to bed with you. It'll be more comfortable and you'll be warmer."

Rolling his eyes he chose to submit since it would (hopefully) keep your voice down. 

After climbing in bed and perching up against the headboard, he was about to place his papers in his lap when you brought three more thick blankets, you had found in his closet, over him. He didn't stop you when you straightened them, knowing he didn't particularly like wrinkles.

Satisfied, you pulled his pillow from underneath him to place it behind his head, so he was more comfortable as he wrote. "Are you done?" He questioned, mirth lacing his baritone. You hummed in thought then snapped your fingers, running into his office to retrieve the tea.

"I used some herbs that are meant to clear your throat and nose. Let's just see if it works..."

He nodded in gratitude when you handed it to him and you waited patiently to see what his reaction would be to the mixture. Taking a sip, he pulled away lightly for only to frown, which caused you to pout. "You don't like it," you didn't ask.

"No, it's not that," he murmured, drinking a little more before lowering it. "I can't taste it." You noticed how upset he was from the way he voiced it, causing you to smile warmly. "Well, this will help. Drink it all and it will clear your nose so you can taste again."

He was really disconcerted at the fact that he couldn't even enjoy a cup of tea at his state but he sucked it up and finished it, before placing it on the bedside table and going back to his work.

You left the room for a little while and Levi wondered where you had gone as he signed the papers. About ten minutes later you had come back in the room with a small bin and many cloths stacked on your palm. 

Placing the bin next to his side of the bed, you handed him the materials and sat down next to him. Levi looked at you in confusion. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

You took one and stuffed it in his face causing him to grumble. "Blow your nose! It'll help you breathe more easily at night and will save me from keeping me up because of your snores."

Levi scoffed, swatting your hand away to take a hold of the cloth. "I don't snore!"

"You will if you have a blocked nose."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat he did what he was told, blowing harshly in the cloth so most of the _disgusting_ snot left his system. He didn't feel embarrassed, more like awkward as you watched him do his business.

Throwing it away he turned to look at you with a small glare. "Happy now?" You nodded, pecking his cheek lovingly. "Very."

Your hands snaked over to his paperwork and took it, his pen too and placed it on his nightstand. "Now it's time for bed."

Levi was about to argue but you just shushed him with your finger against his lips. "Sleep will help. Trust me."

Again, he slapped your hand away. "Don't you shush me, you incompetent brat." You only chuckled at his insult, leaning over him to blow out the candle and pull him back, cuddling with him. "Please don't sneeze on me while you're asleep. I don't want to get sick too."

Levi's arms wrapped around your waist to pull you closer, his head resting in the crook of your neck. "I don't think you'll get out of this unsheathed."

And to make his point you found yourself jolting upwards for only to sneeze. Levi leaned on his elbows as he watched your silhouette in the dark, snorting lightly. "Told you." 


	26. When She Is Sick (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Hange is sick and when she is sick, she gets extremely clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by totoroshirts (from Tumblr):
> 
> "girl i do not know why it sent on anon but that's ok! can i request an imagine hange x reader? when she's sick and is extra clingy while you take care of her"
> 
> A/N: Oh ho, I can imagine it alright! Thanks for the request! <3

You noticed one thing whenever Hange was not feeling well. 

She was clingy. And not in a good way.

Usually, you'd have to either train your cadets or work on some papers for Eyebrows when you were on duty but if Hange were to be sick, all your duties would go up in flames.

Were you to supervise over your squad's improvement? Hange would appear with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and tissues stuffed into her nostrils, demanding to have a piggyback ride on you.

Signing some papers? All of a sudden she is sitting in your lap, wrapping her arms around your neck and whining about how terribly she is feeling.

Going to meetings? Oh, this was the final straw.

Especially if you were to be presenting your latest idea (like in this moment) and she is there to wreck your whole presentation, it's game on.

"Hange for fuck's sake! Didn't I tell you to stay put in bed?" You grumbled as you dragged her from the meeting room to your shared quarters. "But I missed you!" She yelled in an attempt to redeem herself.

"You're sick! If you want to conduct experiments you have to take better care of yourself," you sighed and when you pulled her close to you, you looked her in the eye. "On a serious note though; what the hell is it that you have?"

...

You had to take your duties to bed unless you wanted Hange roaming the halls, following behind you.

As you had your papers propped on your knees Hange was snoozing with her head against your side, arms wrapped around your waist as she hugged you like a cuddly toy. If you heard her sniffles or whine lightly in her sleep you petted her head to calm her down.

...

When Hange had a fever, she was completely out of control. Like much _much worse_ than usual.

Thankfully you were always the solution when she was on a rampage.

"Hange what are you doing?" You caught her trying to sneak out of your bedroom the moment you came back from your office and what she was wearing was an attire to remember.

A whole black bodysuit (where the hell did she get that?), a pillowcase (which you hoped wasn't yours) with holes for eyes on her head and her glasses _over_ the case so she could see (of course). "I was just about to come out looking for you! You've been gone for so long I thought something had happened to you!"

"Hange I've been gone for ten minutes, what are you talking about?"

The more her temperature rose the crazier she got.

Sighing you walked up to her and took off the ridiculous attire. "Common love, it's time for bed." 

Hange remained silent as you helped her into some clean pyjamas and when you laid her in bed with a kiss on the forehead, she grasped both your wrists, trying to pull you in with her, but she was too weak. "Please stay with me!"

Your lips formed a line as you stared at her, mirth dancing in your eyes at her desperate nature. "Hange where do you think I'm going to sleep? I'm just going to change and join you, don't worry."

Shaking your head you freed yourself from her and went to put your own sleepwear on.

Thankfully you had a strong immune system so you were confident enough that even if you slept with Hange you would be okay. Speaking of which... "Hey, Hange?" She hummed in response, pressed up against you, her stuffy nose sniffing next to your ear. 

"What the hell did you say you have again?"

...

In the morning when you woke up, you had to be extremely careful not to stir her. If you wanted to have some work done, that is.

You slipped on your uniform, grabbed your reports from the nightstand and headed out for your office. Behind you left a note saying where you are and left her some tea.

Ten minutes must have past from the moment you had sat down when your office door barged open and Hange appeared with a huge frown on her face. "Why did you leave me alone?!"

Exhaling from your nose, you looked up at Hange with a shrug. "You do know that we all have a job to attend to, right Han?" She scoffed, but then her eyes brightened and she shot in the air. "Then I'll tell Erwin not to give you any work!"

Your eyes bulged out and you would have spit your tea on her face if you were drinking any. "Hange no! That's irresponsible!" Your hand went up to ruffle your hair before beckoning her to you. She happily came, sitting on you again and encircling her arms around your torso.

"Listen, I know that you are not feeling well and that... you feel rather lonely when so, but you need to understand that we all have work to do." You cooed in her ear and her pout deepened. "B-But I want you close! I-I can't rest unless I am in contact with you."

You shut your eyes, raking your head in an attempt to find the right words. "You can be in the same room with me as long as you don't distract me. Trust me, all I want is to snuggle too but I have duties to tend t-"

Just at that moment a sneeze slipped from you so powerful you almost fell off the chair with Hange. Good thing you were holding onto your desk. It took a few seconds to recover but when you did your eyes found Hange's face, which had a huge grin plastered on it. "You're sick too! Now we can snuggle all day until we get better!"

You sighed, not believing your luck. Well, it's not like you didn't ask for it.


	27. "Ghosts Of The Past" (Reiner Braun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: You are assigned on a mission where your position brings back the trauma you had experienced as a kid. Thankfully though Reiner is there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hi! Can I request a fic where Reader has past history on abuse/domestic violence and PTSD plays a great deal in their life because of it. Anyway, like the episode where Fake Historia (Armin) and Fake Eren were held hostage, the reader needed to be rescued from the same thing. Rescue went all fine (you can write from here) but when they finally stop and regroup, Reader is quiet, withdrawn. Reiner notices them walk off from the group. He's been sweet on the reader for a while. And the reader has a soft spot for him. And he sees them struggling to breathe and just helps them through a panic attack/breakdown. Hurt comfort."
> 
> A/N: Oohhh I love me some angsty fluff! Thanks for requesting Reiner! I haven't written about him before.

It was just a plan. It wasn't going to affect you in any way. Nothing was to happen to you.

With that even having been reassured to you why did you continue feeling so scared? It was your job, for God's sake, to endanger yourself for the people's safety. 

Taking a deep breath you fixed your wig in place and looked at your reflection in the mirror. The sooner you left, the quicker it'd be done and dealt with. And so you stepped outside the communal bathrooms for only to find Reiner and Bertolt next to the entrance.

Reiner pushed off the wall and came up to you. "Hey, I saw you fidgeting a little when they asked for you to be part of the mission. Are you okay?" Always so considerate.

A small smile, although quite awkward, appeared on your face and you nodded. "I'll be alright. I just... I'm just nervous, that's all." Although recently Reiner had been paying more attention to you, talking to you and keeping you company, you just couldn't find it in you to explain to him just what this mission was causing you to feel.

It was too much. Even you couldn't understand it.

Bertolt came close, placing a hand on Reiner's shoulder. "They called for us. We are counting on you!" He tried smiling, but you could tell that even Bert was anxious about the outcome.

In return, you rubbed Reiner's arm in an attempt to show him you'd be okay before walking away towards your squad leader. "I-I'll talk to you after the rescue."

...

The rope binding you in place had you sweating profusely, your breathing catching in your throat when the man before you neared with a sinister grin. "This gal is going to make us a fortune! You said she's from another race?"

You bit your lips and shut your eyes tight. No, the memories were crashing right back.

"That's what they told me. Anyway, whatever she is she's a keeper." The other man loomed over you, not too interested, in contrast to the horny asshole in front of you. "Well, I suppose I can treat myself right? Since I got her and all?"

Your head began to painfully throb, vomit climbing up your throat. Their words alone were making you feel sick. Someone had to come. Where was everybody?

"Please..." You whimpered, actual fear lacing your tone. He widened his eyes pleasantly and placed both his hands on the arms of your chair, leaning uncomfortably close. "What did you say, sweetheart? You want me?"

You shook your head, your eyes blurring as you stared to the side, away from him. "No... please, don't." He only chuckled, beginning to unbutton his shirt slowly. "I don't quite think so sweet-cheeks-"

The sound of shattered glass reached your ears and you almost jolted in your seat. Thank God, they came just in time...

"Keep your hands above your head and kneel down! We won't hurt anyone unless they don't submit to our orders." You heard captain Levi shout at the men and immediately they pulled away from you, falling to the ground.

Reiner was the first one that came into your peripheral vision and before you knew it, he was slicing your ropes. "You okay?" He questioned with concern as he helped you stand. "Yeah yeah... they didn't do anything." You murmured, still in a daze.

Flashbacks from your childhood abuse invaded your mind and you had to restrain yourself from showing it on your expression. 

After the arrest of the sex-traffickers, you all grouped up and began to walk back towards the carriages waiting to take you to the base.

Your heart was thumping very loudly in your ears and heat was making you sweat again. Not realizing where you were going, your legs made a detour and slowly guided you away from the others.

Reiner caught sight of you and stopped walking, looking at you weirdly. "What is she...?" But his eyes widened the moment he saw you collapsing on the floor and he ran up to you, screaming your name, which caught everyone else's attention.

Your throat contracted as you chocked on your own tears, your mind clouding with the disturbing images and the disgusting touch of your past abusers. Your fingers tangled your hair as you pulled, trying to stop this horrific experience.

Arms wrapped around you and you almost cried out in terror but you saw Reiner's worried eyes looking back at yours. "Hey, hey calm down... you're safe now! Everything is going to be just fine." He lowered his voice, trying to reassure you just as the Scouts circled you both.

"M-Make it stop!" You yelped, sobbing at the thought of your perpetrators touching your body so lewdly at just teen years. "Please..." You whispered and Reiner pulled you against his chest, so you could rest on him. 

"Whatever you are seeing, it's not real! There is no one here to harm you."

Levi, having figured out what was going on, quickly looked at the cadets. "Everyone back away! She's going through a PTSD episode, make space!" The raven looked at the blond giant cradling you. "Reassure her. Make her understand that she will be okay! Make her feel safe."

At his order Reiner nodded and placed a palm on the side of your head, guiding it so it was resting on his left pectoral. "Can you hear it?" Reiner was referring to his heart, which was pounding like crazy. "Focus on the rhythm of my heart. Just that," he whispered in your hair and you nodded shakily, eyes still tightly shut.

You let everything fade into the background. The only thing you concentrated on was Reiner's heartbeat and your breathing began to calm. It took some time, but at last, your muscles relaxed and you fell into unconsciousness. 

Feeling you limp in his arms, Reiner looked down to see you had fallen asleep and sighed, relief overflowing him. Thank God, you were alright.

Levi walked up to Reiner as he stood up with you, holding you close to him with your head still on his chest. "You did well. I suppose she has been through some disturbing experiences and this mission evoked unpleasant memories." He scoffed, "that stupid brat. She should have mentioned that!"

Sighing, Reiner watched as his captain pointed towards the doorway and to the carriage. 

"Please stay with her the whole way to HQ. I think you're enough to comfort her alone." With that said the blond entered a separate carriage from the rest, just to make sure that you would be alright.

...

You stirred in your sleep, your palm reaching out for only to grasp a shirt. _Wait..._

Opening your eyes with difficulty, they came into contact with hazel ones and if you weren't feeling so exhausted you would have screamed and jumped out of his hold. His hold?

"You should rest some more, we still have a long way until we reach the base," Reiner informed you and you shifted lightly, feeling his strong arms flex as they tightened their grasp on you. "What happened?" You questioned, looking up at him lazily.

Reiner bit his lip, "Captain Levi said you had a PTSD episode. You fell on the floor sobbing and crying, begging for something to stop." He leaned in closer when he saw you recoiling at the information. "Had someone... mistreated you when you were younger?"

You sucked in a breath and averted your gaze from his, "more like molested..." 

His eyes grew their size and you noticed, so you quickly added: "But it happened a long time ago."

That didn't help one bit.

"People assaulted you when you were a kid?" He expressed and you squinted your eyes. "Could we not talk about it, please? It may trigger another episode." His lips sealed the second you said that. 

"Sorry..."

You dismissed his apology, shaking your head. "It's not your fault," you mumbled, playing with the material of his shirt. "I just can't help it when the episodes happen. They rarely occur nowadays but today just..."

He nodded, understanding completely. "I am so sorry that that happened to you." Reiner lowered his head and you looked up confused, for only your face to lightly heat up as his lips planted softly on your forehead. "You're safe now and from here on you always will be."

A smile appeared on his face and you swore your heart skipped a beat. "If I have anything to do with it, I will make sure that nothing ever happens to you again."

Sighing in content, you patted your palm over his heart softly before leaning against him again. "Thank you... for everything."

And with that whisper, you fell back to sleep, his calming heartbeat acting as your lullaby.


	28. "A Summer Attempted Theft" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: You were finally able to drag Levi to the beach for the day but he can't even let his guard down. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is quite a funny idea I came up with. I was just swimming in the sea on my holiday with the fam. We were all in the water so my mum was like "make sure no one steals our stuff" and I was like 'how would Levi react if someone tried stealing his and his s/o's stuff on the beach?' Idek I just found it interesting XD

Levi was checking his emails when the doorbell rang. Grumbling lowly to himself, as he wondered who the hell would be at his front door, he was caught off guard when he saw your smiling face on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He found himself questioning, eyeing your attire. You were wearing a crop top and some very short shorts, showing off more skin than he would have liked when you were in public.

He watched as your lips formed a pout, your arms crossing over your chest and revealing even more skin. "Did you seriously forget? Levi we were supposed to go to the beach today!"

Ah, right. Now he remembered.

Weeks ago you had mentioned the idea and he had straight out rejected it. He had hardly ever been to the ocean and it wasn't that great of an experience the times he had gone. The sand sticking to his skin. The salt causing him to itch. And not to mention the sun, his arch-enemy as his pale skin was _not_ in shape to fight against it.

"I never agreed to this," Levi leaned on the door's frame. "Why'd you think I'd ever agreed on going?"

You puffed your cheeks out as you played with the ends of your hair, "well, it will be fun to be together. We can swim, have a little picnic, enjoy the sun..." You trailed off, not meeting his eyes.

Levi's heart fluttered at how adorable you were acting. _Shit_. When you were like this, he could hardly ever deny you.

Letting a small sigh escape as he contemplated what he would do instead if he didn't go he shook his head before running his hand through his hair. "Fine, let's go to the goddamn sea."

A squeal of excitement left your throat and you jumped on him, wrapping your limbs around him just in time for him to catch you. "Hey, be careful! You'll hurt yourself acting this carelessly, you brat."

"I don't care," you laughed, kissing his cheek as he carried you inside to throw you on his bed so he could change into some more appropriate clothing than sweats.

...

"Wow, it's so hot! Just the perfect weather," you beamed as you emerged from the front seat, slamming the car door shut. Levi reluctantly got out, flipping his shades over his eyes so no sun could blind him.

You popped open the trunk and began to take out your stuff, Levi grimacing at how much you had brought. "Do we seriously need all this junk?" He questioned as you pulled out the cooler, along with the umbrella. "Yes!"

Rolling his eyes he watched as you locked your car before going to pick up everything, for only Levi to steal it and hold it for you. "As if I'll let you carry it all. Just take your bag." 

A smile appeared on your face and you leaned in to kiss his cheek in appreciation. "Thank you, my strong and muscular boyfriend!" He hummed in return before following you to the beach, the talk and laughter of other people reaching his ears.

He didn't particularly enjoy crowded public places, like at all, so he was glad you had brought along your own equipment so you could set yourselves as far away from everyone as possible. Besides, laying on a sunbed where every single human had rested their wet and sweaty bodies on sent shivers down Levi's spine just thinking about it.

Finding an empty spot a few metres away from the water, you helped Levi set up. It didn't take long. Just had to screw the umbrella deep in the sand so it didn't fly off, lay under it two towels (much to Levi's dismay) and place in between them your cooler and bag.

Feeling disgusting sweat begin to form on his body, Levi chose it was the right moment to take off his shirt, sighing with slight relief when it was off. But he didn't get to enjoy it for too long because the moment he undressed the sensation of cool cream slapping his back had him nearly jumping in surprise. "What are you-"

"As much as I would love for my boyfriend to tan his pale as paper skin, I don't want him burning it," you explained while lathering up his back then proceeding to move to his chest when you turned him around. 

Your fingers massaging and rubbing his muscles was doing wonders to his body but he didn't really want to end up with a boner in such a place so he quickly took hold of your wrist, stopping you. "I can do the rest, thanks."

Mirth danced in your eyes at his sudden reaction and you shrugged, pulling your own clothes off to put sunscreen yourself. Levi's eyes rested on you as he watched you rub the cream on and he chose to help you out too. "Give me it."

You handed it to him and pulled your hair away so Levi could put it on your back. His hands moved very slow, almost suggestively, and you wondered whether he was doing it on purpose or not. You didn't have time to dwell on it though because he finished and handed it back to you.

"Thanks," you whispered in his face before pecking his lips and packing the sunscreen in your bag. Levi sighed out but didn't do anything else, waiting for you to see what your next move was. 

"So... ready to head in?" You piped, a big smile on your lips. Levi quirked an eyebrow, "but we just put sunscreen on. Don't we need to wait for it to set?" You waved your hand dismissively, taking your flipflops off. "Nah, we'll just put more when we get out."

He nodded slowly, but then another, more important, question came up: "Are we just going to leave our stuff here in the open?" He wasn't too thrilled with the thought.

"Well yeah, we can't really take it into the water can we?" You snickered and he narrowed his eyes at you, his gaze kind of hot paired with him shirtless. "We'll just have to watch it. Don't worry."

Levi was still not convinced but you just took his arm and yanked him, pulling him with you towards the water. "Oh relax! No one has ever stolen from me and I have come countless times."

Still, that didn't mean it couldn't happen.

Your feet sinking into the damp sand had you sighing. Wiggling your toes to get more of the feel of it, you suddenly felt two palms on the small of your back before you were pushed into the water, head first.

Quickly you bopped your head out and rubbed your eyes before you glared up at the perpetrator. He wasn't showing it, but he was smug about what he did. "Levi!" You whined, your knees digging into the sand underneath you. "It's not deep enough! At least wait when we're more in."

He rolled his eyes but the moment he saw you raising your hands, he backed away while staring at you threateningly. "Don't you dar-"

You used all your strength to splash him with the seawater, grinning from ear to ear when he ended up soaked. Giggling at his deadly aura, you began to swim away. "Oh no, you won't."

Unfortunately for you, Levi excelled in every single aspect of life, meaning he was also good at swimming. You felt your ankle being yanked and you yelped, your back crashing into his chest. Before you could say anything he pushed your head underwater as revenge.

Coming back up to the surface a few seconds later you spat what ended up in your mouth and pouted at him. "You're no fun," you huffed but he just looked at you with amusement. "I found it fun."

Shaking your head you wrapped your arms around his neck so your bodies were touching. In return, he hugged you close, your head nuzzling in the crook of his neck. "This is nice right? Don't tell me you aren't enjoying yourself."

Levi turned to kiss your cheek before resting the side of his head on top of yours. "No... I guess this wasn't such a bad idea."

He was enjoying himself. The cool water was helping him relax and being able to spend some time with you was nice.

You both floated in the water, slowly twirling around as you enjoyed the moment. It only lasted for two minutes because you gasped loudly next to Levi's ear and clenched your arms around him. "What-"

"Someone is going through my bag!"

Levi could have gotten whiplash from how fast he had turned his head in the direction you were looking. And just like you said, a man around his twenties had opened your bag and was taking out your wallet.

The warmth of his body left you so fast that you didn't even notice until Levi was on shore, stomping over towards the thief. "Hey!" He barked out and the man whipped his head up to see a frightening sight. "What the hell do you think you are doing with our stuff you dipshit?!"

He must have looked like a predator, ready to kill and feast on the guy's corpse because he took off the moment Levi's dark orbs had pierced through him. With. Your. Wallet.

Despite being barefoot Levi bolted right after him, running in such speed he had caught up to the guy just in time before he attempted to get inside his car.

Levi's fist slammed into the side of his face, causing him to stumble and fall on the ground. Your wallet flew out of his hand and Levi wasted no time in picking it up. Blood must have pooled in his mouth because he spat some out on the pavement. 

Levi hadn't intended on hitting him this severely but the adrenaline must have caused him to give it all he got. At least no teeth had been knocked out. 

Nudging his side with his foot, Levi towered over him (he liked feeling powerful over someone taller than him) and raised an eyebrow, calm exterior intact as the bubbling anger from before subsided. "Careful who you mess with. Hope this is a lesson for you to never repeat this again."

The guy just groaned in response and Levi sighed, before turning around and walking back. "Dickhead..."

He found you waiting by your stuff, guarding it like a dog. Spotting Levi, you sighed in relief when you saw he was holding your wallet. "Thank you..."

He hummed, going to ruffle your hair like he always did but stopped. You noticed, "what's wrong?"

A grumble left his throat just to see his knuckles had begun to darken in colour. "I must have bruised it," he sighed and you blinked, taking hold of his hand to take a closer look. "You beat him up?" You gasped out, a look of disbelief on your face.

Levi was always composed and didn't do anything so carelessly, even when he was fuming with rage. "I just punched him, didn't think it was that hard." He shook his head with a frown. 

You brought his injured hand close to you and pressed soft kisses on it. He scoffed, trying to pull away, weakly though. "Hey, don't do that. He might've been dirty."

You lowered it and looked at him with gratitude. "Thanks for going after him. You're my hero." Levi snorted, this time his other hand coming up to ruffle your hair. "Shut up."

He kissed your forehead, his eyes darting towards your stuff. "Do you perhaps have any ice in that cooler of yours?"


	29. When You Have Your First Fight (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: You and Hange have your first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey it's the hange anon! i really really liked my last request! thank you so much!!!! this time could i request an imagine about hange: When you get into your first fight? thank you in advance!!"
> 
> A/N: Ooohhh spicy! I really hope you enjoy this! I'm so glad you liked your last request <3

You couldn't believe it. You couldn't _**fucking**_ believe it!

Hange had gotten out of bed yet again after she had made sure you were dead asleep to go and experiment with her stupid titans. Unbelievable!

You woke up to the sound of banging on your door and the first thing to pop up into your head was: Where is Hange? The woman was not snoring beside you.

Quickly putting on your robe you checked the time and saw that it was _**4:30 am**_. What the actual fuck?

Opening the door you had to rub your eyes to accept what you were seeing. Levi was there, holding Hange by the scruff of her collar down to his level with a deadpan expression. "Guess where I found _this_ idiot?"

"No..."

Since Levi was a famous insomniac, he was up for night patrol when he woke up from his two-to-three-hour sleep. If he slept at all that was. So whenever Hange would run off he'd know. And he'd always bring her back to you.

"Yes." He replied curtly, pushing her inside the moment you stepped out of the way. "Honestly," he crossed his arms as both of you watched Hange almost trip and fall, "I don't understand what you see in her. I myself can recommend better choices."

You sighed in exhaustion, shaking your head. "I don't know what I see in her either. But I love her nonetheless," you turned to look at him and smiled softly his way. "Thanks for doing this and I'm sorry if she was an inconvenience."

He just nodded. " _You_ shouldn't be the one apologizing." His glare pierced into Hange's head and she went to hide behind your small couch. "Anyway, good luck dealing with her." Levi bid his farewell and left, you shutting the door behind you.

Your previous smile twisted into an angry scowl as you walked up to Hange. "Are you kidding me?" You huffed and Hange shrugged sheepishly, "well..." "Cut the bullshit Hange! We've already been through this once!" You said desperately.

"What am I supposed to do? They are like begging to be tested on!" Her eyes sparkled with glee just at the thought of gaining new information but you just glowered at her, causing her to come back from dreamland. "Yeah, but not in the middle of the night! It's your job, not your _life_!"

At that, her own gaze hardened, "what are you talking about? Of course, it's my life! I _live_ for this! Without it, I don't think I'd be the person I am today."

You crossed your arms in a sassy manner. "Of course you wouldn't. Maybe you'd be the partner I actually want you to be!"

Silence.

You hadn't meant for that to come out the way it did, but it did.

Hange stared at you, mouth agape while you sucked in a breath. Were you going to apologize? Take it back? No. Those were your honest feelings and she had to know.

"Am I not the partner you want me to be?" She asked in a hushed voice and you averted your eyes from hers. "You hardly are a partner at all," you confessed, tucking a strand of bed-hair behind your ear. "It seems like some times you'd rather be with your titans than spend any time with me."

Hange's heart literally broke at your words. Did you seriously feel that way? Had she been neglecting you that much?

"I mean," you sighed, all the tension dissipating and slumping your shoulders. "I understand when it's on-duty hours but when we finally have time for ourselves? It doesn't feel good Hange." 

"I'm sorry-"

"Are you though?" You snapped, Hange's whole body freezing at your question. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I am! I love you." Your eyes stared at her face intently. "More than your experiments?"

She nodded, not waiting a second. "I do! if I loved them more than you they'd be my partner."

Her joke didn't make you laugh as she had hoped. "Listen," she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose to look at you more seriously. "I have this... passion about science that at times can meddle with my personal life."

You didn't say anything, but your eyes did; 'just a passion?'

"Okay, I have an obsession, I admit it!" She exclaimed harshly, but then she calmed down. "But by all means, that is not what I love, want to protect and keep close to me." Hange shook her head. "That's you."

Warmth spread in your chest. "And how do I know if all this is genuine Hange? Last time you promised you wouldn't do this again yet here we are." You murmured lowly as she took a step closer to you. "I can't really convince you really, but I am going to promise you again and this time keep it."

You shook your head and Hange came to wrap her arms around your waist. "I guess I don't have another choice," you buried your head in the crook of her neck as she pulled you against her. "I'm really sorry. Truly," she placed a kiss on your forehead. "I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me."

You hummed and pulled away. "I guess I have got to sit down and think about it then." You both chuckled and shared a little kiss before she guided you towards the bed. "Come on, we better sleep. we got two hours left before we have to be in the mess hall.

...

"You do realize that that was our first fight right?" Hange was munching on her breakfast as she pointed that fact out. Your eyebrows shot up in realization. "Oh shit, you're right!"

You shook your head, stirring your porage with your spoon. "But I honestly hope we don't have to fight again."

"Oh my God, this is so couple goals!" Hange squealed with a big smile on her face, which had you staring blankly at her. "Hange no-"


	30. "The Calamitous Expedition" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: The latest expedition was a complete disaster. Too many casualties to count and various nightmarish experiences that are going to keep your traumatic self awake for nights on end. Good thing you have Levi there to help you get through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Can't remember if I've requested something like this with you but reader coming back from a massacred expedition and is basically in a catatonic state. Blood of their comrades staining their clothes, hair etc. and Levi basically has to run a bath, undress, bathe and redress reader. The blessed hurt comfort stuff. He goes to leave but reader grabs his wrist and begs him to stay. (Either together or know they have feelings for each other but haven't acted upon them yet) sorry if it's vague ^^""
> 
> A/N: Nope you haven't and I really like these comfort-fluffy scenarios! I didn't use a bath this time because I thought it wouldn't quite fit this scenario. I used a shower though, hope you don't mind! Damn, I think this is my best work yet. Idk let me know. Thank you for requesting! Also since you didn’t specify whether they are together or not I didn’t either. Let me know what you think. Are they or are they not together? ;)

"Shit!" It was the tenth time Levi had cursed as he tried tending on your wound, the cart jumping as the horses galloped over rough ground. "Don't take us on the worst route possible dumbass!" He growled at the rider and he immediately apologized, trying to stir onto a flatter surface. 

Your half-lidded eyes stared up at Levi's concentrated look as he pressed the cloth more into your slash. "Am I going to be alright?" Your voice reached your ears faintly, probably because you were murmuring.

He glanced at your face a few times and scoffed, trying to stop the bleeding. "Of course you will. I'm not letting anything else happen to you." Your heart fluttered at his words and you nodded, your sight becoming blurry from your tears. "I'm tired..." You whispered softly.

Levi shot up and tapped his hand against your cheek, trying to keep you conscious. "Hey, don't you sleep on me! Stay awake! You need to stay awake!" You blinked, the salty liquid rolling down your cheeks. "Just focus on the sound of my voice alright? We're almost there! I'll make sure you are as good as new."

You winced when the carriage caused your body to bounce and Levi barked another scolding to the driver. But when he looked down at you again you had lost the fight against oblivion.

He sighed, tying a second cloth around your torso. "Please be okay."

...

Thankfully you woke up the moment Levi was carrying you into your quarters and you looked around in a daze. "We're back?"

Levi almost flinched at the sound of your voice. He didn't know you had woken up. "Yeah. I'll treat you, don't worry. They told me you don't have anything serious so I can stitch you up myself." You nodded against his shoulder and he set you down on your bed.

"The supplies are in the bathroom right?" You confirmed his suspicions and half a minute later he was kneeling beside you, opening up the little box. As he was cutting your clothes off (since they would never be wearable again) you looked down and frowned.

"This isn't just my blood, is it?"

Your question halted his movements, his hand hovering over you. He exhaled softly and shook his head. "No." 

A lump formed in your throat, "whose else is it?"

He hesitated in meeting your eyes, but he had to so he could deliver the hard truth. "Ashley's."

Your breath hitched. "I-Is she-" "She pushed you out of the way. You had fallen unconscious from the pain so you didn't witness her..." He didn't continue. He didn't have to.

Your head fell back into your pillow as tears leaked out of your eyes and silent sobs raked your chest. Your friend had sacrificed her life to save you. And you didn't even know.

Chocking on your own cries Levi wiped the travelling tears away with his thumbs and tried shushing you, but he knew he couldn't say anything that would help ease the pain. Your heart was aching and his was too just by watching you suffer.

He let you cry for a little, as mourning was good to relieve your system, and returned to taking your clothes off. You didn't pay attention, and honestly, you didn't care if Levi stripped you naked. You were just too depressed to care anymore.

His calloused fingers gently grazed your largest cut and you sucked on your teeth to keep your reactions at bay. "Does it hurt a lot?" Levi looked into your bloodshot eyes and you shook your head. Taking out a cloth from the medical box he pulled on your jaw lightly. "You better use this."

You bit down on it when you felt the needle pierce through your skin and you groaned in pain. Levi was trying to concentrate on the sewing and not your screams, but it was difficult to ignore. He placed a palm on your hip soothingly as he quickened his pace. The sooner he was done, the quicker you'd rest.

It took some time but in the end, you were able to relax and catch your breath when Levi tied the thread securely. He pushed your damp sweaty hair back from your forehead and pulled the teeth-marked cloth out of your mouth. "Common, we better bathe."

He picked you up in his arms very gently and set you on the shower floor. Like hell was he going to let you stand. Your eyes stared dully at the wall in front of you as Levi stripped, entering to stand behind you.

The water began running and Levi's fingers were pulling leaves, sticks and any other solid elements stuck in your hair as you got soaked. You bit your lip as you watched the blood and grime rush down your body and follow the path towards the drain. That was most likely going to get plugged.

His hands left momentarily from your form and you wanted to turn around to tell him to put them back on you when they returned, soap massaging your skull. You shut your eyes, letting the tears fall down your face and mix with the soapy water.

A sob struggled inside your throat and you squinted your eyes tightly. You had lost so many comrades today. Literally saw them be killed before you. You were one lucky son of a bitch to have made it out alive. You bit your lip.

No. You were lucky to have had such an **incredible** friend.

Stifling your cries was impossible, your shoulders shaking with every raking sob that escaped you as you buried your face into your palms.

Levi's arms wrapped around your waist and he rested his forehead against your shoulder, pulling you flush against his sitting form. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. No words could make you feel better. They never would.

You'd just had to move on with time. And Levi would there the whole way.

...

"Let me dry you off," Levi wasn't requesting, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. You nodded, allowing him to wipe the droplets off your body as you were sat on your bed. 

Your eyes didn't wander across Levi's towel-clad figure like they would if you had found the chance days before. You didn't shiver at his touch as you would have and certainly didn't feel that powerful emotion craving for his affection.

You were numb. You felt nothing.

You hoped it was the exhaustion from all the fighting and crying and that with some sleep you would be able to feel again. But a part of you held onto the thought that this feeling would stick with you forever, despite your recovery.

He combed your hair with fondness and brought you some clothes to wear. You couldn't put them on yourself so he tenderly buttoned up your shirt and slipped on your pants. You wanted to thank him but your lips wouldn't move. 

After getting dressed himself (he still had his knapsack with him) he laid you on the mattress and pulled the covers over you. Panic was the first emotion to be evoked. 

No, you didn't want him to leave you alone. 

Just as he was about to wish you goodnight you took hold of his wrist. "Please," your voice cracked and Levi's eyes stared at you in surprise when you pulled desperately. "Can you stay with me?"

He didn't respond. He just climbed in the bed behind you after blowing out the candles in the room. His strong arms encircled your waist and pulled you flush against his chest, minding your gash. He rested his head in the crook of your neck and pressed a small kiss against it.

You remained like that for a few moments, silence invading the dark room.

"Levi?" You broke it.

"Yeah?" His response.

"Does it ever get better?" You asked softly, the worry in your voice as clear as day. He didn't have to question what you were referring to, his nose running up and down your skin slowly. "It does." He answered truthfully, his hand resting on top of your heart. "It just takes time."

Another silence. This one longer.

Your name fell from his lips as he broke it this time and you hummed.

"You know I love you right?" He murmured in your hair. "Yeah," you replied. "I love you too."

His legs entangled with yours to bring you even closer and you sighed in content. "Thank you, Levi." You whispered breathlessly just as your eyelids grew heavy and you felt for one last time that night his kiss on your neck.

"Of course."


	31. "Better Safe Than Sorry" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Since fame can be quite dangerous you are assigned a bodyguard who at first isn't what you thought he'd be. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MsKira1313 (from AO3):
> 
> "Reader is a famous model and Levi is her bodyguard, who are both in a secret relationship, and have been for a while. After a scary encounter with a crazed fan, Erwin thought it was best to have a guard around her at all times, which is where she is introduced to Levi. Both couldn't stand each other at first, but grew to love each other overtime. Reader jusf loves to flirt and tease Levi during photoshoots, even secretly throw in blow kisses which flusters him. She never she would meet the crazed fan after so long. Reader is in her dressing room after a hard days work, she hears her door open believing to be Erwin or Levi. Instead, it was the fan. Frightened by his appearance and being trapped in her dressing room with him, she calls out for Levi. The man grabs her by her arms and throws her to the ground. He goes on a tirade about loving her for so long and when she rejected him. Tells reader if he can't have her, nobody can, as he weilds a knife over her. Levi busts through the door in time and beats the man within an inch of his life. Erwin rushes to reader's aid and orders the man to be arrested. She and Levi are alone as he embraces her. To cut the tension, she tells him how sexy he looked as he was pummeling the guy. Levi laughs as he calls her weird and save it for the bedroom."
> 
> A/N: I really love this idea! And another long one! Oof how are you guys coming up with such awesome scenarios? Like seriously, I love these scenes!

"I mean, do I **really** need one?"

"You were almost stabbed!" Erwin exhaled with annoyance, his fingers trying to massage his headache away. "For God's sake, your fans have been getting out of control! You have such a toxic fandom literally I don't-"

"Hey," you intervened, glaring at him warningly. "Don't talk about my fans like that." You pointed at him with your fork and in return, he slipped his palm over his face. "I'm not wrong though and you need a bodyguard."

You sighed out before hanging your head over your chair. "Fine," you cracked your neck and looked up at Erwin when he stood up in front of you. "When will you request for one-"

"Don't need to," he grinned all of a sudden, walking up to your dressing-room door and opening it. "Hey Levi, you can come in now."

You deadpanned, stabbing the lettuce in your bowl. "You have hired one already? Without me even knowing?" He only shrugged as a much shorter man than Erwin appeared inside the room. "Levi right here is a friend of mine. He is well trained and can keep you safe from harm's way."

A huff left your lips and you stuffed your mouth with your food. "I'm hardly in harm's way! It was just a one-time thing." You noticed Levi's grey eyes studying you and he crossed his arms over his chest. "The princess finally realized she needs saving?"

Your jaw slackened and you placed your salad on the table, standing up abruptly. "What did you just say shorty?" His eyes flashed at the nickname. "Shorty? Damn, that's original."

You grit your teeth, staring pointedly at him. "I'm supposed to have _him_ with me at _all times_?" Levi scoffed and your eye almost twitched. "It's not like I want to either."

"Then why the fuck did you take this job?" You growled and he just rested his back on the wall. "Need the money."

Erwin watched your little interaction in amusement. Oh, this was going to be fun.

...

Surprise surprise, you and Levi fell head over heels for each other. All it took was another near-death experience, a romantic garden and some rain and voilà! You are now a couple.

Of course, you had to keep it a secret from everyone else or Levi would have to be replaced. You didn't understand the reason but didn't want to risk it so you kept it under wraps.

But at the time, you'd let a little teasing slip out.

With the final picture having been taken before your break you exhaled with relief just as a make-up artist came to change your look. From the corner of your eye, you could see Levi leaning against the buffet table, teacup beside him as he watched out for you. 

He was so good at his job. Both as a bodyguard and a secret boyfriend.

After transforming the colour of your eye-shadow and lips you strode over to Levi to treat yourself with some food. "So," you began, your hand wandering off to take a small biscuit off the platter. "You like what you see?"

You were currently modelling a lingerie collection and you couldn't help but notice Levi's eyes roam over your body each time you changed your pose, let alone underwear. It was satiating, to say the least, but you wanted to coax a reaction out of him.

"I never said I didn't..." He murmured when you were in close proximity. A hum left your throat and your eyes half-lidded as you watched his adam's apple bob. Oh, how you knew just what stirred him on.

You leaned closer until your chests almost touched. "Maybe I'll wear one again tonight? I don't know, which one was your favourite?" Straight on teasing always warmed him up. Levi wanted to return the favour but couldn't, with people possibly catching him. "I didn't have a favourite. All of them looked good on you."

A sly smirk curled your lips, your eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh really? I guess I'll keep that in mind." Your hand stretched out to reach for behind him and Levi shot you a warning look. You couldn't just go doing stuff like that.

But your eyes stared back daringly and all of a sudden you were drinking from his cup of tea, smacking your lips slowly to let the taste sink in. Oh, how he wanted this day to be over already.

"Black tea huh? I expected nothing less." You chuckled then heard your name being called. "Gotta go, the camera is waiting." And with that, you winked and sent him a small kiss which in private he'd always catch. Now, however, he just patted his breast-pocket, showing you he already kept it close to his heart.

You giggled, smiling softly to yourself as you returned back to your previous seat, ready for some more pictures.

Teasing time with Levi was the best time.

...

"Oh, Levi can you bring me my bag of clothes? I must have left it in the car." You asked of him while taking off your earrings. "Sure. I'll be back in two." He leaned down to peck your cheek and you giggled, hearing the door slam shut behind him. 

Not half a minute later did the door open again, but you were too concentrated on taking the extensions out of your hair to glance back. "Wow Levi that was quick. Did you run there?" You chuckled to yourself just as you pulled the final strand of hair out to look at him.

But who came in was not Levi.

A frightened yelp escaped and you almost fell out from your seat you when you saw it was the crazy fan who had tried to stab you, before Levi. Slowly you tried backing away and he only inched closer with every move you made. "How the hell did you get in here? W-Weren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"I got out," he grinned, coming closer and managing to trap you between the wall of your dressing-room and himself, "for you!"

You screamed at the top of your lungs for Levi, crying out when the guy grabbed you by the arms and pinned you to the ground. He hovered on top of you with such insanity in his eyes it made you shiver. "I love you so much! Don't you understand? We are made for each other!"

His huge grin quickly turned into a frown though and that mere action twisted your guts in terror. "But you rejected me..." from his back pocket he pulled out a knife, causing you to pale. "I guess the cliche has to be said right? If I can't have you then no one can!"

Just as he raised his hand in the air to stab your chest Levi busted the door open, instantly locking eyes with you then the fan. He wasted no time in pulling him right off you and throwing him to the ground as far away from you as possible.

Erwin entered as well, taking you into his arms as the both of you watched Levi beat the shit out of him. Honestly, you were not too sure if he was going to make it out alive.

After sending him straight into unconsciousness, with many bruises, most likely broken bones and concussions, Erwin was already on the phone with the police. Levi took you from Erwin and made sure that you were alright.

"I'm okay," you smiled shakily, "you came just in time."

It didn't take long for the police to come and drag the man back to where he came from, Erwin going with them to tell them the full story.

Now it was just you and Levi again, the atmosphere tense.

You decided to cut it. "You looked really sexy while kicking his ass," you blurted out. A laugh left his throat and his hands went down on the loose knot of your robe to tighten it so no wandering eyes could see. "You're weird."

He pecked your lips, wrapping his arms around your lower waist to pull you close. "Save that for the bedroom though."


	32. You are scared of thunderstorms (Levi Ackerman & Jean Kirstein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAD CANON: You are terrified of thunder and lighting. Luckily for you, you have your man to keep you safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hiya! i saw you were in need of requests! could i have headcannons for levi, jean and kuroo with a s/o who's scared of thunderstorms? we're getting them loads where im from and it be nice to know how they'd help me :) thank you!"
> 
> A/N: Wow first time doing multiple characters at once haha. If you could check the rules before requesting next time that would be nice. For now, since I am in need of requests I'll let it slide. Anyway thanks for requesting! I hope those thunderstorms in your area don't scare you as much as in the story lmao. (Haikyuu!! characters found in 'Volleyball In Trouble')

**Levi Ackerman:**

ϟ He's either in his office working on paperwork or beside you attempting to sleep. On the rare occasion he did fall asleep he'd wake up because he's a very light sleeper.

ϟ Your whimpers are reaching his ears despite your lame attempt at suppressing them with your face buried in the pillow.

ϟ He reminds himself that one time you had told him that thunderstorms scared the hell out of you at night, especially when they crash on the ground and the window lights up when the room shakes from the impact.

ϟ Before he checks on you he goes up to the window and pulls the curtain, so you won't look outside.

ϟ He proceeds in getting in bed and pulling you to his chest, his strong arms wrapping around your waist.

ϟ You shiver against him and he kisses the back of your neck in an attempt to calm you down.

ϟ "It's just mother nature being pissed off at something. Probably the titans. She's not going to harm you brat."

ϟ His warmth travels down so his fingers are absentmindedly shaping circles on your skin, as he knows it always helps to relax you.

ϟ With him pressed up against you and his secure embrace you feel safe and you finally fall to sleep.

ϟ Levi pecks your head and tucks you underneath his chin so you rest on top of him.

ϟ "I'll be here for you. Don't worry." 

**Jean Kirstein:**

ϟ Jean is lightly snoring beside you as you shake in fear. You don't want to wake him up, you have already done that many times in the past.

ϟ A clash of thunder though causes you to screech which jolts Jean out of his slumber and causes him to bolt upright on the bed.

ϟ "What happened? Who died?"

ϟ He realizes it is thundering and storming so he understands immediately what is going on.

ϟ In an instant he has wrapped you in his arms, shushing you while he rests your head in the crook of his neck.

ϟ "It'll be alright. Don't worry, it's just a little rain."

ϟ He kisses your head and runs his hand up and down your back reassuringly.

ϟ "You idiot, why didn't you wake me?"

ϟ He is going to try to take your mind off what is going on outside with either some playful scolding or nonsense talk.

ϟ "Like seriously! Eren needs to chill when it comes to the captain's cleaning. It's not like he's gonna get his ass whooped every time there's a smudge left behind!"

ϟ His casual banter lulls you to sleep and when he realizes he smiles and pets your hair, pulling you closer.

ϟ "Hope you dream of me."


	33. When She Wants A Baby (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Hange wants a baby. And she wants to raise it with you. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by weepingsunflower (from Tumblr):
> 
> "skfhja thank you!! i would like to request an imagine: when she wants a baby, about hange, no nsfw stuff of course, she just wants to start a family with you thank u so much for all the times u wrote amazing stories for my requests!🥺😊"
> 
> A/N: Awe this is such a cute idea! Thank you so much for requesting and you can't believe how happy I am that you like all the stories! <3

"I want a baby."

You spat your coffee the moment you were taking a sip to look at Hange wide-eyed. You swore some flew out of your nose as well. "You what?"

"I want to have a cute little chubby baby!" She grinned widely, her cheeks flushing a light rosy cheek as she crossed her arms and rested the back of her head on them. "Don't you?"

You swore blood rose up to your whole face. "I-... eh?" You two had never talked about starting a family. Sure you had mentioned from time to time while you were dating that having children was cool and all but now that you were married? This shit was serious!

"Wow that's a little out of the blue," you laughed while trying to calm your racing heart. "But I mean yeah, I would like to have a baby too, I guess."

All of a sudden she jumped off her seat across from you and crashed into your side, her laptop almost slamming on your lap. "Okay so I've done my research and these are all the options we can choose from."

You stared in bewilderment at Hange, not expecting from her to be this prepared. "Hange how long have you had this in mind?" You quickly cut in before she even started to explain. She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Since our wedding day..."

"Our wedding day?! Hange, that was two years ago!" Your voice rose in an alarming pitch, which did not only startle Hange but also you. Clearing your throat to keep it down, you looked at her with a small frown. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She shrugged her shoulders, snuggling more into you. "Because I thought you wanted to enjoy the married life, you know, without any distractions or headaches." You peered at her with a knowing look and she groaned, "fine okay that's not it."

Of course not.

"Were you afraid of my reaction?" You asked curiously and she puffed her cheeks out. "Maybe..." You smacked her on the back of her head causing her to whine. "Hey!"

"You're an idiot Hange. You shouldn't be scared to tell me anything! There's a reason why we are partners, to help each other out and share everything!" You scolded and she rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, I know that."

Sighing you shook your head before looking at Hange with a tired smile. "Alright then, what options do we have?"

Hange squealed and pulled out a freaking PowerPoint presentation she had made specifically to convince you to have a baby. You stared agape at the screen and she quickly deleted the document. "Whoops! You weren't supposed to see that. That was plan B." She laughed a little forcefully before opening up another document, this one a word text.

"So, I narrowed it down to three basic options and then we'll get into the details once we agree on which one." She explained and you nodded, still in a daze at seeing her so organized when she had _never_ been like that. Who was this woman and what had they done to Hange?

"Number one: artificial insemination or in other words a sperm donor." You grimaced, crossing your arms over your chest. "I don't know about that. I mean, especially if it's from someone unknown, would you want a random person's sperm inside your vagina?"

She hummed, "it can also be from someone we know. We won't have to do the dirty they'll just be donating the sperm and then they'll be inserting it artificially." Still, you weren't too convinced. "Yeah, but isn't this method expensive? Also, it doesn't always work does it?"

"The possibilities are countless but you're right," she acknowledged sceptically. "So, do we say no to the dress?" You playfully glared at her before shaking your head. "I think it's for the best." And with that, she highlighted the artificial part and coloured it red.

"Okay, next we can ask Levi to be the baby daddy and get you pregnant." You jolted at her suggestion, staring at her horrified. The worst part was, she was talking seriously. "Ew Hange no! What the heck?" Another more important question crossed your mind. "And why me though?"

She looked at you with a pointed look, "do you really think Levi would want to have sex with me?" Yeah, that didn't sound right. "Fair point," you agreed. "But still, no."

Her eyebrows rose and you stared at her with a deadpan expression. "You seriously think I want his dick inside me?" "He is handsome. I'm sure you'd have a good time." 

You scrunched up your nose, quickly changing the topic. "You think we'll ever be friends after that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it meant helping us out. Besides, we'd have the Ackerman genes, which would probably turn our kid into humanity's strongest child."

"No."

"Alright okay! Geez, just making a suggestion," she backed away and you pouted, feeling a little weird. Hange would let someone else put a child inside you? That didn't go well with you. "I can't believe you are going to such lengths Hange..." You sighed but she only chuckled.

"Well unfortunately for us lesbians we can't exactly produce our own child together. That's why, since Levi is considered family, it wouldn't be someone else and it'd be a part of us." You understood where she was coming from but it still didn't settle nicely with you.

"You fool," you murmured and turned her head so you could look her in the eye. "Whoever's child we decide to raise, it'll be ours. Who cares what blood, race or colour it is, we will love it and it will love us!"

A smile appeared on her face and she looked back at the computer. "Well then, you just made my job easier then." She showed you the final option and your eyes lit up.

She pecked your lips and gazed at you lovingly. "What do you say we adopt a baby?"

...

"Welcome home Alice..." You cooed in your infant's ear when you entered yours and Hange's apartment. All your friends had been waiting to meet the new family member, having brought cake, party banners and so much more decoration to greet it.

Kissing her chubby cheek you looked at Hange who motioned for everyone to come close. "Guys, check out our little bundle of joy!"

You were surrounded and you could hear all the cooing and adoration in everyone's voices.

"She looks just like you!"

"That's not how it works you dumbass."

"Language Levi! We have a baby in this room."

"Yeah, Erwin, cause it'll understand at three days old."

"I can't believe you guys are finally going to be parents!"

You nuzzled your head in the crook of Hange's neck as you cradled your child close to your chest, feeling Hange's lips on you. "Yeah, and we're going to be the best parents."


	34. When She Drops The L-Bomb (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Hange says 'I love you' for the first time and you did not expect it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by totoroshirts (from Tumblr):
> 
> "i would like to request an imagine: when hange said i love you for the first time. something very fluff and sweet please! thank u 😊"
> 
> A/N: Yes! Heck yes! This is going to be so cute and fluffy! Thank you for requesting once again!

You and Hange had finally gotten your day-off on the same date so you decided to have a little picnic in the forest next to the training grounds.

It was so peaceful and lovely. Even Hange thought so and chose not to scream to not ruin the tranquillity. After having eaten your food from the mess hall you leaned your back against the bark of a tree, Hange sprawled out on the blanket with her head in your lap.

Since neither of you was saying anything you had pulled out your book and began to silently read, playing with Hange's hair absentmindedly.

She sighed in content and looked up at your relaxed features with such love that she just couldn't hold it within herself any longer: " **I love you.** "

"What?!" You were caught so off guard by her sudden confession that your book slipped from your hands and slammed on top of Hange's face, causing her to yelp and groan in pain. You jumped at the reaction and quickly took it off from her. "Oh my God Hange are you okay?!"

You saw blood seeping from her nostrils and it was understandable as your book was a hardcover and quite heavy. Panicking lightly you looked through your basket to find anything useful but there was nothing, so you quickly stood up and helped her along. "Common, let's go to the infirmary so we can fix you up."

...

You and Hange had been together for the past year now and never had either of you stepped over that boundary. 

'I love you'

Her words echoed in your head in repeat, warming up your face in the process. She loved you. **Loved** you. And did you? Of course, you did! You just hadn't expected for her to declare it so soon. Heck, you hadn't really expected it from Hange at all.

She wasn't that much of a romantic person. She acted more like a very supportive and protective best friend that would literally do anything for you. But with feelings, of course. You weren't just friends with benefits. Heck no.

Your name was called and you snapped back into reality. Turning around you found the nurse smiling at you. "She's fine. The bridge of her nose is a little bruised but overall she doesn't have anything."

A sigh of relief escaped you and you nodded, thanking her. You stepped inside the infirmary room to find Hange staring at the ceiling, a wet rag on her lower face. "Hange I am so sorry," you apologized once again, quickly appearing at her side.

She snorted, which caused her to lightly wince before looking up at you. "It's kind of my fault, really. I caught you off guard. I would have done way worse in your shoes."

A lump formed in your throat. "It was startling yeah..."

There was an awkward silence as you sat down in the chair beside her bed. A few minutes passed before Hange twisted her neck to look at you. "Do you feel the same?" She asked softly, her eyes searching your face for any giveaway.

A smile stretched on your face. "Of course I do. I just hadn't expected for you to tell me." At your words, Hange took the cloth off her and straightened herself on the bed, so she could place both her hands on top of yours.

"I was kind of the same but today, while I was watching you read, I just thought 'fuck it' and just expressed myself." Your cheeks heated up and you intertwined your fingers together. "Wow... the first time we say 'I love you' someone gets hurt."

You both giggle at that but Hange grimaces again as she scrunched up her nose. "Here, let me help with that." You lifted her glasses and pecked the tip of her nose, causing her to lightly smirk. "If this is what treatment I'll be getting whenever I'm hurt then please do say 'I love you' more."

Rolling your eyes you cupped her cheeks and brought her close, your lips brushing up against one another's. "I love you Hange."

She leaned forward and filled the gap between the both of you. "I love you too..."


	35. "Study Date" (Historia Reiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Historia's confidence reaches rock-bottom when she has to write her English exam. So that's why you're here to help out! (High-School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kans:
> 
> "Hey there! Im requesting a high school AU about Historia and a reader who offers to help her study for a final exam she's not confident in acing, since they excel at the subject. On their last study session the day before the final, she realizes that she's fallen in love and catches a sign that they feel the same way. Many thanks! I'm loving your writing and can't wait to see how you write this one!"
> 
> A/N: Awe thank you so much! I haven't made a high-school AU so far so this will be exciting!

You received your essay back with a perfect mark and a smiley next to it, with a compliment from the teacher. You didn't want to say you were the teacher's pet but...

You were the teacher's pet.

A groan from the back seats caught your attention and you turned to find Historia's cute little face scrunched up as she looked at her own score. You guessed she hadn't done well. She generally wasn't too good at the academic stuff.

She was the cheer-captain and she dedicated herself to that mainly.

The bell rang, signifying that it was time for all of you to head for lunch. As you were fantasizing over what you'd buy from the cafeteria you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around you were surprised to find Historia with a little blush on her face.

"Hi Historia! You need something?" You smiled at her, almost squealing at how adorable she looked. "I actually do..." She muttered while twirling her fingers around. "I kind of got the worst grade ever on the essay and well I feel very unconfident for the upcoming test."

She stared up at your eyes with hope and you took the hint. "Want me to help out? We can work in the library." At your suggestion, she beamed happily and she nodded her head. "Yes! You are a life saviour! Thank you so much, I owe you one!"

You just patted her head and she shook your hand off, giving you a warning look. "Don't do that," she glowered and you chuckled a little uncomfortably. "Okay... anyway. Want to meet up there after our final class?"

She agrees and you part ways, the only thought stuck in your head; _Her hair is so damn soft! What conditioner does she use?_

_..._

Thankfully Historia was on time, her books cradled in her small arms as she found you sitting at a secluded table, with no one there.

She sat down beside you, a small grateful smile on her face as she set the school supplies on the table's surface. "Thank you so much for deciding to help me. You really are going to be my saving grace."

You silently laughed to yourself, shaking your head. "It's nothing. Besides, it also give me the chance to revision so it'll be fine." Opening up your notebook with all your notes and the material the teacher told you to study for the test, you handed it to Historia.

"Alright, so the first thing I want you to do is to copy my notes in your notebook and I want you to try understanding it. If you have any questions write them down to the side and then we'll review the material together." You explained and she nodded, going straight to work.

You had to admit, her willingness was inspiring.

...

Two weeks had passed since your first session together and the test was right around the corner. You and Historia decided she'd write a whole practice essay for your last session and you'd review it to see what she'd learnt and if she had any more problems that were in need of discussion.

Walking to the library you spotted Historia at the entrance, looking at the closed doors silently. "Hey," you greeted, stopping to stand right beside her. "Why are you out here?"

She pointed at a small sign on the door and you read it. "Closed for cleaning..."

Historia groaned, ruffling up her perfect hair. "What are we going to do now?"

Turning to her you smiled, "let's go to my house. My parents are out of town for the week so we'll have the place all to ourselves." She lit up and she nodded. "Thank you! That would be great!"

So you headed to your house and settled to study in the dining room because it had more light and space than your little desk in your room.

You took out of your bag your phone and placed a sheet of paper in front of her. "Alright, I wrote the subject on the other side. When I tell you to start you have two hours to write and complete your essay. Are you ready?"

Historia took a deep breath in then looked at you with fierce determination. "Yes."

"Start."

You pressed on your phone screen and the timer began. Historia flipped the paper and read through the question before beginning to take notes like you had showed her to. A smile grew on your face as you watched her so concentrated and determined to do well.

She was so beautiful too...

Your eyes snapped open at the thought and quickly averted them from her. _What the hell are you thinking?_ You scolded yourself. _You can't possibly have feelings for her!_

You silently jerked your head backwards. You had never said anything about feelings. You only thought that she was beautiful. And people could assume people were beautiful without catching feelings, right? Right?

You bit on your lip. But what if you _did_ have feelings for Historia?

Your eyes glued on her majestic features. Sure you did enjoy your time spent together and admired how fixated she was on acing the exam. Also, you adored how cute she would act when she was thinking of an answer or how frustrated she would get when she couldn't come up with any ideas to include in her writing.

Also, it was something in the way she made your heart race and flutter every time she was near. Or when she accidentally touched you while passing her an object, that electrifying sensation coursing through your veins-

Shit! You like her. And it was not just a crush. It was a straight-on infatuation.

You shivered at the new-found information. You had never felt this strongly about anyone before. And the main problem was that you didn't know what _she_ felt. She was popular, a freaking cheerleader (the captain out of ll people) while you were an ordinary student with an excellent performance in English.

Could she possibly ever feel the same?

The alarm on your phone brought you back to reality and you almost jumped in your seat, but quickly took control of your movements before Historia noticed. Two hours had passed, _already_? "Time's up! P-Pen down."

Historia was smiling lightly. You could tell by her reluctance of handing her paper she wasn't too confident but to reassure her you flashed her a smile of your own after composing yourself from your internal monologue. "Let's see how you did."

Your eyes scanned the paper for any spelling errors, false punctuation, wrong usage of vocabulary, grammar. You find only a few, nothing compared to the paper she had showed you two weeks ago.

Hiding the score you were writing down from her, you cleared your throat and looked at her. Your heart began to pick up its pace. _Shut up heart!_

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you passed, however..." You both knew that a passing grade was not enough for her. She wanted to ace it, just like you. Her eyes were looking into yours with an impatience that she wasn't too sure if she wanted to feel.

Eventually, after tormenting her for a good 10 seconds, you flipped the page and showed her the score. "Congratulations! You got 98%!"

A scream of excitement escaped her lips and she grasped at the paper to pull it close so she could see it for herself. You swore your heart would combust any moment now.

Looking back up at you she literally threw herself over the table (must be all that cheer spirit) and wrapped her arms around your neck, almost choking you to death. "Thank you! Thank you so so much! I've never gotten such an amazing score before! I can't wait to show you how I'll do on tomorrow's essay!"

Heat rushed up to your face but you didn't let the opportunity go to waste. "I knew you could do it. And I can't wait to see it."

She backed away from the crook of your neck to stare into your eyes and the warmth only intensified as her gaze captivated you. A second later she was kissing your lips and you were frozen on the spot, having no clue as to what the hell was going on.

"Go out with me," she tells you when she finally pulls away, a small blush on her cheeks. "Tomorrow, after the exam. I'll repay you for what you have done for me."

Still in a daze you nodded your head, not believing how the day had transpired. She grinned cheekily and kissed you once more, this time a little longer. "You can say something, you know."

You chuckled softly, smiling shyly. "I-I don't know what to say. But I'd love to go out with you."

And with the rest of the day free you both cuddled on the couch and watched a movie before she had to go home but when she did you ran into your room, stuffed your face in your pillows and screamed in happiness.

Oh how much you loved Essays!


	36. When She Cheers You Up (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: It seems like you aren't having quite a good day so Hange is up to lift your spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by totoroshirts (from Tumblr):
> 
> "i would like to request an imagine where hange tries to cheer you up after a long and not really good day. thank u ☺️"
> 
> A/N: You got it! Hange cheerleader mode activated! Let me just quote something real quick for this imagine: "life is like a box of chocolates". I think it really goes with the theme!

You cannot wait for this day to be finally over. All you want to do is bury yourself under the covers of your bed and sleep. Maybe cuddle a little with Hange. But overall you want some rest.

Sighing you walked inside the kitchen to fetch yourself some tea when you spotted Hange rummaging through the cabinets. "What are you doing?"

At the sound of your voice, she literally stumbled and a can of food fell on her head, which earned a sympathetic wince from you. "Sorry... didn't mean to startle you, love."

She chuckled, rubbing her head where probably a bump would be appearing. "That's okay. I've had much worse things fall on my head." She picked it up and placed it back inside the cupboard, closing it and turning around. "How's your day been so far?"

You exhaled, filling up the kettle with water before igniting a small flame on the stove, "shitty..."

She blinked, crossing her arms, "wow, it must have been terrible for you to start acting like Levi." It took you a second to realize what she meant until a small smile appeared on your lips and you chuckled at her words.

Tea, bad mood and vulgar vocabulary. You were sporting the whole package. "Well, it has been that bad indeed." 

Hange came up to you with a pouty lip and encircled her arms around you, "do you want me to make it better?" She leaned down and kissed your lips sweetly and you couldn't help the little grin. "If only your kiss could take the headache away then that would be great."

Hearing the kettle whistle you pulled away and began to make the tea. Hange supported her chin with her fingers while trying to come up with something that would lighten your mood.

Her eyes brightened and she snapped her fingers. "I know!" Before you could ask her 'what she knew' she ran off, straight out of the kitchen. You remained motionless for a second, staring at the exit she had fled from before shaking your head and stirring the tea.

...

You didn't have time to wait to see what Hange 'knew' so you returned to your office were a shitload of paperwork awaited you. Swirling your signature for over the one-hundredth time that day had your wrist hurting so you took a small break from writing to rest it. 

Looking out of the window you frowned. This day had been so tiring, so demanding that you had had to skip breakfast and lunch to complete your reports before their deadlines.

You couldn't blame it on Erwin as he had been locked up inside his office as well. He didn't want to give you so much more work but someone had to do it and you were the one that had to. 

Your office door barged open and you turned your attention to it. You knew who it was even without looking at her. "Yes?" 

Hange came up to the front of your desk with a big grin on her face. "I know what will cheer you up!" You furrowed your eyebrows, wanting to see what she came up with. "Okay but I don't have much time. Besides you have work to do as-"

From behind her back, she set a box on your desk and you almost jumped out of your seat from delight. Right there, in front of you, was placed a box of your all-time favourite chocolate! It was expensive and hard to find and you had raved on and on to Hange that it had been your favourite.

You had tried them once at a Sina meeting where you had been inviting along with some other veterans and from then on, your tastebuds had never been the same.

"Oh my God Hange!" You squealed as you stared at the box of chocolates. "How did you even find these!? And most importantly, where did you find the money to buy them?!" You couldn't wait any longer so you opened it and took a piece, munching on the rich milk chocolate crumbling in your mouth and moaning in pleasure.

"Oh it was nothing," Hange waved her hand. As if she would tell you she had infiltrated a rich man's party as a waiter and stole some boxes. She'd keep the rest for emergencies such as these.

You looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much..." You stood and hugged her, kissing her softly. She hummed, "of course." Hange blinked once and tasted the chocolate from your lips. "Wow, it is good. Can I have one?"

You nodded, "since you brought them."

And with that said you shared the box of chocolates and your day turned upside down. In a good way of course.


	37. "Pony Trouble" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: It's no secret that Levi loves animals, but now that a newborn was bred, he thinks he has found his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by HikarinoYamingan13 (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hey, just thought of another one! This one is a bit different from what you're used to: Levi's large, black stallion is chosen to couple with Hange's brown mare to have babies while still performing duties for the corp. The horses have a total of 3 males(one black, one brown, one black and white spot with brown tail and mane), and a pure white female, with a black diamond on her forehead. It's this one that Levi grows particularly close with. After the first birth, Hange won't let up that she and Levi are in-laws, now. After the female pony is born, it's established from a vet that she is far to streamline to be outside the walls. Female horses in service have to have some stoutness and sturdiness them to be able to go outside the walls. She would be, however, perfect as a breeding horse. So, because Levi and Hange's horses were chosen to breed, it is their responsibility to keep up their enclosure. Well, Levi's, because Hange has practically barricaded herself in her lab. So, Levi's out there shoveling poop, and the little girl gets curious about him. It starts small: just staring at first, then nudging him, then one day, Levi is mucking the corral as usual, he has his cape hung over the railing. She sees it, slowly walks over to it, stopping occasionally to peek at Levi, then grabs it, and bolts to the other side of the corral. Levi finishes, turns to grab his cloak, notices it isn't where he put it, spins around, and sees her just prancing about, shaking his cloak in her mouth as she goes. He tries to get it back, but she just bounds away to the other side, and just stands there, lightly shaking it, taunting him to come get it, and before he knows it, he's dragged into a game of "keep away"! He keeps chasing her, she keeps running away just out of reach, and during this, he can not keep the smile off his face. He even ends up laughing a bit at the absurdity of the situation. The game goes on for at least 30 minutes, unbeknownst to Levi, Erwin, Hange, Mike, and team Levi are walking along and see him, end up smiling to themselves, and along. Erwin and Hange decide to tease him to pieces about it over dinner. Levi comes up with a plan to get his cloak back. He remembered that he has a small bag of sugar cubes in his pants pocket. He knows little girl LOVES sugar cubes. So, he takes out a few, and starts teasing her with them. Closer, closer, little bit closer, aaaaaaannnnnnnndddd, GRAB! And miss. *sigh* "Fine, keep it. I gotta go." She doesn't want him to leave, so she chases after him, cloak in tow, catches up to him at the gate, he turns around, grabs his cloak, this time she lets him have it, he pets her, "don't look at me like that", he says, and before he leaves, gives her the sugar cubes. A few more scritches, and he leaves. The day after is the disaster of the female titan, and Levi's team bites the big one defending Eren. In a depressing slump, Levi finds himself in the corral, little girl walking up to him, nudging him. She knows he's sad about something. It's late in the evening at this point, and Levi being exhausted, just falls asleep there. LG lays down behind him, curling around him, and goes to sleep. The next day, the whole base is in an uproar because no one can find Levi. It's about 1 in the afternoon, when the noise and shouting wakes him up. He sits up, drowsy, bits of straw sticking out of his hair, and blinks with a blank look on his face. Eren is the first to spot him. After that, she becomes his comfort horse. He always finds himself spending time with her when he isn't taking care of his stallion or doing paperwork or training or missions. He just starts talking, and she actually seems to listen. He's present when she has her first baby, a mare, courtesy of Eren's stallion. Levi went extra hard on Eren during training because of this. It can leave off there, unless you add anything. This is to teach people about the bond between a human and their horse. Once you establish a bond with a horse, you will have a best friend for literal forever. What do you think? Let me know! ^_^"
> 
> A/N: Hey another long one lol. Oh my God! It's total canon that Levi loves animals! Yes! I'm up to it! But since it's a x Reader book I will incorporate a little Reader in it but it's not going to ruing the storyline! Thank you for requesting this beautiful piece! I love it!

"I can't believe that my beautiful stallion is going to have to breed with Hange's mare," Levi huffed as he was guiding his said horse towards the stables where Hange was waiting. You were walking alongside him, giggling softly.

That sound kind of lifted his mood, but not enough for him to agree to this plan willingly. "Well, we are running out of horses so we don't really have any other choice." You sighed sadly, thinking of all the horses having been lost in battle.

Levi wanted to comment on your sad tone but the moment he parted his lips Hange's loud and obnoxious yelling cut him off. "Common! What are you guys waiting for? We have babies to make!"

He grumbled at her words and you lightly patted his back in comfort. "Please don't decapitate her, we need her in the Corps," you half-joked half-seriously exclaimed. "I have to go help Erwin a little more with his paperwork but I'll be back soon to check on the both of you."

Levi's frown deepened at your words. He would have to stay alone with Hange? Could this day get any worse?

"I'll see you guys later!" You smiled at them both before heading back to Head Quarters.

"Awe, is shorty sad that his crush won't be joining us?" Hange teased, the side of her head pressed against her horse's mane. "Shut your trap Shitty Glasses and let's get this over with," Levi murmured, feeling his ears heating up.

This was going to be a long process.

...

It took some time for the two to mate but finally, after a year, Hange's horse had finally given birth to four little foals. You were beside Levi when the mother was birthing them, squeezing his bicep in excitement as you were watching the miracle of life happen.

He had to admit, he was quite excited himself.

When three males first popped out you were both quite bummed. You were in need of more female horses, so you could breed and have more. But when the final baby came out, not only was it a she but _she_ was also gorgeous.

A pure white mane, as bright as the snow with a black shaped diamond on her forehead. She was so special, so unique. Levi couldn't help but think.

"Shorty~!" Hange grinned widely and slapped her palm on Levi's back, "we're in-laws now! We're family!" You were giggling silently to yourself as Levi glowered at Hange, "as if I'd ever want you to be family."

Turning around to watch as the vet was cleaning the white horse, Levi felt a tug at his heartstrings. "It appears that this little one is too fragile to be used as a battle horse," the vet explained while looking up at the veterans. "But she will be perfect for breeding once she's older."

After they had settled the new horses in the stables, they chose to leave them wander free into the little valley linked to it. 

"Well, now that we are all set up I have to go make sure Eren is going to do my experiments!" Hange exclaimed turning to look at you, "I'm going to need your help!"

Blinking you bit your lip and looked at Levi, "we can't leave him alone to tend to the horses. Someone has to help out." Levi's heart fluttered at your consideration but he was going to be alright on his own. As much as he'd like you to stay with him, duties were a priority.

"Go ahead, I'll be alright," he narrowed his eyes at Hange, "but if I hear you were slacking off you'll be the one shovelling horse shit." She nodded with a mock salute which caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Let's go!"

Hange took you by the arm and began to sprint away, you stumbling lightly as you tried keeping up. "I'll come and see you whenever I can!"

He nodded and when you were out of sight he breathed a sigh. "Please don't let Shitty-Glasses blow you up or something."

...

It's been a few weeks since Levi has been tending to the horses alone and he always seems to feel something at the back of his head. Like a burning sensation of someone piercing a hole through his skull.

As he was sweeping the hay that had fallen out of the stack he felt it again so this time he turned around. He almost took a step back startled when he saw the little white pony staring at him, her diamond-shaped mane pointing right at him.

Levi blinked before slowly making his way towards the horse but she only took off. He shrugged, going back to his previous task.

Twenty minutes must have passed before he heard galloping from behind him. Not wanting to startle the animal he kept his back turned to her. That was until he felt her head nudging his back and Levi made a one-eighty to find the female staring at him again, this time so much closer.

He gently extended his hand and placed it on her snout, softly petting it. The horse seemed to enjoy the treatment and as he was about to move upwards the female pulled back and galloped away, back into the fields. 

Levi shook his head with a small smile.

...

"Fucking hell, what's with the weather today?" It was too hot for Levi to continue working in all these layers of clothing, so he took off his cape to hang it on the fence and rolled up his sleeves to elbow length.

Sighing in relief he returned back to mucking the coral, scrunching his nose at the intense scent reaching his nose. "Goddammit."

When he deemed the stables clean enough (even he couldn't clean the stables spotless, it was impossible) he reached out for his cloak for only to feel the empty air. Furrowing his eyebrows Levi looked at the fence and saw that it wasn't there.

"I swear I hung it right-..." His words died on his tongue as he saw the white female, with his cloak dangling from her mouth. His mouth gaped slightly as he stared at her, not having expecting this.

She was casually prancing around the field, the survey corps logo swaying in the breeze. Shaking his head he began to near her, "alright game over. Give me my cloak back."

Just as he was reaching out to pull it from her mouth she literally bolted away towards the other side of the caged off meadow. Levi was left stunned, staring at the horse who to his mind was looking back with a smug expression.

Biting the inside of his cheek he decided he had a little time. "Okay, is this how you want to play?" He said, mostly to himself, as he cracked his knuckles and tilted his head from left to right. He bent his legs slightly and spread his arms out, in a threatening fashion. "Bring it on then."

With that Levi took off from where he stood, straight to the horse but she only ran away, the cloak flowing from the speed. A smile broke out on Levi's face as he tried reaching out for his cape for only to miss and hear the horse's neigh. Oh she was laughing at him.

He couldn't help the small laugh escaping him as he chased the horse around, having so much fun playing this game of tag. He was all alone, with just the horse, so he let all inhibitions go and enjoyed himself.

Little did he know that you, along with the other veterans and his squad, were watching from the stables' double doors, smiling softly to yourself. "I've literally never seen shorty so joyful before." Hange's eyes wrinkled at how much she was beaming. 

"Let's leave him alone," Erwin smiled, watching his friend for the first time being this happy.

Not wanting to interrupt his fun you all turned around and let him be. You took one last glance at his breathless smile. He deserved to be carefree.

...

Thirty minutes must have passed and Levi had been not once close enough. Catching his breath with his hands set on his bent knees he remembered he had a small pouch filled with sugar cubes. Using those he'd easily be able to retrieve his cloak back.

Quickly taking them out from his pocket he took one out and started waving it in the air for her to see. The horse began nearing closer and closer. Levi knew that he was going to get it this time and as he reached out to grab it she pulled away and ran off.

Levi sighed, feeling a little tired. "Fine, you can keep it." He felt hunger begin to rumble his stomach so he let her be.

Just as he was nearing the gate the horse came up to him, eyes staring directly at him. "Don't look at me like that. You got what you wanted," but she came even closer and Levi noticed her jaw lightly slacken. His movements were careful as he touched the cloak and when he tugged on it she let go.

"Huh," he was surprised, "I guess you did have a change of heart, didn't you?" She just continued to stare and he decided to feed her the Sugarcubes from before. "Here," he petted her snout as he let her eat from his palm, "I'll bring you some more next time I drop by."

And let's just say when Levi sat down for lunch every veteran had something to say about his childish fun, apart from you who just smiled and caused his heart to flutter.

...

The 57th expedition was a complete and utter disaster. Levi couldn't understand the emotions he was feeling, because honestly, he wasn't feeling anything.

As everyone neared the Head Quarters, Levi wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone, but you appeared from the sea of Scouts, to walk beside him. "Levi..." He didn't even look at you. How could he? You had been lucky not to have been caught in the massacre.

"Do you want some company?" You offered kindly, your eyes showing the remorse you were feeling. Levi didn't want you to see what his eyes were showcasing, because there was nothing in them. Just a hollow emptiness.

"I can brew some tea. I still remember how to perfect it as you showed me," you tried tempting him, but Levi wanted nothing. 

Just as everyone neared the stables to put their horses inside, Levi shut the gate and locked it, still avoiding your gaze. "No thank you," he replied curtly.

He didn't want to be mean to you, especially since this hollowness had nothing to do with you. Nonetheless he didn't want to drag you into this pit of despair he hadn't fallen into and definitely didn't want you to see him in his moment of weakness.

Thankfully you didn't persist, nodding in acceptance. "Alright. I'll be in my office writing reports if you need me," you turned around to leave. "Please don't hesitate to come to me."

And with that you were gone, Levi being left alone in the stables.

A small neigh sounded from the little closed off meadow and Levi turned around to find the white female looking at him. He sighed, "I didn't bring you any sugar cubes, I'm sorry."

Her hoof patted the ground and Levi went up to her from behind the fence to pet her, her snout nudging his palm affectionately. The corners of his mouth lifted tiredly, "I guess animals do understand when humans are sad."

Levi was not hungry, didn't have an appetite. So he decided to spend the rest of the day away from everyone and with his favourite horse. He slumped against the stack of hay and looked up at the sky, face completely void of emotion.

The white horse laid down and nestled by his side, just like a dog would with her head in his lap. He absentmindedly petted her mane as he stared at the setting sun, the clouds going by slower than usual. 

His eye grew heavy and he chose to rest them shut for just a little. But eventually, he fell asleep, cuddled up with the horse.

...

"I CAN'T FIND SHORTY!!" Hange burst inside the mess hall, catching everybody's attention and silencing the room. You furrowed your eyebrows, lowering your teacup from your lips. "What do you mean? Isn't he in his office?"

"NO!"

Everyone began to talk loudly, trying to think of places the corporal could have run off to. You had a small idea as to where he was but kept to yourself. You'd go and check it out for yourself later.

...

Loud chatter and screaming stirred Levi from his sleep. All drowsy and well-rested he blinked his eyes open for only to realize he was in the stables. Peeking behind him he found the white horse had curled up around him while he was asleep and had acted as his pillow instead of the hay.

Sighing he draped an arm over his eyes.

"Levi?" Your voice sounded from the entrance and his eyes widened from under his sleeve. Lowering his arm he spotted you looking at him with a soft expression and internally he sighed a breath of relief. Thank God it had been you who found him and not some other-

"Corporal!"

-brat. Goddammit!

Eren came running right behind you, his face contorted in confusion and a little embarrassment when he saw Levi so relaxed and out of character. Before said corporal barked out at Eren you placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help him back inside. You go tell the others that he's alright."

With a salute meant for both of you he left. You walked up to Levi and crouched beside him. "I see you guys have created a special bond together huh?" You smiled and he couldn't help the blush rising up to his cheeks. "Yeah. I guess she has become my comfort horse."

At that, you laughed and shook your head. "I suppose you don't need me then." Levi's eyes watched as your arm extended and pulled out a few straws from his bedhead. "I'm glad you feel better Levi..." You admitted, "it broke my heart to see you so depressed yesterday."

He didn't know what to answer to that. That annoying flutter in his heart came back and he sighed. He really did like you. "Thank you for caring for me so much."

"Why wouldn't I? You are so special Levi, not only to me but everyone in the regiment," you halted for a second, "scratch that, to everyone in the _walls_."

Blood began to rush up to his face. He wanted to ask just how special he was to _you_ but he didn't have the balls to do so. The horse, however, had other plans. All of a sudden she decided to stand up, causing Levi to fall on the grass. You tumbled on top because her tail came whacking right to your shin, causing you to lose your balance.

Your faces were inches apart from each others, both of them burning up from the position you were in. But with that little boost, Levi took action, cupping your cheeks and bringing you in for a sweet kiss.

You responded almost immediately, lips moving against one another's.

It's safe to say that you two ended up together, thanks to the horse's matchmaking abilities.

...

"I want to kill him," Levi growled as he watched the white horse struggling to give birth. You were by his side, your arms looped together as you witnessed the process of the miracle of life. "Haven't you already? With so much training you put him through I don't know if he's still alive."

Levi just huffed, causing you to chuckle softly, "you know, it's not Eren's fault his stallion got her pregnant." You mused and he just shook his head. "No animal is at fault. Eren is responsible for his horse so he should have watched him."

You snorted lightly which caused Levi's lips to twitch. A small kiss was planted on his cheek and you nuzzled your head in the crook of his neck. "I can't believe we're going to be grandparents." You cooed and he only snickered, "you sound like Shitty-Glasses."

"It's true though. Don't you consider her your daughter?" He didn't answer and he didn't have to. Levi loved that horse to death. He could even say he loved her as much as he loved you. And that was a lot of love.

When the little foal was finally born, you helped tend to it with the vet as Levi crouched next to the female's head. He petted it softly and kissed the diamond, "good job little girl." 


	38. When She Proposes (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Hange decides it's finally time for the next big step in your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by totoroshirts (from Tumblr):
> 
> "could i also request an imagine hange x reader: when she proposes? thank you so much!! 🥺😊"
> 
> A/N: Yes! Oh God this is going to be so adorable! Thank you for requesting this! <3

Hange had looked everywhere for the perfect ring. She wanted to go all out for you but unfortunately not only could she not find the one but she also didn't have the money to buy an expensive ring.

She and Levi had gone all over Rose and Sina. In every jewellery shop, every market, every sketchy alleyway. She was getting desperate.

Levi wasn't showing it, but he was getting sick and tired of searching all day when he could either work-out or wind down and drink his tea. When getting out from yet another failed attempt of a store Levi snapped at Hange. "What the hell do you even imagine the perfect ring to be like?"

He had no clue. All he knew was that whatever Hange was thinking of did not exist.

"I just know that when I see it-" "Ah cut the crap. If you're waiting to just spot the needle in the stash of hay then you'll never marry her." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Levi was happy to hear that Hange was planning to propose to you and was on board because he really did believe that the two of you were made for each other. Calm and collective, crazy and unorganized. Opposites attract after all.

He wanted to help, but Hange's ridiculous expectations were driving him to insanity every passing second. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

"What if you made the ring?"

She blinked at him. "What if I made the ring? Levi, I don't know how to make rings, how could I?"

He sighed and shook his head, "then learn. She'll love it if it's something so personal." He'd do anything to get the hell out of there. "I'll even help you."

Hange beamed at him and nodded, taking him by the wrist and guiding him towards a supply store. "Alright then, let's get down to business!"

...

Hange was fidgeting as both you and she were on your way to dinner. It had been a while since you had both taken a day off so you chose to go and eat out for the day.

You had worn a beautiful dress and when she had first seen it on you she almost lost it. It made her all the more nervous that she was going to ask you to spend the rest of your lives together. Tonight.

As you both rode on your horse, your arms wrapped around her waist and your head against her back, she sweated profusely and feared that you may eventually feel it. Seeing the restaurant straight ahead she gripped the reigns tightly and gulped. "Oh, we're here already?" You questioned with surprise.

Hange was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah... come on then! We have food waiting for us!" She tried reverting to her cheery and crazy self so you wouldn't suspect anything. Thankfully it worked.

She helped you down the horse (since you were wearing a dress) and walked hand in hand inside. She greeted the host standing behind his post with a nervous grin. "G-Good evening. We made a reservation?"

"Under what name miss?"

Hange glanced back at you before lightly coughing, a blush spreading on her face. "Zoë..."

Her saying she had booked a table under her name didn't help her nerves. It only caused her to imagine how your wedding day would be like. She almost drooled at the thought of how beautiful the ceremony would be and how happy the two of you would feel.

Shaking her head Hange followed the waiter that guided you both towards your table then sat down. "Wow," you exclaimed, looking around, "this is a very fancy place Hange. What's the occasion?"

Hange just waved her hand dismissively, puffing out her cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing. Can't I treat my partner once in a while?" You rolled your eyes but placed your hand on top of hers nonetheless. "Thank you for doing so. You didn't have to."

Hange's heart skipped a beat, her anxiousness from before dissipating for a moment. "Of course I did. I love you."

You smiled and said it back, then you both ordered what you wanted to eat.

...

Hange was pulling on the collar around her neck, feeling as if she was being suffocated. The food had been eaten and at any moment now she would have to pop the question.

She knew for a fact that you would be saying yes. She really did. But she was nervous about the way she was going to ask you. Hange wanted this night to be perfect for you. 

Clearing her throat, she gained your attention. It was now or never.

Well, technically, it wasn't now or never really because she could wait a little longer if she _seriously_ couldn't-

Hange _**focus**_! 

"Um, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now..." Hange expressed, her cheeks flushing a red colour. You stared at her a little confused, concern filling your veins. "What is it, Han? Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right?"

She smiled at your worry but shook her head, her hand stuffed in her pants' pocket. "I'm fine. Actually, more than fine." Taking a deep breath in she pulled out the tiny wooden box she had made before placing it in front of you. You were taken aback by the gesture. "What is this?"

"O-Open it and see."

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Your fingers wrapping around the lid. The creak of the box opening. Your eyes looking at the inside. The wonder in them turning into shock.

But then they filled with tears and at first, Hange thought you had been disappointed. Before she could start the apologizing you cracked one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on your face as you pulled out the ring to look at it.

"Oh my God..." You chocked on your tears of joy and Hange couldn't help but start crying herself. Deciding it was finally the right moment she made sure her voice wasn't raspy as she began her speech. 

"We've known each other for what? Fifteen years?" You nodded at her and she chuckled to herself. "And these fifteen years we've been through hell and back together, never leaving by each other's sides."

The tears continued leaking out of your eyes as you knew exactly where this little monologue was going. "Fifteen years though isn't enough," Hange took hold of your hand and you quickly squeezed it back. "No, it isn't."

Raising your hand to her lips she kissed it affectionately before looking deep into your eyes, feeling more certain than ever in her life for what she was about to say. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?"

Even if you had expected her to propose your breath still got stuck in your throat. Not finding your voice you just nodded frantically and stood up from your seat, walking up to Hange and hugging her tightly.

People in the restaurant began clapping at seeing the commotion and you just smiled when Hange kissed you. 

...

"I can't believe you remembered," you whispered as you leaned your back against her chest on the horseback ride to Head Quarters. You raised your ringed hand in the sky so the moonlight could reflect over the beautiful stone.

"Of course I did. How can I forget the day you helped me out the river? I almost drowned!" You giggled and patted Hange's hands around your waist. "It's amazing how you managed to make a ring out of one of the pebbles."

She smiled at you and rested her chin on your shoulder. "I had to use it as a reminder. That day was one of the greatest in history because I met you." You turned your head slightly so you could look at her profile. "Wow, you're very cheesy tonight."

Hange giggled, "what do you mean? You should have suspected this! I just got engaged to the love of my life!"

Shaking your head you pecked her cheek lovingly. "I love you too." 

Hange nuzzled her head in the crook of your neck, murmuring an 'I love you more'. She couldn't wait to marry you.


	39. When She Gets Jealous (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Hange doesn't like it when you give others more attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by weepingsunflower (from Tumblr):
> 
> "since you're taking more than one request, i would like to request an imagine for hange "when she gets jealous" thank you so much!!"
> 
> A/N: Yeahhh! Hange getting jelly. This is going to be fun! Thank you for requesting! <3

Hange hadn't seen you all week because you had been asked to assist everyone with their work.

You were an assistant scout, meaning when someone needed help you'd come to the rescue. Unfortunately, that meant you had little to no time to spare with Hange so the only time she could talk to you was during lunch and dinner.

But guess what you did.

You just talked with the other superior's about _**work**_. The only attention you gave to Hange was a 'hello' and a kiss on the cheek before you sat down beside her and began to talk business with the others.

This week you had especially been helping Levi with his paperwork because Erwin had assigned to him too much. Even with his insomniac self, it didn't lessen the huge stack of papers resting on his desk.

It annoyed Hange to think that you spent far more time with shorty. She was your lover! Levi didn't deserve to have you all for himself despite you two being friends.

So when the time to talk to you was taken away from her, she snapped.

Her palms slammed on the table's surface, shutting everyone up. Her whole face was red and she was staring daggers at Levi. It was scary, to say the least, and even Levi was taken aback by her abrupt self.

Of course, he quickly regained his composure and stared back. You, on the other hand, were gazing agape at her, trying to find the words to form a sentence.

Eventually, you did. "Hange are you alright?" She didn't turn to look at you, keeping this kind of staring contest with Levi. "I am..." She spoke through gritted teeth but you were not convinced.

Levi was trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into Hange when his eyes glanced at you and then back at her infuriating gaze. It all clicked. She was _jealous_ of his time spent with you.

Levi dragged his tongue over his teeth in amusement yet didn't show it. Oh ho, did he finally have a chance to annoy Hange back? After what she has ever done to him? His eye narrowed lightly so only Hange could notice and she soon realized that showing how she felt in front of Levi was a big mistake.

"She's fine," Levi backed her up, picking up his spoon to dip in his soup. "She's probably tired from all that experimenting."

Hange didn't like how Levi was talking so casually, more casually than normal. She knew he was plotting something. Slowly she sat back down with a nod.

"Oh, by the way," his eyes landed back on you and you nodded to show you were listening although still a little out of it. From the corner of his eye, he watched Hange's expression carefully. "I'm going to need you for the night if that's not an inconvenience."

Hange gripped the handle of her spoon tightly but Levi wanted to see how far he could push her buttons, "and if it's possible to stay the **whole** night?"

You were just about to answer when Hange's grip on her utensil loosened and it fell on the table with a loud clutter. Everyone's eyes were back on her. "Hange what-"

"She can't." She sputtered out, her eyebrows raised as she stared at Levi. "Actually she is going to be busy all day!"

You were at a loss for words, trying to understand what the hell Hange was talking about. You weren't that busy today.

"Oh really?" Levi rested his chin on his interlaced fingers, an eyebrow cocked as he looked at Hange. Despite his bland and monotonous voice, Hange knew he was provoking her. "Yes really," she sassed back.

"Then what is it she is busy with?" He asked and Hange stood up from her chair once again, this time with intentions of leaving the table. "Me!"

Hange wrapped her fingers around your wrist and pulled you away from your seat, almost tripping you as she dragged you away from the mess hall. You watched helplessly as Levi hid his smirk behind his teacup, not understanding what had gotten into your partner.

When she finally let you go you were both inside your private quarters. "What is going on? What is it you need help with?" You asked her but she just fell back onto your bed. "Nothing," she sighed, a triumphant smile spreading on her lips.

You stumbled with your words, "N-Nothing? Then why am I here? And why were you acting like that at lunc-"

"Because I was jealous okay!"

You blinked at her, taking a step back at her outburst. "You... what?"

She rolled onto her side to face you, her lips forming a pout. "Lately we've hardly been able to speak a word to each other. I've missed you," Hange spoke softly and you stared at her wordlessly. Slowly you sat down beside her. "Han..."

"That shorty has been keeping you to himself all week now! I want to have you for myself too!" You shook your head, a small smile on your lips. "Oh, Hange..."

Before you could continue she had grasped your arm and pulled you on top of her, causing you to squeak out in surprise. She let you rest on her chest and hear her heartbeat, making you chuckle. "We're spending the rest of the day here. I don't care what program you have. The only thing we'll stand up for is food when the time comes."

You propped yourself on your elbow to look at her face with a small smile, "and what if I need to use the restroom?"

"Should have thought of that before I brought you in here."

"But I didn't know you were going to-" "I don't care."

Sighing you settled back down on top of her and Hange wrapped a possessive arm over you. "Erwin is going to get mad," you warned her but she just shrugged. "Like I said, I don't care. Levi can suck it up for a day and do his work himself."

At that, you burst out in laughter and Hange felt herself relaxing at hearing you. "Sure..."

"I love you." Hange kissed your cheek and you lifted your head to stare at her challengingly, "if you kiss me at least do it properly."

She took your challenge and pulled your face to hers to kiss you deeply. You hummed in satisfaction, parting for only a second to whisper: "I love you too."


	40. "Beautiful Inside-out" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Lately, you've been looking at yourself in the mirror and you don't like what you see, but Hange is determined to convince you otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hey! i want to request a one shot reader x hange, where reader has some self-esteem problems and hange tries to convince her of how beautiful she is and it's kinda angst but also really fluff because hange worries about her gf so much!"
> 
> A/N: Awe... I think we would all be convinced if someone as amazing as Hange told us we were beautiful. Thanks for requesting! <3

You stood before your full-body mirror in just your underwear, a frown engraved on your lips.

Pinching the skin from your thighs to your stomach and arms, you felt like you wanted to cry. Why, oh why did you look so terrible? Compared to every other beautiful soldier in the regiment, you were by far the worst looking.

You honestly believed that and you didn't understand why someone so gorgeous as Hange loved you. You were _ugly_.

Maybe you should do something about it? Ask the other girls what they do to obtain such glorious bodies? Try to discover their secrets?

You scoffed. Those girls probably had their bodies naturally. With their beautiful curves and feminine beauty. You were jealous.

Sighing you looked away because you thought that if you stood any longer in front of your reflection you'd probably punch the mirror.

As you were about to turn around and put your clothes back on you found Hange in your bedroom's doorway and you froze. "H-How long have you been standing there?" You stuttered out, trying to cover your body from her eyes. "Long enough," she replied simply, a small pout creasing her features.

"What were you doing?"

Your lips parted, feeling hot all of a sudden. Before attempting to sputter a lie she raised her hand in a halting sign. "Mind that, I know what you were doing," Hange looked into your eyes and you gulped dryly. "A more important question is: why were you doing it?"

You began to get teary eyed so you hid yourself from her by looking the other way. "I... well," what were you supposed to say? The truth?

Arms came wrapping around your torso and you grimaced at feeling her touch your naked skin. Your name fell from her lips oh so gently and you squeezed your eyes shut. "I can't believe you think of yourself that way," she whispered in your ear, her back flushing against yours. "Why would you? You're beautiful."

Something seemed to snap inside you, causing you to pull away and glare at her with two streams of tears escaping from each eye. "I'm not! That's the thing, I'm ugly! Disgusting!" Your fingers tangled in your hair and tugged on the strands _harshly_. "You're just saying I'm beautiful so I stop feeling bad."

Hange was looking at you with a sadness in her gaze, it almost convinced you that it was real. No, it was just pity, you told yourself.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She blurted out and you stared at her questionably. She placed her palm over her heart repeating herself in a slower tone, emphasizing each word: "Have. I. Ever. Lied. To. You?"

You shook your head. Hange had never lied to you about anything.

At your answer she cupped both your cheeks, looking into your eyes sincerely, "then why would you think I'd be lying now?"

Your bottom lip quivered. "But how can you think I'm beautiful? I'm ugly..."

"No you're not. You're breathtakingly gorgeous. But do you really believe that outside beauty is all that matters in this world? Because it does not." She cooed, her thumbs wiping away the tears under your eyes. "I love you inside and out. Every aspect of you is majestic and I really don't understand why you feel this way."

Your stare was downcast and Hange must have figured out the reason why because she gasped. "Don't tell me you compare yourself to others?" You didn't reply so Hange pulled your face close to hers and filled the gap between you both.

Her lips moved against yours so passionately, so lovingly, it almost had you start crying again. When she pulled back she linked your foreheads together. "Comparing your outer appearance with someone else's is the stupidest most immature thing you can possibly do. Seriously, you can do anything more idiotic!"

You sighed but she only continued, "you know everyone has their own unique face, body. You can't possibly ever be the same. But at the end of the day we are all the same on the inside. The outer beauty is just a shell."

She was right.

You sniffed, "so whatever I looked like, you'd still want me?" You had had this inquiry at the back of your head for a while now. And you just had to know.

Hange pecked your lips before pulling you in for a hug. "Of course I would," she promised. "I love you so much, you're beautiful and the perfect one for me."

With that said you cried away in Hange's safe embrace, thanking your lucky stars for blessing you with such an amazing human being as your partner.


	41. "Can you please...? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe put a shirt on?!" (Erwin Smith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Can you please...? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe put a shirt on?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hey! Love your stuff bb🤩 you're great at writing! Can I req prompt "Can you please...? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe put a shirt on?!" with Erwin please? Thanks so much🥺"
> 
> A/N: Oh my God this is going to be awesome! Thanks for requesting <3

Currently, it was a little after the cadets' curfew and the only people still awake were most superiors working on their deadlines. Including you.

_Well_ \- not _your_ deadlines.

You were sitting opposite Erwin behind his desk, scribbling your signature after every paper you went through. The poor man needed assistance or he'd never get any time off.

He hadn't asked for your help. You just pitied how tired he looked all the time and wanted to do something for him, so you offered yourself to lessen the load piling up on the edge of his desk. Every hour he'd check in on you with a question varying from: "Do you want something to drink?" to "Are you tired? You should go to bed..."

It was sweet of him to be this concerned for you and you admit it only fueled your crush on him. Nonetheless, his sneaky attempts at luring you to go and sleep were fruitless. You always had the perfect response: "I'll make us both some black tea, it'll give us some energy." and "The cadets next door snore louder than Hange's screaming. Even if I was tired I wouldn't get a wink of sleep."

It never failed to make you smile when you watched his lips frown and mumble something to himself.

Stretching your back, your eyes landed on the clock on the wall and realized an hour had already passed. "Time for a little break." You announced, standing up to hear your bones popping satisfyingly.

Erwin peeked at the time as well and nodded before pushing himself away from the desk. "I'm going to take a short shower to wake me up. I advise you to go to bed."

You scoffed at his words, lifting your teacup from its saucer. "Yeah, good luck with that." And to accentuate your words you took a sip of the caffeinated drink.

Erwin looked at you pointedly and you stared back, your eyes lidding challengingly. You two seemed to always play such games with one another and it never ceased to make your heart race every time.

With a defeated sigh he walked up to the door a few steps away from his chair. "One day I'll make sure I ban black tea."

You only smirked after taking a sip, "make sure Levi doesn't find out who does."

Shaking his head, you caught the small smile on the commander's lips before he disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

...

It was no secret that a cold, brisk shower helped in waking up the body and Erwin took advantage of that every time he felt exhaustion catching up to him.

So it wasn't anything new to hear him say he was going for a shower in the middle of work.

But what was new was the fact that he came out in nothing but _trousers_ on him. _Nothing._ _**else**_.

At first, you hadn't noticed as you had dove headfirst into the paperwork the moment two minutes had passed from the start of your little break. When you heard his chair screech and be pulled back you looked up to ask him an inquiry you had formed as you were reading a report for only all the heat in your body to travel up to your cheeks.

You stared owlishly at his naked chest behind the desk, his glorious muscular pectorals right in front of you since you were bent over the surface of the wood. A few droplets of water were still trailing down from his damp hair, causing you to watch every single one slither its way down the perfect valleys of his toned chest.

Your feminine hormones were usually composed around him, but now they were on high alert and hungering over him.

Erwin went to pick up a form he had yet to read when he caught your gaze. He seemed confused. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Your jaw almost hit the ground at how _innocent_ his question sounded. He actually seemed like he did not understand why you were lusting over him.

" **Can you please...? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe put a shirt on?!** " You tried to say as calmly as possible but your voice jumped in levels from how flustered you were feeling.

Erwin was completely oblivious of the effect his nakedness was taking over you. "I can't," he answered, his tone a little lighter than usual as it held curiosity. "I don't have any other clean clothes here. I'd have to go to my room and I'd waste time."

Your throat dried as you watched his biceps flex when he picked up his pen before dipping it in the ink. "Why do you care anyway?"

What were you supposed to say? That his sexy self was going to distract you the whole night? All the thoughts in your head would be occupied by him alone?

You shook your head, biting your lip to pull yourself together. "Nothing... I-I just thought maybe you'd catch a cold if you..."

He nodded his head, "ah, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Silently you agree, although you knew that he would be the only one fine.

...

Ten minutes passed and you couldn't take it anymore. The glistening skin. The popping veins. The deliciously looking-

All of a sudden you stood up.

Erwin looked up from his paper, "what's going on? Are you-"

"I'm done." You blurted out, quickly turning your back at him to walk up to the door. "I'm going to bed. I'll come help finish tomorrow morning." You announced, your hand resting on the doorknob.

"Oh?" His eyebrow quirked upwards and he let his pen down. "I thought you weren't feeling tired befo-"

"I am now." You cut him off, peeking at him but quickly turning around to hide your expression. "I-I'll see you tomorrow Erwin." You opened the door and was just about to go when you thought of something. "And make sure to wear a damn shirt."

He chuckled the moment you closed the door with a little more force than usual. Standing up from his seat he walked into the small bathroom to pull out a clean shirt from under the sink's cabinet with a tiny smirk.

"Knew it would work."


	42. "Good Riddance, Better Find" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: It's break time and as you're resting from your classes with your boyfriend your ex decides to make an appearance. (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (From Tumblr):
> 
> "High School AU. Levi/Reader. They are chitchatting with their friends (insert any canon character you want) outside school, but suddenly they're approached by Reader's ex bf and his bitchy new gf (who is a former friend of Reader). Reader has become more confident and self-aware than she was in the past and can stan up for herself, but Levi is always ready to protect her anyway, and she has also their friends' support. Can I ask for this? I like your fics, thanks in advance! :-)"
> 
> A/N: Awe thank you ^///^ and of course you can ask for this! Haven't done a Levi High School AU hope you like it! Thank you for requesting <3

Your eyes were glued on the clock's hands, watching as every tick brought you closer to your desired time.

Just a few seconds left...

Three

Two

One

Freedom commenced the moment the bell ran throughout the halls and all students relaxed in their seats. Even the teacher, who seemed rigid moments ago, let a small sigh of relief before reminding you all of your homework.

Quickly you packed your bag and ran out of the class door, wanting nothing more than to see your boyfriend and eat some food.

Unfortunately for you Levi was a year older and did not have the same classes as you. The upside to his age, however, was that he could drive you everywhere while were still learning and preparing for your license.

The luxury of having someone older than you.

Turning the corner of the hall to reach your locker you saw your friend Hange rummaging through hers (which was right beside yours), trying to find something. You could tell she was struggling.

"One day Levi is going to clean it for you despite not giving him your consent," your tone was laced with amusement and Hange grinned when she saw you. "Hi! How was philosophy?"

"Boring af," you unlocked your locker with a sigh, stuffing with your needed textbooks  
"I don't want to do this anymore..."

"What doesn't she want to do?" Levi's voice appeared from behind you and you quickly turned to greet him. "Levi!" Your grimace from before transformed into a radiant smile he would only admit to if you too were alone. With a groan, you threw your arms around his neck. "I hate philosophy."

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the subtle scent of his cologne he liked to wear. "Oh," he simply exhaled, his hand running up your spine to pat at your upper back sympathetically. "Yeah, it sucks. Don't worry though next year you don't have to do it."

You nodded but didn't attempt to move so Levi turned to face Hange's locker with a scowl. "For God's sake Hange if you don't clean your locker at least let me do it!" Levi may have sounded annoyed but his arms came to wrap around you and pull you closer to him, something you rather enjoyed.

"But this way I have everything exactly where I want it to be. There is a specific spot for each item and I can find whatever I want so much easier."

You could almost feel Levi quirking an eyebrow when he asked: "Show me the pen you borrowed from me last week then?" You remembered that specific pen having been chucked somewhere in the mess Hange called her locker and you had a feeling Levi did too.

"Ah... you see," Hange began to laugh, her hand raising to scratch the back if her nape, "there's a possibility I may have lost it-"

"Yeah, in your pile of trash." Levi shook his head, his hand resting on your shoulder squeezed softly. "Honestly you disgust me."

Hange shrugged, locking her locker. "Well man up Levi. Some things just cannot be up to your standards."

He glared at her, his hand pushing your own open locker to close it with a slam. "Let's just go eat."

...

"So you aced it?" You asked Hange as you leaned against Levi's shoulder, the shade of the tree keeping you safe from the sun's rays.

"Of course I did! Chemistry cannot hold me back!" Hange grinned widely, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich.

Since you had about an hour for a break you all chose to spend your time at the park next door, where most students usually relaxed.

Levi rolled his eyes at her terrible table manners, taking a sip from his water bottle. "What about you?" You turned to look at Levi, his arm across your shoulders playing with your fingers. "What about me?" He shot back and you huffed a chuckle. "Anything new?"

He thought about how the first half of the day had gone by. "Well-"

"Hey!"

You blinked at hearing your name being called, the voice causing your lips to snarl. "Oh dear God no," you attempted to hide underneath Levi's arm by he only furrowed his eyebrows. "What? What's going on?" Hange asked for him as you tried to make yourself look smaller.

"It's my stupid ex and bitch ex-friend," you simply said before a guy your age walked up to the three of you, towering over you with a blond cheerleader by his side. Since you were all sitting down on the grass he appeared domineering, something you did not like one bit.

"Yes? Is there something we can help you with?" At the mention of your former companions and the reaction you had displayed Hange and Levi had both understood that you did not want to talk to them. So Hange's tone when she talked made you feel calmer.

"Yes actually, but not from you. I didn't call your name Hange," Gilbert huffed, his arm resting around Olivia's hips. He turned his sharp gaze on you, then Levi. "Oh, you're going out with an older guy now? Where people your age not enough for you?"

You could literally feel your eye twitching in annoyance so you crossed your arms over your chest. Levi's bicep around you seemed to flex. "And why do you care who she is going out with?" Levi asked, his monotonous voice hiding dark promises if he didn't cut the bullshit. "She doesn't care about who you go out with."

Gilbert only rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Olivia before smirking simultaneously. "Oh honey he doesn't care about _her_ ," her lips curled in disgust and you swore you could feel Levi's bubbling anger. "He's just looking out for poor guys like you who seem to fall for her stupid fake ass."

Oh, _oh_.

The remarks you were preparing to throw the moment you saw them stalk over died on the tip of your tongue when you felt the atmosphere shift. Both Levi and Hange did not like how you were being addressed.

"Now, listen here you fake tit barbie wannabe bitch!" Levi began to rise from his seat on the grass, rolling his sleeves threateningly. He may have been shorter than the both of them, but he didn't lack the built or intimidation. "Whatever lies you asses came up with does not mean you have the right to offend _my_ _**girl**_."

"Honestly speaking," Hange followed Levi off the ground, pushing her glasses over the bridge of her nose, "I don't know why you're recoiling when you are close. I mean, you two are dating each other, I _presume_. You must have already faced enough disgust to satisfy you for a lifetime."

You had to bite your lip when you saw Gilbert and Olivia grit their teeth. They were pissed.

Deciding to take matters to your own hands before Levi actually pounced on the guy, you placed a hand on both his and Hange's shoulder. "You see Gilbert, there's a reason as to why I broke up with you." You smiled cheekily as if to underline the fact that _you_ ended the relationship and not Gilbert. You could care less what he had said about you behind your back. You knew whatever it was just wasn't true.

"Actually it was many reasons but I'd rather not waste my break on you and your little puppy over here," you motioned at Olivia as she glared at you. "I'll tell you the main one though. Stop acting like. A. Fucking. Brat!"

Levi's irritation from before began to subside when he heared the choice of word you decided to use. Mirth flashed in his eyes.

"Like seriously! You're such a sour loser! You can't just accept something has happened and move on! You're a toddler yet somehow claim to be 16? Grow up!"

You then turned to Olivia. "And you! I know the cheerleader stereotypes are not nice but that doesn't mean you have to be the definition of Regina George."

You plopped back down on the ground and pulled your lunch on your lap again. "That's all I had to say. Now please excuse me, I'm hungry and I want to eat."

Gilbert fidgeted in his spot from fury, twisting his body from one way or another with Olivia by his side before finally giving you the finger. "Fuck you!" And then they left.

You just shrugged, forking some of your food before stuffing your mouth.

"Damn!" Hange grinned, sitting down in front of you, "I didn't know you had it in you! While you were dating that prick you had such low self-esteem."

You only winked at her before looking up at a still stunned Levi. "I learned from the best."

At your words Levi snapped out of his daze and shook his head, taking his former position with you against him and kissed your head with a smug smirk on his face.

"Damn right you did."


	43. "Have you seen my hoodie?" (Annie Leonhart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Have you seen my hoodie?" "Noo." "You're wearing it, aren't you?" (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hey! I would like to request from the prompt list: "Have you seen my hoodie?" "Noo." "You're wearing it, aren't you?" for Annie Leonhardt x Fem!Reader!"
> 
> A/N: Oh my God this is just perfect for Annie. Tbh I always wanted to try on her hoodie, it looks really comfy. This is a little shorter than usual but I like how it ends haha. Thank you for requesting <3

Annie had looked everywhere for her favourite piece of clothing. Like, she never went anywhere without it. She swore she had hung it over her desk chair the night before, a little prior to your retirement to your own apartment.

Sighing in defeat as she was going to be late for her class, she wore a plain t-shirt and took off, twirling her keys around her fingers. It was a little chilly so she also took a jacket with her. It wasn't as comfortable as her hoodie though.

Spotting you on your phone outside your first class, Annie walked up to you. "Hey An!" You leaned in and pecked her cheek as she just hummed. "Hey," she replied back and you put your phone in your back pocket. 

"So what's up?" You asked as you both entered the class, sitting in the middle of the auditorium, like always. "You have a glum look on today. Well, more than usual. Something happen?" You watched as she slumped in her seat, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I can't find my white hoodie," she confessed and from the corner of her eye, she saw you tensing up. Her eyes narrowed. "O-Oh... really? Where do you think it could be?" You muttered, trying to give her a concerning smile.

Something was off about you...

Annie's eyes roamed over your appearance and under your buttoned-up coat she could see a white hood peeking out. "Hmm, I don't know... **Have you seen my hoodie?** " She asked pointedly and you just lifted your shoulders. " **Noo**. W-Why would I know where it is? The l-last time I saw it was on you b-babe."

A few seconds of silence.

" **You're wearing it, aren't you?** "

At her accusation, you almost jumped out of your seat but you spotted your professor entering the class so you didn't want to draw any attention your way. "I-I eh... why would I-" "Don't worry. If you only wear my clothes, I don't mind."

Her whisper against your ear caused your whole body to flush and you swore you could hear the smugness in her voice. But when you turned to face her, she had her normal bored expression as she watched the professor start to write on the whiteboard.

"Maybe later you could only wear _my_ sheets," she casually said as she opened up her book and you just froze in your seat. Annie mimicked her movements with your book, probably enjoying your reactions. How could she say such a thing like that, in _class_? "What do you say?"

You just nodded, not trusting your voice not to scream. Goddamn, your girlfriend was so _hot!_


	44. "Just get home as soon as possible okay?!" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Just get home as soon as possible okay?!" (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "ohoho i am so excited to request this: could i request a one shot from the prompt list Angst n°14 with Hange where reader had a really bad day and she needs Hange close right now because otherwise she'll end up doing something she won't be able to take back. THANK YOU!!!!'hahdshshajdbs"
> 
> A/N: Ohhh thanks for requesting <3

Hange felt like smiling all day at the information she had received from her lab-partner that morning.

Her experiment had worked wonders and now they could finally start making the first official product to present to her boss. She couldn't wait to let you know the moment she got home from work.

Currently, she was roughly designing a sketch of what the exterior would look like when her phone suddenly rang. She lifted it from her desk and answered it when it touched her ear. "Hange Zoë's office. How may I help you?"

She waited for an answer but the phone continued ringing. "Um Hange," Moblit, her partner sitting behind her, pointed towards her bag. "I think it's your personal phone."

Hange laughed at that, setting her work phone down to find her own somewhere in the depths of her messy bag. She had been so high on cloud 9 she hadn't even realized that someone was calling her from her own phone.

Pulling it out she saw the contact and her smile widened even more. She picked it up. "Hiyya! Sorry for making you wait so long I-"

"Why weren't you picking up?" Your voice from the other side of the line sounded awfully squeaky, causing Hange to soften her smile, her finger scratching lightly the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, I accidentally mistook my work phone with-"

"Nevermind, I don't care!" Your tone was shaky and Hange's expression completely morphed into something different. "What's wrong? Why do you sound so frightened?" The worry began to itch in the pit of her stomach.

"It's just that..." You went silent for a few seconds and Hange could hear your whimpering. She was on high alert now, in complete distress mode. Your name slipped her lips worryingly. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Moblit, hearing Hange's side of the call, came to stand right beside her, a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Just... **Just get home as** **soon** **as possible okay?!** " You sobbed into the speaker before ending the call on her face, the familiar _beep beep beep_ keeping Hange frozen in her spot.

A few seconds passed before Hange processed what had happened and sprang out of her seat, quickly packing up her belongings. "Moblit I'm sorry but there's a family emergency," she swiftly explained, chucking whatever she found in her bag before preparing to leave. "Please tell Erwin that I'll make up for-"

"Just go! She needs you!" Moblit shoved Hange towards the door, his tone sincere and empathetic. "I'll make sure everything runs smoothly in here."

She nods with gratitude before practically bolting to her car to reach home as fast as possible. After putting her seat-belt on and backing up her car Hange connected her phone with the car's speakers and called you again. "Common... pick up pick up pick up-!"

Nothing. She couldn't reach your phone.

Hange was afraid to see what had happened to you, why you sounded like _that_. She had never heard you so weak, so frail and hysterical in _years_.

At a red light, Hange fiddled with the ring wrapped around her finger. "Please be okay..."

...

Hange burst through the front door, quickly slamming it shut and throwing her bag on the couch. She didn't care if she was still wearing her dirty work shoes as she ran in the centre of the living room. She called out your name. "Where are you? I'm here!"

Hearing a faint sobbing sound from your shared bedroom Hange climbed up the stairs to barge inside, for only to find you on the bathroom's floor.

You were on your knees, clutching something in your fist as you cried. Eyes were squeezed shut and your mouth was letting heartbreaking cries out. Hange came down in front of you, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you against her.

"I'm here... you can cry on me now." She cooed in your ear and you tightened your hold on her, burying your face in the crook of her neck. "Hange..." You wept, throat closing up from how much crying you had done that day. "Shh... Calm down first, then tell me what happened."

It took a few minutes to quiet down the hiccups but when you did, you could use your voice again. "Today is the day..." Your voice cracked as another sob bubbled up. "My family..."

Hange's eyes widened widely. "What?! Today? Why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed to be there for you!"

You shook your head, placing your forehead on her shoulder. "Y-You were so happy to w-work today. I didn't want t-to to burden you." A sniffle then a nuzzle.

Hange pulled you off her, a small frown on her lips. "I can't believe you still think that way. We're married! We're meant to tell each other everything! And especially something like this, that has you so depressed...-"

Her brown eyes trailed down to your clenched hand, noticing the little bottle's colour. "What are you holding?" Hange asked carefully and your eyes watered even more. It was too early for you to want to take a sleeping pill for bed.

"I-... I actually considered maybe-" 

Hange slapped a palm over her gasping mouth and tears welled up in her own eyes. "You considered taking your own life?! How could you!" Without a second to spare Hange yanked the pills from your grasp and threw them out the window, not once taking her gaze off of you. 

"I can't believe you..." She whispered, mostly to herself. Hange had never picked on the signs of your depression. You were always smiley around her, happily spending time together and enjoying life. But that didn't seem like it was the case. "Why?! Why would you try this?!"

"I miss them!" You cried out, your chest tightening at the pain your heart was feeling. "I miss my parents, my siblings. I miss my grandparents. All my family. They didn't have to go. They shouldn't have!" You whimpered, lowering your stare to your lap. "Why did they?"

Hange tried calming herself before wrapping her arms around you. "I don't know why... It definitely wasn't their time. I guess some just leave sooner than others." Your tears began to fall again. "But just because they are in a better place doesn't mean you have to go join them. Not now anyway."

She kissed the side of your face and rubbed your arm soothingly. "I'm sorry this happened. I'm not telling you to move on because I don't think you'll ever will. But please, at least make life worth-while. They would have wanted you to. I don't think they'd be too pleased to see you up there this soon."

You nodded, playing with the ends of her ponytail. "You know... I called you just when I was thinking of doing it. I-I know it is wrong that's why I wanted you to come and... and convince me not to do it."

You felt her palm stroking the top of your head. "Thank God you did. You must always do this, in whatever situation you are. But that also means you will tell me when you feel down. Alright?"

Sucking in a breath you face her with a nod and you share a small, tender kiss. "Now, common. I'll make you your favourite for tonight."

"You mean order it right?" You teased softly and she shook her head as she helped you up. "Yeah, yeah. I guess we don't really need my cooking right now.

...

Three years ago, a week before your wedding, your family was meant to come and help out with the venue in yours and Hange's town. However, the plane they boarded on crashed and killed all its passengers, including your whole family.

The wedding was cancelled and you waited a whole year before you felt ready to marry Hange. Since then, you always miss your loved ones but with Hange's help, life is easier each passing day.


	45. "A Breath Of Relief" (Ymir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: You seem to not understand just how important you are to everyone, but Ymir will make you understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hi! How are you? I'd like to request Ymir x fem!reader where she finds out the reader self harms? Thank you love" 
> 
> A/N: Hi! I'm good, thanks for asking! This is going to be quite a dark one, I haven't written something that has to do with self-harm in a while. Hope I did a good job!

Pain was key.

Pain was the solution.

Especially when you inflicted it on yourself, you just felt...

relieved.

After a particularly stressful day or simply some free time to think about yourself, you come to the conclusion that the blade in your hands is your only true friend.

The cold metal sliding down your arm to rest on your wrists is exhilarating. The sharp pain as it slices and breaks your skin sends a shiver up your spine, causing you to wince and maybe even cry. The blood oozing out and painting the cuts as well as streaming down the palm of your hand is pretty to your eyes.

But then the ugly scars appear and if you don't hide them, everyone would find out your dark secret.

That's why your go-to outfits have always been consisted of long sleeves, even in the summer.

You hadn't expected for someone else to find out about it though.

You thought you had come at a desolate time when no one would bathe and scrub off the grime of the long day at such a late hour. Nonetheless, there was one person who had also deemed it the perfect chance to be alone at the public bathrooms.

Oh, how you wished you had gone just a few minutes earlier.

The water sprinkling on your scarred body was enough to deafen the surrounding environment, so when Ymir walked in and gasped at the state of your form, you hadn't heard her.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Only then had her presence been revealed.

Snapping your eyes wide open you found her staring at you in disbelief, so you quickly tried covering yourself. Unfortunately for you, the steam had not been enough to shield you.

Ymir, still fully clothed, stomped over you and under the water, not caring if she got wet. She slammed the lever down to stop the downpour and towered over you as you felt like becoming smaller and smaller against the wall. "Did you seriously do this to yourself? Why?"

Tears began to well up in your eyes. Why? 

"I-I... I find relief in d-doing this," you confessed, avoiding her gaze at the best of your abilities. Even so, you could still feel the burning daggers thrown your way. "It makes me f-forget all the pain, the misery, the grief."

That blade had comforted you every night you had lost someone dear to you. It was as if this knife had the power to make you forget. You hated feeling so depressed when a friend died on the battlefield.

Her gaze hardened and for a moment you almost felt like whimpering but you contained yourself. "I can't believe you..." She whispered softly, a complete contrast from the way she was looking at you. "Don't... when did this start happening?"

"A few months ago," you bit your lip. "I accidentally cut myself after an expedition and... it took my mind off of my grief." Your throat began to tighten uncomfortably. "From then on when I felt sad I would always do this..."

Ymir's fingertips trailed over the scarred patterns on your arms, which caused goosebumps to appear. Some were faded, whereas others were obviously evident, with their harsh red lines and deep cuts. "So Ashley's death a couple of days ago created these?" She hovered lightly over the fresher scathes.

"Yeah..." You almost weren't heard and if the water was still running you definitely wouldn't have had. 

"Goddammit," Ymir pulled away and turned her back at you, her fingers running through her short wet strands. "Seeing you like this, you have no idea how hurt it makes me feel." She confessed and your eyes widened, heart palpitating. "Fuck, I bet everyone would!"

You didn't say anything, only stared at the shower's tiles. 

All of a sudden a towel came enveloping around your naked body and you looked up to see Ymir's determined expression. "What are you-" "We're going to dry you up and tend to those wounds. I'm not leaving you like this, stupid."

When the towel went to ruffle up your hair her fingers wrapped around your chin to make you keep your eyes on hers. "Promise me you won't ever self-harm again and that if you want to take out the pain you feel, you will come to me." 

You blinked. How could you promise such a thing? "I-" "Crying when we are sad and feeling grief over a loved one is human. You are meant to express your feelings."

The towel slowed and it encircled your neck. "I don't want you bottling everything up and destroying yourself. You are so beautiful and strong. Don't do this to yourself."

"I don't know if I can..." You admitted but she only shook her head, tugging on the towel to pull you closer. Ymir couldn't find herself smiling, so she tried to convey her concern and perception through her eyes. "Well, you will. I'm not letting you do it again. Ever." You sniffed, "but-"

"It's for your own good. Now, suck it up and show me how strong you really are."

You cried in her arms that night. In the middle of the women's washroom, all alone. A friend like this is hard to find but luckily she was the one that found you.

From that day on, you never laid a blade on your skin again.


	46. When She Comforts You (Ymir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: You aren't confident in yourself and believe that one day Ymir is going to leave you for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Helloooo! May I request Ymir and a Fem!Reader imagine? So Ymir finds out that her really sweet and adorable girlfriend is actually very sensitive and is kind of convinced that Ymir will leave her for someone else, cause she has like. 0 self confidence? Emphasis on Ymir comforting her though, please!!"
> 
> A/N: This is going to be cute! First time writing about Ymir, hope you like it <3

You huffed a puff of air as you sat under the shade of the tree, book in your lap as you watched Ymir on the training grounds. 

Because of an injury a few weeks prior you had to be resigned from training and rest your leg every chance you got. So you decided to take your favourite book to read outside since it was boring to be all alone in your room.

But seeing Ymir smiling and ruffling Christa's hair caused you to frown. 

Christa was so pretty. Everyone wanted to be with her and secretly you thought that even your partner Ymir wanted that too. You had this fear deep down, that one day she'd leave you because you just... weren't good enough for her.

In all honesty, were you good for anyone to begin with?

Ymir caught sight of your eyes on her and decided to tease you, winking and blowing a kiss your way. In return, you tried to put on a convincing smile before hiding your face behind the pages.

How long would Ymir stay? You had no idea.

A tear rolled down your cheek and you buried yourself deeper into the story. All you knew was that Ymir was not going to be with you forever.

...

The grass under Ymir's feet was squashed as she ran up to you. "Hey, sugar, ready to go back inside?" 

At her voice you let out a startled gasp, not expecting her this soon. "Ymir?" She grinned and went to sit down beside you, placing a hand on your book. "Who else silly? Common, you need to eat something. Let's go get some bread from the-"

While she was talking she was lowering the only cover you had for your face, and when she pushed it all the way down she saw your tear-stained cheeks. She blinked, shaking her head as if to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Why are you crying?" Her smile was still there, only a little smaller. Her tone, however, that took a whole hundred and eighty turn. "I-I'm not," you tried to cover up, quickly avoiding her gaze.

"I can literally see tears running down your face! Unless you're sweating from your eyes I want to know what's going on." Now the smile was gone too.

You bit your lip, not wanting to admit your darkest secret and fear. Your name fell from her lips so softly, you just had to look at her. "Please," she whispered, her thumb brushing one side of tears clean, "why are you sad?"

Sighing, the tension in your muscles remained as you tried explaining yourself. "I-I... I know you'll leave me one day."

There, you said it.

Ymir looked at you intensely, as if not believing what had just escaped your lips. "Uh, I'm sorry what? Did you just say what I think you did or am I losing it?" You didn't reply, just kept to yourself.

Scoffing loudly she squeezed your cheeks together, puckering your lips in the process. "What the hell has gotten into you? Or more specifically your _head_? I love you and you know it."

You tried to loosen her grip on you but she just locked you in place. "No. Don't you go hide yourself from me. I want to know why you thought I'd ever break off this relationship when it's so obvious that we both have deep feelings for each other?"

She honestly sounded very concerned and the disbelief underlined every word she said. Tugging on her wrist to let you speak you held if gently. "Ymir... you deserve so much better than me. I'm nothing compared to you."

You witnessed her jaw dropping. In any other situation, you would have laughed. "You're such an amazing person. Anyone else would be so much better for you." The tears began to pool again.

Ymir shook her head when a smirk appeared on her lips. "You sure you're talking about the right Ymir? Because from what I know I am selfish, rude, arrogant and so much more but I'm too lazy to think."

You blinked, shaking your head. "No, you're no-" "Ah ah, let me finish."

Ymir's freckled face radiated with sincerity and her eyes looked at you with such love. "I am very selfish. To the point where I want to keep you all to myself and let no one else have you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

The doubt from before began to evaporate. "Really?" Your voice was small but Ymir's arms wrapping around you made you feel more confident. "Definitely. Fuck everyone else! All I want is you."

Feeling moved and overwhelmed by her you buried your face in the crook of her neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Ymir. I love you so much."

"Hehe, you better. Well even if you didn't I'd still keep you. As I said, I'm selfish and I only think about myself." You kissed her lips, cradling her face in your hands. She hummed in appreciation, her palms resting on your hips. "You can say that as many times as you want but I'll never think of you as a bad person." You whispered against her lips.

She only smiled, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear. "I guess you're the only one then."

You just snorted at pulled her in again, spending the remaining time off together then proceeding to eat some lunch.


	47. "Can you please...? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe put a shirt on?!" (Ymir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Can you please...? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe put a shirt on?!" (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "8 from the random list with Ymir and fem!s/o! Maybe a modern AU?"
> 
> A/N: It's funny cause I already got the same prompt for Erwin XD. Yes! I can't wait to see if you like it. Thank you for requesting <3

"So you're on a run now?" You asked, with the phone in between your shoulder and cheek, while stirring the pasta in the pot. "Yeah. Hey, you have some of my spare clothes there right? You won't mind if I come straight after and change there?"

Heat spread across your cheeks at the thought of Ymir. "N-No... you can come right now if you want."

Oh dear God, you had a tendency of stalking her workout posts on Instagram and every single outfit she wore always suit her so well! You feared that if you saw her sweat-dripping skin-tight-clothed figure you would lose it.

"Oh good! Because I'm just passing your neighbourhood. Alright, see you in a minute." And with that, she hung up.

You bit your lip and placed your phone on the counter. Silently you prayed that you could contain yourself.

The doorbell rang and you hurriedly went to answer the door, checking to see that you were presentable first. "Hi, Ymir!" Your whole face heated up at the sight of her flustered self, soft pants leaving her mouth.

"Hey, sweetcheeks. Oh, food smells delicious." She leaned in to leave a sloppy kiss on your cheek and you nodded in a daze. Oh dear God, you feel the blood flowing. "Uh, you know where the towels are. Your cl-clothes should be in the last drawer." You explained nervously and she flashed you a small grin, her freckled face causing you to almost squeak. 

"Thank you, love!"

You replied with a soft 'you're welcome'. The moment you heard the bathroom door click shut you ran to the kitchen to take a napkin and dab your nostrils frantically. A relieved sigh escaped you as you looked down at the paper towel. "Oh thank God! No blood..."

You almost threw it in the rubbish bin but stopped yourself. On second thought, you might need it later. After stuffing it in your pocket you headed back to preparing the pasta, pouring it in plates and coating it with sauce.

Just as you placed the final silverware on the table Ymir came to join you and you almost dropped the knife in your hand. "What are you even wearing?!" You screeched, quickly placing the utensils on the table. She quirked an eyebrow while taking a seat. "What do you mean?"

Ymir stood there, in nothing but shorts and a sports' bra. A very cute, very _revealing_ sports' bra. " **Can you please...? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe put a shirt on?!** " Your hand instinctively stuffed itself in your pocket, grabbing the napkin from before. "Sorry, can't do. It's too hot in here." A sly smirk curled her lips and you swore you didn't mean for your gulp to be so audible.

"Why? Do I turn you on?" You quickly shook your head and backed away, bumping with the pillar behind you. "N-No... I am just concerned a-about you!"

"Concerned? How come" She supported her chin with her palms and her elbows propped on the table's surface, which caused her chest to appear more... prominent. "W-Well you might..."

You didn't finish your sentence, scurrying to hide in the kitchen. "I'm going to fetch us some drinks!" From where you were you could hear her howling laughter. 

You ripped out your napkin from your pocket and swiped under your nose, your whole face glowing from how hot you were feeling. "Oh, God..." You were actually having a _**nosebleed**_!

"Hey, I'm sorry for teasing you, babe. I didn't mean to make you un- Are you bleeding?!" Ymir's jaw fell in surprise when she saw the bloodied paper towel in your hands. "N-No..."

Shaking her head she ran to the refrigerator, pulled out an icepack and guided you towards the sink. "Rince your nose, make sure most of the blood comes out." You followed her instructions with no complaint.

"Look up to the ceiling and hold this to your nose. It should stop in about 5 to 10 minutes..." You wanted to nod but thought against it, letting her guide you to the couch. "Wow Ymir, you know a lot about nosebleeds."

From the corner of your eye, you saw her shrugging her shoulders. "I got into a lot of fights back in high school. Learnt a lot of useful things." You both remained silent for a few moments. 

"Did you bleed because of me?" Ymir's voice broke the tranquillity and you could hear the drumming of your heart in your ears. "M-Maybe..." 

"Goddamn. Now that's an achievement." She chuckled and the heat was back to your face. You swore you were melting the ice. "You have no idea how flattering that is." Ymir petted your head and a small shy smile formed on your face. "Uh, thanks?"

"I'm glad my girlfriend finds me attractive. That just means I'm doing a good job." At her words you couldn't help but giggle, loosening your grip on the ice. "Hey! Keep still! Time hasn't run out yet."

You relaxed with a soft grin. You were so lucky to have such an understanding and amazing girlfriend. Ymir never made anything weird. And you were so thankful for that.

"I love you Ymir," you said and in return, you received a peck of her lips on your forehead. "I love you too perv."


	48. "Freshly Scathed" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: You may have wanted to hide the scars from Hange but she notices and you don't even realize how much it hurts her to see you this way. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "oh ok, i just wanted to make sure! i would like to request a one shot of hange x reader where she sees the scars on wrists/new marks for the first time and it breaks her heart, thank you so much!"
> 
> A/N: Of course! Wow, I can't believe I have received so many Hange requests lmao. I am so happy because Hange is like one of my favourite characters and she deserves love hehe. Anyway, thank you for requesting! This is going to be angsty...

"Hey Hange, where are all the long-sleeved shirts gone?" You called out from the wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. From her crossed leg position on the bed, she lifted her head from looking on her laptop to find your gaze. "Oh, I put them all away. I replaced everything with our summer clothes!"

"What?!" You screeched, feeling panic course through your veins all of a sudden. She looked at you a little confused, pushing her glasses over the bridge of her nose. "Uh, why are you reacting that way? It's too hot to wear winter clothes."

You bit your lip and instinctively placed your palms over your covered wrists, something that did not go unnoticed by Hange. "I just... I get cold very easily and honestly, I like winter clothes better."

She blinked, a bad feeling taking over her at seeing you be so defensive over winter clothes. "Sweetie you'll end up getting a heat stroke if you wear stuff like that. A tank top will suit you so much better."

You licked your cracked lips, biting the lower one anxiously. "But I-..." You couldn't come up with any excuse and Hange slowly placed her laptop on the bed, standing up to near you. Your name left her mouth cautiously.

"Is there something you are hiding from me?"

Unfortunately for you, Hange is hella smart and despite her obnoxious character, she is very observant. And what she was picking up from you was breaking her heart. She didn't want to believe it, but all the signs were there.

Hange quickly grasped your sleeves and pulled them over your arms before you found the time to think up something. You shrieked in surprise and horror. "No!"

But it was too late. Hange was already looking at _them_. Your self-carved scars.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Her eyes watered at the sight of the ugly trails knives had left in their wake.

Slowly her teary eyes found yours, so many questions invading her mind. But one stood out.

"Why?" Her voice was shaky.

Why would you do this to yourself? Permanently scar your skin in such a way that the nasty and miserable memories always remained? To haunt you and make you feel terrible when looking at them?

"Why do this? I don't... understand." Hange muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend the reason behind your actions.

Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes were staring back at her so frightened, so ashamed. All you wanted was for the ground to split open and swallow you whole. "I..." You had nothing.

"When... did you start?" She gulped in an attempt to clear her throat. You grimaced, tilting your head so you didn't find her eyes. "College." A startled gasp escaped her lips and she covered her gaping mouth with both her palms.

"So many years!? Why didn't you tell me?" She squinted her eyes because too many tears were falling. "How could I?" You suddenly snapped, throat closing up from the pressure. "You think I wanted you to find out? I am so ashamed of this but I still do it because..." _It takes the pain away._

Yeah, as if she'd believe that.

"Aren't you happy?" Hange asked softly, her hands cupping your now tear-stained cheeks. "What could possibly make you want to do this to yourself?"

"Do you know how hard it is not to be depressed? M-My parents are disappointed in me. My _whole_ family. And so many of my coworkers don't like me," you sobbed out, your knees wobbling. You felt so weak. "No one likes me Hange. You're the only one that seems to be blind for some reason."

Noticing your unsteady figure Hange lowered you both to the floor, her arms not letting go of you. "You're so wrong..." Hange whispered closely, her fingers picking strands of hair out of your face and tucking them behind your ears. "So many people love you. I'm not the only one."

You sniffed, shaking your head. "No, that's not-" "But it is!" She cut you off, her gaze hardening seriously. "I admit your family is not an example. They are scums. But your friends, partners and me! We all love you so fucking much!"

Your lips were trembling the whole while Hange spoke. "H-How can you be so s-sure?"

A small, encouraging smile lifted her lips. "Because I know. If no one liked you why would they talk to you? Spend time with you?" She reassured, leaning in to peck your lips. "Don't hide your insecurities from me. I'll only show you that you have nothing to worry about."

A sob escaped you and you buried your face in the crook of her neck, wrapping your arms around her. She pulled you closer, petting your hair in the process. "You're too good to me Hange," you hiccuped and she just tightened her hold around you.

"No, I'm what I'm meant to be for you. You deserve the world. I'll make sure you understand that."


	49. When She Is Mad At You (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: You end up angering Hange and things get nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hey! can I request a Imagine Hange: When she's mad at you? Thanks!!"
> 
> A/N: Oh ho I had to think for a hot second what would make Hange mad. Anyway thank you for requesting! <3

You were currently conversing with Moblit about nothing in particular. It was casual and he was letting you know what Hange had been up to during her experiments.

"I mean she has been more careful but she still is always just a slither away from giving me a heart attack," he confessed with a tired sigh. "I don't understand how you are able to cope with such excitement outside of hours as well."

You only shrugged, "I guess you get used to it at some point." You smiled at him but then your expression hardened. "Does she at least stay away when the titans show weird behaviour."

Moblit shook his head tiredly, "the complete opposite. Hange goes closer when they act abnormally. I'm honestly so scared for her at times. Last week Bean bit on her jacket and almost dragged her into his mouth."

Your heart skipped a beat at his words. "What?!" You suddenly exclaimed, "you mean to tell me he could have eaten her?! How did Hange react?" Moblit bit his lip. He was contemplating whether he should tell you since you were Hange's lover and things could go downhill.

"She... was excited." Your eye could have twitched. 

"You know what, I have to go." You suddenly said, turning your back and stepping away, every click of your boots' heels sounding powerful. "W-wait! Where are you going?!" Moblit stuttered out, fearing he may have said too much.

"I just have to have a little chat with Erwin..." Your eyes narrowed as you left Moblit behind.

He emitted a sigh, pulling his shirt's collar away. "Oh dear God. I should probably hide."

...

"AHHHH!"

You were sipping on your tea when the door of the mess hall slammed open, causing everyone to halt their eating. Even Levi paused his drinking and Mike lowered his spoon to the table with mild curiosity.

Stomping echoed throughout the now silent room and all of a sudden you were being pulled out of your chair. You almost lost your balance but luckily you found your footing.

"I can't believe you did this! I've never been this angry before!" Hange barked in your face and you had to wipe your cheek from all her spitting. "I'm sorry Hans but I had to-"

"No, you did not! You had no right to snitch on me!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Mike asked, food forgotten as he watched you two bickering. "I told Erwin what Hange really does during her experiments. So he banned them until further notice." You explained calmly but Hange was fuming with rage.

"Further- As if! He's not going to let me do experiments ever again!" She shook your body from your shoulders, almost causing your food to crawl up your throat.

"Oh, finally. Someone told Eyebrows what the fuck is going on." Levi picked up his cup and drank from it. "Four Eyes you deserve the punishment. Next time think before almost willingly entering a titan's jaws."

Hange clenched her jaw before shooting daggers at Levi. "And you better shut your fucking shitty mouth before my foot knocks your teeth out, shithead!"

Everyone stared at Hange in complete shock. She had never talked like that to anyone before. Ever.

Levi himself couldn't believe what he had just heard, almost spitting his tea out. Oh, she was pissed alright.

"And you-," she pointed at you, "oh, you're going to pay!"

You actually felt goosebumps travel up your arms. No... you didn't want to pay.

All of a sudden you were forcefully taken away and to her office. No one attempted to stop her. She was just too scary. The door locked behind her as she faced you. You honestly wished the ground would crack open and swallow you whole.

"I can't believe you actually told Erwin and he got me out of experimenting!" She gripped on her messy strands with gritted teeth. "Uh! Do you know just what it took to convince him in letting me conduct them in the first place?!"

Your lips parted as she stared at her. "I'm sorry Hange but I was worried about you..."

"Worried?! You think I don't take care of myself?" You didn't give her a verbal answer, only shrugging your shoulders cautiously. "Wow," she scoffed, walking up to you so you stood face to face, your name sounding very dark when she let it escape her mouth. "I do experiments on Titans! Who else is going to do it but me?"

You could feel the blood rushing up to your cheeks as she glared at you with her beautiful brown eyes. "No one! Don't you understand? Whatever it is about titans is dangerous. Even if I had the safest job to do I'd still have to be on high alert."

Your gaze wavered as you looked at her but she just exhaled sharply through her nose. "Yeah alright I admit it I can act reckless around them but that's how I've been finding out all that information about them! My methods are needed! Don't you see?"

You began to see it from Hange's perspective for a moment and saw her point. If Hange didn't do all these crazy stunts then the knowledge you all use in an actual battle would not have existed. Hell, the Survey Corps would probably be reduced to the bare minimum. A pang of regret hit you hard.

Her eyes were still flaring from frustration but she had calmed down from her mess hall episode. Sighing out you scratched with your finger absentmindedly the surface of her desk. "You're right. We need you to conduct these experiments. And it's not like you're alone when doing them, you have Moblit and a whole team keeping an eye on you."

She nodded, her arms crossed over her chest as you leaned against her desk. "And I know how much you love your job. I should have known better than to act on impulse but-," you stopped scratching. "Can you blame me? I worry about you all the time. I love you so much, I can't possibly imagine something bad happening to you."

"I feel the same about you too! But our occupations are far from promising our safety. It's good that you care but you shouldn't let personal feelings intervene with work." Her voice was now completely levelled as she grasped your shoulders.

Your eyes glassed over and you took in a deep breath before nodding your head. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that when I found out what you did it-... it scared me," you gave her a small smile. "I completely agree with you. You have to continue your experiments."

You hugged it out and she kissed your cheek, the smile you love on her face again. "Okay, now I have to make sure I get to play with my guineapigs again." You stopped her before she even attempted to leave your embrace. "Let me do it. I was the one who made this mess so I should clean it up."

A small chuckle escaped your throat, "besides, I think I have more chances of convincing him than you do." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." She laughed along and pulled you in for a deep kiss. Hange almost took your breath away from the surprising passion and a small satisfied hum vibrated against her lips. When she pulled away she turned you around and patted your ass in motivation, causing you to yelp.

"Go convince him, love!" 


	50. When You Try To Organize Her Workspace (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE:
> 
> You're in for a suicide mission when you decide to clear out Hange's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by weepingsunflower (from Tumblr):
> 
> "heeey it's me again! I would like to request an imagine for Hange: When you try to organize her workspace! idk I just have a very strong feeling that Hange would be very VERY messy and I just want to organize stuff for her 😂 thank you so much!"
> 
> A/N: Key word try. Lmao I bet Reader would need to call Levi for help. Thanks for requesting.

"Okay, that's it!"

Hange jolted from her seat behind her desk when your hands slammed on the surface of the wood, looking up at you. "How the hell can you work in such an environment Hange? Levi is right, you'll have work done so much quicker if your office was _clean_."

She just snorted, waving a hand dismissively your way. "Nah, that's alright. I'm fine the way it is. I mean, I'm working right now aren't I?" Your lips formed a thin line. "You're literally writing your report on your plate from yesterday's dinner."

"And it does the job!" You only glared at her, making your way out the door. 

"Where are you going?" Hange called out but you didn't answer, stomping towards Levi's office to request for some weaponry that will help you battle whatever Hange's workplace is.

...

"BUAHAHHAHAHAHA-!" Hange fell from out of her chair when you returned, her collision with the floor cutting her breath and causing her to gasp for air.

There you stood, handkerchiefs on both your head and over your mouth. Gloves sporting your hands and an apron covering your military uniform. In your hands, you held a heavy crate filled with all kinds of cleaning supplies. "Oh shut it! Levi wears this all the time."

"Yeah, Levi! But no one has the balls to laugh at his face!" She wiped a tear from under her eye before helping you find a space on the floor for you to place down the box. "Wow, did you like empty his whole cleaning closet?"

You stayed silent and she had to try and stifle her laughter. "Not all of it okay? He has more... in... oh shut up!"

Going through what you had to work with, you pulled out a broom. "Alright I want you to put whatever papers and documents you have on your desk and I'll start sweeping the floor. Whatever is not needed on the ground will be put on a shelf or something. I don't care where for now."

She nodded and began to pick up the piles of paperwork, much to your delight. You hadn't expected for Hange to help you out with this.

As you were collecting the disgusting dust and multiple cobwebs in one of the corners you heard her sit down behind her desk. "Did you do what I asked-" You stared agape at Hange, who was almost two heads taller now, even when sitting.

Rounding her desk you found all the files underneath her, keeping her up. You deadpanned when she smiled giddily. "I always wanted to see how Mike feels while working." 

A dejected sigh escaped you but you headed back to work. "As long as you keep it from off the floor, I don't care what you do with them."

You spend the next three hours sweeping, mopping, dusting, wiping, drying and throwing away whatever was useless inside. But even with all this hard work, there were still just so much left to put away. "Oh dear God... I can't do this alone." You mumbled to yourself and Hange looked up from her signing.

"Then don't do it! That simple." You glared at her. "No! I'm going to do it. I just need some expert backup."

And with that, you went to go and fetch the best cleaner the whole Survey Corps provided.

...

"Oh, Eren! I didn't know you were the best cleaner here!" Hange cheekily said as she saw the young recruit enter the office. "Second best. Levi is stuck in a meeting so he'll swing by later to check our progress." You rested your hands on Eren's shoulders and he nodded his head.

"What do you want me to do Squad Leader?" Eren asked cautiously, seeing all the piles of papers.

"I just need some help organizing and putting everything neatly away. You think you can do that?" You asked softly and he nodded, determination flashing in his eyes. "Of course! I'll do my best!" That kid could take things a little too seriously at times.

"Great! Now let me show you how everything needs to be done."

After demonstrating where each file needs to go you parted the workload in two equal piles and got straight to work. Half an hour must have past before Eren coughed rather harshly, gaining both yours and Hange's attention.

"Uh, Squad Leader Hange... what is this?" Eren's whole face was pale as he slowly lifted a file with his name on it. Hange's eyes widened and she quickly went to snatch it away, a small awkward laugh leaving her lips. "Oops! you weren't supposed to see that."

You watched the exchange carefully, seeing just how sickly Eren appeared. You didn't want him throwing up on the floor it took hours to clean so you quickly took charge. "Alright, that's enough for today. Thank you, Eren for helping me out. I appreciate it. You can go have some lunch."

He nodded without complaint, saluting swiftly before leaving the office.

You turned to Hange with your lips pressed together. "What the hell Hange? Can't you keep your little experiment ideas somewhat confidential?" She just shrugged. "I wasn't expecting him to ever find them. Eh, what's the difference with now and in a week's time?"

"The fact that he was helping me clean your damn office." You sighed, slapping the file you were holding on the pile you had been working on. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going to take a break until Levi can come help out."

You decided to make some tea and lounge in the mess hall until Levi finished up with his meeting.

...

"I'm telling you it's just so much! I had no idea it would be this big of a hassle!" You expressed while walking side by side with Levi. "What did you expect? It's Shitty-Glasses' office. Weird you didn't find something dead rotting in any corner."

A tired smile curled your lips as you pushed open her office door. "Trust me. I was scared I was going to find a ra-" 

You blinked the moment you stepped inside the room, not believing what you were just seeing. The floor was spotless. No trace of paper anywhere. All the shelves were neatly organized and you could actually see the surface of her desk. You didn't even know it was that beautiful shade of brown!

"Hange?!" Said female shot up from her chair for only to find your beaming face. "You did this?! You actually cleaned it all by yourself?"

She smiled tiredly and nodded, leaning her back against her chair. "Yeah... I realized how important it was for you to have my workspace clean so I wanted to help you out."

You ran up to her and leaned in to peck her lips. "Awe thank you Hange! You're so sweet."

Levi inspected the interior cautiously, nodding his head to himself. "Not bad Four Eyes. I expected worse." He halted before the small closet door in her office as you were rubbing Hange's arm in gratitude.

He turned to look at both of you in the eyes, Hange tensing up when she saw him place a hand on the knob. "So you're telling me this is clean too?" She smiled awkwardly. "Of course! I mean, why wouldn't it be? I organized everything, put it in its rightful place-"

The door was swung open and a wave of papers came crashing down on the floor, some even flying in the air. You gawked at it, freezing in your spot. Levi arched an eyebrow and turned to face Hange, crossing his arms as his back leaned against the wall.

You harshly turned Hange's chair around to tower over her, a scowl turning your lips as she cowered beneath you. "HANGE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"


	51. "Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!" (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by weepingsunflower (from Tumblr):
> 
> "ok so can i request a one shot with hange, number 2 on the random prompts, "Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!" Thank u so much in advance!"
> 
> A/N: Now this is going to be fun! Thank you for requesting <3

"This is so comfy..." You sighed out, hugging yourself with your newest purchase.

You had gone for a little shopping at the mall that morning and while you were browsing through the women's clothing you found the comfiest, most perfect hoodie for you. It was so big, so soft. And to make matters even better, it was on sale!

"Oh you're back!" Hange came out from your bedroom, munching on a bag of chips. "What'd you get?"

You grinned and pointed at yourself excitedly. "Only the world's best hoodie!"

Her eyes sparkled and she neared you to touch the material. "Oh my God! That _is_ soft!" "I know right? I'm going to wear it all day..." You hummed and pecked her cheek. "Well, I'm going to pop in the shower and then wear it, what do you want to eat?"

Hange shrugged, her eyes not leaving your hoodie. "I'm not in the mood for anything in particular." You nodded. "Alright, I'll make some pasta when I get out."

"Hey, could I perhaps try on your hoodie? I want to buy one too and if it's that good then I want the same one. Maybe in a different colour." Hange said excitedly and your lips pursed. You didn't really trust Hange when it came to borrowing, let alone _touch_ your stuff, when you're not around.

She'd always either keep if for herself or never remember to give it back. "Okay... but after my shower I want to wear it."

"It's a deal"

...

"Hange? Where is my hoodie?" You asked while drying your hair with a towel. "It's not in the bedroom where we agreed you would leave it."

You knew this would happen. You just knew.

"Hange!" You called out for her, leaving the towel to hang from a chair to dry. "Where the hell are you?" The sound of the carpet being ruffled caused you to stop whatever you were doing. Slowly you knelt down and lifted the duvet that was covering the gap under the bed for only to find a hoodie-clad Hange.

Most specifically clad in _your_ hoodie.

Your eyebrows knit together and you sat back on your knees, crossing your arms in annoyance. She just grinned sheepishly and pulled herself halfway from underneath. "It's really soft..."

"Hange..." Impatiently you extended your arm, motioning for her to give it back to you. "But it's so comfyyyy..."

"Yeah and it's mine." You tut.

"Well you always wear my shirts when you're lounging around." She pouted cutely. "Only because you never wear them! This is new and I want to put it on." You almost let a whine escape your throat but you kept it at bay. "Give it back."

"I don't want to-"

"Hange it's mine and I'm going to take it whether you like it or not." And without a second thought, you grasped her sleeves and pulled harshly, causing the neck of the hoodie to rise and get tangled with her glasses. "Hey, no!"

Your fingers curled over the fabric and you tugged until you finally managed to take it off her with a successful grin. "Ha!"

Your victory wasn't long-lasting because as soon as Hange was able to put back her glasses on she laced her fingers with yours, a glint in her eyes. "Hell no! **Sharing is caring,** " she knocked you over, her whole body hovering over yours.

A light hiss left you as your back collided with the floor. She breathed heavily over you, " **now give me the hoodie!** " When you saw her with that crazy look on her beautiful face, you didn't fight her back when she snatched the hoodie from you.

You felt your cheeks heating up. Goddamn did she look hot.

"Sorry love. I'll get you a new one tomorrow. I just cannot _not_ wear it, it's just so soft..." She rubbed her face against the material, sighing in satisfaction. A lump formed in your throat.

"Keep it," you blurted out and she stopped the movement, staring at you owlishly. "Hu-?" You pulled on her collar to bring her close, lips almost touching. "Just kiss me!" 

She smiled. "Of course."

And from that moment on you didn't care if Hange kept your hoodie since a) she'd get you a new one and b) you just loved that mad side of hers.


	52. When She Cheats (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE:
> 
> You end up dreaming about your worst fear and when you wake up, you think it's reality. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hewwo, could I request an imagine for Hange: When she cheats, BUT HEAR ME OUT: reader and Hange get into this big fight because Hange cheated on her BUT it was actually a dream and when reader wakes up upset, Hange reassures hsd that it was just a nightmare and she would never do that bc she just loves her so much! thanks so much!"
> 
> A/N: Oh my God you scared me for a second there XD. If Hange ever cheated the world would probably end. Anyway haha I like this a lot, thank you for requesting <3

Holding some reports Erwin wasn't satisfied with, you were on your way to hand them back to Hange. She hardly ever did a good job with explaining her experiments, so it was no surprise Erwin wanted them rewritten.

Just as you were about to knock on her office door you heard something. Pressing your ear against the door to listen closer, you tried to understand what was going on. You a heard sighs and for a second you assumed she was probably just tired from all her work.

But when you turned the knob to enter, you couldn't believe what you were witnessing.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL HANGE?!?!"

You jolted from your sleep and screamed, causing Hange to abruptly wake up beside you and fall right off the edge of the bed. Her back hit the floor with a loud slam, a yelp escaping her lips out of pain and surprise. "What is going on?! Did you-"

The cover was harshly tugged off your body and you stood up from your side of the bed, running towards her. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Hange stared in confusion as you hysterically screamed at her, your hands coming to curl around the collar of her pyjama shirt. "I love you so much and what do you do?! You go and cheat on me with fucking Moblit!"

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets at your declaration. "WHAT?!" Hange, completely baffled, was pushed away as you stood up and stumbled to your shared closet, pulling a suitcase out. "What the hell are you doing?" She finally snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard the zipper open.

"I'm leaving, that's what!" You ripped shirts and trousers from inside the wardrobe, not caring if they were yours or hers. "I'm going to a hotel or something! Away from you!"

Hange was having a hard time trying to understand what was going on until it finally clicked. "Oh my God!" She cackled loudly, falling right back on the floor from laughter. Your packing faltered when you heard her and your tense facial expression weakened its defence at her sudden outburst. "Why... why are you laughing?"

It took a whole minute for Hange to calm herself but when she finally picked herself up she placed her palms on your shoulders. "You had a nightmare sweetie!"

You blinked a few times, your arms falling to your sides. "Huh?" Reality began to crash back in as you slowly realized that if what you had witnessed was indeed true why were you both in your bedroom? And on top of that, Moblit was nowhere to be found.

"Jesus..." Your knees lost their strength and you fell on the carpet, clutching your head. "Why the hell did I do that? How was I so stupid?"

It took Hange a few seconds to understand what you were feeling. Quickly she crouched in front of you and lifted your chin. "Hey, it was just a dream. Don't beat yourself up so much about it." You shook your head, tears burning in the corners of your eyes. "No... you don't get it. Hange, I doubted you, I was going to leave you just because of a fucking nightmare!"

Hange frowned but she pulled you in for a hug. "Listen, I would have done the same. In fact, I would have gone after the fucking person that stole you away from me. I love you so much, I can't think of a life without you."

You sobbed in the crook of her shoulder, wrapping your arms around her tightly; to keep her close. "I feel the same way..." Quickly you backed up so you could kiss her, in a desperate need to feel her love.

She responded with equal force, cradling your head as your hands moved up to tangle in her messy hair. "I'm sorry for overreacting," you panted out, eyes half-lidded. "It's okay. Besides, that only proves you care for me."

You rolled your eyes but a giggle escaped nonetheless. "You dork. Of course I love you."

Hange leaned in to captured your lips again. "I love you too. Now let's go back to bed, we both got work to do tomorrow."


	54. "If you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart." (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "If you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart." (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "i would like to request a hange x fem!reader from the prompt list - "If you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart." thank u!"
> 
> A/N: I can picture it exactly how Hange would use this phrase. Thank you for requesting <3

Another day of studying had you stretching over your desk until your muscles were pulled to your liking. You turned to look outside your little balcony door to see that it was raining and time had flown by very fast.

With a sigh you stood up and turned off your computer, walking in the kitchen to make yourself a cup of tea before preparing for bed. Just as you were done putting on your pyjamas you heard a knock on your door.

Quickly putting a robe on you ran through your bedroom to the tiny living room and opened your door, for only to find a teary-eyed Hange standing there.

She was shivering, arms folded tightly over her stomach as she looked at you with such sadness.

" **If you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart.** "

Having heard enough you pulled her inside and into your loving embrace, letting her cry in the crook of your neck.

You carefully shut the door behind her and held her there until she recollected herself.

...

"Again I'm so sorry for doing this to you," Hange sniffled as you dried her hair with a towel. You scoffed at her words, faking the annoyance in your voice. "Jeez Hange, for the last time I'm okay with this!"

From behind her, you watched as she clutched the couch cushion close to her chest, the blanket covering her making her look so small. With a sigh, you let go of her and rounded the couch to sit beside her. Hange peeked at you from over the cushion but didn't say anything.

"Want to talk about it?" You asked, pulling on the ends of the blanket so you could cover your own legs. "Not really..." She sniffed shakily, taking hold of the cup of tea you had brought her, for only to nearly drop it on her lap, were you not fast enough to steady it. "Common, it's obvious you have something that's bothering you terribly. You know I'm a good psychiatrist, let me hear you."

Were this a better time she would have rolled with laughter at your words but she just sighed and placed the cup back on its saucer on the table. "It's my thesis. I had made a hypothesis in the lab a few months back and I was supposed to prove it right... but something seems to have backfired because now my theory is wrong!"

Your lips pouted at her words. You knew how important this project had been for her. Hange had been working on it for days on end, even on the holidays you practically had to coax her away from her dirty desk to celebrate the snowy season.

"I'm sorry to hear that," you rubbed her shoulder but she just whimpered. Oh God, you couldn't stand seeing her so sad. Taking in a deep breath you slowly pulled her into your arms so her head could rest against your chest. "Listen, sometimes unfair things happen to us. We can't control them and that's oka-" "H-How is it okay?! I put my sweat and tears into this and all for nothing-"

"Shhh..." You shushed her gently, stroking her hair soothingly. Pulling her closer you let her hug you tightly and cry on you. You bit your lip in uneasiness. What the hell could do to make her feel better? You had no knowledge of all that science stuff and definitely couldn't understand just how big of a deal it was for her.

But the heartbreaking whimpers you were hearing could not go on. You had to find a way to lift her mood. For now, however, you were going to let her cry it ou-

Silence.

You blinked, looking down at the body breathing calmly over yours. "Hange?" You spoke softly, your hand gripping her shoulder blade to shake it lightly. Snores began to be audible from her part. "Did you fall asleep?"

In return you received nothing and you sighed in relief. At least you didn't have to deal with this when you didn't know how to.

Ever so gently you peeled her off and nestled her in between the pillows and blanket, making sure she was comfortable. Walking into the kitchen you decided you might as well make her some hot chocolate so she has something nice to wake up to.

You stared longingly at her tucked self from the counter, your palm supporting your head as you thought. What could you possibly do to make her feel any better? Eyeing the boiling milk you suddenly thought of something, a small smile appearing on your lips.

You just had the best idea!

...

"Psst... Hange!" You shook her shoulder softly, for the fifth time, but you only received yet another groan. "Oh for fucks sake, let me!" Levi came close and pulled harshly on the blanket wrapped around her, causing Hange to yelp in surprise and fall on the carpeted floor.

"Hey! What was that- what are you all doing here?" Hange looked up to find all of her friends towering over her and she just backed up against the couch. "We heard what happened," Erwin smiled sympathetically and Nanaba along with Mike nodded. "We came to see how you are."

"And from what it smells like, you ain't that good," Mike commented, earning a slap from Nanaba. "Not now," she hissed which just earned a shrug from him.

"Anyway be grateful. I cut short studying for my maths' test tomorrow," Levi huffed but you ruffled up his hair lightly. "You liar, you don't need to study for math. You're way too good."

He only shot you a small glare yet gave up after seeing you smiling. "Thank you guys, but I still feel depressed about the whole thing."

You left Levi's side to grip Hange's shoulders comfortingly. "That's why we're all here; to make you feel better! Right guys?" They all nodded, each showing Hange, in their own way, how much they love her. Yes, even Levi's eyes softened slightly.

"Common, let's have some fun!"

...

"Ahhh... this was nice," Hange sighed, laying on the twister mat with a huge smile on her face. "You know what would be more fun?" Nanaba said, drunken slurs leaving her lips. "If you finally confessed."

The laughter in the room died instantly, all bodies freezing. Even Nanaba covered her mouth, not meaning to have blurted that out. "What?" You suddenly said, snapping your attention to Hange. "What confession is she talking about?"

Her shoulders slumped against the floor but slowly she sat upright, making her way towards you. Your name left her lips in a nervous manner. "I like you... hehe?" She chuckled nervously and you blinked it surprise, trying to understand whether what she had said was due to the alcohol or not.

"Are you serious?!" You instantly replied, rather loudly, which triggered Levi to bark at you to shut the hell up because a headache was taking form. "Hange!" You smiled widely and grabbed her face, "I like you too! A lot!"

Her eyes lit up and she giggled stupidly. "Oh my God!" Hange clapped her hands before hugging you tightly, "this is awesome! Are we a couple?" You nodded against her, squeezing just as much as her. "Hell yeah!"

Mike craned his neck and groaned. "Jeez finally, you two took long enough."

You chuckled softly, shaking your head. "I suppose..." Erwin shook his wrist, as if in denial. "Don't suppose. You two wouldn't stop flirting with each other every time we went out. It was about time." The heat rose to your face but you didn't let that affect the annoyance you conveyed.

"Shut up. At least we know now."

Hange nodded before leaning in to kiss your cheek. "Ah, thanks for making my day. You are all awesome."

You all expressed how much you loved her and you kissed her back, smiling softly at her. "We would do anything for you Hange."


	55. Witnessing your s/o get injured (Mikasa, Eren, Hange, Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAD CANON: It is not a pretty sight to see you getting hurt on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by neicey2005 (from Tumblr):
> 
> "How would be hanji, Levi, eren, and Mikasa react to the reader going full rampage on the titans for hurting them"
> 
> A/N: Oh snap this is interesting. Well, let's just all come to the silent agreement that they would be surprised. Thank you for requesting this, haven't made any headcanons for a while <3

**Mikasa Ackerman:**

\- For Mikasa to get injured by a titan she is most likely going to be distracted by something.

\- She will probably be looking out for you, to be honest.

\- I see her pushing you out of the way at top speed just as a giant hand is about to slap you into a tree. It will knock Mikasa into it instead and the shock of the situation is going to turn you into a beast.

\- Like seriously.

\- When Mikasa manages to gain some control in her muscles to move again, she is going to be glued to the spot from how astonished she is feeling.

\- How the fuck did you learn to do that move? And that jump- goddamn!

\- Her mouth is going to be agape, both arms stretched at her sides as she watches you slaughter every titan entering the forest.

\- For the first time Mikasa won't feel the need to protect you at all costs (something she always deems necessary with Eren).

\- When she sees you land the final blow at the last titan, watching as the blood evaporates from off your clothes, she won't help but blink slowly.

\- And Mikasa thought she was the best 104th soldier.

\- "You were reckless, despite somehow performing like... this."

\- "And you acted stupidly. I guess we're equal."

**Eren Jaeger:**

\- You're used to seeing Eren get injured, mainly because of it being the trigger of his transformation. But that didn't mean you enjoyed it.

\- So when you will see a titan squeezing the life out of him you won't just stand there and watch.

\- Eren won't even know what hit him. Like, no joke, one moment his lungs will be burning from the lack of oxygen and the next he will be freefalling under a titan's hand.

\- "What the fu-"

\- When he looks up he will stare in total shock as you literally obliterate the titan that had been previously sucking the soul out of him.

\- He won't admit it but he is going to feel jealous.

\- "How the fuck is she doing- WOW!"

\- You will pull moves he never knew you could. And let's just say that the little jealousy he will feel is going to be replaced by admiration.

\- And he may even get turned on.

\- "What did just-"

\- "Sorry 'bout that hon, I just want to go back to base already. Couldn't let you play titan any longer."

\- By what he will just witness, he won't even care if you insulted him.

**Hange Zoë:**

\- Hange will definitely be injured because of some theory she will want to test out.

\- "Oh don't you worry! In theory, it totally makes sense!"

\- That is until a titan will step on her cape and practically fling Hange across the forest. Luckily for your heart, Levi will be there to catch her, scold her for you.

\- As for you, your eyes are going to flare up. And not because of your rage towards titans, but towards Hange's stupidity.

\- When Hange gains her senses and the adrenalin comes to a respectable level she will gawk at the angry swipes and tearing of flesh you will perform.

\- "Holy shit I didn't know you could do that!"

\- From all the times she has seen you train, your fighting at that moment will not be able to compare with the dummy titans.

\- But Hange is going to become a little concerned when you have slaughtered the titans yet _still_ swipe at them.

\- You may even cry out from frustration.

\- Now Hange isn't dumb, so slowly she will figure out that whatever you are expressing is not only towards the titans but her as well.

\- Oh, boy...

\- "HANGE IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID IN YOUR LIFE AGAIN I WILL FUCKING MAKE SURE I MURDER YOU FIRST!"

\- "Haha... yeah. So, was this all fueled because of anger? I'd like to find out how you managed to-"

-"Don't you even dare..."

**Levi Ackerman:**

\- Now the only reason I can think of Levi getting injured is for the sake of someone else's doom, especially if they are an important member of the scouts,

\- "For fuck's sake Erwin fucking move-"

\- He won't have calculated the situation accordingly and will be slammed against the ground, probably stepped on by a titan.

\- When you see it happen you will at first gasp in shock. You would never think there'd come a day Levi will be at such risk!

\- The swirling emotions will transform into rage as you zip past Levi to cut the titan's leg and set him free.

\- He will blink a few times but as soon as he feels the weight that kept him down fade, he will waste no time to back away.

\- Because of his busted gear, Levi will be forced to stay on the ground, so he will just watch as his saviour ends the titan.

\- And might he just say he will be very impressed.

\- "Did she pick that up from me?"

\- Your style and fighting techniques and going to fill Levi with some sense of pride but he won't fail to read the disadvantages of the situation.

\- "That fucking brat could injure herself worse than me. She should have stayed out of this."

\- Nevertheless, when you land beside him and check on him he is going to pat your head and ruffle your hair.

\- "Well done. Just don't get used to swooping in to save others too often brat."


	56. "A Life Beyond The Walls" (Ymir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: It is you and Ymir against the world, so what better choice than to leave that world behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hello!!! May I request Ymir running away with her fem!smoll!s/o? Cause like-they're both scared the other is going to die in battle, and they're finally happy together, so they discreetly leave the Survey Corps and settle down in a little cottage together or something? Pls,, I need the gay 👉👈"
> 
> A/N: Of course I will write this! This is something I can definitely imagine Ymir doing! Thank you for requesting <3

A knock on your room's door had you pulling away from the mirror on your little table and turning to see who was behind it at such a late hour.

"Ymir?" Your voice was laced with confusion as you pulled the door to open wider. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She just lightly pushed you inside, shutting the door with her back and closing you off from the rest of the world. "We need to talk." Her serious tone had your eyebrows furrowing. You had never heard her talk like that before.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" You sat down on your desk chair, facing her as she rubbed her forehead roughly. "Listen, this expedition tomorrow is going... it's not going to end well." Ymir cut straight to the case. "And I don't want you to go."

It took you a couple of seconds to realize what she was saying. "To be honest, I don't want to go either."

At your response, Ymir blinked, "you don't?" She asked in disbelief and you nodded, gripping your knees. "I mean, I'm tiny. Were I to be face to face with any titan, it would just swat me like a damn fly. But..." You looked her in the eye, biting on your lower lip. "I don't want _you_ to go too."

There was silence for a little while, as both of you came to a soundless conclusion.

"Let's run away," Ymir proposed, kneeling in front of you the moment your eyes grew wide. "What?" You exclaimed, "how can you suggest something that-that absurd? We can't run away!"

"And why not?" She asked, taking hold of both your shoulders, "let's face it, there's no reason we can't just leave everything behind. The danger, the work, the suffering." You shook your head, "but-" "-but what? What reason is holding you back from escaping this horrifying reality and never looking back?"

Nothin really. Nothing could lock you down at the Survey Corps.

The only person you seriously cared about was Ymir, and you couldn't bear the thought of living a life without her were she to- "I guess you're right," you whispered softly, uncertainty lacing your voice. "But Ymir, where are we going to go?"

She just leaned in and kissed you, taking your breath away as you were lifted from off the chair. "We'll go wherever the wind takes us."

...

The summer breeze tickled your cheeks as you watched the birds chirping around you. It was a lovely morning, a great start to your day.

"Here you go!" Ymir brought you a plate with some bread and honey, a proud smirk on her lips. "Your food has been served my lady."

A giggle escaped you and you straightened yourself in your seat to kiss her, something she gladly indulged in.

Ymir sat down beside you with her own breakfast, slowly munching on it as you both looked out at the greenery before you. "You were right, this is so much better than our life back in the Corps."

Her brown eyes studied you for a moment, taking in your relaxed nature. "I know, that's why I wanted us to get away." You turned to meet her half way and you both leaned in for another, more passionate kiss. It lingered on your lips as you pulled away, the taste of her causing you to smile.

"I can't imagine a life without you," you confessed and Ymir grasped your hand in hers. "Well you don't have to. I'll be here all the way."

You were glad you had agreed on running away with Ymir, because who knows, maybe you wouldn't be sharing a moment like this had you stayed. Sighing in content, you took a sip of your tea before settling back to enjoy the morning rays of the sun, just as a new day was taking its form.


	57. "A Miracle In The Rubble" (Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: During your last trimester of being pregnant, Levi has to head off for an expedition but disaster struck within the walls, including where your house is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by StarScreamer777 (from Wattpad):
> 
> "Hey me! I thought out that one shot! Canonverse, Levi x Fem!Smol(4'9")! Civilian! Innocent! Pregnant! Wife!ReaderLevi brought Reader-chan up from the underground with him when Erwin caught him. Since then, they have been living happily in their own house. For this episode, Reader-chan is prego, 8 months along, their first baby. Ever since announcing the pregnancy, Hange has been losing her shit over it. Levi and everyone else are on their way back from a mission, successfully this time! When they get the message that a whole mess of Titans have invaded the walls again, The Scouts instantly fly(quite literally) into action! After getting rid of all of them, Levi goes in search of his wife, because the Titans trampled through the area their house is in. When he sees his house, or what's left of it, he goes white and starts panicking. Some Scouts were already there, digging through the debris, when Levi frantically flies in, knocking 3 other Scouts out of the way, and starts frantically digging and lifting beams. After about 15 minutes, he hears whimpering coming from a cabinet that miraculously survived. He opens it, and inside, is RC, terrified, and VERY MUCH in labor! Hange comes along right then, and says that RC can't be moved anymore, she has to give birth right there! It's decided that Hange, being the closest thing to a medic at that time, will help RC give birth. Erin, Mikasa, and Armin give their capes for RC to be laid on. Levi is settled behind RC for her to rest against. He also holds her hands for her to squeeze. Moblit is there to assist Hange. All of the other Scouts gather in a circle, holding hands, and being a strong support for Levi, RC, and the coming baby. After much pain and screaming, the baby is born: IT'S A BOY! And, he's healthy. Everyone cheers for baby and mom for successful birth. Erwin gives up his cape to wrap up the new baby. So, RC and Levi rest there for a bit, relishing in each other, and their baby(Damien Emil Ackerman). Let me know!"
> 
> A/N: Well goddamn that is detailed! And I'm loving every bit of it! I really enjoy seeing Levi being all father-like so this is going to be awesome! I am going to change the name if the baby though, sorry about that. It's just that I've already had a fic with Levi's children and it's easier for me if they always have the same names. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for requesting <3

"If you need anything you will let people know at Headquarters alright? I don't want to come back to a dead body just because of your stubborn ass."

You rolled your eyes but giggled anyway, hugging Levi with a jump. He caught you just in time (he was used to your silly behaviour by now), sighing as he buried himself in the crook of your neck and taking a whiff of your scent. You smelled like home. "I'm still not certain to leave you all alone for a whole week."

"But Levi _**you**_ have to go," you pointed out, emphasizing just how important his presence at such an expedition was. "If Humanity's Strongest won't there to save the day then who will?"

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, pulling away just a bit to link foreheads with you. "Yeah, those brats won't stand a chance against the titans. Someone's got to supervise them." You huffed to yourself, "I wouldn't put it like that..."

Levi was suddenly pushed away, which caused him to look incredulously at your stomach. "Speaking of brats, _this one_ has been acting like one all day." He placed his palms on both sides of your swollen belly, feeling how his child was kicking around in your womb.

"I think it doesn't want to upset its daddy," you spoke with a baby voice, something Levi always found amusing. "I guess my little princess just can't wait to pop out." He kneeled down before you to press a tender kiss over your clothed stomach.

You rose an eyebrow, crossing your arms over your chest as he stroked your body. "You should stop calling it a girl Levi. Who knows, it may be a boy!" He shook his head, pressing his ear against you in an attempt to hear his child. "I know for a fact that I'm having a little girl. She's going to be spoilt and no one shall dare near her."

Another kick had Levi pulling back, a scowl settling at his lips. "Well whatever it is it definitely inherited your strength," you rubbed at the spot you had been hit, hissing softly. "Bet it would become humanity's strongest baby."

"I'd rather it didn't have to," he muttered but then leaned in to kiss your lips tenderly. You couldn't help yourself when you wrapped your arm around his neck, to pull him closer. It had become a habit.

You parted slowly, looking into each others' eyes. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"Same goes for you. I'm going to make sure someone checks on you every day." You nodded as you opened the front door, helping Levi put on his knapsack when all of a sudden a booming voice was heard from outside.

"HELLO MRS. ACKERMAN!" Hange called out from her horse, laughing loudly as she saw Levi's annoyed expression turn to meet hers. "What are you doing here Shitty Glasses?" He grumbled as he descended the two steps at the entrance of the house. "You're supposed to be with Erwin."

"He gave me permission to come here and get you. Besides, I wanted to see the bump again!" She quickly got off her horse to stand in front of you, lightly poking your stomach in fascination.

"Wow... I can't believe you are almost due! It could be any day now!" She grinned in excitement and you instantly shut her up. "No, not yet! I still have like three weeks until then!" You giggled a little nervously because of Levi's alarmed stare.

He had only agreed to go on the expedition because your due date was supposed to be after he had returned. Were it to be any sooner he wouldn't dare leave your side. Like hell was he going to miss the birth of his first child. Levi didn't know much about the whole pregnancy process and even if he tried, he could not understand, but he damn well knew that he wasn't going to be gone as you went through hell to give him his little princess.

Yes, he was very keen on having a daughter. 

"Anyway, you guys should get going! The earlier you leave the sooner you'll be back!" You lightly pushed Hange towards her horse but she turned around with furrowed eyebrows. "That's not how this wo-"

"Bye, darling! See you in a week!" You quickly pecked your husband's lips before scurrying back inside, almost waddling like a dug from the weight of your stomach.

Levi chuckled silently to himself as his eyes followed you, shaking his head. You were going to be an amazing mother.

...

"I am so happy!" Hange clasped her hands together as she hopped over the saddle of her horse. "I can finally start preparing for-" "Oh for God's sake Hange haven't you blabbered enough this whole expedition?"

Levi was at the brink of insanity because of this woman. He had no idea how she hadn't driven him over the wall from all the science talk and titan-nonsense. "This unrequited love of yours for these abnormal monsters will be the death of me."

He just wanted to lay down on his bed and close himself off from the world. Your warm embrace would be a pleasant relief from all this time away from you. Especially knowing he was there to protect both you and his chi-

"WE HAD A BREACHING!"

...what?

"WALL ROSE WAS BREACHED! WE NEED BACKUP TO STOP THE TITANS AND EVACUATE ALL CIVILIANS!"

Levi's heart stopped beating.

His house was there. You were inside that house. Pregnant. _Helpless_. _**Alone**_.

Snapping back into motion, he practically screamed at the scouts to 'hurry the fuck up' and run towards the walls.

Oh dear God. Levi had never felt such fear before.

His grip on the reigns was stronger than steel, almost snapping them by how tightly he was holding them. He rode through the forests and valleys and prayed to God;

Oh please, let her be okay.

...

_"Levi I'm_ _alright! It's just a scratch, I can take care of it myself," your soft smile didn't do any justice as Levi cleaned your 'scratch'._

_"I swear to God, if I_ _ever catch you starting a brawl again, you are not going to be wandering the streets again," Levi looked you deep in the eye, a dead gaze that should have paralyzed you to the spot. "Understood?"_

_Not you though. You knew Levi far too long. "Oh my God! We literally live in the underground Levi! How can I not start something?"_

_He just scowled whereas you giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Levi looked at you unconvinced. "You can't always protect me, you know that right?" You wrapped your arms around his neck as he held you close._

_Levi sighed, deep down knowing you were right. "Yeah, but I want to."_

That want was turning into desperation the moment Levi could see Wall Rose's breach. He wasn't going to lose you. There's no way he would _ever_ let that happen.

As soon as he was close enough, Levi stood up on his saddle and used his gear to attach himself onto the wall. Instantly, he retracted the wires and he was pulled to it, swinging over 15 metres and taking in the damage.

There must have been over forty-five titans; he calculated, his whole body instinctively facing the direction of his home. Gripping the handles of his gear, he made a head start before jumping off the top of the wall and making his way over to you.

Every titan that stood as an obstacle in his path he slaughtered it, not slowing down his pace. He wasn't going to go all fancy on them now, he had to get to you, and _fast_!

His heart climbed his throat as he neared his neighbourhood; all houses were demolished. Landing on the ground, he broke into a sprint, running the fastest he had ever run in his entire life.

A gasp escaped his lips when he turned the corner and found his beautiful little house completely trampled over. His whole skin crawled and, for a second, his mind went blank.

Why? Why him? Hadn't he been through enough? Hadn't he _lost_ enough?

Picking himself up, he took notice of some soldiers, who were trying to find your body in the rubble but Levi could tell their attempts were in vain. "Move!" He pushed them out of his way, falling onto his knees and beginning to move heavy debris from the big piles he thought you might be under.

Tears of frustration welled up the corners of his eyes and his fingers cramped from all the digging. Where were you? You had to be somewhere here, alive!

His hands bled profusely but he didn't give a crap.

Lifting a giant beam from what seemed to be a wardrobe, a faint groan sounded from inside it. Levi's eyes widened as he processed the noise and he practically scrambled over to it while calling your name in desperation.

A whimper.

Levi's heart skyrocketed.

As adrenaline kicked in, he felt invincible as he cleared the debris from the top of the door as if it was nothing. Taking hold of the knob, he swung open the door for only the tears to roll down his face from relief. 

You were alive.

But it didn't last for long as he took in your red and sweating face, panting despairingly as you clutched your swollen stomach. "What's-"

"IT HURTS!" You managed to wheeze out as you hissed, the pain in your nether regions becoming unbearable. "I CAN'T TAKE I-IT... LEVI!"

Levi quickly stumbled to come and lift you out of the closet but a yell of his name had him halting. "No don't!" It was Hange. "Levi, she's in labour!"

The shock came crashing onto him like a humongous wave. Was his child seriously coming into the world? _Now_? "What the hell?!" He hissed, instantly kneeling beside you to grasp at your hand and look at you. "Are you sure?" He faced Hange and she nodded her head, taking her cape off and laying it on the ground.

"Positive. Now please help her out and lay her on as many capes as possible. We have to go through with the birth." " _Here_?!" Levi looked at her incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Hange went through her medical bag in a hurry, not wasting any second to glance at Levi. "We have to do it now, we don't have any other choice."

Levi bit his lip and lightly pulled on his hair. This was no environment for a baby to be delivered, let alone _his_ child! What if it got an infection? What if _you_ got any infection? What if- "AHHHH!"

Your iron grip and cry of pain snapped Levi out of his panic, causing him to focus on you again. "Alright fine. Let me lift you up," he attempted to sound comforting but the nerves that were eating at him wouldn't let him. "You are going to be okay. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Me neither," Hange reassured, which had your heart warming for a split second before another contraction had you yelping.

Hange instructed Levi to cut your pants off and he carefully did, quickly covering you up with his cape so no eyes could see. Some more soldiers had come to help, bringing a bassinet full of water clear water from the river as well as their capes. Levi couldn't be more thankful.

"Alright, it's time," Hange announced and your breathing hitched. You were so scared! "We'll do it together. Levi, hold her up." He nodded, gently lifting your back off the ground and helping to bend your legs. "On the count of three, you are going to push."

A gulp got stuck inside your throat but you complied. And when Hange told you so, you began to push with all your might, eyes tightly squeezed and teeth grit. Levi could feel his knuckles getting crushed from your strength but he kept silent as he watched your struggling.

"Hange! I brought back-up!" Moblit appeared from behind you as you were taking a break, breathing heavily. "Oh great! Thank you!" Hange quickly nodded as some cadets came to hand over their capes, then she turned back to you. "Okay, we're almost there. I need you to push a little more."

"I-I can't..." You threw your head back, tears rolling down your flushed face. "It's too hard..."

Levi came even closer to you to cradle your head and kiss your forehead, "when has something difficult ever stopped you? You can do this, you are so strong." He encouraged, brushing your sweaty hair away from your face so you could look at his sincerity. "This is our child we're talking about. What we made together."

At the soft tone of his voice, you almost cried again. "It is, isn't it?" You whimpered with a strained smile and he nodded, stroking your hair. "Yeah..."

You nodded, sniffing as you prepared your body to go through that hell again. "Let's do this. If you give it all you got, this is going to be the final time," Hange informed while peeking underneath the capes.

"And push!"

It felt as if it took an eternity, but in all reality, it lasted a couple of minutes, until the sound of your child's crying could be heard in the atmosphere. The moment your baby was out, a loud sob of relief escaped you and you fell backwards, into Levi's arms. "You did it," he whispered into your ear and you nodded, crying into the crook of his neck. "Yeah... I can't believe it."

He kissed your lips tenderly just as clapping was heard around you. Breaking away from your husband, you only then realized that many, _many_ scouts had witnessed the birth of your child, as well as helped you out and protected you. Your overwhelmedness took over and you smiled through your tears. You felt so loved.

"I-I want to see-"

"Here you go! Your little boy!" Hange's happy exclaim had you gasping and smiling widely, despite your exhaustion.

"We have a boy!" You sighed in contentment, looking up at Levi to see him softly smiling at you. Hange had wrapped the tiny human with a spare cape after she had thoroughly washed it with Moblit, and ever so gently placed it in your awaiting arms.

Both Levi and you peered at your beautiful little boy. "He's gorgeous," you hiccuped, clapping a palm over your lips to contain yourself. "He really is," Levi agreed with you, feeling his heart clench with love. He turned to look at Hange and Moblit, as well as the rest of the scouts in gratitude. "Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate everyone's contribution."

Hange grinned widely as Levi sat down next to you to gaze at his child.

"Hi there Matthew, welcome to our world."

...

You cradled Matthew in your arms as Levi entered the bedroom, all ready for bed. "You should really get some sleep. You're exhausted," he muttered while crossing his arms.

You only pouted, before cooing at your child. "But my precious little angel looks so peaceful while asleep. Just like his father."

At your words Levi couldn't help but scoff, softly sitting beside you to watch his son sleep. "I still can't believe we made a brat of our own." You hummed in agreement.

Levi gently picked Matthew up to cradle him in his own arms, motioning for you to snuggle into his side. "Hey brat," he whispered gently, causing you to chuckle audibly. Levi's lips quirked upwards. "I know I was expecting for you to be a girl but I'm equally satisfied to see you just the way you are."

A smile settled on your face and you curled up beside Levi's body. "This world you came into isn't great. The opposite actually. I would describe it in much more colour were it not for your mother who doesn't want me to express myself with such vocabulary in front of you."

You smacked his bicep in warning but Levi just ignored you. "But I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you. I am strong enough to protect our little family. Strong enough to protect you. And while I still walk this earth, I will only become stronger."

Your heartstrings were being tugged at Levi's promise, and you could feel the tears attempting to fall. "I almost lost you both today, but I swear to you that nothing is going to happen to you."

Levi turned to face you as he spoke, locking eyes with you as if to underline the meaning of his words. "I love you too much. I will always be there for you."

"I know," you whispered, stroking his cheek affectionately. "I love you too."

And from that day on, a new chapter of your life began, with your little family as the protagonists of the story.


	58. When You Are Afraid Of Thunder (Ymir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Being afraid of thunder thanks to traumatizing experience is not fun. Good Ymir knows how to deal with your situation. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Can I request a scenario with Ymir and her shy girlfriend cuddling? The girlfriend is really afraid of the storm outside so Ymir cuddles her and gives her little kisses and stuff >_<💕"
> 
> A/N: Cute cute CUTE!! YES! It's very short but it's pure fluff soo... Thank you for requesting <3

The storm outside your window instinctively caused you to clutch at the comforter. Every flash of lightning, loud crashing of thunder; it never failed to scare the crap out of you.

Fortunately for you, a pair of arms came wrapping around your midsection, bringing you closer to the heat of your girlfriend. "There, there..." She hushed in your ear. "I'm here. No one is going to take you away. I promise."

Her warmth and comforting words did help in relaxing you, but you couldn't help the shake in your body as another clash of thunder hit the ground outside. "As if I'd let anyone near you, I promise you I'd karate-kid them to pieces."

A chocked giggle escaped your throat and you turned around to bury your face in the crook of her neck. She was such a great cuddling partner. "Would you really?" You asked in a small voice and her arms around you squeezed in response. "Of course! I'd slice them in half then use them as wood for the fireplace."

Your laughter increased and she joined you lightly, the tears that had been previously sliding down your face drying up. "Thank you, my hero." You murmured sleepily, the thunderstorm now just background noise as you began to fall into slumber.

"Anything for you, my princess," Ymir kissed your forehead before getting more comfortable and shutting her eyes. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I ain't going anywhere darling."

And with that in mind, you fell asleep in your lover's arms, knowing that you would forever be safe with her.


	59. When You Are Always There For Her (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: You've always been by Hange's side and she only realizes when it's finally too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hello I would like to request an image for Hange x fem reader "when you are always there for her and she keeps looking without realizing that she does not need to search although it was too late when she realized it. I don't know if she explained me well I hope you accept my request master the way you write ✨💗"
> 
> A/N: Awe that's so cute and kind of angsty, I love it! I won't lie, this really got me teary eyed, it's not going to be what you expect. Hope I wrote this to your liking and thanks for requesting <3

Hange remembers the first time she joined the Scouts. That bright and early morning when she was ordered to follow a single file line. Where she knew no one.

She goes back to how nervous she felt in the mess hall, with a tray in her hands as she went to sit all by herself in the corner. That was until you popped up, with that radiating smile of yours, inviting her to sit with you and your friends. Oh, how lucky she felt to become best friends with you from the very first day.

The connection was instantaneous. From then on you chose to share dorms, work, eat, study and joke around together. You practically did everything with each other.

She smiles briefly at the thought of when she had accomplished her first kill, the screams you both emitted and the hugs you attacked her with. Even on the battlefield you were not scared to show Hange how proud and happy you were. It always warmed her heart.

But right now her heart only grows colder as she strokes your cheek ever so gently, your dull eyes staring up at the cloudy sky. Your gaze wide and dark, as if you had not been expecting such fate. 

And why should you? She was meant to protect you.

"Why show fear? There's no time for that!" You giggled while leaning against Hange's shoulder. Your arm stretched out to point at the stars. "Besides, it's not like I'll be that far when I'm gone. I'll be watching over all my favourite people from up there." 

You pinched her cheek lightly which caused Hange to whine. "Including you."

Hange remembers vividly that conversation. She remembers how her whole face burned at your saying that you'd watch over her. How her heart stopped for a brief moment at the thought of you gone.

Gone.

Lips tremble. Fists shake. 

"WHY!" She slams her hands onto the ground beside your body, screaming in despair. "WHY YOU? WHY NOW? WHY BEFORE I GOT THE CHANCE TO-" Her voice cracks.

The sobs escaping her throat lowers her completely to the ground, her forehead resting against your bloodied stomach. 

"When have I ever not been there for you silly?" You chuckled lightly while helping Hange organize her office a little. "Besides, how would you survive without my awesomeness? You need me!"

"Yes, I do... I do need you." She whimpers, your voice playing random conversations in Hange's head. 

The wind picks up and your cape hanging from the branch above Hange is being carried away. Her eyes follow it for a few seconds, as she has no idea what else she has to do. 

"What am I supposed to do now without you, huh?" Hange sniffs, taking her goggles off to wipe her eyes. "Only now did I realize just how important you are to me. To my existence."

Your hair sways in the cold breeze, your pale face drained of the warmth it had once radiated. "Fucking hell! Why didn't I realize this sooner?!" Hange grips her hair in frustration, picking up a rock from beside her and throwing it with great force across the field. 

"I LOVE YOU!" She gasps out, the tears rolling fast down her face. 

Hange wants to hear you say it back. She needs you to return her feelings and hug her and kiss her and never let her go.

But you won't. You can't.

You are on the other side now.

Hange bites her lip to try and contain any other wrenching squelch. It just had to be your time, didn't it? Right before the realization of how much you truly meant to her.

She diverts her gaze from your body with a defeated sigh.

Perhaps the saying was really true: You don't know what you have until it's truly gone.


	60. "Birthday Girl" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Your birthday has become Hange's priority and she cannot possibly imagine a better day than to spend it just with you. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hewwo! could i request a one shot hange x reader where Hange takes the day off so she can spend y/n's birthday w her? thank u so much"
> 
> A/N: Awe that's cuteeee! Thanks for requesting this. I'm going to have fun making this hehe <3

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

  
You jolted from bed with a scream the moment Hange burst in the bedroom, holding up a portable stereo in her hands. A hand went to grasp the shirt over your heart as you tried to calm yourself from how petrified you felt when Hange began to play music at the max.

"DANCING QUEEN, YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY SEVENTEEN!" Hange sang at the top of her lungs as she made her way towards you, swaying her hips while nearing the bed. Huffing out after finally calming down, you managed to smile lightly.

She didn't mean any harm. Scaring you to death was Hange's way of telling you she cared about you. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hold the phone...

"Don't you have work today?" You questioned just as she turned down the music and came to sit right in front of you, a huge grin on her face. "I'm taking the day off! There's no mother fluffing way we're not spending your special day together!"

She leaned in and kissed you happily causing you to roll your eyes. "Happy birthday," Hange mumbled against your lips and you hummed. "Thank you... but this only means I'm getting older."

Hange tutted lightly and pulled away from you, holding you by the shoulders. "Oh hush you! You're only seventeen!"

"Plus ten Hange..." "Says who?"

Scoffing you leaned against the headboard, only to be pulled upright again. "Come on, get dressed! We have a whole eventful day ahead of us!"

...

"Is this all really necessary?" You puffed out your cheeks as Hange was trying to balance almost ten boxes full of food and sweets in her hands. "Well of course! Everyone is coming to celebrate your birthday! We are going to need all your favourites to enjoy the party!"

A chuckle escaped you and you nodded, extending your arms out in front of her. "Let me at least help you with som-" "Nope! You're the birthday girl! Stay away! You ain't doing nothing for yourself today. I'm going to spoil you, you'll see."

You were worried as Hange began to quicken her pace towards the car and the moment she attempted to get her keys out while holding everything, on one hand, you quickly ran to stop her. "I'll do this. Don't want everything going to waste."

Hange grumbled something under her breath but didn't argue, causing you to roll your eyes for the hundredth time that day and unlock the car with a small smile. Oh, what a day you would spend.

...

"Happy birthday!" Nanaba smiled as she hugged you and you returned the gesture, rubbing her back as she squeezed lightly. "Thank you, although that only means I'm getting older," you sheepishly exclaimed, earning a light punch on your shoulder from your friend.

"Well, at least you're not as old as Erwin," Levi pointed out, causing the blond to frown and nudge the raven in his ribs. "You're one to talk, I'm only two years older than you."

"Shut it giant," Levi responded, causing you to giggle at the little exchange. "So, where is Hange?" Mike asked as you guided everyone throughout your little apartment at into the living room. "She says she has a surprise for me and is getting ready to show everyone."

Levi scoffed softly and took a hold of the teacup that was left specifically for him. "Oh great, this'll be interesting," you only shrugged your shoulders. Hange always had something crazy up her sleeve, you just wondered what it would be this time.

The lights deemed down and the Bluetooth speaker in the living room lit up. "Ladies and gentlemen..." there was a small pause, "and Levi." Everyone laughed at Hange's voice but the grumpy little man, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

"I present to you, one of the best ideas I have come up for my girlfriend's birthday party!" You bit your lip, anticipating what she had planned this time. "But first, you must meet your host! Give it up, for Hangeeee!"

Erwin and Mike clapped softly as you watched the hallway's light flicker on and Hange strutting her way towards all of you with what appeared to be... a 1920s getup?

She had painted her face and done her hair in a way that it would stay up over her shoulders (this was the first time you had ever seen her with brushed hair). A sparkly dress as her clothes along with a pair of short heels. A feather decorated her hair and gloves were worn over her hands.

She looked ridiculous.

Levi almost spat his tea out and you had to keep the snort you were just about to let out as she smiled brightly at everyone. "Wow," Erwin, the most composed one out of the gang, managed to sputter out. "What's all this about?" _Smooth_.

"Why we are all going to go back in time and to the party decade!" She squealed, only then showing everyone the box she had been dragging behind her. "Take a pick, we are going to have funnn!"

You blinked just as Hange threw what looked like a scarf onto Levi's face. "The hell is this?" He muttered while peeling whatever was on him off, too curious to get mad. "It's a feather boa of course! We have to dress up for the occasion!" Hange smiled, her lipstick almost shining in the dark room.

"And what are we going to do after?" Nanaba questioned, while looking through the box full of costumes.

"Oh, just leave it all to me," Hange winked at you, causing you to furrow your eyebrows in amusement.

...

"Uh, what a night," you sighed, feeling lightheaded as you leaned against Levi's shoulder while walking out of the nightclub you had just spent most of the night at.

"I can't believe I agreed on doing this," the man grumbled under his breath, pulling at the frilly boa around his neck.

Hearing yelling from across the street, you both looked up to spot Hange and Mike running towards the park right opposite you. You could tell that Nanaba and Erwin were trying to supervise them, but they were equally drunk as the other two.

It was honestly funny to watch all of them act so stupidly, and you couldn't help the fond smile on your lips. "You know she only means well," you mumbled softly and felt Levi shake his head lightly. "Of course, or else I would've run off long time ago."

A chuckle escapes your lips. "She really is something, isn't she?" You whispered and you felt a tiny pat on your forearm. "As long as she makes you happy, I'm glad you two are together."

You lightly turned to look at your friend before gazing back at your lover. "I'm glad too," you shut your eyes for a second before letting Levi guide you inside the park. The creaky gate alerted the rest of the group that you had entered and Hange waved madly at you. As if it was the first time after years you saw each other.

"HI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to wince. A scowl appeared on Levi's lips as he grasped his forehead. "Shut it Shitty Glasses, your voice alone makes my head hurt, we don't need it at its max volume."

Running at you, were it not for Levi's tight and steady grip in you, you would have fallen over with her when she crashed into you. "Hey, watch it!" He barked at the brunette but Hange only scrambled to stand up, her makeup completely smeared all over her face.

"I hope you had an amazing birthday!" Hange went to kiss your cheek, causing lipstick to smudge all over you. A chuckle left you and you gave Levi the okay to let you go.

After a little reluctance he finally caved, taking a few steps back before deciding he should join the rest as he was the only one sober enough.

"I did, thank you for this amazing day," you smiled and wrapped your arms around her to keep both yourself and Hange upright.

"Oh, just you wait-" Hange jumped in excitement but almost took a tumble when she let go of you, "-Your next birthday is going to be even-" "-Why don't we end tonight first and maybe then consider next year?"

She groaned, the alcohol buzz already wearing off. "But..." Hange rested her face in the crook of your shoulder and you brought a hand to ruffle her ruined hair. "Let's go home."

Lifting your head up you found Levi's eyes and nodded, "you okay dealing those three?" You asked and he narrowed his eyes. "You'll owe me next time." He wasn't saying it aggressively, in contrast, he was trying to be playful and you were thankful.

Waving goodbye the best you could with Hange's weight on you, you called a cab as the both of you stood under one of the lonely lampposts on the street. "Thank you for tonight Hange, I loved everything."

You kissed her forehead affectionately and in return you received a small mumble, which had you shaking with silent laughter.

"I love you..." Hange muttered lowly, almost incoherently, but you understood. "I love you too," you whispered into her ear.

In response, you only received her quiet snores just as the cab rounded the car to pick you up and take you home.  
  
  
  



	63. "A Bundle Of Joy" (Ymir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: It has been a while and both of you have been meaning to talk to one another about the next step of your relationship. It appears as if Ymir is thirteen steps ahead of you. (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "HI HELLO UH Do you do AU things? I’m a Lesbian and I can never enjoy the “family” stuff—so can I request where Ymir’s fem!fiance reveals she wants to have a baby together? Like this is an AU where girls can do that idk- and it’s just really sweet and emotional? This is my last request I promise 😭"
> 
> A/N: Wow a lot of Ymir lmao. Heck yeah I do AUs. I'll just have a simple Modern one as well just so it's easier. Hope you like it and thank you for requesting <3

"Soo..." Ymir wrapped an arm around your shoulders right after handing you a glass filled with some wine. "Now that we are finally away from the world, why don't we discuss our plans?"

At her words you quirked an eyebrow, taking a sip of your drink as you turned a little to look at her. "What plans?"

She swirled the wine in her glass as she looked out the little balcony, a perfect view of the beach you had spent the day at. "You know..." She shrugged her shoulders, "future plans. After we are officially married and stuff. What do you want to do then?"

A sudden heat spread through your veins as you thought of your life after finally becoming wives. You couldn't deny that you did actually think about that. I mean, who didn't?

"Well..." You trailed off, playing with the tips of her fingers as you tried to find the right words to say. "I've definitely thought of possible scenarios."

She let your hand intertwine with hers and she squeezed it in encouragement. "And what have you came up with?"

Chewing at the inside of your cheek, you pondered whether you should tell her. You had never had the talk before, so you had no idea how she would react at your suggestion. At the same time though, you knew that she didn't like you keeping thoughts hidden from her.

So with a boost in your confidence, you whispered weakly, "what would you say if we had a baby?"

Not a second passed before Ymir said: "Way ahead of you."

You blinked as she suddenly pulled her phone out and shoved it in your face, almost making you spill the wine all over the white rental couch that would cost too clean. "I've found a perfect little two-story house, with four bedrooms, a nice big garden and a living room where we can all play games together."

Your eyes gazed in wonder and a little shock at the house you were looking at, mouth slightly agape. "Also the distance from work for both of us is the most ten minutes by car, twenty on foot and there is a school only five minutes away so we can take our kids right before we have to leave."

You went back and forth between the phone's screen and Ymir, not believing what you were hearing _and_ seeing.

"I've also checked in with Krista, she would love to babysit for when we want to spend time together. Also, I'm sure if she can't do it, which I doubt that will ever be a possibility-" "Ymir."

She halted her rambling, waiting for you to tell her what you had on your mind. All you did was hand her back the phone and place the glass of wine on the table before wrapping your arms around her neck. Your whole face was burning up. "I wasn't expecting for you too... want this, let alone be so prepared," you admitted rather quietly.

In return, Ymir grinned sheepishly but didn't look away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted for us to have a family. To have mini versions of ourselves running around the house."

Now it was your whole body heating up. "Do you know what having a family really is?" She asked and you waited for her to answer because honestly, you didn't know what to expect. "Our kids will be the symbol of our love. By creating a little family we show the world how we are ready to face it, together, forever."

Her words set your heart aflame and you leaned in to kiss her lips. "You should say that in your vowels," you mumbled against her lips and she just smiled. "Oh, I am going to say so much more on our wedding day. Just you wait, my future bride."

...

"She's beautiful," you cried out while leaning against Ymir after such an exhausting and painful procedure. "You did so well my love. Thank you so much for bringing her into the world," Ymir kisses all over your face as you panted, a big smile on your lips.

One of the nurses came to place your newly born daughter in your arms and when you both looked over her little face, the tears fell without your consent. "Hello gorgeous," Ymir cooed and you nodded while choking on your tears. "Welcome to our little family. We are going to love the death out of you."

You giggled happily, your eyelids drooping. "Oh, you made your mother tired. Let's see if we can get you to rest for now. I know mummy needs it."

Ymir handed your precious little baby back to one of the nurses to check up on and then returned to your side to see how you were doing. "I love you so much," she whispered against your ear and you hummed, finding her ringed hand on top of your chest. "I love you too. I can't believe we have another person to love," you sighed in content.

"Well, maybe we'll get to love another?" Ymir suggested and you looked up at her with a pointed look. "Okay, I get it. Not so soon."

You just chuckled and felt a wave of sleep come crashing over you. Ymir wrapped her arms around you, showing you how she would be here for you when you wake up, just like she would be there for you for the rest of your days.


	64. "YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!" (Bertolt Hoover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "YOU SAID TO BE HONEST WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!" (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "so before u close ur requests i want to request from the list "YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!" bertholt x reader please"
> 
> A/N: YES! Oh my God, we finally have all the characters! Thank you for requesting <3

"Hey, Bert?" You called out from in front of your computer and he hummed while watching TV. "Do I snore when I sleep?" 

Bertolt knitted his eyebrows together in startlement, not expecting your question. "Why do you ask?" From your seat you shrug your shoulders, eyes fixated on the screen. "Just wondering."

He thought about it for a second then shook his head. "I don't know. Do you want me to find out? I can stay up a little late and see if you do?" You shut off your computer and stood up, walking up to him with a smile on your face. "Thanks!"

You kissed his cheek and plopped down next to him, his arm curling around your shoulders to bring you close. "I mean, if you haven't noticed I probably don't. I would have woken you up if I was a snorer."

Bertolt scratched his head. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I'm a very heavy sleeper." Turning your head slightly, you narrowed your eyes at him, a little suspiciously. "You think I do, don't you?"

At your words, he almost jumped out of his seat. "No! I never... when did I-" "If you didn't believe it you wouldn't have said that." An exasperated sigh escaped him and he rested his forehead against his palm. "I don't believe anything."

"I guess we'll find out tonight." You ended the conversation there, upping the volume of the TV as a distraction. Bertolt bit his lip in nervousness. He just hoped you didn't snore at night.

...

Bertolt shut his phone and placed it on the nightstand. _So far so good_ , he thought to himself as he looked at your curled up sleeping form. You were silent and, apart from some little sighs, you were the best sleeping partner.

Lying down beside you, he wrapped one arm around you and pulled you close, snuggling into you as he closed his eyes. That was until a very weird sound came out of you, which startled the crap out of him. "What the hell was tha-"

You did it again, causing him to jump in surprise. It sounded as if you had chocked on something, but it was curt and... kind of bubbly? He had no idea how to explain it. "Oh dear God..." He muttered to himself just as you repeated that eerie snore again.

Bertolt knew for a fact that if you continued to do that he would definitely not be getting any sleep. And to think his worst fears came to life. Now the worst part was how he was going to tell you.

...

"Bert!" Bertolt woke up with a start, his position on the couch just as weird as your snoring the night before. "Why are you sleeping out here? What happened?"

Twisting his body so his legs wouldn't be dangling from the back of the couch anymore, he faced you nervously. "Hey sweetie... sleep tight?"

You crossed your arms over your chest, your eyes pointed as you stared at him. "No. It would have been better if my boyfriend was in bed with me." He didn't like the tone in your voice. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Perhaps you did...

There was a silence in the air neither of you liked, but for different reasons. It took you a few more moments before something clicked and your eyes widened. "No... don't tell me." You rounded the couch so you could tower over your tall boyfriend. Thankfully for you, the furniture was short in height.

"I was snoring, wasn't I? That's why you came out here to sleep!" 

He didn't answer, simply shrugged his shoulders with an awkward grin. "Oh my God I can't believe you! You're so disrespectful."

Out of nowhere a couch pillow appeared in your hands and in no time you began to hit your lover with it, _hard_. "HEY STOP!! S-STOP IT!" He suddenly squeaked, which was a weird sound to come out of your almost 2 metre boyfriend. He tried getting away but you straddled his lap to lock him in place and kept hitting his head and chest with the pillow.

" **YOU SAID TO BE HONEST WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!** " He attempted to halt your advances by holding you away from him but that only triggered you to move closer. "How dare you sleep in the other room just because I have a peculiar sleeping habit? I don't come into the living room when I find you sleeping while doing a handstand!"

He knitted his eyebrows at yours words though nothing could come out of his mouth. "Why didn't you give it a little effort damn it! You know I don't like sleeping alone..."

At your confession Bertolt's eyes widened and he clutched the cushion you were just about to slap him with. That's right. You _hated_ sleeping alone. You were actually _scared_ of it.

Oh, now he felt like such an ass.

"I'm so sorry baby..." He murmured under his breath and you just huffed, planting down on his lap. "You should have considered it before running off like a little bitch."

Bertolt shook his head but the moment he felt you falling into his arms, he didn't complain. "It was scary, you know?" You wrapped your arms around his torso. "I'm too used to you sleeping right beside me. And the thing is, the snoring wasn't what came to mind when I first woke up."

You looked up at him and to his surprise, there were tears in your eyes. "Please don't leave me again..."

Bertolt couldn't be feeling any worse for making you cry. He linked your foreheads together and looked into your eyes. "I will never."

And from that day on he made sure he was the first one to fall asleep, always holding you in his arms of course.


	65. "I think you might be my soulmate" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: I think you might be my soulmate (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by marsbutterfly (from Tumblr):
> 
> "hi 🥺👉🏻👈🏻 can I request a Hange one shot with fluff prompt 7 from the list please? thank you i appreciate it "
> 
> A/N: Yes! Hange would definitely say that! I can already imagine how she would and when lmao. Thank you for requesting <3

The wind ruffled through your hair with each step you took on the pavement. You could tell a storm was bound to commence and you had to find shelter as soon as possible.

"Shit," a drop landed right at the centre of your forehead and you began to speed up, looking around. The rain drizzled at a fast pace and before you knew it, you were running, running with your bag over your head as you rapidly searched for somewhere to cover yourself.

Spotting a coffee shop only a few metres away you sucked in a deep breath before bolting, quickly entering and shutting the door behind you to rest your heaving self.

From the counter opposite you, the man behind it stopped wiping the surface to look you up and down before huffing, "tch, disgusting." You looked down at yourself, noticing all the water that had drenched your clothes to the point of dripping off you.

_Eh, he ain't wrong._

"Levi!" A woman, that was leaning against the counter right beside the raven, straightened up, grabbing what looked like a towel from behind it. "She's a customer! Behave!"

He only rolled his eyes as the brunette walked up to you, a big smile on her face. "Hi, my name is Hange! Sorry about him, he's a grumpy old man."

The guy now known as Levi halted his movements once more to glance at you, "and she's a crazy lunatic. I advise you to stay away from her."

Blinking, you took the towel Hange offered you with a shy smile before drying your clothes. Once you made sure no more droplets threatened to dirty the wooden floor you walked up to the counter. "Busy day huh?" You noticed that it was only the three of you in here. "Usually people prefer having tea in their homes during rainy days."

Your eyebrows knitted together at what you heard and you looked up at the menu over your head. "Oh, and I thought this was a coffee shop," you murmured but then shrugged. "I guess some tea is better suited for this weather anyway."

After handing the man back his towel you ordered a beverage before sitting at one of the tables right against the window. Looking outside for a couple of minutes you suddenly heard the chair opposite you screech against the floor and Hange sat down in front of you.

"Hi again!" She smiled and you looked at her curiously. "I never really caught your name?" Hange pointed out and you chuckled softly. "I never threw it."

Laughter filled the whole shop but not because of you. You could see Levi's scowl in the reflection beside you, "Shitty Glasses I don't want my whole building to go down."

Eyeing Levi for a second, you solely focused your attention on Hange before offering your hand to shake. With it came your name. "Mm, what a lovely name," she said it once then accepted your handshake, maybe a little too eagerly. "So, what were you doing outside with such bad weather?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't know it was going to rain," you mused, sucking the inside of your cheek in light annoyance, "nevertheless, I was going to pick up a book I ordered from the local library. I guess I'll have to wait until the fog clears though."

"Oh, and what is the book about?" Hange supported her chin up with her palm at the same time you heard approaching footsteps from behind. "Some mythical creatures that supposedly walked the earth thousands of years ago." You explained just as Levi was placing your cup of tea in front of you. "Say, are you familiar with the titans?"

Levi's movements froze and he looked at you with slightly wide eyes. "Oh shit," he murmured under his breath then swiftly pulled away from the table. "Why did she have to mention those shitty things." You heard him huff before quickly getting away from where you were seated.

Confused, you turned to ask Hange for an explanation when her huge grin and glinting eyes had your breath catching. "Oh my God, you read about the titans too?! That's literally my job!"

You shook your head lightly. "I'm sorry, your job?" You managed to sputter out just as Hange was fumbling to grab something from out of her bag you had only then noticed existed. "Yeah! You see, I'm a theoretical scientist, and in my field of work I am trying to prove that titans actually did walk the earth all these thousands of years ago!"

Her words had your mouth gaping. "Wow, that is so interesting," you gasped out.

"No it isn't," Levi called out from behind the counter.

"What do you know shortly?" Hange rolled her eyes before finally getting a book from out of her bag and placing it on the table just as you were taking a sip of this fantastic tea. 

"This is my evidence so far. It's not too much, considering that titans were meant to evaporate once eliminated but according to this," Hange showed a picture of what appeared to be some blue crystals, "if we succeed in breaking down the molecules that created this, I believe we may be able to prove that this is just hardened titan skin."

"Incredible," you sighed out, taking a closer look at the pictures in her journal. "May I?" You motioned to turn the page and she waved her hands. "Of course!"

Ever so delicately you turned the page, amazed by what your eyes were looking at. "I can't believe this."

"I know! And the best part is that-" "-if you manage to prove their existence then there may be Eldians that exist up to this day," you finished for Hange, looking up to find her shocked yet admiring gaze.

" **I think you might be my soulmate**." Hange breathed out dreamily, causing you to stiffen in your spot.

All of a sudden Levi appeared behind the brunette, smacking the back of her head with a cloth. "You stupid Four Eyes. Don't ruin your chances by saying such nonsense."

It took a moment, but your cheeks began to burn at the realization of his words.

Hange winced, before turning to glare up at the raven, who, by the way, seemed unfazed. "You don't get to meddle in my love life. And besides, you don't know that!"

"Oh really? Well, let me show you how much I care." Another smack on her head had Hange rubbing the stinging area as Levi left the scene. "Uh..." You tried to say something but couldn't.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Hange paused once seeing your face, "or fluster you." You only nodded, as if in slow motion. "No... it's alright," you gulped, trying to clear your throat.

Taking a sip of your tea, you noticed the clouds began to part in the horizon. "Hey," Hange looked at you expectantly, waiting to hear what you would say, "when the weather clears, would you like to come to the library with me? Since you're a titan enthusiast as well-"

"Oh my, yes!" She jumped in her seat, reaching out to hold your palms in hers. "I'd love to! Thanks!"

From the corner of his eye, Levi watched the scene unravel from behind the sink. "Tch, that son of a bitch succeeded after all." A small smirk adorned his lips as he listened to Hange's excitement and your shy yet intrigued responses.

Never did he think that some rain would lead to Hange meeting the love of his life. To be honest, no one did. 


	66. "Thinner Is Better" (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE-SHOT: You've been dealing with an eating disorder for quite some time now and when Hange finally finds out, you don't know how to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "oh shoot before u close requests i would like to request a one shot for hange x reader, hange finds out reader has an eating disorder after finding her over the toilet trying to get rid of dinner... idk i like the way you write angst about things like this it's very respectful and nice, thank you and i hope u have a nice day!"
> 
> A/N: Awe thank you so much! And wow, this is a dark subject. Beyonce came up in my mind when I read this. Thank you for requesting <3

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Slowly inhale through your nose, let your lungs fill in with the fresh air.

Then just as slowly exhale from your mouth, let your ribcage close-up and flatten your stomach.

Flatten it. Do it.

Empty it.

And with that simple command, you pushed your finger into your mouth and triggered your gag reflex. Vomit climbed up your throat and into your mouth, causing you to spit it out into the toilet bowl.

Just like that, tonight's dinner was excreted.

You sat on the bathroom floor with a sigh, wiping your forehead then patting your lips. Looking down at yourself you trailed your hand down to your stomach, feeling it up. A frown creased your features. You were not satisfied quite yet.

Falling back into your previous breathing pattern, you calmed down your upset belly before leaning over the toilet bowl once again.

The door of the bathroom flung open and you froze, eyes growing wide. Your name followed by a gasp had you clutching the porcelain. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Hange came to your side, kneeling down so you could both be at the same level. Goosebumps appeared all over your arms and you shivered as her hand came to sit on your back. "Y-Yeah, I'm a little nauseous for some reason. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Looking at you worriedly, she nodded her head slowly before her hand slipped down to help you up. "Here, let's go to the sink to get you cleaned-" Her voice faltered the moment she touched your palm and you felt her whole body tense.

Your name fell from her lips, the tone she used quietly and almost horrified. "Why are your fingers wet?" She looked you dead in the eye and you had to refrain from swallowing.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's like that because I was covering my mouth u-until I reached the bathroom. I didn't want to vomit all over the floor, y-y'know?" You smiled wryly, trying to convince her as you pulled your hand from out of her grasp. "You probably shouldn't be touching it. It's kind of gro-"

"Why are your fingers covered in saliva?" Your name came out as more of a demand now and her fingers clamped down on your wrist, her grip on it tightening. "What did you do?!"

The waterworks began to well up the corners of your eyes so you quickly averted your gaze to the bathroom floor.

She had figured you out. Damn it.

Hange was too smart not to realize what was going on.

Without a second to spare Hange pulled on your arm and dragged you out of the room and to your bed to sit down on. She went back inside the bathroom to get a towel to wipe your hands and face.

"I've noticed you eating less in the mess hall," Hange focused her gaze on cleaning your hands, her voice steady. "Have been for the past few weeks. You look sickly too."

You didn't say anything. You didn't know what to say.

"Why aren't you eating enough?" Hange asked, finally letting go to look at you, her eyes filled with so much worry that caused your stomach to clench painfully. You hated seeing her distressed. And you hated it even more if you were the reason.

So you remained silent.

"What were you thinking? Purposefully emptying your stomach when you need the food for all the nutrients and to keep your body healthy and, more importantly, strong! Here in the Survey Corps _especially_ you cannot survive without the required strength." Hange's words were getting squeezed out of her throat, painfully so, as she was trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Do you have any idea how horribly you are treating yourself?" A small whimper escaped you and Hange placed both her hands on your shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"You are so beautiful, I don't understand why you are doing this to yourself," Hange sighed and you bit your lip so it wouldn't tremble. "Whatever you thought is reasonable enough to convince you to do such disturbing actions, stop it. Don't let it affect you because it is in no way good enough."

A sniff was all it took for your tears to finally break the barrier and roll down your cheeks. "I'm sorry," your throat croaked and you collapsed in her arms, your head resting on her chest. "I-I can't help it. All these toxic thoughts, they just invade my head and don't leave me alone until-," a hiccup escaped your lips and Hange rubbed your back soothingly, "-until I submit to them."

Hange's heart felt like it was being squeezed to the point of almost bursting. "Why didn't you tell me?" She wrapped an arm around you, keeping you close as you clenched your fists with a bunch of her shirt. "How could I? It's not that simple to express."

It was true that you had wanted to tell someone, let them know what you were going through, but you could not find the words. Or even the strength in your voice.

"Thank God I found out," Hange murmured into your ear and you sobbed. "You need someone to help you and I'll be that someone okay?" You nodded your head, burying your face in the crook of her neck. "Thank you... thank you so much. I want to, I _really_ want to go back to my normal self."

Hange tightened her protective embrace, "you will. I will make sure of that."

The crying continued as Hange held you, rocking you slowly to calm you down.

She was going to help you. Help you pass the barrier of self-hatred and insecurity, as well as your appetite.  
  



	67. "Trust Is Everything" (Historia Reiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE SHOT: Historia has made it her goal to learn how to swim but even her determination cannot keep the fear away. Thankfully you're there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Oneshot, gender-neutral s/o trying to teach Historia how to swim in a large body of water (lake or ocean), reassuring her that they’ll be by her side for the whole time so nothing bad will happen"
> 
> A/N: This is going to be cute! What a great idea! Thank you for requesting <3

"I'm so glad you asked me to teach you how to swim," you smiled in delight at seeing the crystal waters of the lake both you and Historia had just arrived at. "And it's such perfect weather! We are so lucky we got the day off today."

Historia could only nod, feeling jittery as she got off her horse and tied it next to yours around a tree's bark. She was getting cold feet while peeking at the water, the calm surface not bringing her any comfort.

What even got her to put on a brave front and ask you to teach her?

Turning around, the blonde found you kneeling beside the shore, dipping your hand in the water before meeting her eyes with a lovely smile. "Great temperature too. Oh, we are going to have so much fun!"

At your enthusiasm, Historia's stomach made a flip. Right, that's why.

Historia goes back to a couple of weeks prior when she had heard you narrate how you used to spend your early childhood. Your family would go out for a swim every other weekend in the river. The way you explained it with such passion ignited something inside her. She could tell that you missed the water, so the idea of being taught by you came almost instantly.

Now, however, she wasn't sure if she wanted to follow through.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Your cheery voice had Historia take in a deep breath before beginning to shed off her clothes, leaving her in her pink swimsuit. It was cute and girly, and she hoped you would think so too. Shutting her eyes to calm herself one last time she reopened them for only her whole face to explode a deep beet colour.

There you stood, with no shirt, no pants, just a swimsuit on. And you were gorgeous.

The sun bounced off your exposed skin and gave it an irresistible glow, making you look ethereal. Your palm went to push the strands of hair that had fallen into your face back, the movement causing Historia to gulp dry. Like, wow.

Yep, she wasn't regretting a thing.

"Oh, pink definitely suits you," you complimented and Historia just smiled softly, silently cheering herself. "Thanks," she responded but then her eyes grew large as a palm was extended her way. "Come on, I'll help you get in."

The lake was by far shallow; it was straight-out deep from the beginning. In other words, Historia had to be eased into the water with your help. It was difficult, but the moment her body emerged underwater, Historia felt as if she was flying.

"Wow," she breathed out just as you settled beside her. "I know," you agreed with her, letting her arm curl around the crook of yours so she could hold on. "Damn, I missed the feel of this."

You both floated to the centre of the lake, slowly since Historia was trying to distribute the work evenly (which didn't really happen since you were doing all the swimming). Once reaching it, however, you held Historia by the arms so you could look at her.

"Okay, why don't you try by yourself now?"

At your suggestion, her peaceful expression transformed into one of horror which had you almost laughing in her face. She was so adorable. "Relax, I'm going to be next to you all the time."

Historia bit her lip in consideration, "alright..." She succumbed, albeit hesitantly. Deliberately she pushed away from you and began to quickly kick her legs underwater, her palms following the movement. "That's it," you encouraged, a small smile on your face. "But you don't have to kick so hard, you're not going to drown."

Listening to your words, Historia relaxed her movements, her whole face flushing from embarrassment. God did she feel like a fool.

"Yeah, you got the hang of it! You're doing so well!" A small giggle escaped Historia at your praise, "thanks for helping me, this is really fun." She confessed, trying to keep eye contact. "Of course," you replied, swimming closer to her. "And thank you for asking me to help you. I always enjoy being with you."

Historia's lips parted and before you knew it, you were kissing, wrapping your arms around each other in a tight embrace. Heat bloomed in your cheeks as you held her close, butterflies awakening in your stomach as Historia tilted her head as if inviting you for more.

The kiss was sweet and short lived, nevertheless it didn't fail to leave you breathless. "Thank you for being there for me, always." Historia whispered against your mouth and you stared into her crystal eyes in amazement. "It's my pleasure," you managed to breathe out before capturing her lips again.

It's safe to say that the rest of the day was spent enjoyably under the clear sky and in the cool blue water.  
  



	68. "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful" (Annie Leonhart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "i wanna request a Annie Leonhart one shot w the prompt: "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful." thank you in advance!"
> 
> A/N: Awe that's sweet. I bet Annie would find it really hard to say that to her s/o haha. Thank you for requesting <3

"Good morning Annie!" You smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss her cheek before sitting down beside her. "Hey," she nodded back, taking a bite from out her bread.

You blinked, looking down at the outfit you had chosen for the day. It was a summer dress you had bought with your month's salary and when you first saw it you just thought of Annie. All you wanted was for her to maybe be more attracted to you.

From the moment you had agreed to date her you knew what you were getting yourself into. She wasn't the type to express her emotions openly and definitely wasn't a romantic. Still, you wanted her to at least like your appearance and maybe even want to initiate something.

A frown creased your lips as she didn't comment on your dress, nevertheless, you thought she may say something when you spend some quality time today. Since it was your day off, you hoped she would like to do something couple-like.

"Oh wow! What a lovely dress!" Krista came beaming, sitting down opposite you, Ymir right beside her. "Yeah, never thought I'd say it but this suits you." Ymir nodded in approval and your smile was back on. "Thank you! I got it last week and since it's a nice day out I thought I could wear it."

Annie looked up from her plate to take a peek at the dress before turning back to her glass of water. "I didn't even realize you're wearing a dress," she mumbled and your shoulders slumped.

She hadn't?

"O-Oh..." You couldn't help but stutter, your expression falling. "Well, it's nothing really. You weren't supposed to notice... anyway." Krista looked at you with wide eyes, then at Annie. 

All of a sudden your appetite vanished and you did not want to eat anymore. "I'm going back to my room. I'm not that hungry today," you said softly before standing up and walking away.

Annie nodded her head as she chewed. The moment you left the mess hall Krista banged both her fists on the table, causing Annie to pause her eating and look up from her plate. "Why did you-"

"You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl!" Krista seethed, reaching from across the table to tug on Annie's hoodie. "Don't you see how you upset her?" Annie blinked her eyes, untangling Krista from her slowly and handing her to Ymir. "She's fine," she huffed, which caused Krista's eye to twitch.

"Common girl, even I know she wore that dress for you," Ymir rolled her eyes and Annie looked at her weirdly. "Why would she wear a dress for me? I don't care what she wears."

Krista groaned, slapping her forehead. "You're hopeless... she wants to impress you! Attract you! I don't know what else to say. Ymir help me out," the shortest blonde turned to her friend but she just leaned her chin against her palm. "She wants to turn you on."

Annie's eyes widened lightly just as Krista began to scold Ymir for her choice of words.

_She wants me to what?_ Annie never considered you wanting her to act... affectionately? Intimately? She did not know what the right word was.

Although, Annie couldn't deny the fact that she had hardly ever initiated any touch or kiss, let alone a hug or hand-holding. _Oh wow_ , she didn't do anything a lover was supposed to do.

And she just now realized?

Annie stood up from her seat and took her tray with her. She had something important to attend to.

...

A knock on your door had you raising your head from your pillow, your chin resting on it. "It's open."

The door creaked open and Annie appeared, slipping inside as she shut it with a kick of her leg. "Hey," she mutters and your hands instinctively squeeze around the pillow. "Hey," you respond just as you watch her walk over to you.

"You're upset," she pointed out and you huffed. "What makes you say that?" You watched as she sat down at the end of your bed, legs hanging over the edge. "Were you... trying to seduce me?" She went straight to the point, a little hesitantly.

Your eyes widened, body heating up. "W-What?! What are you talking abo-?!" "Were you?"

You just stuffed your face into the comforter with a silent squeal. Oh God, how embarrassing. "Well even if you didn't..." She scratched the back if her nape awkwardly.

"... **I just wanted to let you know** **that I think you're beautiful.** " Annie sighed, causing you to pull your pillow away from your face. "What?" You softly asked, disbelieved. "You do?"

She nodded, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. "Of course I do. You don't have to wear a dress for me to think that. Your face could be caked with mud for all I care."

Your heart fluttered at her words as you looked up at her. "Really?" Annie came to sit closer and she patted the spot beside her for you to scoot to. "I never pay attention to that kind of stuff. Honestly, I don't have to."

She wasn't meeting your gaze and you could tell that she was feeling embarrassed for confessing all this to you. "Thank you, Annie," you smiled softly, placing your hand over hers. "I'm sorry for upsetting you for not noticing."

You shook your head, "I don't care about that. I just thought... you may not find me attractive." Annie turned to you with a start, eyes wide at your confession. "What? Why wouldn't I be attracted to you?"

"Well..." Now it was your turn to feel flustered, "you don't really show how you feel. I mean, you're pretty impassive when it comes to-" "-everything?"

Your cheeks heated but you couldn't argue with that. "Kind of." Annie leaned back with closed eyes and you began to panic. "I don't mean to say you're a cold person, because you're not! I know from experience that you are the-"

Annie cupped your face with both her palms and pulled you in for a breathtaking kiss, taking you completely by surprise. She pushed you onto the bed, a squeak escaping you when your back collided with the mattress.

When she pulled away, you were both panting, her form towering over yours. "I'm going... to show you how I really feel about you." Your whole face exploded from the heat that rushed through your body, just as her hands were tugging on your dress.

Oh dear God, you did not expect for this day to escalate like **_that_**.

Guess you would wear dresses more often.


	69. When You're Short (Hange Zoë)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE: Unfortunately for you, you didn't get to grow as much as most members in the Scouting Region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon (from Tumblr):
> 
> "Hanji x short reader, shorter then Levi"
> 
> A/N: Oh ho ho... I see many MANY short jokes coming. Thank you for requesting <3

"So I made sure Erwin move me from training with them at four or else I won't have time to work on his papers," you explained to Levi as you both walked down the hall. "Must have been a pain in the ass to have to babysit those brats so many hours," Levi sighed beside you.

"Yeah, it really wa-"

"SHORTIES!"

Both you and Levi stopped dead in your tracks at the sudden voice, bodies becoming tense the moment you processed the nickname. "Oh for God's sake no," Levi grumbled and you just rolled your eyes as you heard Hange's loud and obnoxious footsteps echoing throughout the hall.

"Can you please not call us that Hange?" You frowned when she appeared in front of you, a huge grin on her face. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. It's probably offensive," her eyes glazed over. You nodded. "Yeah it kind of is-"

"Since you're even shorter than Levi I can't call you both shorty," your faces dead panned at what she said, "I'll continue calling Levi shorty but for you-," her finger wiggled around in the air before booping your nose, "-I'll call you my little gnome!"

You scrunched up your face, and had to refrain yourself from biting her hand off as she kept touching your face. With a slap on her arm, you crossed your arms and glared at her. "Don't you dare," you threatened and she just cackled.

Huffing, you turned to look at Levi who just clicked his tongue. "I don't have time for this nonsense, I'm leaving," he declared then proceeded in walking away, causing your jaw to drop. "You traitor!" You hissed but he didn't falter a step at your remark. Actually, if you probably squinted your eyes, you would be able to see him speeding up.

A moment later Hange was wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "So, how tall are you exactly?"

You just pushed her face away and turned to her. "If you wish to spend the rest of the day with me then we better go do some work."

Hange shrugged her shoulders and followed as you started to head towards the mess hall. "Whatever you say. As long as you dont tend to enter any crowd, I'm 97 per cent sure I'm going to loose you-"

Hange bumped into you because of your halt and before she knew it you were turning around to punch her stomach. She fell to her knees with a wince as you continued your interrupted journey. "When you pick yourself up I'll be in the mess hall."

"Not with those tiny legs of yours you won't," at her words you just sighed, shaking your head.

She was such a handful.

...

"Hey, I finally recovered from your impressively strong-"

Hange had to clutch her stomach again when she walked through the double doors of the mess hall, but not because of pain.

She had found you in the worst case scenario ever, something she would never let go. You were standing on your tippy-toes, on top of a chair _which_ was situated on one of the tables of the mess hall. Your whole body froze and you almost lost your balance at her sudden appearance.

Laughter filled the empty space so loud, you also heard a thud from below and you knew it was Hange's body collapsing on the floor.

Heat spread all over your body, especially your face, from embarrassment. Oh, for God's sake! You were almost done, couldn't she have stayed out of this for just a tad longer?

Maybe you should have used all your strength.

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you finished up your dusting of the _very_ high shelf then ever so carefully climbed back down. Hange was still laughing her ass off and you had to clench your fists to not give her a concussion.

"Oh my," she wheezed, her abdominal muscles on fire as she kept picturing your cute little form over so many pieces of furniture to reach a shelf. "That was adorable. I can't believe what I just witnessed. Do you always do this?"

You didn't reply, instead deciding to simply whack her with the end of your duster. "Shut up. At least I do my duties instead of fooling around."

Hange finally calmed down, the smile on her face wide as she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Shutting your eyes for a few seconds, you reopened them to find Hange putting everything back in their rightful places. Your eyes widened in alarm, "hey wait! I'm not finished with the rest-"

"I'll take care of the high places. You go for everything below." Hange pulled one of the buckets that were situated near the entrance then went to climb over one of the tables. You blinked, your shoulders faltering. "Uh, why?" You couldn't help but ask.

"I don't want you breaking your neck over something this reckless. Let me, it's only logical," she winked at you and your face heated up once again, this time not because of embarrassment. "Alright then," you agreed, looking around the room for something else to do, still flusteted.

"That's my cute little gnome," Hange muttered to herself, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage. She honestly hoped you knew she joked around because she just cared about you.

After all, what was love without a little humour?

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue to be updated as I post on tumblr - feel free to follow me on there and request!
> 
> Tumblr: artchaik


End file.
